Rise or Fall
by Mustard Lady
Summary: Traumatized by his daughter's death then resurrection, King Thranduil takes her away with him, just as she and Aragorn are beginning to explore their newly declared feelings for each other. Alasse misses Legolas, and her friends, but mostly Aragorn. But Thranduil just can't let her go again! When Aragorn's life is in danger, will his beloved and friends be able to help save him?
1. Chapter 1 That's Final!

**So, here is my sequel to Mortal Wounds! Hope you like it. I don't own LOTR or _The Hobbit. _**

**The summary speaks for itself. Aragorn and Alasse are about to explore their newfound relationship as lovers instead of just friends when Alasse is whisked away back to her childhood home. Knowing that she is in love with a mortal, Thranduil is now scared more than ever of losing her again! **

**Oh, and I apologize for any inaccurate uses of my Elvish. It's hard for me to find accurate translations online. If anyone could give me some tips, it'd be appreciated!**

**Lots of AragornXAlasse Lots of Aragorn/Legolas friendship!**

* * *

"I'm asking you _again! _Can she travel yet? Is she strong enough?" Thranduil snapped at Elrond.

"Physically, yes. Alasse is strong enough." Elrond responded calmly, if not a little begrudgingly. "It is her emotional state that I am afraid may not be. Thranduil, you saw her last night. It was traumatizing, living through those flashbacks. While her body may be healed, her mind is not entirely there yet. Her memory. Should you travel, it's very likely she will not have peace of mind till you reach your destination. If you were to be ambushed by Orcs or something of that ilk, she may freeze with fear and do nothing to protect herself."

"But she will be safe." Thranduil said. "She will be under _my _guard, and my care."

"I don't deny that. But if you wish to do this, you must consult with her first. Remember, it is _her _choice to make, my friend. Not yours."

"I am her father. And this is only for her own good." Thranduil huffed, pacing.

"Is it?" Elrond prodded.

"What do you mean?"

"While I openly admit that I would make the same choice if I were you, I cannot help but believe that this is more for your own peace of mind than hers." Elrond pointed out.

"That is _my _business!" Thranduil growled.

"Ai, _mellon-nin. _If you will set your mind at ease, I could accompany you back on my way to my own home." Elrond offered.

Thranduil pondered the idea before replying. "That would be most appreciated." He moaned. "Especially if she has an attack like last night!"

"You still need to speak with her and Legolas, and tell them what you have decided." Elrond said.

"I know."

* * *

Aragorn had just finished a council meeting and decided to make a stop in one of his lush flower gardens. He gathered roses, Baby's breath, and little carnations and wove them into a circlet. He smiled to himself with satisfaction. "I hope she likes it." He said.

* * *

Aragorn asked his servants if they'd seen the Elvin princess, and they told him that she was in the main hall with Legolas and Gimli, Faramir, and Eowyn. Aragorn made his way there. His friends seemed engrossed in very happy conversation. "And what are you all so pleased about?" He asked as he approached.

"Your Majesty," Faramir began.

"_Faramir! Aragorn! Call_ me, Aragorn!" The king sputtered in exasperation.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting." Faramir shrugged. He kept his arm lovingly around Eowyn who looked the happiest Aragorn had ever seen her. "Aragorn, we have the most joyful news ever!"

"We're going to have a baby!" Eowyn cried. Aragorn stared at them, then smiled widely and grabbed both of them in a hug.

"Congratulations, my friends! That is wonderful news. The best." He grinned and kissed Eowyn's cheek. "I'm very glad for you."

"We could not be happier." Eowyn said, and Faramir kissed her golden hair.

"It shows." Aragorn nodded. "You be sure to take good care now!"

"Oh, we will." Faramir promised.

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday." Eowyn answered. "I told Faramir last night."

"We shall have a feast tonight in your honor."

"There is no need, my friend." Faramir said.

"Nonsense!" Legolas argued. "Middle Earth has been living in the shadows for far too long." Then he glanced at his sister out of the corner of this eyes. "And every new life should be celebrated."

"Legolas is right." Aragorn agreed. "I will not take no for an answer, by order of your king!"

"Then we will accept." Eowyn gripped his hand.

"Come, my love, You need some rest." Faramir said, pulling her away.

"Well, we best take our leave if we want to say goodbye to Lord Elrond before he departs!" Legolas announced and hurried out with Gimli, leaving Aragorn and Alasse alone together.

"I wish your father could stay longer." Alasse sighed.

"As do I. But he is much needed back in Imladris." Aragorn said. "By the way, do you now how long _your _father is planning to remain in Gondor?"

"I do not know. He said that he would stay until I was well and strong again. Well? I am now. I'm worried about him, Aragorn. Ever since I...well, you know...came back, he's been more worried than when I was sick! I don't know how to respond to that."

"I think he's just worried about you." Aragorn smiled, patting her hand. "And I wouldn't blame him!"

"No." Alasse shrugged. Then she looked him deeply in the eyes and took his hand. "Aragorn..." she murmured softly, "_you _saved me! It was _your_ voice that brought me back. I don't know how to..."

"Don't." Aragorn shook his head. "I'm just glad you're with us." He showed her the crown of flowers he'd made. "I, uh...made this for you."

"You did? For me? Aragorn, it's lovely." Alasse smiled, her cheeks flushing.

"May I?" Aragorn asked.

"Please!" Alasse nodded eagerly. Aragorn gently placed it on top of her head, and then flounced a few of her long auburn locks till they were set just right, the way he liked them. He was too nervous to smile but his face burned with affection.

"There." He cleared his throat shyly.

"_Hannon le,_ Estel. But, why did you make it for me? I'm just curious?"

Aragorn took her hand. "Like Legolas said, every new life should be celebrated." He whispered.

* * *

Thranduil tromped down the corridor then turned to the main hall when he peeked inside and froze in his tracks. His heart clenched at what he saw. There was his fair daughter, a perfect replica of her mother, looking as lovely as ever, _holding hands _with and staring deeply into the blue eyes of _a man...a mortal! _Tears streamed down Thranduil's face and he felt a fiery anger burn inside him.

_It's final! She's coming with me, and she won't be back!_


	2. Chapter 2 Thank YouWith My Heart!

**Now, I feel like this romantic scene is very much like a fairytale: moonlight and starry skies. But hey, it's LOTR!**

* * *

Elrond had decided to postpone his return to Rivendell for a couple days, so that Thranduil could get his daughter ready to leave.

It was the night after Alasse's alarming night terror. She'd had a quiet day, spent with Legolas and Gimli strolling through the city and visiting the people, who were so relieved that another large battle had been victorious and now they could back to their normal lives.

Aragorn had been busy all day tending to his rather sometimes monotonous duties as king. He decided a breath of fresh night air would be delightful. He stepped out onto the terrace and found Alasse there. He stopped short. Her long auburn hair was brushed around wistfully in the breeze, with the full moon's beams illuminating her hair tone. And she wore a royal blue dress that shimmered in the moonlight. Aragorn's breath hitched. He'd always thought she was beautiful, but he'd often seen her in her warrior gear and wasn't used to seeing her wear clothes fit for a princess very often. His heart thudded and his knees buckled.

"Are you alright?" Alasse asked with her back to him.

"Y-yes." Aragorn said, though he was struggling to stay steady on his feet. He shuffled his way over to stand beside her. "It is a beautiful night, isn't it?"

"You can't see this many stars back home in the Woodland Realm, at least not from a balcony. You have to climb the right hills and then you have a vast view. But you're lucky." Alasse sighed. "You can see them right outside your window."

Aragorn barely resisted the overwhelming temptation to reach his hand out and stroke her shiny hair. His fingers nearly brushed it but then he refrained. "You, uh...you look beautiful tonight. I mean, more than I'm accustomed to." Aragorn bit his lip. "The moonlight on you, you look...enchanting." Alasse finally faced him and smiled warmly.

"You're sweet." She said. Aragorn shrugged. He was a ranger, a tough guy! He wasn't sure if sweet was legally permitted in the book of describing wild rangers!

"You flatter me." Aragorn grinned. Alasse shook her head. Did he think she was merely putting him on? "I wish I could've met your mother, the Queen of the Greenwood." Aragorn said. Alasse stared at him. She hadn't expected that.

"I barely remember her at all." Alasse hung her head. "Father does not speak of it. Well, almost never. Legolas remembers some things, but that was a very long time ago and we were only children when she died. I was still an infant. Legolas was a child. But all our people say that I have her bearing, while Legolas favors Ada. It makes me proud when people say I look like my mother. It makes me feel like there are parts of her still alive. _Though she is so much more beautiful than I." _Alasse said to herself.

"What was that?" Aragorn asked.

"Mmm." Alasse shrugged. She still hadn't told anybody about her death experience before reaching the Halls of Mandos. She was so anxious to tell _someone! _

"I'm glad you came back." Aragorn said solemnly, taking her hand.

"So am I." Alasse bit her lip but small tears filled her eyes. "I almost didn't." She hung her head. Aragorn brushed her cheek with his hand. "Your race has known pestilence, and ailments. Mine are not keen to such things. But these wounds...it was pain like I'd never known before. And it never stopped. It always hurt. I didn't want to go through that again! But...I was told that my purpose here was not done. But I was still afraid."

"_Why _did you come back, Alasse?" Aragorn asked seriously.

"My family...no, it was more than that, more than them. _You." _Alasse looked at him lovingly.

"Me?" Aragorn stared.

"You called me back."

"But you didn't have to answer."

"I _chose_ to." Alasse said seriously, massaging his hand. "Do you remember, the night that we met?" Alasse giggled.

"How could I forget?" Aragorn smirked. "At first, I had thought it was only another task that I was accustomed to performing as a ranger. Little did I know that I would be wielding a rescue of a fair damsel in distress, just like the tales of old! And a _princess _at that!" He laughed.

"I didn't want you to think I was _entirely _inefficient in defending myself." Alasse grinned. "But, I _was _relieved for the assist."

"_Assist? _Is that what you call it? The most epic moment of my life, and you merely think of it as just another assist?" Aragorn frowned playfully. Alasse giggled.

"No, of course not! Never!" She gripped his hand. "If it hadn't been for you, I'd have never made it to Rivendell, and found Lord Elrond, and he would not have known to come save Legolas. So, you saved me..._twice."_

"I remember!" Aragorn nodded. "I...rather enjoyed it. That had almost never happened before in my times as a ranger."

"I was a stranger to you, and yet you were so caring and protective."

"I was a stranger to you too! Well, not really." Aragorn stated. "We'd known each other when I was a child, but you didn't come to Rivendell as often during my growing up years and then I chose exile."

"I did not recognize you that night. But I knew that there was _something _about you that made you different." Alasse smiled warmly. "Mirima went right up to you and licked you. I knew without any doubts at that moment that I could trust you."

"I try to treat every lady with chivalry." Aragorn blushed. "Though some are make it feel more like manual labor!" Alasse grabbed his other hand and intertwined it with hers.

"Estel, do you know why I left Mirkwood in the first place?" She asked, looking straight into his eyes.

"Because you wanted to be with your brother, and you didn't agree with your father on priorities."

"Well, yes. But it was because I wanted to be like you!" Alasse exclaimed. Aragorn blinked.

"_You...wanted..._to be like _me?" _He sputtered. "But you were a princess and could have anything you wanted! You're a lady elf. What could ever make you want to try to be like _me? _I was an _outcast, _Alasse!_"_

"Yes, but instead of turning your back on the world, you used your lowly life to make others' better! Aragorn," Alasse softly stroked his hair, "you're such a good king, and a wonderful, loving man." She smoothly ran her hand under his chin. "You're kind, thoughtful, compassionate, and so humble. You identify yourself with the lowliest peasant! And I've seen how you show love to the most humble folk, hobbits with the utmost care!

'When I was a stranger, and in desperate need of aid, you were there, watching over me. And making sure all my needs were met. You instantly became my friend. I couldn't get that out of my mind. I began to feel a pulling at my heart and mind, to do more! More than just walk around in my father's palace and try to find a prince. I wanted to feel useful! After meeting you, I wanted it more than anything. It was not until the Battle of the Five Armies that I finally told my father and _chose _to take that road. And it's all because of you!'"

"It might be wise not to say that in front of your father!" Aragorn half joked.

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" Alasse frowned.

"Of course I did. Sorry."

"Aragorn, you inspired me to be a better person. And the best parts of me are because of you. I want to thank you. With my heart!" Alasse stepped closer toward him. Aragorn was speechless, but he clung to her hands.

"Alasse, this-" He began.

"It _can _be." Alasse said confidently. "If you will accept it, my heart is already bound to yours." Aragorn smiled sadly with tears and slowly placed his hand behind the back of her head.

"I couldn't bear the emptiness of this life, one lifetime or more...without you by my side." He whispered. "I was used to doing things on my own. But during the Quest for the Ring, I was beginning to loathe being alone. And you were there every step of the way, fighting with me, and always telling me not to lose hope."

"I recall you often having to do the same for me."

"Alasse, when you died, I fought! I didn't want you to leave...me. When Ada told us you were gone, it was as if a troll had crushed my heart! And if I didn't get you back, I would've suffocated! And I wouldn't have regretted it, because without you, all of my wealth, my rank, all of my privileges as king...while noble, are not worth anything if you wouldn't be there to share it with me!"

"Aragorn! You...are you saying..." Alasse cried. Aragorn brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"You and I, our hearts are bound together forever...no matter what comes our way!" Aragorn told her.

They had known each other for so long. They'd clearly seen each other at their greatest moments of strength and also at their darkest, or most dismal moments of weakness. They'd worked together through toil, danger, fun, and dark times. Each was able to pull the other from their pits, and in different ways. There had been frantic moments of lashing at each other in a dire circumstance, but a sincere apology always followed. Where Alasse was impatient and a worried, Aragorn was collected and direct. Where Aragorn was uptight and gloomy at times, Alasse looked at the bright side and held to the care of the Valar to see them though.

Even if she did not choose a mortal life, he would always love her, even if he couldn't have her. They leaned forward and closed the gap between them, sealing it with an unearthly kiss. Nothing but warmth, passion, and eternal love flowed into both of them. Alasse finally broke away, but she leaned her head against his chin and he kissed her hair. She looked up and their eyes met.

"No matter what comes our way, you are and will ever be my one and only, eternal true love, Aragorn/Estel, the man among men." Alasse said passionately.

"I love you, Alasse of Mirkwood, fair lady and warrior princess, elf maiden of the Woodland Realm." Aragorn purred. He pulled her into a tight embrace. Alasse had never felt this loved before. It was beyond anything close to her family or friends had ever poured into her! All Aragorn needed was to hear her voice, see her face, and he was home. "I pray our mothers are looking down on us with their blessing tonight!" He breathed.

"Do not fret, _my love." _Alasse murmured. How many times she had wanted to call him that! And now, it...it felt so right, so good, and so beautiful. "They are." She smiled radiantly.

"Look, Alasse. The stars are dancing." Aragorn pointed up at the sky.

"Pardon me!" Thranduil's deep voice startled them from behind.

"Oh! Hello, Father." Alasse smiled, her face heating up. Aragorn froze.

"I see you to are having a lovely evening." Thranduil chided, but the smile did not reach his ears. "If you are willing to release her, I wish to speak with my daughter. _Alone." _Thranduil narrowed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 Let Her Go!

**Ooohh, I wish I could share with you the big plans I have for this story! But I can't, because I ****really ****want your candid reactions as things unravel. But I can hardly wait! Okay, I will give you one hint. This is going to be more than just a sob romantic separation fic! Oh, yes. But you must keep reading to reach that point!**

**Don't worry. This story _will _have lots more of Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli later on when the time is right, Lord willing. **

* * *

"Certainly, my lord." Aragorn bowed respectfully to Thranduil. But he didn't walk away without first smiling adoringly at Alasse and stroking her face. Then he took his leave, Thranduil scowling at him from behind.

"I take it this conversation regards something of great importance." Alasse said.

"It does." Thranduil said cooly, stepping out onto the balcony, swishing his great, velvet robes.

"It's so beautiful up here." Alasse murmured, looking up at the stars and then at the city torches down below where they could hear the happy voices of Gondor's people.

"Yes. Beautiful." Thranduil agreed, nearly choking up as he stared at her. She looked exactly like her mother, and the moonbeams illuminating her appearance were so bewitching, it took his breath away. Made him feel half guilty for what he was about to do, but he saw no other way. "You know, the Wood is beautiful once again, restored to its former glory. Better, actually."

"Mmm-hmm. We've been back now and then since Sauron was defeated once and for all." Alasse reminded him. "It does look lovelier every time I see it again."

Thranduil breathed deeply for good measure before speaking again. "Perhaps you would like to see it again, sooner rather than later." He suggested. Alasse looked up at him.

"How do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Alasse, when Mithrandir brought me here, I thought it was going to be to say my final goodbye to you! I actually did! You _did _die, before my eyes!"

Alasse hung her head. It was still painful to talk about, even for her. "I know, Ada. And I'm sorry!" She whimpered.

"You had absolutely no control over it." Thranduil said quickly. "But you are still recovering, and you must be more cautious." Alasse smiled. For the most part, she felt normal. But she understood that he was worried about her. "I think it would be wise to return back home, to the Wood, with our people. Take a respite from all this fighting and going off on Elessar's crusades! You have done more than others could ever expect. I think it would be wise to step away for some time."

"I have to admit, that idea did cross my mind." Alasse stated. Thranduil looked at her hopefully. Maybe this was fate. "But, I can't bear the thought of leaving Legolas, Gimli, or Estel just now."

"What about me?" Thranduil pouted playfully. Alasse giggled.

"I'll always love you, Ada." She assured him. "And the Wood will always be in my heart. But,_ if_ I choose to come, it will only be for a while! Legolas and I, with Estel and Gimli...we've done so much together. We're more than friends. We're family too! Brethren tied together. I would miss them terribly if I stayed away forever!"

"I understand." Thranduil nodded. "But I think the time has come for you to sit back and relax a little. Without being burdened by the troubles of a kingdom." He knew that only a short time ago, that was not the case with their own kingdom, but things were better there now. "And our people will be overjoyed to see you too! They were all heartbroken when Mithrandir came and told me that you were on death's door. They will be relieved to look on your fair face again."

"I do miss them!" Alasse agreed. But the thought of leaving Leg- _Aragorn _just now filled her with sadness. How could she leave? She wanted to be with him! But she couldn't deny her father's words. After all, giving her love to a mortal was a life-altering decision! Perhaps going back would be the wise thing to do, to find the best way to tell her father. "All right, Father. I will come home with you. But I _cannot _stay permanently! It will only be for a while. I'm finding my heart being called in another direction, far beyond the Wood. And this time, I cannot ignore it or bid it to go away! No matter what. So, I _shall _return." She reminded him.

Thranduil lightly nodded silently. "You will be safe, and free from the heavy cares of a warrior, iell-." He said quietly. Alasse shook her head. She'd learned that trouble could come from anywhere, no matter where one placed themselves.

"Will Legolas come too?" She asked. Thranduil froze. He hadn't thought of that.

"Of course. Well, I have not mentioned it to him yet, but I'm sure he would like to accompany us."

"You still need to ask him." Alasse pointed out.

"Ai."

"And even if it's just to home and back, he won't travel without Gimli!"

"The dwarf." Thranduil grunted.

"Ai. They have become blood brothers, just like Legolas and Aragorn. The three of them together make one dangerous army, let me tell you!"

"If that is his wish." Thranduil sighed.

"Ada, I have been thinking. I like doing what Legolas does, protecting the innocent and the helpless. But since my...my 'return', I have been considering also pursuing some training in healing while I'm at it. I can usually help with minor injuries. But ever since I learned from Lord Elrond that the wound on my waist is one scar that is _not_ going to leave me, I have been wanting to help people more, to do what I can to hopefully make sure that the same doesn't happen to them. Of course, I will never be as gifted as Lord Elrond is! But I'd feel better if I could do more when someone is injured, rather than just stand there worrying. And that's why I must keep fighting too! I can't give that up!"

"I think your ambition in learning a new trade is a wise decision, darling." Thranduil said vaguely. _Perhaps it will be her new calling_.

"I'm going to find Legolas." Alasse said and dismissed herself, leaving her father alone and miserable with his guilty thoughts.

_You didn't tell her the real reason. _His conscience pricked him. _I know that. But I didn't verbally object to what she told me either! I truly do feel bad, not telling her the entire truth. But I didn't lie to her! I have to do this! There is no other way! I can't lose her again. Not again! She will not come to another grievous end again, like her mother! My child will not forsake the life of her people and choose to live in the world of men as one of them, like Tauriel did. No! This is for the best. It hurts, but it must be done. I must protect my daughter, at all costs! _Even as he thought it, he didn't really feel much better. But he gruffly brushed it aside.

* * *

As Thranduil reentered the castle, he met Aragorn in the corridor. Thranduil stepped closer to him and Aragorn put on his best warrior face, hoping it would soothe the jumpiness in his stomach when the great Elven king looked at him like that, like a guilty child caught. "I am truly grateful, Estel, for what you've done for me. Do not mistake that!" Thranduil told him. "Without you, I wouldn't have my little girl back. I can never repay you in full for the marvelous thing you did!"

"It wasn't me, my lord." Aragorn blushed. "She made the choice to return to us. And for that, I am more glad than I can possibly express!"

"Ai." Thranduil hummed. Then he frowned darkly again. "Just remember _who_ you are." He whispered. "She is not of your kind. It would only lead to pain and heartache for all involved, were you to keep up such attachment. I hold great respect for you, Aragorn. You are the greatest of men. Do not think me cruel and unfair. But, she is my daughter and I'm sure you can understand that after losing her that I must do all in my power to see that it never happens again!"

"I understand perfectly, my lord," Aragorn said quietly, looking very sad.

"Good." Thranduil huffed. "You will give up this fancy before you both plunge in so deep that you don't believe you can possibly resurface. Trust my judgement, Estel. Were you to wed, it would result in ruin and the deepest pain imaginable, unable to ever recover from. I implore you! _Do not_ put yourself or my daughter through that! Do I have your word?"

Aragorn hung his head sadly, trying to process the painful rejection without acting rashly. Being the noble boyfriend that he was, he weighed his words out carefully before answering. "I will respect you wishes, my lord king." He said bravely. "But I will not promise to grant you what you desire. My heart cannot be commanded like a soldier. It is mine to lead, however fallible."

"So be it." Thranduil said sternly. "You would do wise to heed my words, Estel. I have loved deeply and suffered great loss. You have not known what I have known!"

_Actually, I already have. _Aragorn thought, remembering the crushing pain in his heart when Alasse had passed, without him telling her his true feelings. He said nothing, but just stared at the king, with that infamously dejected countenance of his that made him still look like an innocent little boy.

"And trust me on this, you do not _want _to know that kind of grief." Thranduil spoke firmly. "You must let her go!" Aragorn sighed heavily.

"I will not beg her to stay, if that is not what she wishes." He said. "I would not hold her here against her will."

"And for that I thank you." Thranduil began to walk passed him but halted for one more piece of very unwanted advice. "Of course you are burdened by my words as of now. But as time passes, you will see that it is best. Let her go." And with that, he left the saddened ranger/king to wallow in his disappointment.

* * *

**Ouch! Poor Aragorn. Alasse does not know yet that her father intends to keep her with him forever!**

**So, what do you think is going to happen? Please tell me! **


	4. Chapter 4 Goodbye?

**BTW, I am currently working on my next to last chapter for Learning You Were Wrong Part 2! So, hopefully I should have it up soon!**

* * *

"So, you are going back home to recover?" Legolas asked his sister.

"Ai. Only for a little while, to brush up on my arms skills, and learn a few new arts." Alasse nodded. "And then I shall return here."

"Then I will go with you." Legolas said. "I will return with you and Ada, to make sure you arrive safely, then I must come back to Minas Tirith."

"I'm glad. Ada will be too." Alasse approved. Legolas stared at her. "What?" She grinned.

"He told you, didn't he?" Legolas asked.

"Who?" Alasse creased her eyebrows.

"Estel. He finally declared his feelings, didn't he?" Legolas smiled.

"Ai." Alasse blushed. "But how did you know?"

"You seem so...radiant." Legolas told her. "That kind of happiness comes only but once in our age." Legolas said solemnly. Alasse gripped his hand. He'd accepted Tauriel's choice of loving another a long time ago. But sometimes it still hurt. "I'm happy for you, _muinthel_." He held her hands.

"Are you, _muindor?" _

"Ai. Some of our kin may say it's foolish, but...I _know_ it's blessed of the Valar. I only wish Nana was here to share it with us." Legolas hung his head.

"Legolas….about that..." Alasse tried to speak but tears threatened to strangle her voice.

"Yes?"

"I...I've been meaning to tell you...that..."

"What is it, little _muinthel?" _Legolas prodded thoughtfully. Alasse solemnly looked up at her big brother, her hero and best friend for all these ages. She wasn't sure how he would take this news.

"Legolas, Mother came to me...when I was suspended between the lands of the dead and of the living." Alasse told him in Elvish. Legolas's breath hitched and he gaped at her.

"But you were only an infant when she died! And you knew it was her?" He finally found his voice.

"I knew." Alasse said simply. Tears filled Legolas's eyes and he kissed his sister's hands. What he would've given to be the one to see her, to see his beloved mother happy and at peace! "She wanted me to tell you something." Legolas looked down hopefully into her eyes, his brimming with eagerness.

"What did she say?"

"She said to tell you that she is so proud of you, and that she loves you very much!" Alasse cried too. Legolas bit his lip as transparent tears ran down his face. He covered his face with his hands. Alasse wept with him, leaning her forehead against his arms.

"I wish I could have heard her voice, just once more!" Legolas sniffled. Alasse nodded. Legolas finally composed himself. "Does Ada know about this?" He asked.

"No. Not yet. I have told no one yet save you." Alasse shook her head. Legolas felt his heart warm that his sister would share such a vital secret with him, before anyone else.

"Thank you." He whispered. "Have I told you yet how glad I am that you're still with us?"

"Not lately." Alasse grinned.

"Forgive me. I am!" Legolas smiled sadly.

"And I am so glad I came back!"

* * *

In two days time, the royal Mirkwood family was ready to depart Gondor and go home to their forest, with Lord Elrond accompanying them on his way back home to Imladris. Legolas invited Gimli to go too, but he chose to stay in Gondor and keep Aragorn company, and let the family have some much needed time together after losing Alasse.

"I'll see you soon, Gimli. Be well, my good friend." Alasse smiled, kissing his head.

"Look after yurself, lass. And keep sharp track of your records so that I can sleep at night knowing ye won't outscore me with scumbags!" Gimli told her. Alasse giggled.

"I will." She smiled. Gimli snorted loudly, trying to be tough and hide the tears he prayed no one was seeing! Then Alasse turned to Faramir and Eowyn. She hugged Eowyn. "I shall be back here by the time your little one shall come."

"I will look forward to it." Eowyn gripped her hands.

"Take care of her, Legolas." Aragorn bit his lip.

"Oh, she is of our father. As am I. She can take care of herself." Legolas said cockily. Aragorn did not share in the jesting. _"I will." _Legolas whispered seriously.

"Good King Elessar! Blessings be to you and your people." Thranduil said formally, looking down on the ranger/king from the perch on his horse, with steel-glazed eyes.

"Thank you, my lord." Aragorn bowed his head meekly. "And to yours." Thranduil held his head high, ready to be out of here and get his daughter home. Aragorn turned to Elrond. "I will see you, Ada. I hope our paths cross again soon."

"Well, not too soon." Elrond teased. "We will see each other again, Aragorn." He kissed the top of his son's hair. "I will give your regards to your brothers, and the rest of our kin."

"Ai, please do that! I miss them." Aragorn agreed.

"It is time to go!" Thranduil commanded. His armed guards filed in, awaiting their king's okay to proceed forward.

Aragorn came to Alasse's side. "Be safe." He told her.

"I will." Alasse smiled with a trembling lip. "This isn't goodbye. I'll be back!" Then she leaned in closely to him and took his hands. _"I promise. I will come back to you, Estel." _She whispered. Aragorn softly, lovingly kissed her forehead. She breathed in awe as the feeling sent divine electricity shooting through her body and mind. Aragorn smiled sadly, his eyes glistening with held back tears. He helped her onto her horse and clasped her hand.

"I'll write to you." He said. Alasse nodded, not wanting to let go of his hand.

"_I miss you already."_ She whispered in Elvish.

"_Ai. I shall endure till your return, my love," _He chanted back in Elvish.

"Let us be off!" Thranduil declared loudly, shaking up their tender moment. Aragorn reluctantly released Alasse's hand and stepped back.

"_N__amarie."_ He said softly.

"For now." Alasse reminded him. _"Namarie."_

Legolas smiled at the exchange and mounted his horse. He had to fight not snickering out loud as he saw the ever gruff, stunned, but silent look on his father's face. _I've got to hand it to Estel, for kissing my sister right in front of my father! _Legolas mused to himself.

Thranduil led the procession as they trotted along Pelennor's Fields, and out of the city of Gondor. Alasse looked back and up toward the balcony where she and Aragorn had declared their love for each other. She missed him so much already! Tears spilled down her face.

_A few months is hardly even a blink for my people! It really is not so long, and I will return to my beloved! _Alasse told herself. _We said farewell for now. Then why does this feel like goodbye...forever? _


	5. Chapter 5 Elrond's Prescription

**The main reason I wrote of Alasse's inspiration to help people outside of Mirkwood came from meeting Aragorn, is because I wanted her to feel called to do it long before the BOTFA. It had been burning in her mind and heart for a long time. And when she chose to leave Mirkwood, and follow Legolas, she knew it was time. I didn't want it to look like she just decided to leave her dad just because they had a disagreement! No, I wanted it to be so much more than that. **

* * *

The first two days' journey from Gondor back to Mirkwood or rather _Eryn Lasgalen _as it was now called, the Wood of Greenleaves, were easy travel. But the afternoon of the third day, the Elven party touched on rougher country, journeying into the mountains. The terrain was ominous and required keen eyesight and sharp hearing, lest one of the horses stumble over the edge of a cliff.

"This feels so awkward. Journeying on a trek like this..." Legolas stated.

"Without Gimli, or...Aragorn." Alasse finished with a sigh. The two siblings were standing at the cliff's edge, gazing up at the vast sky of stars painted so delicately in the heavens.

"Ai." Legolas nodded.

* * *

Alasse had been asking Elrond many questions about healing: which herbs worked better for fever-reducing, the unfamiliar ailments to the race of men, how to know when to stitch up a cut or just bandage it and let it heal on its own, treatment for a head wound out in the wilderness, symptoms of internal bleeding. The list went on and on. Elrond was very surprised, but pleased to answer her questions though she often asked several at a time.

* * *

It was dark and the company of elves had stopped for the night, the guards remaining on alert for any danger. Legolas had ventured off to scan the roads up ahead. Thranduil had insisted he take some troops with him. Currently, Thranduil was sitting near the campfire, drinking his wine and looking very bored. Elrond quickly shuffled over to him. The great Elven lord looked as if he was actually _sneaking! _Thranduil arched his dark, bushy eyebrows. "Something pursuing you, _mellon-nin?"_ He chuckled.

"No offense intended, my friend. But I was trying to escape another prolonged student interrogation from your daughter!" Elrond told him wide-eyed, sitting next to him. Thranduil couldn't hide his amusement.

"That bad, is it?"

"Ai. She is very eager to learn." Elrond stated. "And I do not deny that she will surely be a blessing to those under her with her new intended endeavor. But, even an experienced healer such as myself can endure only so much prattle!"

"Here." Thranduil said, offering him a glass of wine.

"_Hannon le." _Elrond accepted it. "You still haven't told Alasse the _real _reason, have you?"

"I will, when the time is right!" Thranduil growled in his throat.

"And do you expect she will understand the motive behind it all?" Elrond pressed further. "And how will she respond when she learns that you hid it from her?"

"I will explain in the strongest terms that it was for her good." Thranduil said defensively. "You are the healer on this trip, not my counselor! Do not confuse the significant difference between the two." He huffed, taking a luscious gulp of wine.

"As you wish, my friend. But it would probably be in the best interest of all concerned, for you to tell the truth sooner rather than later." Elrond suggested as lightly as he could.

"That's my business!" Thranduil glared at the elf lord of Imladris who simply drank some more wine.

"Ai. But it must be quite the burden for you to bear, wanting to explain everything, but being afraid to express it."

"Enough!" Thranduil barked.

"_What _are you two arguing about?" Alasse asked sternly as she appeared, standing there glaring at them with her fists on her hips.

"_Alasse..." _Thranduil paled. Had she heard what they'd been debating on? "What are you doing over here? I thought you were keeping an eye out for your brother!"

"I was. But as I was on my way to find some more Lembas bread, I heard a spat and it wasn't the campfire crackling." Alasse said stiffly. Elrond said nothing, but waited to see how the Elven king would respond. "Is everything alright?" Alasse asked.

"Ai, penneth." Elrond nodded.

"Lord Elrond and I were just tugging on a difference of opinion regarding the fate of certain elves in my charge." Thranduil said. "I only want what is best for them. Truly, I do." He said almost pleadingly.

"But your actions may not be observed as such, depending on the circumstances." Elrond pointed out, giving Thranduil a warning look.

"Father's people understand. Well, most of the time." Alasse said. "Not that I always agree with him. I don't. But, I'm sure Ada is doing his best the only way he sees as best."

"I hope so, young one." Elrond said.

"What exactly were you arguing about?" Alasse crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing for you to worry about, _meleth-nin._" Thranduil smiled. "We were merely having a minor disagreement."

"Mmm-hmm." Alasse arched a suspicious eyebrow, looking very much like her older brother when he was being skeptical. "Well, you just see that it does not blow into something bigger!" She warned them.

"Shouldn't Legolas be returning by now?" Thranduil tried to change the subject.

_He's doing it again! _Alasse thought. _I swear, even elflings caught in mischief are not as evasive as my father! Unbelievable. _She ventured away to keep a lookout for Legolas.

Thranduil ignored Elrond's piercing glare. "Don't say it!" Thranduil hissed under his breath.

"Only take into consideration, leaving the truth idle may bring damaging, unforeseen consequences." Elrond said then went silent. Thranduil clenched his glass of wine.


	6. Chapter 6 Warriors Do Not Cower

The elves had to seek refuge from heavy rains in the mountains. One of the horses injured its leg trying to trot up a slippery slope. Elrond healed the poor creature, but they'd lost an ugly sum of necessary supplies that had dropped over the cliff when the horse fell. Elrond suggested to Thranduil that they retreat from down the mountain and take an alternate route by flat land if circumstances turned too dire.

"How long will you stay, Legolas, after we've returned home?" Alasse asked curiously.

"I was thinking of remaining for a week before returning to Minas Tirith." Legolas answered.

"I cannot wait to return there either! But I have much ahead of me to do before that time comes."

"Mmm-hmm. Like pine over poor, lonesome Estel, right?" Legolas gave her an evil look.

"Oh, hush." Alasse rolled her eyes and swatted his arm. "I should like to see Dale again, and pay a visit to an old and very dear friend. His days are numbered, and I fear that he hasn't many left, Legolas." Alasse said sadly.

"Ai." Legolas agreed. "It's been a very long time." Suddenly, Alasse's breath hitched and she winced. "What's wrong?" Legolas asked, touching her arm. "Are you alright, _muinthel?"_

Alasse blinked and breathed hard. Legolas noticed that her hand went to her stomach. Her gut was burning inside and she moaned painfully. "Alasse, are you in pain?" He asked worriedly.

"I...y-ye...I don't know why..." Alasse panted.

"I'll fetch Lord Elrond!" Legolas exclaimed, panic smacking him in the face.

"Legolas! No, w-wait!" Alasse told him, clutching his arm. Legolas knelt in front of her, clasping her arms. He barked in Elvish at two guardsto get Elrond quickly.

"Alasse, I'm here. Just try to breathe, alright?" Legolas tried to speak calmly. Alasse looked up at her brother with frightened eyes.

"Legolas, we are in danger! Something evil is about to descend on us...quickly!" She told him frightfully.

"What are you talking about?" Legolas swallowed.

"I...I can feel it." Alasse replied, holding her drilling middle even tighter. "It's drawing closer!"

"What has happened?" Elrond asked firmly as he appeared, Thranduil right behind him.

"She's hurting, my lord! I think it's her wound." Legolas answered, looking up anxiously at the healer. Elrond knelt next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder and rubbed her wrist, checking her pulse rate.

"Alasse?" Thranduil gulped. Alasse looked up at him. His piercing blue eyes were wide with panic and deep fear.

"Ada, we..." She tried to speak.

"_Hir nin! Hir nin Thranduil!" _Several guards called out frantically as they came running up to their king. "My lord, something is out there, drawing near! And it is not of a cordial intent, I fear." One of the guards explained. Legolas gaped at him then to his sister. She met his eyes in alarm. Legolas instantly rose to his feet and marched to the guard.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"Dangerous creatures, my lord. They are lurking in the shadows. I fear they sense our presence. They are swift. I am afraid we cannot outrun them." The guard answered. Legolas brushed passed the troop to see for himself. He strode to the trail, on a ledge, overlooking a river below. He listened hard and peered around to the countryside.

Alasse's breathing was rapid, and the pain was excruciating. Elrond had shifted her to sit back against the rocky wall where he monitored her vitals. Thranduil stood there watching, scared stiff. "How did this start, Alasse?" Elrond asked as he carefully ran his gentle hand over her abdomen, searching for anything amiss.

"I..it just..." Alasse said shakily.

"Ada!" Legolas called urgently as he came running back to them. "Ada, we are under attack! Wolves are almost upon us. We will not be able to outrun them!"

"Wolves?" Alasse froze.

"Release the horses!" Thranduil ordered. "Find a safe place of stealth, arms at the ready! Be prepared to defend yourselves!" He unsheathed his great sword. Legolas hurried off to help his men set the horses free. Thranduil looked down at his daughter. "Get her under the rock, Elrond. Keep her safe!" Thranduil pleaded.

"But, Ada..." Alasse protested.

"Come, child. Move!" Elrond declared, pulling her to her feet and shoving her behind himself as they backed away under a ledge that provided a small shelter. Elrond drew his sword and Alasse drew her rod and her dagger. _"Stay behind me, Alasse."_ Elrond urged her, looking back at her with his infamous warning glare. Alasse bit her lip with fright and clutched her weapons.

Thranduil was spinning his two swords, ready to slay the four-legged devils that were daring to harm his people, his family! "The horses have fled, Ada." Legolas told him.

"Good. Get somewhere safe!" Thranduil urged him. They could hear the wolves' bounding paws and panting breaths as they drew closer. Thranduil swiftly, majestically whirled around and it was a good thing he did! Not two seconds later, a menacing-looking wolf leaped from the rocks above the king's head and was aiming for his throat. Thranduil glowered and with one swipe, he slit the animal's neck, sending its lifeless carcass down into the abyss.

The whistle of trained arrows hissed through the air as wolves bore down on them like a pack of warg riders. The elves easily shot the predators down, but then some of the wild canines chose a smarter tactic and preyed on the elves from behind. One of the guards was preoccupied, shooting one above his head that he did not hear the monster approach until it bit down hard on his wrist. He screamed in agony and tumbled to the ground, trying to fend off the hateful beast. Legolas shot the wolf and noticed to his dismay that more wolves were coming from all directions.

Two wolves crept into the hole, cornering Alasse and Elrond. Elrond charged at them and easily struck both of them down dead. Alasse scurried closer back to the outside. Drawing her bow, she squeaked with fear and fired quickly, just hitting a wolf that nearly jumped her father from behind! Elrond was whirling around, wielding his Noldor sword, killing off any wolves in his path.

Thranduil stood tall and formidable, even in the midst of such peril, using his weapons to slash the foul creatures. Not only a few times, Alasse gasped when she thought he was done for, with him only to whirl in the nick of time and save himself.

"They're drawing nearer." Elrond muttered. "Stay here!" He told Alasse as he raced out of the small cave and ran in the opposite direction, leading the wolves away from the princess. Alasse crept closer to the mouth of the cave, shooting arrows. She shuddered as she could hear painful screams of the other elves as they were attacked. How many were already wounded? Was Legolas one of them?

"I have to help more!" She exclaimed and slightly revealed herself out into the open. Only a little, but it was enough! A wolf from above the ledge was shot down and fell against her as its body tumbled, making her stumble. Then another wolf lept at her, startling her so that this time she fell. She backed away from it and shakily tried to reach for her dagger from her belt, but the wolf was gleaming right at her and nearly standing over her, his vicious teeth snarling with malice. Alasse froze. She was an elf, a warrior. She wasn't supposed to freeze! She was supposed to fight! But something seemed to be holding her back, to the point that she couldn't pull out her weapon to defend herself. Then her stomach began hurting again, excruciatingly. She shrieked and backed away from the animal. The wolf prepared to pounce.

Then it howled and dropped dead on the rocks. Legolas stood above it, spinning his dagger. He gaped down at his sister with worry. She just stared at him, looking very much like a scared little elfling. He pulled her to her feet. "Get back in!" He barked. Alasse snatched her fallen bow and staggered back inside, holding her middle. It was still burning inside. Alasse began to cry. She felt so stupid, and childish, and worst of all...useless.

* * *

In no time, the wolves were disposed of. Thranduil quickly scanned the area for the fallen. To his relief, Legolas was still very much alive. He had a few cuts but at least he was standing! "Alasse..." Thranduil gulped.

"She's safe, Ada. I do not know if she is hurt, but she's safe." Legolas panted. Then he turned on his heel to oversee the wounded. Elrond stepped up to Thranduil.

"I looked out over across the valley and the mountains. As far as I can see, there are no more wolves." Elrond said.

"Well met." Thranduil's shoulders sagged in relief. "We cannot stay here. We must move on."

"Let me check the wounded first. Some of them might be too weak to carry themselves." Elrond said. Thranduil nodded his approval then went to find his daughter.

He found her sitting back against the wall, staring blankly straight ahead. Thranduil quickly scanned her over with his eyes. She appeared petrified, but as far as he could tell, no grievous wounds, thank Eru! "Are you hurt, my love?" He asked.

"No." Alasse said in a little voice. She hung her head. "How many, Ada?"

"I do not know yet. Legolas is looking them over. But I wanted to check on you first, and make sure you were alright." Thranduil said solemnly.

"I'm fine. Better off than most of them most likely!" Alasse snapped. Thranduil knelt beside her, and wrapping his arm around her shoulder, pulled her to himself and kissed her head.

"I'm just glad you're safe." Thranduil crooned. Alasse felt disgusted with herself.

"I want to help them, Ada. I have to!" She blurted out.

"No. I want you to stay in here. You've had a rough time, darling. You should rest." Thranduil said firmly.

"I am not hurt, Father." Alasse looked up at him angrily. "My people fought to keep me safe, and who knows how many of them are dead, or close to it? I have to take care of them." She stood up and stiffly walked out. Her father couldn't help but notice that she was still trembling.

* * *

"Legolas, how many?" Alasse asked sadly.

"Nine injured, four of them serious." Legolas answered. "We are preparing the litters that we dropped from the horses when we let them go. The sooner we move out of here the better. Though I cannot say if some of them will be able to be transported." Alasse's face fell and tears filled her eyes. Legolas touched her shoulder. "How are _you, muinthel?" _He asked carefully.

"I'm uninjured, _muindor."_ Alasse mumbled. "I...have to...help Lord Elrond." She brushed passed him.

"I'm going to scout the path ahead. Make sure there are no more unforeseen dangers." Legolas told his father.

"Not alone, you're not!" Thranduil protested.

"I will be fine, Adar. We can't afford to risk the lives of anymore of our troops."

"Then I'm going with you!" Thranduil demanded. He ordered six uninjured guards to stand by.

"My lord, let me help." Alasse said pleadingly. Elrond looked up at her in surprise.

"Are you up to it, penneth?" He asked seriously. Alasse nodded. She still looked very shaken but she stood her ground. "Alright. I would appreciate it. Can you find any extra healing packs? I'm afraid one won't be enough."

"Yes, Sir." Alasse said quickly. A few minutes later, she'd returned with two healing packs.

"Thank you, Alasse." Elrond said gratefully. He was kneeling beside an ellon with brown hair. The elf was prostrate on his back. His hip was bleeding profusely and he was shaking and moaning in great pain.

"What do you want me to do?" Alasse asked.

"Try to calm him and keep him still while I treat his injured side." Elrond said. Alasse noticed the other elves who could stand that were doing their best to look after the other hurt ones till Elrond could tend them. Alasse's fondness for her people grew. She was proud of the way they banded together in times of trouble.

Alasse leaned down and stroked the stricken elf's sweating face. "Shh. Lie still, Voronwe (faithful)." She crooned. "It's alright." The male elf opened his pained eyes and stared at her in disbelief.

"My lady..." He panted anxiously.

"Shh. Stay still. Lord Elrond needs you to remain still, so he can help you." Alasse said quietly.

"I should be looking after you! Not...the other...way around..." Voronwe said guiltily.

"You already have. Now try to rest, my friend. We're going to look after you." Alasse smiled warmly. Voronwe smiled wearily.

Elrond was having a difficult time stopping the bleeding. He added extra pressure to Voronwe's open wound with the cloth bandages under his fingers and began chanting in Elvish, pouring his energy into the wounded warrior. Voronwe fidgeted in pain as he felt the extra pressure on his side and he gritted his teeth bitterly. Alasse held his hand and let him squeeze as he needed to. Soon he became calmer and drifted into a peaceful sleep. Elrond managed to stop the bleeding, stitched the wound, then tightly bound it with bandages. Alasse called two of her guards to keep watch over Voronwe as she and Elrond moved on to the next elf.

"How is she?" Elrond asked as he knelt down next to a pale, crying elleth.

"Not good, my lord." Bellethiel, (strong one) one of the guards said gravely. "She's lost a lot of blood. The gash goes down clear to the bone. I do not know if we can save her arm! And she took another nasty bite to the calf."

"Let me take a look." Elrond said, gently taking the young elleth's right arm which was swaddled in now red-stained bandages. He frowned deeply when he saw the wolf bite. It was indeed very serious. Then he examined her bleeding thigh. The wound was also deep and bleeding badly.

"Am I going to die, my lord?" The elleth asked in a weak whisper. Elrond looked down at her.

"There is still hope, little one." He said encouragingly, but he was not about to tell her how fragile that hope really was. She was running out of time. She'd already lost considerable blood and she was still bleeding. He asked two more elves to come assist them. Alasse crouched toward the elleth's head.

"We're not going to lose you, Lindethiel (melody)." Alasse smiled at her, stroking her pale face. "You've fought valiantly tonight. Rest now and let us fight for you!"

Lindethiel smiled up at her mistress. "Thank you, _brennil vuin _(beloved lady)." She said softly. "I'm glad you are safe!"

"Look at me, Lindethiel..._melleth nin."_ Talathardon (grassy plain), the male guard kneeling close to her murmured. Lindethiel gazed up at him lovingly. He took her hand in his and kissed it. "_Gi melin _(I love you)."

When Thranduil and Legolas returned to report on the safety of the roads ahead, they were dismayed to arrive to the gut-wrenching cries of mourning. The two of them hurried back to the camp, and there found Alasse and Bellethiel weeping together. Elrond was dutifully tending the other serious patients. Alasse and Bellethiel were kneeling at the side of a familiar elleth. And a distraught Talathardon cradled Lindethiel in his arms, rocking her beautiful but now lifeless form back and forth as he sobbed over her body.

* * *

**6 Hours Later**

The elves finally stopped to rest and Elrond checked over the wounded, making sure the trek to safer land hadn't perjured their fragile states. Everyone was in a dismal mood. Talathardon had been so shattered by Lindethiel's death, that as soon as they'd pulled him away from her, he'd thrown himself over the cliff. There was nothing anyone could do for him. The elves all wept for losing two of their beloved friends. But gradually, they'd had to pull up stakes and move on.

"As soon as we find a path, we are getting off of these mountains and heading for flatter ground!" Thranduil declared to Elrond. "This qualifies as alternative."

"I think that is wise, my friend." Elrond agreed. He rubbed his face sorrowfully.

"Are you alright, _mellon?"_ Thranduil asked. Elrond glared at the landscape in front of him.

"I tried to give her hope." Elrond berated himself. "I tried to save the child."

"You did your best, my friend." Thranduil assured him.

"I know. I only wish I could've done more! Then maybe we wouldn't have lost two wonderful young people tonight."

Bellethiel had cried ever since they'd left the spot where the wolves attacked them. She'd been very close to Lindethiel, thinking of her as an adoptive little sister. She'd been inconsolable. Elrond had finally taken her hands and sang an Elvish sleeping spell over her, then Thranduil had carried the broken female warrior over the rough terrain while Legolas and Alasse helped with the other injured elves.

Legolas found Alasse sitting with Bellethiel on the ground under a silver fir tree, cradling the servant's head in her lap and caressing her face. "There are still tears in her eyes." Alasse said mournfully. It had been two hours since Elrond had put Bellethiel to sleep.

Legolas sat down next to his sister, his knees drawn up to his chest. "She counted herself Lindethiel's older sister. They loved each other as such." Legolas whispered. Alasse winced.

"It's not fair!" She cried.

"No. It's not!" Legolas agreed.

"This is my fault." Alasse whimpered. Legolas gaped at her and scooted closer.

"That's not true, dear _muinthel."_ He said softly.

"I told Lindethiel it would be alright! I told her...she'd be with us. I lied to her! I gave her false hope!" Alasse wailed.

"No." Legolas shook his head tearfully, and wrapped his arm around her. She dropped her head on his chest.

"While she was out here getting herself killed to protect us...to protect _me, _I was hiding! Hiding in the shadows, wallowing in my fear, like a spineless squirrel."

"Don't do this to yourself, darling." Legolas begged, brushing hair out of her face.

"You trained me to be a warrior, Legolas. And warriors do not cower! When that wolf came after me, I...I froze! A warrior keeps fighting. But I just lay there, frozen with fear! I'm a coward!" Alasse sobbed.

"Alasse..." Legolas tried to speak but was cut off by her violent sobbing. He kissed her head and silently wept himself over the loss of their friends.

_I won't let my people die for me when I cannot fight my own battles! Not again! _Alasse thought. _I will fight for them. When I get back to the Wood, I am going to learn to fight fiercer and stronger, until I am as skilled as Ada. Forgive me, Lindethiel and Talathardon. Oh, please forgive me, my friends! _

_Oh, Nana! I do not know if I can fulfill this destiny you told me that I am put here for! _


	7. Chapter 7 Chosen

**I know Elrond is needed in Imladris. But he's one of my favorite characters, and with all that has happened, I just don't want to send him home yet!**

**Yes, Guest. Alasse was referring to Bard! I am not even sure if Bard would actually be alive at this point. This is two years after the War of the Ring. But it's fanfiction. And I really want Bard to still be around! So, yes. I am planning to bring him into the story later on.**

* * *

Legolas shuffled over to Elrond as the healer rose to his feet from checking on Voronwe. "How is he?" Legolas asked with concern.

"The wound is still weeping a little," Elrond replied, "but he is regaining his strength. I believe he'll pull through just fine, _if _he listens to my instructions!"

"That's good." Legolas sighed with relief. "Sir?"

"What is it, penneth? Do _you_ need tending?' Elrond asked.

"_No, Sir!" _Legolas shook his head. "I came to speak to you about Alasse."

"What about your sister?"

"Well...when she was hurting, something odd happened. She sensed...she knew about the wolves coming before our lookouts even did! She was trying to tell me, but I didn't understand. Can you make any sense of it, Sir?"

"I think I might know, Legolas." Elrond nodded. "Let's go speak to her."

* * *

Elrond asked Thranduil if he wanted to join them. He quickly agreed. They found Alasse leaning against the tree, with her knees drawn to her chin, keeping watch over Bellethiel, who was sound asleep, her eyes closed from all her emotional turmoil. "Alasse?" Elrond spoke quietly. Alasse barely gave them a glance. Elrond knelt beside her. "We would like to talk with you." Alasse shrugged silently. "Dear, Legolas tells me that you knew we were under attack before even the guards on watch did?" Alasse nodded. "May I ask just how you knew?" Elrond pressed quietly.

Alasse finally faced him. "I do not know, Master Elrond." She shook her head. "I can't explain it. My waist suddenly began hurting very badly, and...I just do not know. Have you heard of the term '_that gut feeling'?" _

"I've been around for thousands of years, child. I believe I've come across the phrase now and then, yes." Elrond smiled.

"Most times of peril we live out that theory without even considering it." Thranduil added quietly.

"I call it instinct." Legolas said.

"Well, it was almost as if...the stronger the pain I was in, the clearer my senses and mind intertwined together that great danger was near. I cannot explain it any other way." Alasse said lowly, feeling very self conscious. Elrond patted her shoulder.

"It's alright, Alasse." He said. "This is indeed unusual. I must ask, child: are you still having pain?"

"It's nothing." Alasse shook her head, but he'd noticed how her hand had subconsciously moved protectively around her middle the moment he asked. "You don't need to worry about _me." _

Elrond gave her '_the look', _that he knew she was trying to hide her discomfort. "Alasse, I feel the need to examine it for myself." He said.

"_Not in front of Ada, please." _She whispered in Elvish so quietly that even Legolas almost didn't catch it. "Can we do it somewhere more private, please?" She asked.

"Certainly, child." Elrond agreed. Alasse slowly rose to her feet.

"But, Bellethiel..."

"I will look after her until you return." Legolas said. Alasse blinked gratefully. As she walked off with Elrond, Legolas sat down next to Bellethiel, one of his best warriors. Even in her deep slumber, her fair face was scrunched with grief. Legolas's heart dropped as he gazed on her, and stroked her hair. Their friends didn't deserve to die! Why did it have to be them? He gripped Bellethiel's shoulder. "We're here for you, _mellon-nin." _He whispered. "You're not alone."

* * *

Thranduil had tried to follow Alasse and Elrond, but Alasse begged him to wait for them at the campfire. She didn't want him to worry any more than he already was, which actually only increased his concern by several notches. Elrond walked with her to another shaded area, underneath an arch of trees. They were within hearing range of the guards but the tree branches served as a privacy screen. "Alasse, I wish to see the wound on your middle." Elrond said seriously. "Can you unclasp your tunic for me?" Alasse obeyed, undoing her belt and laces, so that her bodice opened up. She pulled her tunic up, exposing her torso below her ribs. Elrond gazed pensively at the scar of the wound that had been her undoing so recently. The scar was still a scar, yet it was a dark red right now and it shouldn't have been. And there was something else odd about it: the former divots in it of the slashed muscles and torn flesh were _heaving, _as if under some great pressure being thrust on them. Elrond watched as the scar visibly throbbed with every intake and exhale of breath that rose and fell on Alasse's torso.

"What is it?" Alasse asked.

"It is difficult to say, my dear." Elrond answered, rubbing his nose and concentrating hard in deep thought. "Tell me, Alasse. How bad is the pain now? The same as before? Worse? Better?"

Alasse massaged her stomach and sighed. "It is not as bad as it was before. But the burning ache is still there right now." She said lowly.

"Is it bearable?"

"Yes. But it troubles me. I have never felt like this before. And this is not normal, is it?"

"No, child. It is not normal." Elrond agreed. "And you are sure the pain did not begin until right before we were ambushed?"

"Yes."

"I must touch it for closure." Elrond warned her. Alasse nodded but looked away as he gingerly placed his hand over her scar and felt it. It made his arm tingle. _That is strange, _he thought. "Does it hurt when I touch it?" He asked cautiously.

"No." Alasse said simply. "It does not hurt from your contact."

"Do you feel anything out of the ordinary from it, when touched?"

"No, Sir." Alasse shook her head.

"All right. You can redress yourself now." Elrond said kindly.

"What is it?" Alasse asked anxiously.

"It is difficult to explain or comprehend even for _me,_ Alasse!" Elrond explained. "Do you recall that a while back, I told you how your scar might flare up during times of extreme fear or distress?"

"Yes. I've been thinking about that very much. It is a little similar to when Adar's dragon scar reveals itself, no?"

"A little similar, yes. But, Alasse...what happened tonight, and the wound is festering even with no infection to induce that, _that _I cannot fully grasp yet." Elrond admitted.

"You can't? But, you're Lord Elrond. You have the gift of foresight, and you know so many things!" Alasse exclaimed, almost pleadingly.

"Ai, that is true, little one. And while I explained to your father the episodes that could occur from your grievous injury because I saw them, _even this _did not enter my seeing into the future! I wish I had answers for you, Alasse. I really do. But at this time, I do not. Except that this is your second episode, and you are still in discomfort at the moment because of the grief that surrounds us tonight."

Alasse hung her head. She felt rotten about herself. Her warriors had kept fighting bravely tonight, while she sat back and let fear take over! How weak was that, for an Elven princess? Tears filled her eyes as she thought of their dead friends.

Elrond grasped her hand and touched her shoulder. "Perhaps this may yet be a good thing, dear one." He said encouragingly. "Perhaps, in time, we may come to see it as a blessing of the Valar, not a curse."

"But will it go away? And _how _could this possibly be a blessing?! No good came out of it!"

"Except that you warned Legolas, to alert him that something was amiss. We do not understand it all yet, dear child. All I can say, is that when you were given back to us, the Valar must have chosen you for this path for some good reason." Elrond said kindly.

Alasse winced. "Please excuse me!" She wept and scurried away.

* * *

Elrond made his way back to the campfire after checking on his patients who were being well taken care of by the other elves. Elrond mentioned his theory to Thranduil. Thranduil was less than thrilled about it. He was personally offended. "So, you're saying that my daughter can predict future disasters before they happen, but in order to warn her loved ones, she must go through pain and suffering?" He huffed in an accusing tone.

"I am not _saying _anything, my friend." Elrond corrected him. "Merely grasping at short blades. Even I have not come across this sort of phenomenon before, Thranduil. And I am trying to understand it. What I am saying, is that it is clear as day that your daughter's death then restoration, was _not _by chance, nor in vain."

* * *

Alasse had run to Legolas, who had faithfully remained with Bellethiel. The unconscious she-elf still slept on. Alasse told her brother all that Elrond had said. Legolas was astonished, but so very confused. And he though he was trying to see the good in it, at the moment he was not pleased about it either, especially when he saw how much it upset his sister. Legolas pulled her to himself and let her cry, but found himself practically lost on words of comfort to offer. "I didn't ask for this!" Alasse cried on his chest. "I didn't ask for any of this!"

"I know, dear _muinthel." _Legolas agreed solemnly.

"It can't possibly be for good. I shriveled like a coward while my friends kept fighting and died. Is this what Nana meant when she said I had a great purpose to fulfill?! I don't want it! Not this! Not if it will cause more loss of our kindred!" Alasse wailed.

"I cannot say." Legolas sighed. "But you can talk to me, dear sister, if you need someone to share your troubles with."


	8. Chapter 8 Journey Back to the Wood

**First third of the story is almost done. But still have so much more to come! I really can't wait for you all to read what happens much later on in this story! Hope nobody saw it coming, because it's going to be something big. **

* * *

Aragorn went about tending to his daily duties as king. He threw himself into his work, accomplishing everything demanded of him with excellence. Though he was satisfied that he was doing very well by his own people, he felt miserable inside. He missed his family: Elrond, the twins, his dear foster sister Arwen, Glorfindel, Erestor; the hobbits, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Sam; he missed his closest friends. He longed for the company of Legolas, his beloved blood brother whom he loved more than life itself. But most of all, he missed Alasse. He longed to look upon her gentle, smiling face and hear her laugh again. He missed her so much it hurt.

She would be back before the third quarter of the year. At least, that was what she had promised him. But Thranduil her father had seemed to have other plans. And the gnawing feeling in Aragorn's gut the day Alasse left, seemed to clearly spell out that he had indeed seen her for the very last time. That she would not be back. Aragorn was lonely, lonelier than he had ever been.

* * *

Thranduil hovered over his daughter like a hawk. He was glad now that he had made this choice to bring her home with him. This latest diagnosis from Elrond, and the way losing Lindethiel and Tawarthion was eating up his people and especially his children was all he needed to convince himself that this was the right thing to do. "When we reach the Wood, you will rest, and not have these heavy cares anymore." Thranduil told Alasse. She didn't pick up on what exactly he was referring to. She thought he only meant that when they got there, she could take some time for herself to recuperate and get her back on straight. She had no clue of his true intention.

The wounded elves were healing well, with Elrond's expertise constantly at hand, and with their brethren all faithfully looking after them. Everyone was still mourning Lindethiel and Tawarthion. But they pulled together and made every effort to get home quicker. They finally left the mountains and were able to travel by more level land.

Thranduil and Elrond had their hands full with Legolas, Alasse, and Bellethiel. The three elves , rather _elflings _in the elder elves' eyes, had gone to throwing themselves into the front lines when it came to danger or questionable situations. Legolas and Alasse were trying to be there for their friend and give Bellethiel time to grieve properly over the loss of her 'sister'. Legolas rode on at the head of every scouting trip, and hung at the rear on every trek. Alasse, feeling ashamed of her 'weakness', copied him, and dove right into a fight when it came to defending themselves from wild animals or other creatures, much to Thranduil and Legolas's emotional expense. Thranduil kept scolding her. "The entire purpose of this journey was to keep you safe! Not so you could go around trying to kill yourself like your brother does!" Thranduil growled at her. Alasse said nothing.

"Look, _muinthel._ I know to you I may appear invincible, but it's extremely dangerous to try and imitate me." Legolas added, in a much softer tone.

"Imitating you keeps me alive." Alasse said flatly without facing them. _Keeps my friends alive! _

Thranduil resorted to asking Elrond to cast a nerve-relieving spell over Alasse so she would quit pulling those dangerous stunts. He would've asked the same for Legolas, but he knew his son too well to know that Legolas would never fall for it. "I cannot unless she asks for it, because her emotions and mind would be fighting it." Elrond told Thranduil.

"Well, you've got to do something!" Thranduil demanded.

"_You _need to tell her the truth." Elrond reminded him. Thranduil glowered dangerously at him. Elrond had kept his mouth shut about the matter throughout most of their journey. It startled Thranduil that it was now being brought up again. It was pricking his conscience and he didn't want to hear it.

"Leave me." Thranduil dismissed him.

* * *

"You'll be turned to stone, laddie, if ye remain here sulking by yurself one more night!" Gimli huffed in a scolding tone at Aragorn. It was midnight in Gondor. The stars were shining brightly tonight, and the king had been taking to slink away by himself late at night to this balcony to take in the view and ponder on his beloved. Aragorn had thought no one had noticed, or would know where to find him. Apparently, not! "Although I wager at the moment that you'd hardly notice." Gimli added.

Aragorn grinned. "I take it you are up here tonight because you sorely miss my polite company?" He teased.

"Nah." Gimli sneered, pretending to be offended. "Just yur subjects are worried 'bout ye. Ye haven't been yurself, Aragorn."

"While I appreciate your kindly concern, my friend, I assure you there is nothing for the people to fear." Aragorn said casually. "I am quite alright."

"The immense difference between men and dwarves. We dwarves are at least _honest_ folk, unlike your petty, sour kind." Gimli teased. Aragorn gave him a pointed look and arched his eyebrows.

"You wound me." He replied sarcastically. "There is nothing to worry about. You are growing worse than my father when he thinks me injured or ill!" Aragorn crossed his arms.

"Ahhh. You've got it bad, laddie." Gimli said smugly.

"What?"

"You thinking about the lass, aren't ye?" Gimli looked up at him with a knowing smirk. Aragorn bit his lip.

"It's for the best, Gimli. She needed to go home." He sighed.

"Nonsense! She has a home...right here!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"She would make a bonny queen of Gondor." Gimli said.

"Aye. She would." Aragorn said wistfully, not realizing what he'd just said. Then he blushed beet red. "That she would make a lovely queen...of the Woodland Realm!" He said quickly. "Not that I was referring to something else!"

"Lovesick young pups! All alike. Spoiled little liars." Gimli quipped.

"I am not spoiled." Aragorn said dryly. "I was raised by elves."

"Like I said, _spoiled!"_ Gimli declared triumphantly. Aragorn rolled his eyes. "You ache for the lass, don't you? Ye miss her something fierce."

"It's better this way, Gimli." Aragorn said sadly.

"It's alright, lad. I miss her too." Gimli sniffled. "And even the pointy-eared princeling. Even if he does drive me into the ground with his stubborn Elvish pride!"

* * *

Legolas's face lit up as they ventured closer and closer to familiar surroundings. His heart lept with joy when they came upon the West gate at the edge of the forest. "We've made it!" He cheered to the other elves. "Come! We're nearly there."

"Will you not join us, at least for a day to rest before you journey back to Imladris?" Thranduil offered to Elrond.

"I shall. I would like to be refreshed for my trip home. Besides, it lifts my spirits to see your forest green and alive again." Elrond smiled.

"Nowhere as it does mine!" Thranduil breathed. He could finally relax. They were where they needed to be. The forest was no longer dark, foreboding, and sickly. It was alive, singing, thriving, and colored again! And best of all, he'd gotten his daughter here at last, away from all the fighting and people not of her kind. _Yes, all will be well now. _Thranduil told himself.

"There it is!" Alasse cheered when she saw the castle gate.

They'd finally reached home, Eryn Lasgalen the Wood of Greenleaves!


	9. Chapter 9 The First Letter

The lords of formerly named Mirkwood all raced to the gate to greet their royal family. They were thrilled to have their king back safely and lay eyes on their beloved prince Legolas who returned their smiles and hugs wholeheartedly. They were beyond overjoyed to see Alasse, _alive! _None of them had known she was alive, as Thranduil had not written home the entire time he was in Gondor. The last they had heard or seen of any news, the greatly shaken Elven king was riding out to be with his daughter at death's doorstep! Nobody had informed them about what happened after that!

Alasse beamed when Tatsu, her nursemaid since infancy embraced her the same way she always had. Tears filled Alasse's eyes as she realized now just how much she'd missed her. "I am not letting you out of my sight, _Tithen pen!"_ Tatsu scolded mirthfully. "Oh, and there is a letter for you, Your Highness."

"Who is it from?" Alasse asked curiously.

"The messenger who delivered it said that it was from the king of Gondor himself!" Tatsu exclaimed. "Now what would a grand fellow like him be doing, writing a letter meant for your eyes and yours alone, hmm?" Tatsu taunted lovingly. Alasse blushed and struggled to look offended, but the smile kept creeping up her lips. "Ahhh. So I was right!"

"About _what?" _Alasse retorted.

"Oh, don't play innocent with me, child!" Tatsu growled. "I've known for some time now that you are in love with him."

"I..." Alasse bit her lip.

"Come. You must be weary. I'll take care of you, just as I did when you were an elfling. But you still are and always will be to me!" Tatsu kissed her charge and held her close, tears filling her eyes. She had not expected to see the princess ever again in this life! She whisked her away to her old bedroom.

* * *

"I can see that Alasse is in good hands." Elrond chuckled as he and Thranduil watched the faithful, personal maid walk with Alasse, watching over her like a mother.

"_Yes." _Thranduil sighed heavily. His daughter was home! Now he could ensure that she would always be safe.

"_Hir nin_ Legolas?" Feren approached Legolas.

"Feren." Legolas nodded to him.

"Voronwe has been taken to the healing ward, as have the others who were injured. But Bellethiel...and I have not seen Lindethiel or Tawarthion. My lord, what has happened? For Bellethiel wears the unbearable appearance of heartache."

Legolas hung his head. "Ai, my friend. Lindethiel and Tawarthion are gone. We were ambushed by wolves. Lindethiel was gravely wounded and she bled out. Tawarthion...he could not bear the pain. So, he ended it for himself." Feren winced and tears filled his dark eyes at having lost two of his good friends, and unable to imagine the pain that Bellethiel was going through at this time. He knew very well how close she and Lindethiel had been.

"I am so sorry, my lord. More than I can say!"

"We all are. We shall have a proper service for them. It is the least that we can do."

"Ai, my lord. And it is good to have you back! And we cannot thank the Valar enough that our princess is still with us!"

Legolas nodded in agreement. They were grief-stricken over the sudden loss of their kin. But, there was_ still _life, and still reason to rejoice!

* * *

The moment Tatsu got Alasse into her room, she bear hugged the girl till she couldn't breathe. "My dearest Tithen pen!" Tatsu crooned. "I thought you had left me, that I would not see you again! I thought you had passed over. I felt it! You have no idea how happy your presence here makes us all again! Makes _me!" _

"Thank you, Tatsu. And I am glad to be with you again. I missed you so much." Alasse said. Tatsu brushed her hair out of her face.

"Ahh, well, now." She wiped her eyes. "I know you are anxious to read your letter. You settle yourself comfortably, and I will have a warm, soothing, bubble bath ready for you!"

Alasse lifted the letter in her hands and inhaled the familiar, enchanting scent of the White Tree. She smiled to herself and could almost feel Aragorn's familiar, loving presence in the room with her. She opened the letter and sat on her bed as the read the words in his elegant hand:

"_My dearest Alasse,_

_I do not know how soon this will reach you. But I pray that it has arrived to find you well. I have prayed for your safe journey to your home. I hope that you are thriving, my love. __It was a wise choice, to return to the Wood. May your time there be blessed and prosperous in all that you do! _

_I miss our evenings together under the stars, even hunting or scouting! The balcony solace just isn't the same without you. I hope that we may have the chance to share it again!_

_Be well, my love. And tell Legolas not to land himself into too much hot water at once, or I shall inform Gimli of his mischevious plight, and the dwarf will try to best him! Without you here to keep me sane, I fear that behavior will be my undoing! _

_I dearly miss the sound of your voice, especially when you laugh! Gellon ned i cenin i chent lin ned I gladhol (I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh). For now I can only dream of when I may look on your appearance again. _

_Take care of yourself, Alasse. My heart aches for your return, should we be blessed with the hope to be together again! _

_Blessing. _

_Love into eternity, _

_Your Aragorn"_

Alasse's heart swelled as she pictured his gentle, handsome, humble face. She missed running her hand through his tousled hair. How badly she missed him already!


	10. Chapter 10 To Life!

Thranduil removed his riding gloves as did Elrond. "How about a drink?" Thranduil offered.

"That does sound inviting." Elrond nodded. Just then, Limwen, the female stable girl frantically ran passed the two of them. Her hand was covering her mouth and she was in tears.

"Slow down, Limwen. What is wrong?" Thranduil asked firmly. Limwen quickly bowed before him.

"I am sorry, my king for making such a scene." She apologized in a rushed, tearful voice. "But my family has great trouble and I am very worried!"

"What kind of trouble?" Thranduil asked.

"It's Caunion, my little brother." Limwen continued to weep. "He is very ill!"

"Did he eat something toxic?" Elrond asked, the healer side of him instantly taking over.

"No, my lord Elrond." Limwen shook her head. "He and his friends were playing in the stream yesterday and he fell down very hard on one of the rocks. He was merely bruised up at first. But this morning, he had horrible vomiting and he is very feverish, and his stomach is in a great deal of pain! At first, Malfortion thought it was internal bleeding, but he says this is different. And he does not know exactly how to treat it!"

Elrond straightened when he heard that. "Where exactly is the pain?" He asked.

"Caunion says it is here." She answered, pointing to her right lower side. "He has been screaming terribly nearly all morning! And he can't keep anything down."

"Did he begin to hurt all over after a while?" Elrond questioned further.

"Why, yes! Do you know this condition, my lord?" Limwen asked hopefully. Elrond sighed.

"Unfortunately, I do. If it is what I fear it is." He groaned. "If I may be allowed to examine the elfling, I may be able to tell for sure." He suggested, waiting for permission.

"Oh, please do! You are the most reknowned healer in Middle Earth!" Limwen begged. Elrond looked to Thranduil.

"Go, Elrond. Do what you can for the young one." Thranduil approved.

"Take me to him, my dear." Elrond told Limwen, who practically tugged him all the way back with her to the healing rooms. Thranduil threw a quick prayer that Elrond would be able to help little Caunion. It was one thing to see a friend or loved one suffer. But a child…

* * *

Thranduil was heading off to find Lavender, the main cook, when he ran into Legolas. "Lindethiel's body is being prepared for the memorial." Legolas said.

"Good." Thranduil sighed. "How is Bellethiel?" Legolas cleared his throat.

"Not good, Ada." He shook his head. "I feel so bad for her. She reminds me of a lost child. Normally, Bellethiel is so strong and intimidating, right on top of things. None of our troops would dare question her when she is left in charge. But she is crumbling under her grief. I wish we could do more for her."

"We will, Legolas. And for now, we are doing the best we can. You'll want to say a prayer for Caunion."

Legolas's face looked up at that. "Limwen's younger brother. What is wrong with him?"

"We do not know for sure. But he isn't getting better and is in a great deal of pain. Elrond is looking into it, so we know Caunion is in good hands." Thranduil said.

"Ai." Legolas agreed. "I hope it is nothing too serious!" At that moment, Limwen raced away from the healing ward, running in tears. Legolas gently caught her by the arm. "Limwen, what is it? How is your brother?" He asked with concern.

"He is dying, my prince!" Limwen wept heavily. "Lord Elrond says he must operate as soon as possible or Caunion will die! And every minute counts! And the pain is getting worse, and…"

"Hush, Limwen." Legolas said calmly. "I am so sorry to hear that. But if anyone can heal your brother, it's Lord Elrond! And Caunion could not be in safer hands." Legolas smiled encouragingly.

"I know." Limwen nodded tearfully. "I'm just so afraid!"

"It's alright." Legolas nodded, giving the stable girl a friendly hug. She smiled gratefully then ran away again. "Of all things, I did not expect to return home to _another _crisis! At least, not of that nature."

"I know." Thranduil agreed. "I'm glad you came with us, Legolas."

"So am I." Legolas smiled. "But I shall be returning to Gondor in a week's time, Adar."

"So soon?" Thranduil frowned in disappointment.

"Ai. I'm afraid so, Father." Legolas nodded.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised." Thranduil remarked with a sigh. "After all, you've found a new home there."

"The Wood will always be part of me, Father." Legolas assured him. "But I must make my way somewhere else."

"Funny. Alasse practically said the same thing."

"Mmm. Besides, the Wood is safe again. And you don't need me here as you used to. So I am not worried." Legolas said.

"Legolas?" Thranduil asked slowly.

"Eh?"

"Do you believe I made the right choice, bringing your sister back here?" Thranduil asked seriously.

"I think so, Ada. She needed some time away from all the danger. Especially after...what happened. I shall miss her. Oh, I can get annoyed with her at times, always tagging along. But, when we're together, it makes our fight just that much stronger, especially if you count in Aragorn and Gimli! I'll miss my sister while she is away. But it will make her return all the more joyous." Legolas smiled warmly.

"Mmm." Thranduil grunted.

Two hours later, Elrond emerged from the healing wing. He informed Thranduil, Legolas, Alasse, and the other elves that Caunion's surgery was a success and he would recover just fine. It had been appendicitis, and a very close call! The sudden brunt of falling that sharply on the rocks had inflamed the elfling's gut. Everyone was enormously relieved.

* * *

Two days later, a memorial was held for Lindethiel and her lover, though her body was the only one present of the two. It was a painful but sacred service for all the elves in Mirkwood. Bellethiel said nothing the entire day to anyone. She was so distraught that she'd withdrawn into herself deeply. Everyone offered comfort and support, but she did not know how to receive it. She was not coping well.

* * *

The day after the service, the elves held a magnificent feast to celebrate Alasse's return home, and her recovery. Elrond didn't want to miss that! He remained to rejoice with his friends. But no one appeared happier than Thranduil! His little girl was home safe! Alasse was staring at herself in the full length mirror, pleased with her garment of choice for tonight. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Alasse responded. Thranduil strode inside.

"Ahh, you look dazzling tonight, my dear." He said with pride.

"Thank you." Alasse smiled. "I feel bad though. I mean, it's so soon since Lindethiel and...having a party for _me, _it just feels..."

"Nonsense." Thranduil said. "I know you miss them. We all do. They were brave and loyal. But I lost you recently, my daughter. We all did! Your brother, our people. Don't deny us this pleasure at a blessed second chance."

"Alright, Father. I'm sorry." Alasse bit her lip.

"I have something for you." Thranduil beamed. Alasse cocked her head curiously. "Turn around." Alasse obeyed, staring into the mirror. She gasped in awe when she saw what her father had in his hands.

"Ada, the Gems of Lasgalen! The necklace with gems of starlight!" She cried as he clasped it around her neck.

"It compliments your blue and silver gown."

"But, Ada. I...I was planning to save them for my wedding day."

"And so you shall. But tonight, we celebrate you! And I now, everything shall be perfect."

"Thank you, Ada." Alasse smiled warmly, having to stand on her toes to reach up and kiss his face. "It's almost like having Nana here, isn't it?" She asked wistfully.

"Yes." Thranduil said solemnly. A stray tear threatened to escape his eye.

_I have to tell him! _Alasse thought. _I told Naneth I would tell him!_

"Well, come now. We have a grand feast waiting! Shall I escort you, my lady?" He offered his arm. Alasse grinned.

"You may, my king." She giggled. Outside the door, Legolas was standing there. "Legolas! What are you standing there for?"

"I came to escort my sister to the celebration." Legolas frowned.

"But, I already have an escort."

"So? Then you shall have two." Legolas said, taking her other arm.

"Oh, very well." Alasse shrugged.

* * *

At the feast was when Legolas told their people that his sister _had _died from defending the White City, but that the Valar had given her back. Alasse remained quiet as he explained. It was painful for him to relive those moments, and hard for Thranduil to listen. Alasse watched her brother as he spoke, heartfelt words pouring from him. He'd always been her best friend and had taught her so much. They'd been through so much together, she was going to miss him so when he returned to Gondor.

Then tears filled her eyes as she reflected on what had happened when she'd been dead, and the time with her mother. She wanted to tell Thranduil so badly, but he was so happy right now. Alasse was afraid that telling him she'd seen his beloved when he wasn't given that chance would only upset him, and that he wouldn't believe it had really happened. She clasped her knuckles together with her eyes shut, trying to remember Calathiel and what it was like to feel her mother's arms around her.

Alasse was so lost in her trance, that she didn't realize Legolas was speaking to her. Thranduil nudged her shoulder, willing her back to reality. "What?" She frowned.

"Where did you go, Alasse? You looked as if you were thousands of miles away." Thranduil teased.

"You could say that." Alasse murmured lowly. Legolas smiled sympathetically. He knew how she and Aragorn felt about each other. He was sure she was missing him.

"Well, I'd like to propose a toast!" Legolas rang out. "To family, to friendship, loyalty, courage, and love! And to my dear sister." He faced her with his wine glass raised. "I can't imagine life without her, and I'm eternally grateful to have her back in my life! Here's to you, darling." He smiled warmly.

Alasse felt overwhelmed. She stood up, smiling sadly and hugged her brother. Her life would be so empty, without _him! _When she broke away, he brushed tears from her face. "To life! It's too precious to be wasted!" Alasse announced, raising her glass.

There was lots of dancing and merrymaking. Alasse enjoyed every minute of it, but she only wished for her special friends to be there too...particularly, one ranger/king. Legolas took her in his arms as the music softened to a low, enchanting dance. "It's been a long time since we've danced together." Legolas said.

"Ai. It has. Too long." Alasse agreed. "I believe the last time was Aragorn's coronation! Oh, that reminds me. Please don't have too much fun without me while we're apart."

"I cannot promise that." Legolas shrugged. "If Gimli has anything to do with it, he and I will be in hot water under Aragorn's scrutiny the first day I get back!"

"Serves you both right." Alasse teased.

"Now, you'd better be nice to me, _muinthel, _or I might make a spectacle of you." Legolas threatened. Alasse giggled, then lay her head on his shoulder. "I miss him too. It would be better if he were here to join us." Legolas whispered. Alasse nodded against his collarbone with her eyes closed. She tried to imagine it being Aragorn's arms around her right now, and hearing his voice instead of Legolas's.

* * *

The day after the feast, Elrond departed for Rivendell. His friends were so sorry to see him go. Alasse hugged him tightly. "You helped save me. Thank you, Adoreth. I wish you could stay longer!"

"You are more than welcome, little one." Elrond smiled warmly at the princess, still awestruck that she was still with them. And he never ceased to call her and Legolas those childish pet names.

"Tell 'Dan and 'Ro we miss them." Legolas said.

"Of course. But then they will be determined to do something about it! And I am not prepared for that!" Elrond teased.

"Oh, it's been much too long since I've been indulged in their 'ideas'." Legolas said wistfully.

"Legolas, don't even think about it!" Thranduil boomed playfully. He bid his good friend farewell. "Elrond, I...I cannot thank you enough for all you did to help me, _us. _Especially with Alasse! I am eternally grateful, my friend."

"I am afraid Estel is more deserving of your praise then I, _mellon-nin." _Elrond shrugged. "I only did the best I could. But it was Aragorn who did it! I was happy to help. Write, and let me know how she is faring?"

"Of course." Thranduil smiled.

"And you might want to clear up certain hidden meanings soon, before they become raw issues." Elrond warned him in a whisper. Thranduil merely nodded.

"Be safe, mellon." He said gruffly.


	11. Chapter 11 Thranduil's Secret Angst

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." Legolas assured his father and sister. He was beginning his trek today of his long journey back to Minas Tirith.

"At least I have the comfort of knowing you won't be traveling alone." Thranduil said. Legolas shrugged.

"You write as soon as you hit the pavement of the White City, so that we know you're safe!" Alasse told him.

"If Gimli doesn't thrash me first." Legolas chuckled.

"No son of mine will _ever_ be thrashed by a dwarf!" Thranduil boomed.

"Oh, you don't know Gimli, Father!" Alasse teased. Legolas pulled her close to himself.

"Take good care of yourself, alright? I mean that!" He told her seriously. "Apply everything I've taught you. Don't go giving Ada reasons to send a brigade of patrols after you!"

"You're one to talk." Alasse teased. Legolas's eyebrows quirked.

"Oh? And who was it that rode all the way solo to Imladris for Lord Elrond, without waiting for a proper escort?" He quipped.

"That was different. There was no time to wait." Alasse said defensively.

"Just don't go getting into any proper scrapes...without me!"

"Legolas, _please!" _Thranduil scolded darkly. "Do not encourage her. Your sister will have plenty to keep her busy in your absence. She won't have time to think about foolish stunts." Alasse was a bit startled at the sharpness in her father's tone. Though she knew he feared for their safety, she hadn't expected him to make his point so indignantly. She gazed into his blue eyes searching for amusement. But, there was none there. She only saw longing and fear.

"I'm sorry, Ada. I didn't mean anything by it." Legolas apologized.

"He's just worried." Alasse whispered quickly.

"Mmm." Legolas grunted. He embraced her and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be sure to tell Aragorn to hurt himself really bad the day that you come back, and then you'll have to tend him with your new healing abilities."

"Legolas!"

"Ha, ha." Legolas snickered. "Look after Ada, will you? Help him see that he doesn't have to worry as much as he does. You've always had the stronger gift of persuasion than I have."

"I'll try. Believe me, I will try!" Alasse nodded. Legolas hugged her so hard her feet were off the ground. "Be safe, dear _muindor. _I miss you already."

"Ai. I shall see you in a six months." Legolas smiled sadly. He slowly backed away and walked up to Thranduil. "Don't fret too much, Father. All is well for now. Enjoy the peace you've been fighting to preserve for so long."

"Now that one of my children is safe with me, I shall do so." Thranduil nodded. "Be careful, Legolas! And don't do anything stupid."

"You know me." Legolas smiled innocently.

He gave the custom elf gesture, then descended the palace steps. He gripped Alasse's hand as he passed her then joined his small troop that were accompanying him. Thranduil and Alasse both watched him disappear passed the gate and into the forest. Alasse was crying. She already missed Legolas terribly. They'd been together for so long, and had done practically everything together. Now it felt like they'd never see each other again! _Of course we will! Six months is nothing to our people! But this goodbye feels like a final farewell! This is probably how Ada felt when Legolas and I departed after the Battle at Ravenhill! _She thought guiltily.

"Alasse." Thranduil called to her. She slightly glanced in his direction. He held his hand out to her. Alasse sniffled and walked up to him.

"He'll come back. He always does." She said, trying to smile.

"Ai. And you are safe now, my child." Thranduil said smoothly, kissing the top of her head. "Now nothing will ever hurt you again!" Alasse stared up at him skeptically.

"W-what? Father, this world is still mending." She said.

"Ai. But _mine_ is now _mended."_ Thranduil smiled. Alasse nodded.

"It feels so difficult, not being with Legolas. We've been fighting alongside each other for years. I'm going to sorely miss it, for a while." Alasse sighed.

"Yes." Thranduil grunted. "But cheer up, my child. You are alive, and have a new lot to accomplish. And I want you to know that I am already proud of you."

"Thank you, Father."

* * *

For the next few days, Alasse felt so homesick. She missed going out on adventures with Legolas and Gimli, and Aragorn. That had been her life in the passed few decades. How was she supposed to walk away from it, just like that? Being back home at the Woodland palace felt so awkward, without Legolas there. She prayed he was safe. She decided to write to Aragorn.

At first, Thranduil was worried about Alasse during her first week without Legolas. She was sad and quiet, not her usual self. Seeing her so lonely for her brother made Thranduil feel guilty for taking her so far away from her only sibling. But he had to keep her here! He just had to!

* * *

It had been a full week since Legolas's departure. Thranduil was in his study, going over accounts of trade stock from Laketown. Alasse knocked on the door. "Enter!" He spoke. Alasse obeyed. Thranduil looked up and smiled when he saw her. "Hello, darling." He stood. "Sit with me."

"Hello, Father." Alasse sighed as she sat in the chair across from him. "Ada, I've come to speak to you about Bellethiel." Thranduil frowned.

"How is she?" He asked as he sat back down.

"Not good, Ada." Alasse shook her head dismally. "She's been in the healing wing for the passed four days. Malfortion is worried. She doesn't eat, and isn't even practicing personal hygiene! She just sits on the bed, holding Lindethiel's engraved knife. They have given her sleeping potions, but that is about the only sleep she gets!"

Thranduil stared thoughtfully down at his hands. He knew how close the two elf maiden soldiers had been. Bellethiel had been been raised by the Silvans, in Tauriel's village. Her father had been slain by a warg, and her mother had sailed for Valinor after that. When Bellethiel had traveled to Mirkwood to apply as a warrior, the first friend she'd made, had been Lindethiel. The younger elleth had made her feel right at home and from the first day, their relationship had been cemented beautifully. The two girls could not have been closer if they'd been blood sisters.

"I can't help but feel responsible for her pain, Ada." Alasse said. Thranduil gaped at her.

"Alasse! What makes you say such a terrible thing?" He sputtered.

"The two of them were fighting for _my _protection when the wolves came upon us. My hand and tactics were frightfully slack that night." Alasse said with tears. "Legolas taught me how to efficiently protect myself! That night? I...I failed. And they are paying for it."

"Oh, Alasse." Thranduil frowned sadly and stood up and walked to her. "This is not your fault. It was out of your control." Alasse glowered and shook her head. "Don't argue with me." Thranduil said firmly. "We all did the best we could that night. You are still recovering from an incredible life-altering crisis, and nobody expects you to jump right into who you were before your brush with death. You must give yourself time."

"I just...wish I could help her! Do _something _to make it right!"

"I know, dear daughter. We all do. Right now the best thing you can do is be a good friend to her."

Alasse looked up at him. "Thank you, Ada." She smiled. "Please excuse me!" She hurried out the door after he dismissed her.

Alasse made her way to the healing halls. She quietly stepped inside. Malfortion was sitting at a desk, filling out some paperwork. Alasse walked over to him. "My lady." He greeted and began to stand. Alasse held her hand up for him to sit back down. "What brings you here, my princess?"

"Malfortion, I do not know if my father has spoken with you about this, but...I was hoping that for my time here, you would take me under your wing as an apprentice." Alasse stated. Malfortion blinked.

"I would be honored, Your Highness. If that is really what you want." He smiled, standing up.

"It is. When I am out in the wild again with Legolas, I want to be able to treat more than minor injuries."

"I see. When would you like to begin, Alasse?"

"Is tomorrow too soon?" Alasse asked.

"That will be perfect. But I shall have you follow Maerwen for the day. I will have her show you the basics first."

"Thank you." Alasse smiled. "I am looking forward to it! Oh, how is Bellethiel?"

"The same I am afraid, Your Highness." Malfortion hung his head. "I examined her this morning. She didn't even protest!"

"That is _not _like her!" Alasse exclaimed.

"Ai. That is what concerns me. She has only been home for two weeks, and already she has lost so much weight. She refuses to eat. She desperately needs _something _to occupy her mind, something to give her a sense of purpose again!"

"I pray she finds it soon." Alasse moaned.

"Me too, Alasse. Me too!"

* * *

Alasse was excited when she woke the next day. It was her first day of being educated in the art of healing! She followed Maerwen through the day, observing her tending patients, and keeping track of the supplies. Maerwen gave her a medical book to study. Alasse began reading it right away.

* * *

Legolas made it to Gondor in record time. He'd had some delays and mishaps along the way, but he'd made it back safely with no serious injuries! He immediately wrote to his family to let him know he was safe. Aragorn was anxious to know if Alasse had received his first letter. Legolas teased him about it, saying that that was all Alasse talked about! Aragorn felt the elf was exaggerating a tad, but it warmed his heart to know how much his beloved had appreciated hearing from him.

* * *

Thranduil was passing Alasse's bed chamber to reach his own when he heard giggling voices coming from inside. Curious, he sauntered near the door and listened. "And then, when Legolas aimed his bow, we didn't notice that Gimli had tripped it! So, rather than passing the Bosun's ear, Legolas shot the pirate captain!" Alasse exclaimed in her chair as Tatsu stood behind her, lovingly brushing her auburn hair.

"Oh no!" Tatsu laughed. She couldn't help it. "I imagine the crew wasn't pleased about that."

"They were a bit stunned at first. Of course, Aragorn didn't seem the least bit surprised at what Gimli had done!"

"He did it on purpose, yes?"

"Of course!" Alasse laughed. "The pirates continued sailing. Aragorn just let them, and then the army of dead Gondorian warriors appeared out of thin air and quickly boarded each ship, making quick work of the pirates."

Thranduil cringed when he heard that name. _Aragorn! _

"You sound like a dangerous lot when you're all together, a small army not to be reckoned with!" Tatsu smiled.

"Ai. I miss it very much." Alasse said wistfully, a lump rising in her throat. Then she looked thoughtfully at Tatsu in the mirror. "Tatsu, how would you like to travel, outside of the Wood?" She suggested.

_"Me?"_ Tatsu gaped. "My dear child, I have _never _ventured that far, ever!"

"I know. That is my precisely my point. I am to travel to Dale soon, to pay my respects to King Bard. His son Bain rules in his place now, but Bard is an old friend and...and after what happened to me in Gondor...I would like to visit with him. I fear it may the last chance I have to do so, for he is old now." Alasse said sadly. "But, how would you like to accompany me?"

"My lady, I do not know what to say!" Tatsu's eyes widened.

"I've told you, you don't have to call me that."

"I have never left the Wood before. I am both thrilled and panic-stricken at the idea!"

"Oh, please come with me!" Alasse begged. "Not as my servant, but as a friend. It will give you a rare chance to see new, faraway places and meet new people. Do come with me, won't you?"

"I have often wanted to look on the kingdom of Erebor, though I never dared to mention it before! I would love to, my dear girl. But...I am frightened, and I do not know if your father will permit it."

"You are _my _personal valet." Alasse reminded her. "As your princess, I command you to ride with me to Dale! You want to do this, Tatsu. I can see it in your eyes. You can hardly contain your excitement."

"Well then, your wish is my command, my lady!" Tatsu agreed.

"Someday, you should meet Aragorn and Gimli. I know you will love them both. Gimli is rather rough around the edges, but inside, he is a big softie! Just don't tell him that! And Aragorn...he is only the kindest, bravest, and gentlest of _men! _Not to mention handsome!"

"I can hardly wait." Tatsu beamed.

Thranduil had heard enough, more than enough! He marched away from his daughter's room and locked himself in his personal chambers. He snatched a bottle of wine and made his way out onto the balcony. He chugged down a glass of wine with a vengeance. Why did life have to be so fickle with him? He'd lost his wife, but had his children, and then they'd both wandered out in the wild far from him for nearly a century! All that time he was proud of them, but had endlessly worried for their well being. And then his daughter was taken from him too! She had withered and perished before his very eyes! His heart had shattered at the pain. And then she'd been given back to him, but now he had to stand by and watch her suffer immensely from her mortal wounds if they flared up on her. Now, his daughter was home but still had the wanderlust inside that she'd gained from Legolas, and now she was feeding it to her old nursemaid.

Thranduil paced in frustration on his terrace. He was conflicted with himself. His conscience for not being entirely honest with Alasse was making him squirm. But he refused to listen to it. He had to make himself feel better, so he turned his frustration on something else: _someone _else!

It was all Aragorn's fault. Yes, _that _ranger boy! All of this, everything that had happened to Alasse was Aragorn's fault! All these bad things had happened ever since she'd met that ranger. Not when he'd been known as the child Estel. But when he'd become a _man,_ from the first time Alasse had met him as an adult, that's when her life had changed.

If she had never met Aragorn, she wouldn't have gone gallivanting off with Legolas fighting Orcs, far from home. She wouldn't have been so far away from under her father's eye. She wouldn't be defending Gondor and have gotten herself killed!

All of this, because a ranger, a _mortal _had stolen her heart.

Thranduil truly wanted Alasse to be happy, but he was angered that she'd given her heart already to a _man. _And when Aragorn died, Alasse would be absolutely broken. Thranduil knew that kind of brokenness and it was the last thing in Middle Earth he would want to see his children go through, and all because she loved someone who would die too soon. Thranduil truly admired Aragorn. He was a really good fellow, for a human. That's what made it harder. Aragorn was a decent man, more so than many other humans, including kings! And because of Aragorn's clear conscience, Thranduil could not force or even convince his daughter not to love him. Because Thranduil knew Aragorn was _more than _worthy of it! But Thranduil still prayed this obvious union wouldn't happen. In his eyes, it would only end in pain and heartache.


	12. Chapter 12 Not Mistress, Mellon

"No, no. Sorry, penneth." Maerwen giggled. Alasse frowned darkly. "Instead of praying for the leg bone to remain intact, you just chanted for the ellon's blood to stay untainted!"

"Ugh!" Alasse groaned in frustration. She'd been pouring over the medical text books Maerwen had given her and the healer had been having her practice some healing enchantments. It had been so much _harder_ than Alasse had anticipated.

"Now, now." Maerwen chuckled. Alasse stood opposite her, very displeased with herself.

"This reminds me of the time that the Orcs poisoned me and clopped Gimli when we were trying to save Legolas." Alasse stated dryly. "Poor Gimli had a concussion, effecting some of his memory, and Gandalf's enchantments only seemed to be making it worse. It was funny at the time, but I suppose now I understand how flustered and embarrassed poor Mithrandir must have felt! Maybe I could resort to potions instead?" She suggested sheepishly.

"Not for this treatment, I'm afraid." Maerwen shook her head.

"How do you do it? How do you remember the accurate words to say for _each_ healing spell, and the correct ingredients for remedies and potions?"

"Practice, and many mistakes beforehand." Maerwen smiled. "I think we're done for the day. I suggest reading the spell's page over again. Maybe next time, you'll do better."

"Alright." Alasse huffed at herself. She quietly made her way to Bellethiel's bed. The older Elven lady just lay there, staring blankly at the ceiling. Malfortion was right, she had lost considerable weight. "Bellethiel? How are you today, _mellon nin?" _Alasse asked gently, sitting beside the bed. "I know, that is a truly inadequate question. But I'm not sure what else to ask."

Bellethiel merely gulped. "Bellethiel, we want you to be able to grieve as we know you're hurting. But when you're ready, I personally need _your _help with something." Alasse said.

"And what would that be?" Bellethiel asked dryly. "My lady?"

"I would like you to train me." Alasse said. Bellethiel finally faced her.

"_What?"_

"My fighting has been slack of late. Not a good thing! Legolas would always instruct me but he is not here to do so. And I need to brush up on my techniques and skills! I need someone who knows what they're doing and how to fight without a hitch, to remind me once again of the ropes I've already learned."

"And you think I qualify, huh?"

"Yes! You are one of our best warriors, Bellethiel. And if you're willing, I could really use your help." Alasse smiled encouragingly.

"If I really was one of your best warriors, I would've...Lindethiel would've...she wouldn't..." Bellethiel's lip trembled.

"I'm sorry, mellon. I shouldn't have brought it up." Alasse said, touching her friend's arm.

"I should've protected her."

"You can't be everywhere at once."

"It's all my fault!"

"Don't say that, Bellethiel. It was my fault." Alasse said sadly. Bellethiel looked at her incredulously.

"My lady?"

"That night, something happened to me. In the middle of everything, I...I froze! There was a wolf nearly on top of me, and I...I just stopped. Legolas had to finish off the beast! I was scared and forgot about everything."

"I didn't know that, my princess. I don't blame you, after what that Orc did to you."

"While _you_ all were out protecting _me, I _was hiding!"

"My lady, it is our sworn duty to protect you! And your father wanted you kept safe. We would do anything to keep you from harm."

"I know you would. And look what happened. I feel responsible for Lindethiel's death and her beloved's."

"You Highness, that is rubbish."

"So is you blaming yourself. I know you wish you could've saved our friends. We all do, Bellethiel! I know she was like your own sister. But know that you are not alone in your grief, and that you have many friends who are here to help you."

"You can't help me.' Bellethiel bit her lip.

"I know." Alasse hung her head.

"Why are you asking _me? _Why not Feren, or Ionwe? Why _me, _Your Highness?"

"Because you're strong and brave. And...I'm worried about you. I was hoping it would give you a reason to get up out of that bed." Alasse said. Bellethiel's eyes widened, and for a moment, she seemed touched by her mistress's concern. Then her expression darkened and tears spilled down her face.

"Just leave me alone." She snapped, turning on her side with her back to her princess. "Just leave me, Your Highness. Please!" Alasse sighed hurtfully and rose from her seat.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled and walked away. Bellethiel cried in her pillow. She knew it was most disrespectful and unkind to speak to the princess that way, but her pain was so deep that she had to lash out at something.

* * *

Alasse wrote another letter to Aragorn and one to Legolas in her room. She told Legolas about their friend and begged him for advice. She'd just finished when Tatsu sauntered in to help her dress for dinner.

* * *

That night, Alasse was mostly quiet at the dinner table. "Are you alright, iel?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes, Ada. I just have so many pressing issues on my mind." Alasse sighed.

"Such is the life of a royal." Thranduil agreed. "How is your scar, darling? I've been worried about you. Has it been giving you any trouble?"

"No. Aside from looking at it in the mirror, I hardly notice it, Ada." Alasse assured him.

"Good. I pray you have no more episodes with that again." Thranduil said anxiously.

"Ai. I'm fine. Ada, I'm worried about Bellethiel."

"How is she?"

"She's a shell." Alasse said quietly. Thranduil nodded thoughtfully.

"She's hurting."

"I know. I asked her if when she was feeling better, that she would help me with learning to fight better." Alasse shrugged.

"You _what?" _Thranduil gaped.

"I asked her...I know it was not the right time, but I thought-"

"I thought you were taking new endeavors, Alasse! What happened to your healing lessons?" Thranduil asked angrily.

"I'm still doing them!" Alasse blurted out defensively. "Father, what's wrong? I didn't mean to cross the line with Bellethiel. I only wanted to help her get out of bed."

Thranduil had to breathe to calm himself. The moment she'd mentioned fighting, all his hackles had stood on end. But then he realized that he'd startled her for no reason. "I'm sorry, Alasse. Forgive me. You just cut me off guard for a moment. Darling, I know you want to help your friend. And I'm proud of you for trying. But she is grieving, and we must not push her. She needs time. And I do not think asking that of her at this time was very discreet."

"I know, Adar. I apologized. I just want her to be alright." Alasse said meekly.

"As do I." Thranduil smiled. "Let's adjourn to the sitting room." Alasse nodded. "Oh, and I will hear no more talk about fighting or such."

"Why?" Alasse frowned up at him. "Ada, I don't understand."

"I..." Thranduil nearly faltered with his words. "I just don't want you to get hurt, _again!" _He looked at her mournfully. Alasse smiled and took his hand.

"I didn't think of that." She murmured. "Don't fret, Ada. I'm going to brush up on my swordsmanship so that _that doesn't _happen again!"

"I really wish you would not." Thranduil groaned.

"I'm home now, Ada. Only for a while, but I'm with you now. So please try not to worry so much, and let's just enjoy our time together. Okay?" She asked cheerfully.

"I'll try," Thranduil mumbled.

"Good." Alasse stood on her toes and kissed his face. He tried to smile, but he didn't feel much better inside.

* * *

The next day, Alasse was alone at the training grounds, fighting an invisible foe. Guards were stationed nearby to keep a look out. Alasse wielded her staff next, cracking brutal blows to the skulls of her imaginary enemies. She heard clapping behind her. "Ouch. You make me wince just watching you, and I didn't even hear a crack!"

"Bellethiel?! You're out of bed!" Alasse beamed.

"Ai. I beg your forgiveness, my lady, for my brash snubbing you yesterday." The elleth pleaded. "You meant me no harm, and I was horribly rude and unkind."

"I understand." Alasse said.

"But I'm here now, if the offer still stands!"

"It does, but only if you're up to it."

"I am. You are right. I cannot be everywhere at once. But what I can do is insure that you _won't _need me to be." Bellethiel said confidently.

"Thank you, Bellethiel. I really appreciate this. And if you need a respite to cry or be alone, just tell me, okay? I don't want you to push yourself too hard."

"Hannon le, Your Highness."

"No, no. Let's get one thing straight. Please don't address me as your mistress during our sessions. Just call me mellon, not mistress."

"Ai, mellon nin." Bellethiel smiled beautifully.


	13. Chapter 13 With Friends Like These

It had barely been a little over a month since Thranduil had departed Gondor with his troops and his daughter, and Aragorn was keenly feeling her absence. He put up a good front before his subjects, but his closest friends noticed his melancholy. By nature, Aragorn was a quiet and reserved man, but still Faramir, Legolas, and Gimli all noticed how lonely he seemed.

Aragorn did miss Alasse. Very much. Oh, they exchanged letters, but it just wasn't the same. After being around each other closely for so long, hunting down Orcs, teasing Legolas and Gimli, their special talks under the stars, the list went on. He wanted to hold her hand for a stroll through the White City or even outside its gates into the countryside. He missed the warmth that filled his heart when she smiled. He longed to gaze at her long, silky auburn hair. But most of all, Aragorn missed hearing her laugh. Oh, what he wouldn't give to hear her laugh again! He always made an effort to include something amusing in his letters, but how he wished he could see the look on her face when she read it!

* * *

Aragorn slumped down at a table in the great hall where a maid had served him a mouth-watering lunch. He had had to attend _four _city council meetings since sunrise and his mind was boggled. "I'm too mentally fatigued to even chew." Aragorn muttered to himself, lazily leaning his elbow on the table, cupping his chin. He looked more like a sulky school boy than a regal king.

"Oh, don't do that, laddie. Buck up!" Gimli boisterously announced as he trotted into the room, _uninvited. _"Ye miss the lassie, don't you?"

"I miss all my good friends when I cannot see them." Aragorn said, trying to change the subject.

"Really?" Legolas scoffed. "Come now, Aragorn. I don't see you looking _that _sullen when you're missing 'Ro and 'Dan."

Aragorn threw him a pointed look. "They're my brothers. Enormous difference, you know." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes." Legolas rubbed it in. _"Enormous _difference."

"Come. Let's get some fresh air, Aragorn. You can't mope around inside this empty hall all day looking like a lovesick pup with the miseries." Gimli clapped the ranger's shoulder.

"No thank you." Aragorn shook his head, rising from his seat. "Help yourself, my friend. I don't need it." He gestured to his untouched lunch.

"Ooo. He's got it badly." Legolas grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"So what?" Aragorn pouted. "You can't judge me if you don't know what it's like, Legolas." He warned him.

"Easy, Aragorn. I was just jesting with you." Legolas said. "Why don't you go see her?"

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Legolas frowned. Aragorn swallowed and refused to answer. "Aragorn, _what?"_

"Because...she's...mm...better off...she's in her girlhood home. She's just...better off this way."

"Oh, don't pull that card with me, Estel! She's head over heels for you." Legolas smirked.

"So, state yur claim, laddie." Gimli added.

"It's not that easy." Aragorn said defeatedly.

"Oh, for-" Legolas shook his head. "It's my father, isn't it?" Aragorn's eyes widened that Legolas had so easily discovered his secret!

"_Could be." _Aragorn blushed. He knew he was screwed.

"I don't believe this!" Legolas howled in cruel delight. "You're afraid of him, aren't you?"

"I'm not..."

"Denial will get you nowhere." Legolas cut him off, holding up his index finger.

"Might as well spill out your guts, boy." Gimli said.

"He's going to do it for me if I..."

"Aha! See? You _are _afraid!" Legolas declared triumphantly.

"Legolas, your father..."

"So he's intimidating and hard as steel! He's not a monster." Aragorn skeptically arched his eyebrows. "So he's aloof and grumpy. So what? Never stopped _me _before." Legolas smirked.

"Yeah, well. Elf princelings are wet-nosed, spoiled, cold, and downright..." Gimli began.

"_Don't finish that." _Legolas groaned in a warning tone. Gimli puffed a ring of smoke in the elf prince's face.

"Dwarves are obstinate, and pig-headed and difficult. And suspicious and secretive." Aragorn snickered.

"Oui. We've got our reasons." Gimli protested, coldly eyeing Legolas.

"Never stopped you before, Legolas? Well, that's different."

"How?" Legolas sputtered.

"Your his son, kin. He's not going decapitate_ you_ for saying something he doesn't like!" Aragorn sputtered.

"You're afraid of my father, aren't you, Estel?" Legolas pressed harder, he and Gimli stepping toward the ranger/king, starting to back him into a wall.

"I'm not _afraid." _Aragorn glared. "I'm merely trying to honor his concern for his daughter."

"Well, this is something!' Legolas chuckled evilly. _"You,_ Aragorn, have faced down bigots, the Uruk-hai, wargs, _legions _of Orcs, the Nazgul, and even the Dark Lord, Sauron himself! Are you going to stand there on those two weakling human feet of yours and honestly tell me you _couldn't_ say _no_ to my father?!" Legolas growled mercilessly.

Aragorn blushed beet red. Gimli and Legolas both crossed their arms and snickered at his misery. "I'm merely trying to put myself in his place, and respect that." Aragorn said sheepishly.

"Liar. You're scared of him." Legolas puffed.

"Legolas, please. Eru willing, one day I might be blessed with a daughter of my own. And I'm not going to let her gallivant off with just anyone. He'll have to prove his worth to me first. If he doesn't respect my decision, then surely he won't respect her either." Aragorn explained. "I am trying to earn your father's trust is all."

"That is most noble and considerate of you, Estel." Legolas said thoughtfully. "But also ludicrous."

"Eh?"

"Look, Estel. Your intentions are admirable, truly. But, if you are waiting for my father to give you an approving nod, I'm afraid you will be waiting till you're old and frail." Legolas teased.

"I'm serious about this, Legolas!" Aragorn hissed defensively.

"So am I. Listen, in Ada's eyes, nobody will ever be _perfect _enough for my little sister. To reach my father's definition of perfection, Alasse's suitor would need the magical ability to walk on water!" Legolas exclaimed. "Ada does respect you, Aragorn. More than you know. And that is incredible in itself, for he does not grant _that _kind of admiration to just anyone! I believe you have more than earned his trust. He's just not ready to admit it yet, is all. He's very set in his ways and doesn't like being told what to do."

"Which means that instead of being a 'yes' man, ye need to let him know where ye stand!" Gimli added.

"Right." Aragorn nodded with a slight grin. "If he doesn't bite my head off first, you mean!"

Legolas rolled his eyes and whispered to Gimli, _"Told you he was scared!"_

* * *

**I want to post the chapter of Alasse discovering Thranduil's secret really soon, because I can't wait for you all to read _how _she finds out! But the thing is, once I post that one, the story is going to take a dramatic turn that I hope you all did not see coming! And I don't want to rush it. I still have to make the chapter where she visits Bard, which is coming up, don't worry. **

**What do you all want? Should I make a few more chapters of her time in Mirkwood, or do a time lapse and move things along where she learns her father's true intentions? Please let me know in the reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14 Overprotective, Much?

Thranduil was strolling through the castle grounds near the training field. He peered in through the trees without being noticed, where he could clearly see his daughter and Bellethiel sparring together. He frowned sourly. Naturally, he wanted Alasse to be able to hold her own against enemies, but after actually losing her to one, he dreaded the thought of her fighting at all. He prayed she wasn't planning to reenter that dangerous world. Not after the efforts he had gone through to get her back!

Thranduil noticed Bellethiel charge Alasse, and though she dodged the taller, stronger elleth's block, Bellethiel fiercely took a mighty flick at Alasse's sword. While Alasse managed to keep a grip on her weapon, the other elf swung at her again and this time, Alasse fell and landed flat on her back. Thranduil instantly panicked and started to run over to help her. Bellethiel knelt directly over her with her long dagger tilted at Alasse's chin. "Do you admit defeat, Your Highness?" She asked threateningly.

"No!" Alasse growled, kneeing her friend in the shin and elbowing her onto her own backside, then she swiped the dagger from Bellethiel's hand with one graceful snap of her blade.

"Excellent, mellon." Bellethiel smiled widely. "That is the best you have done this week."

Alasse held out her hand to help her friend up when Thranduil hurried to her side. "Alasse, are you alright, child?" He asked frantically.

"Oh. Hello, Ada. Of course I'm alright." Alasse chuckled. "Did you see what just happened?"

"I did. You both should be more careful!" Thranduil growled. "Especially _you, _Bellethiel." He narrowed his eyes at the warrior. "My daughter was in bad shape before I brought her back here. I will not see her fall into it again!"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Bellethiel said meekly.

"It's my fault, Ada. It was my idea." Alasse added.

"I have assigned you to protect my daughter, _not _to harm her and put her back in the frail state I prayed I would never see her in again!" Thranduil fumed at Bellethiel.

"Ada, please calm down." Alasse grabbed his arm. He looked down at her darkly.

"And, _you. _For Valar's sake, stop being so reckless! Are you _trying _to get yourself killed? You're not Legolas, Alasse. Stop trying to be like him!" Thranduil hissed and turned on his heel. Both she-elves were left standing there, surprised and dejected.

"Perhaps this was not such a wise idea." Bellethiel said.

"He has been so on edge ever since we returned from Gondor. It's been two and a half months, and he is still so frazzled." Alasse mumbled.

"I think he's worried about you. And I do not blame him in the least." Bellethiel smiled.

"Well, he didn't have to snap at you so harshly. I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

Bellethiel pulled her princess to her in a side-hug. "For what it's worth, that was a spectacular stunt you pulled back there. I must say, I am impressed." She said encouragingly.

"Really?" Alasse's face lit up.

"Ai. Really."

"Legolas taught it to me. He's...taught me so much." Alasse said sadly.

"You miss him very much, don't you?"

"Very much. But at least I still have him. You on the other hand..." Alasse stopped talking. Bellethiel looked away and her eyes glistened with tears at the back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"It's alright." Bellethiel waved her off, trying to wipe her eyes. She cleared her throat and plastered a tearful smile. "Excellent work today, Alasse. Keep it up! Excuse me!" And she dashed away, covering her face. Alasse was grateful for the praise, but now felt saddened at her friend's heartache, and thinking about Lindethiel.

"Ada should know about what happened to me when I saw Naneth." Alasse said to herself. "Maybe right now would be a good time to tell him?"

* * *

Thranduil was vexed. Why had he flown off the handle like that? It had only been a simple fall! It wasn't as if she'd cried out in pain or anything like that. His daughter of all people should know how to protect herself. Why was he so bent on making sure she didn't learn how to better it? It was such a messed up mindset he had webbed into himself. He truly knew he'd acted ridiculously out there in the training field. But how was he supposed to not? After seeing his little girl slip under death's icy fingers then just get dropped back into his life again? Thranduil was torn with not only his plan now, but also his current instantaneous, overbearing input on how she spent her time. If only Calathiel was here! His beloved wife. If she was here, would she be the one fretting all the time? Would _he _be the one to tell _her _that their children needed breathing space? Without his soulmate to whisper it in his ears right this minute, Thranduil felt so lost.

* * *

"_Dear Aragorn,_

_In two days' time, we shall be leaving for Dale. I am looking forward to seeing Bard and his family again. He has been fair king to his people. Yet I can still recall when he was merely a humble bargeman, scrimping and saving every wage he could to take care of his sweet family. He's a fine man. How I wish you could accompany me! You would get along splendidly with Bard and his son, Bain. But I am afraid Bard will have passed by the time you pay a visit to his kingdom._

_I am excited to be on the road again, though it feels so awkward without you, Gimli, or Legolas coming along! I cannot describe just how out of place that feels! Tatsu has agreed to come along. She is thrilled and terrified. She has never ventured outside the Woodland Realm. And I intend for her to see more of the outside world when she comes back to Gondor with me._

_How are Faramir and Eowyn faring? How is their little one? Last I heard, she is beginning to show, and that everyone says Faramir has never looked more proud and can't stop smiling. _

_Ada is still so tense. I thought that being home he would've settled by now._

_I must end this for now. Be safe, my love, and just do your best, till we meet again._

_Yours always,_

_Alasse Thranduiliel"_

At dinner, Thranduil apologized for his outburst. Of course, Alasse acted like it was no big deal, but it still confused and troubled her.

* * *

It was nearly midnight. Thranduil went to Alasse's room to ask her if she wanted to take a stroll through the gardens with him under the stars. He knocked but there was no answer. "Alasse?" He called. She still didn't answer. Panic gripping him, he burst into the bedroom and rushed to her bedside. He immediately felt foolish. She was safely lying on the bed, over the covers. Her eyes were glazed over, so she was asleep, with a medical text book sprawled out across her chest, her arm clutching it. Thranduil smiled sadly. It reminded him of when she and Legolas were elflings, and had played so hard during the day that they couldn't stay awake at dinner. "What a fool I am." Thranduil scolded himself. He reached down, taking the book from her hand and caressed her forehead. "I think you have done enough studying for the day, my dear." He said, setting the book on the night stand. Then he leaned over and kissed her cheek, stroking her face. "Sleep peacefully, my little princess." He murmured, and blew out the candle.


	15. Chapter 15 The Bargeman King

**Yay! We finally get to Bard! Sorry this took so long. **

* * *

Even though he and King Bard were on good terms, Thranduil hadn't really originally planned to be paying a visit to Dale, or anywhere else for that matter once he'd returned to the Wood. But after the nightmare he went through at Minas Tirith, he wasn't about to let Alasse out of his sight! After writing to King Bain, Bard's son, requesting permission to visit to which the man had replied happily, Thranduil had made arrangements for how the kingdom would be run while he was absent. But after the wolf attack, he brought along fourscore warriors instead of twenty. Should they run into any trouble along the way, he wanted to insure that _everyone _was well covered. He wasn't taking any chances!

Thranduil told Bellethiel that she was to remain at the palace, so she wouldn't be troubled on the trip by the still too fresh memories of Lindethiel's death. "If you are certain I can be of more use here, Your Majesty. Then I will do so." Bellethiel answered Thranduil.

"Yes, I believe that is best." Thranduil said gruffly. Bellethiel bowed her head, but he noticed her throwing a worried look in Alasse's direction as she watched the princess oversee packages being loaded onto the horses. Thranduil sighed. "For the record, I _am _grateful, Bellethiel, for the help you've been giving my daughter." Bellethiel looked up at him in surprise. "Mind you, I do not want her to be encouraged in any way to be a hunter like her brother! But for teaching her to protect herself better, I am most appreciative."

"It's my honor, Your Majesty!" Bellethiel smiled sadly. "She's been a good friend to me, especially since...you know. We were all heartbroken when we heard about the battle of the White City, and what had befallen our princess. When you returned with her at your side, it was like sunlight parting the clouds. I've already lost my sister. I don't want to lose our beloved lady either...again."

"Neither do I." Thranduil stiffened. "And I am going to insure that it does not happen again!"

* * *

The party of elves were about to pull out. Thranduil noticed that Alasse was acting agitated. "Iel nin, what troubles you? You look vexed." Thranduil asked curiously.

"Ada, have you seen my stave? I seem to have misplaced it!" Alasse told him anxiously.

"Is it missing?" Thranduil asked.

"It can't be! But I'm afraid it is. I thought I'd left it in my wardrobe. But it was not there! I cannot seem to find it!" Alasse exclaimed.

"You have your daggers and your bow, daughter." Thranduil told her calmly. "Surely that will suffice."

"But, Ada, my staff! I _need _it." Alasse shook her head frantically.

"Well, my dear, I am afraid there is no time to search for it. I wouldn't fret about it." Thranduil smiled. "Besides, we have more than enough warriors to protect you. And myself. So, let's be off, shall we?"

"But, Father..." Alasse started to protest.

"This entire venture was _your_ idea, Alasse." Thranduil reminded her as he mounted his stallion. "We should head out."

"I'll be right back. I promise!" Alasse told him quickly and dashed back into the palace.

"Alasse! Get back here! This is no time to...ugh!" Thranduil shook his head. Though Alasse had usually been the more compliant one, there were times she could be just as stubborn as Legolas! "Feren, you've had a sufficient load of wine supplied for the road ahead, right?" Thranduil groaned.

"Ai, Your Majesty." Feren nodded.

"Good. I already know I'm going to need one!" Thranduil sighed.

Alasse came back, very disappointed and worried. That staff was her constant companion and had served her well for ages, just as Gandalf had told her it would. She felt so unequipped and actually lonesome without it. Where could it be? As they rode out, she looked back longingly at the palace, wondering where her staff was. It was to her what Legolas's bow was to him. To Thranduil, she looked like a child who was saddened because this was their first trip from home without their puppy. He couldn't help feeling slightly amused, but also guilty at the same time.

* * *

By afternoon, the party of elves had reached Laketown. It was such a lively, thriving place now compared to the poor, disheartening shambles it had been when Thorin Oakenshield and his company had sought refuge in it. Sturdy, well supplied houses and businesses now resided there. As the elves passed through, they were stared at, and greeted cheerily though some warily. Though Thranduil had chosen to make more personal appearances more than he used to, it was still a rarity for him, and this day had definitely been unexpected. Tatsu was intrigued by it all, watching the humans and their ways of living. And the humans were of all different heights, builds, colors, and castes unlike her Elven people.

The new master's officers informed their leader about the arrival of King Thranduil. The master was baffled and worried at first, thinking that the Elven king had come because of grave international news. Thranduil quickly assured him that that was not the case. But he put the blame for this unexpected appearance on Alasse. "She said she needed 'more excitement' or something of that mind." He told him. "So she packed us all up like barrels on the river, and is dragging us all the way to Dale." Thranduil teased.

"_Ada!" _Alasse glared playfully at him. He smirked.

"I see." The master sighed with relief. "Will you not stay for a glass of cherry?"

"I would, but we have a long trip ahead of us and would prefer to use what daylight we can." Thranduil nodded graciously.

"Understood. Well, be safe." The master bowed.

One their way out of the town into the mountains, Tatsu could not help but be fascinated by the beautiful countryside, and this lovely piece of nature that she'd only _heard _existed. "The land is so free and peaceful out here!" She breathed.

"Unfortunately, it is not always so." Thranduil sighed.

"Ai, my lord. But what a picturesque canvas!"

"Aren't you pleased now, that you agreed to come?" Alasse asked with a teasing grin.

"Ai! Ai!" Tatsu beamed. "I'm so glad you persuaded me to accompany you!"

* * *

That night, Alasse left Tatsu's side and entered the tent where her father was. He was sitting, as usual, and drinking his wine. And as was typical for him, he looked as if he was brooding. "Well, it appears that the road ahead is all clear, so far as we can tell at the moment." Alasse informed him.

"That is good to know." Thranduil said quietly. He rose an eyebrow and Alasse nodded. Thranduil poured her some wine and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Alasse said and sipped it before sitting down. "Ahh." She sighed. "It feels so refreshing to be on the road again."

"Mmm?" Thranduil grunted dryly.

"I've been spending so much time at the palace that I didn't realize how much I have actually missed traveling." Alasse explained.

"Mph." Thranduil grunted again. Alasse picked up on the disinterest in his tone and frowned at him.

"Adar, are you alright?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm fine." Thranduil muttered.

"Oh. That is good to know. I dread to imagine how crestfallen your appearance would be if you were miserable!" Alasse jested, trying to lighten the mood. She grinned, but Thranduil looked annoyed.

"If you have something to say, say it." He said coldly. Alasse started at the sharpness of his tone.

"I...it's just...you seem so preoccupied, and..."

"_I'm _the one who's preoccupied?" Thranduil sputtered sternly.

"I beg your pardon?" Alasse bit her lip.

"What with taking on the task of a new calling and whatnot, I would think your mind would be too full to let your heart long for other places." Thranduil grumbled.

"I don't know what you mean, Ada." Alasse said defensively. "What is the matter? Have I done something wrong?"

Thranduil had to force himself to smile. "Of course you haven't, _iel nin." _He said, gritting his teeth to speak in a gentler tone. "But I am not pleased with you making yourself shoulder so many responsibilities at once."

"Uh, I am a _princess." _Alasse reminded him with a timid grin._ "Such is the life of a royal." _She sighed dramatically, quoting him. Thranduil narrowed his eyes. But even he couldn't help starting snicker at that.

"I feel you are biting off more than you can chew, and you wish you would just stop it." Thranduil said. "Alasse, my child, you are doing too much. I think it would be wise for you to eliminate at least one of your newly chosen activities, namely...training?"

"Training?!" Alasse gaped. "Ada, that is vital! I can't give that up! It's a matter of survival."

Thranduil sighed, massaging his temples. "I would feel much better if you would at least cut down on the amount of time you spend doing it. Shorten the sessions…_something!" _

"Ada, I know you're worried about me." Alasse said calmly. "But I'm quite recovered from my ordeal at Gondor. Well, mostly."

"Exactly. _Mostly!" _Thranduil glowered.

"Oh." Alasse nodded, as she felt she began to understand why he was so upset. "I know. It's unsettling, and baffling." Her hand unconsciously went to her stomach. "But it hasn't happened again, Ada."

"But it _could, _at any given time." Thranduil said anxiously. "We do not know much about this...this phenomena. Alasse, my dear daughter, you cannot possibly understand how it kills me inside when you have an episode like that. You do not have children of your own. You just don't know!"

Alasse nodded. "Alright, Ada. Alright." She said quietly. "If it will put your mind at ease, I will at least make efforts to not wear myself out to the point of exhaustion. I know that it must be frightening for you, wondering if it's going to happen again. I have felt tense about it myself, more often than you think. But as long as it does not, I'd rather be grateful and make some use of my life.

'I must not give up the fighting. But, I can tell Bellethiel that we should abridge the time span. Will that suit you?'"

"Ai." Thranduil nodded. That was so not the answer he'd wanted to hear, but it was a start. At least he was getting closer to convincing her to pursue the healing arts with more intrigue than the self defense. "I would appreciate that." He said lowly.

"I hope my letter reaches Minas Tirith before we return home! I am looking forward to receiving another letter." Alasse said, her eyes dancing. Thranduil frowned darkly as he could not deny the sparkle in her countenance, and his heart sank as he felt he knew who she was thinking about.

Alasse pretended to ignore his moodiness, but she didn't have to look at him to know he was troubled. She could feel it! _Perhaps now would be a good time to...but, oh. How do I even start? _She thought.

"Ada?" She spoke up slowly.

"Yes?" He turned his head and faced her curiously.

"What do you...I mean, do you believe it's possible to...to..." Alasse gulped.

"To what, child?"

Alasse's heart was racing. What she wanted to tell him was not everyday news, not even for elves! "Do you believe that it's possible to...to encounter the spirits of those who have passed, even though they aren't reincarnated, or we are still in Middle Earth?" She asked. Thranduil furrowed his brows. That was not what he'd been expecting to hear!

"I believe that their spirits watch over us, and that they communicate with us through their shining lights." Thranduil answered.

"So, you don't think it's possible to meet them in their new bodies, even if it _wasn't _in the Halls of Mandos?"

"I do not know, Alasse. I have never experienced it, and I do not know the answer as to whether it happens or not. Why do you ask? Why did you ask about _this?"_

"I...I am still trying to grasp the conception of what I was experiencing when...when Aragorn was trying to revive me." Alasse answered.

_Aragorn! It was because of him that you ended up like that in the first place! _Thranduil wanted to shout. "It's over now, Alasse. Please, let us put it behind us and look toward the future!" He begged.

"Mmm." Alasse nodded. "Excuse me, Father. I wish to look at the stars again. Would you care to join me?"

"Certainly." Thranduil agreed and rose from his seat, his great robes swishing about as the two of them walked out of the tent and stared up into the sky. Even Thranduil was captivated by how vibrant the view was out here in the open. Alasse leaned against his arm with her head.

"I remember when I was little, the three of us would go outside and lay on the grass near the fountain, looking up at the stars." She murmured sadly.

"Ai." Thranduil nodded. "Life was simpler then. But war changes things." Alasse looked up forlornly at him.

"Yes, it does." She whispered. _Oh, Nana! I need to tell him. I want to tell him, about you! But right now in his state of mind, I do not think he will believe me! _

* * *

It took three days to reach Dale. The city was alive with music, people speaking and children laughing. The city walls were solid and well kept. Children were ambushing the carousel. The tradesmen in the plaza shouted out for deals to any passersby. The blacksmiths were hard at work, clanging down their tools on glowing orange steels they were trying to forge. Thranduil scrutinized the place with approval. Bard and his kin had certainly done themselves proud. Alasse smiled warmly to the humans who stared at them in awe and wonder. Tatsu was overwhelmed by it all, but from fascination.

Thranduil announced to the king's general that they wished to pay King Bard and his son King Bain a visit. Soon, they were escorted to the palace. It was much smaller than their own home in the Wood, and the decor though regal was fairly simplistic. It seemed fitting for the bargeman king's household. They were people of great character, yet humble folk.

Thranduil and Alasse were escorted to the throne room. There they saw a tall middle-aged man. He had dark hair, and a neatly combed beard. He was clad in dark teal with gold bands. He tilted his head curiously as his lords stood up to greet their guests. His lieutenant bowed before him and addressed him. "My lord good King Bain, may I introduce Lord Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm. And his daughter Princess Alasse Thranduiliel, future queen of the Woodland Realm. They have come to pay homage to my lord."

Bain stood up and nodded, smiling, then waved his hand to dismiss his lieutenant. "My lord Thranduil, we've been expecting you." The man said kindly.

"Ai." Thranduil said. "We have come to pay homage to yours and your noble father. It has been some time since our last meeting. My daughter felt it was time for a belated visit."

"I agree." Bain said. "Da will be happy to see you. You are most welcome. I hope you will find our accommodations to your liking. We have chambers all ready for you."

"Thank you."

"Da does not know about your visit. I felt it it would be a pleasant surprise, so I've kept him in the dark."

"Where is your father, if I may ask?" Alasse asked eagerly.

"Most likely he is in the stables right now, showing off our steeds to his grandchildren." Bain smiled.

"Grandchildren?" Thranduil arched his eyebrows.

"Ai." Bain grinned. "Ahh! If I'm not mistaken, I believe that is them now." He beamed as he heard well known voices carrying through the halls. He sent his lords off to various tasks and walked down from his throne to meet his guests. "Alasse, it's good to see you again!" He kissed her hand. "You look as enchanting as ever."

"Oh." Alasse grinned sheepishly. "Don't let your wife catch you saying that!"

"Oh, she doesn't mind. Now, if I am to call any other woman 'beautiful', _then _I am not in her good graces!" Bain snickered.

"Where is your lovely queen?" Thranduil asked.

"She is resting. She took a nasty fall a few weeks ago and broke her leg. It was a compound fracture, very painful. The doctors have had her on strict bed rest. As a matter of fact, I really should be with her right now."

"Go to her. Don't mind us." Alasse said.

"I am sure my father will be more than happy to see that you are looked after." Bain bowed. "Thank you, my lord. We will speak later, I'm sure. Excuse me." And he hurried out of the throne room.

Pattering little feet and excited voices rang out through the large hall and a brood of happy, small children of various ages ran into the great room. A little boy of about 7-years-old was racing a smaller girl who looked to be about 5 to the throne. The boy pounced on it and flopped back lazily. "I won!" He declared triumphantly. "You lost! Ha ha!"

"You always win, Henry." The girl pouted. "It's no fun running with you anymore."

"As the oldest, I'm going to be king someday." Henry crossed his arms pompously.

"Well, you aren't yet, so I won't be taking orders from you!" The girl huffed and stomped off. It was just then, that they noticed their visitors. They stared in awe at the royal elves. Then a small shrieked echoed through the room. Thranduil and Alasse turned toward the noise. Five more children were standing there gaping, and a 4-year-old girl who was the exact image of Tilda when she was young was clutching the cloak of a tall man who soothingly patted her small shoulder.

The man smiled warmly at the elves. His weathered face had a handful of more wrinkles than they remembered, and his shoulder length dark hair was mostly gray now, but peppered with faint streaks of dark still. And his normally astute posture was slightly hunched over now, plus he moved slower. But his soft, dark eyes were twinkling and his smile was exactly the same. "My lord Thranduil. My lady." Bard greeted. "It has been some time."

"Indeed it has." Thranduil agreed, bowing his head. "Forgive our intrusion. It was not my idea."

"Seems we've been down this road before." Bard teased. "It is a pleasure to see you both. You look well." The little girl tugged anxiously on his coat. Bard smiled and slowly stooping down, he grunted as he gingerly lifted her up in his arms.

"What are they, Grandpapa?" She asked worriedly.

"No need to fret, Lily." Bard pinched her cheek. "These are our neighbors from the Woodland kingdom. We've told you about them, remember?" Lily hid her face in her grandpa's neck, clinging to him. "She's rather shy, especially around people she doesn't know." Bard explained. Alasse nodded, smiling.

"Real elves?" A boy of about 9 sputtered.

"Ai, William." Bard nodded.

"It's alright. We don't bite, I promise." Alasse said cheerfully. "Well, at least _I _don't." She pointed to her father. Thranduil pursed his lips, embarrassed, and gave her a pointed look which she ignored.

"_Oh, thank you."_ He muttered. "A fine way to impress our hosts, daughter. Letting them on to believe I am some kind of monster."

"Are you a king?" One of the older girls asked, fascinated.

"I am, little one." Thranduil smiled, relieved to have redeemed himself.

"I'm not little. I'm almost ten!" She protested. Alasse snickered.

"My apologies." Thranduil grunted, rolling his eyes. Bard was snorting at him. Thranduil narrowed his eyes at Alasse. _I see how it is. _He thought to himself. _Someone has itchy feet, so she drags me all the way from the comforts of my own palace, to watch me be made a spectacle of. Subtle, iel nin. But hardly worth it._

"My lord, my lady. This is Syrena." Bard introduced the girl. "She is my eldest grandchild who still lives here. And this is her brother William. Then there is Katrina, and Edmund. And...this is Lily." Bard said proudly.

"Hello, children." Alasse smiled. "I brought some presents for you."

"Presents?" All of the children perked up, even Lily.

"Ai. If your grandfather doesn't mind, would you like to see them?"

"Yes! Please! Can we, Grandpapa? Can we? Can we?" The children begged.

"Alright." Bard chuckled. "Syrena will take you. But be polite and wait your turn. And, Henry! Get off that throne. Your mother will have my skin if she finds out you sat on it with dirty clothes! And that is Henry, and his sister, Lucy. They are actually my great-grandchildren."

"Grandpapa, why does he have long hair?" Henry asked Bard, frowning. "And why does he wear a dress? He looks like a girl!" Thranduil looked away, feeling extremely awkward, and offended.

"I'll explain later." Bard shooed him out. "Shall we have a seat?" He offered as he led them to the sitting room. "I'm not getting any younger, and keeping up after seven children winds me more easily than I'd like to admit."

"You remain surprisingly spy for your age, and your kind." Thranduil stated as Bard poured some wine. They all sat down.

"Well, I try." Bard shrugged.

"But you've been blessed with long life, my friend. Much longer than most of your people" Alasse pointed out.

"Ai, that I have, my lady. But it takes a toll and I have been feeling it for a long time."

"Are they your children's only offspring?" Thranduil asked.

"Dear me, no!" Bard chuckled. "I have seven more, but they are much older and traveling abroad, studying, fighting, and exploring. In fact, one of my grandsons, Skandar, is training to be a soldier in Gondor's army."

"Really?" Alasse's face lit up. "We are close to King Ellassar. I could write to him and inquire how your grandson is faring."

"Ah. Thank you. Skandar has always dreamed of being a captain of the guard in the White City. So, what brings you here, my friends? No bad news I hope!"

"Have no fear, mellon." Thranduil shook his head. "I assure you, we have not come regarding international disaster. But only to wish you well."

"That is a relief!" Bard sighed heavily. "How is your son, my lord Thranduil?"

"Legolas is very well. Still wandering around Middle Earth like an ant."

"Grandpapa! Grandpapa! Look at what the elves gave us!" The children's excited voices interrupted the quiet as the kids rushed in with their new treasures.

Bard informed Thranduil and Alasse about his family. Sigrid had married one of the doctors of Dale, and they were currently traveling to Gondor to visit their son Skandar. Little Tilda had grown into a beautiful princess. She'd married one of the dwarves from Dain's people and lived inside Erebor. But she and her brood of children were able to visit Dale as often as they liked because it was so close. She was much older now, middle-aged, but still a curious, and cheerful female.

* * *

The next day, while Thranduil had chosen to keep to himself for the day, Alasse wanted to walk out in the countryside. She strolled through the roads of Dale, remembering when it was a heap of ruins from Smaug's dragon-fire, and remembering the bitter battle of elves, men, a hobbit, and dwarves against the Orcs. While she was glad they had been able to move past the former grievances for the most part, the memories still stung. She ventured out into the open fields, recalling the battle. Of course, her bodyguards accopmanied her, which was the only reason Thranduil had even let her go out without him!

"You've done well, my friend." Bard told Thranduil as he slowly shuffled to the window where the Elven king watched his daughter like a hawk.

"It wasn't me. They had to leave the nest and forge their own paths." Thranduil muttered sadly.

"But you had to raise them motherless. And I have seen the results from your time and care poured into them. Just because they have become their own persons with different outlooks on life, doesn't mean you are no longer needed." Bard pointed out.

"Perhaps." Thranduil sighed.

"Is everything alright, between you and your children?" Bard asked.

"Ai. It could not be better." Thranduil said quickly.

"Then why are you so sullen?" Bard pressed.

"The one true aspect of raising children you will never have lack of: second guessing yourself." Thranduil said.

"Ai." Bard chuckled. "You need some grandchildren. They make life all that much more precious."

"Indeed.' Thranduil grunted skeptically. Oh, how he would love to have a band of little elfling grandchildren! But achieving it was the issue. "My daughter recently died."

Bard's eyes bulged. "You mean, she was dead?"

"Yes. But...she was revived. Now, instead of staying safe, she wants to be as reckless as her brother, and does too much. I can't rest until she's safely in bed at night. That's why I brought her back to the Wood."

"I am so sorry." Bard said sympathetically. "I did not know. I cannot imagine how difficult that was for you. I do not know what I would do if that happened to any of my children or grandchildren!"

"It is as if she is bent on making me fret. I intend to set that straight once and for all." Thranduil said firmly.

"Well, you can't lock her up and throw away the key." Bard said.

"Why not?" Thranduil asked sassily.

"Trust me, that will never accomplish anything, if you wish things to get better!"

* * *

The third day, Alasse visited Erebor. At first, the dwarves were skeptical of her, but she presented them with gifts of treasure from the Woodland Halls. Tilda recognized her easily and welcomed her with open arms. The dwarves then more than gladly showed her around their kingdom. It was dark and underground much like her own home, yet so different. But as she walked the halls, she could feel an aura of legend and history breathing in the air. Tilda showed her the area than been Smaug's lair, and Alasse shuddered as she imagined the enormous dragon lying in wait down there.

"Did you have a lovely time?" Thranduil asked when she returned to her room.

"Ai, Ada. It was delightful, and educational. But also bittersweet." Alasse said.

"It was your idea to come here, not mine."

"I know. Bard and his tribe have done amazing work rebuilding this city. Do you not think?"

"Yes. I fear Tatsu is growing attached to it." Thranduil huffed.

"Oh. Well, then I have a surprise for her." Alasse smiled.

_I don't dare ask. _Thranduil thought.

"Father, are you alright?" Alasse asked. "I know you didn't want to come here."

"I'd do anything to make you happy, _iel nin." _

"If it was going to make you so miserable, why did you come?"

"To keep you safe." Thranduil said glumly.

"I can't help but feel it's more than that, Father. You have not been at peace, not even a little, ever since we came home. What is the matter?"

"You'll understand someday." Thranduil said dismissively. Alasse sighed.

_He hasn't said that to me since I was an elfling!_

* * *

Alasse had been telling the children about the Elvish lifestyle and now she was exploring Bain's castle. She found a large hall filled with large paintings. Her eyes found one that caught her attention and she stepped closer to see it in detail. It was of Bard, slaying Smaug. Alasse had not been in Laketown when Smaug had struck, but Tauriel had. The canvas revealed a cold, starry night. The town was up in flames, buildings crashing, people running in panic to escape the raging inferno. In the midst of it, a small bargeman was standing in the bell tower, preparing to fire a black arrow into the descending, humongous, malicious looking beast. Alasse was captivated. She nearly feel the heat of the flames, smell the smoke, hear the terrified screams of the people as their homes were destroyed, and she shuddered as she looked deeply into the evil glint in the dragon's yellow eyes. In the picture, Bard looked so tiny compared to Smaug! But he hadn't let that stop him.

"He truly was a hero." She murmured.

An hour later, Alasse was standing out on one of the balconies, taking in the view. "Quite a change from when we first took it back, no?" Bard suggested as he ventured next to her.

"Very." Alasse agreed.

"So, what have you been up to, dear princess?" Bard asked.

"I have spent the past decades being a hunter with my brother. But recently I have temporarily returned home to pursue some new goals such as healing. Once I get back in the field, I hope to be able to help more."

"Ahh. That is good. Have you made many new friends?"

"Ai! Bilbo Baggins' nephew Frodo and some other dear little hobbits, Sam, Pippin, and Merry."

"Bilbo! How is he?"

"He has aged like you. But he is still a pleasant fellow, full of dreams. He is residing in Rivendell, in the House of Elrond. Lord Elrond invited him."

"Sounds like he is doing very well for himself. Such a brave little soul. I shall not ever forget the master burglar!"

"No, indeed. Gloin the dwarf, his son Gimli has become one of our closest, and dearest companions." Alasse smiled fondly.

"Has he now? I have seen him now and then but not for a couple years. Is he ever the same old reprobate?"

"Do you need to ask?" Alasse grinned. "But we've grown to love him. He's a wonderful fighter and a good friend."

"Who is _he?"_ Bard asked.

"I beg pardon?"

"Who is he, the lucky fellow who's captured your heart, my lady?" Bard grinned with a twinkle in his eyes.

"How did you know?" Alasse giggled.

"You're in love. I know that look!" Bard smiled warmly.

"If you can believe it or not, it is King Ellassar of Gondor, but we call him Aragorn." Alasse said wistfully.

"Indeed?" Bard's eyes widened. "You love him?"

"Only with all that I am. He is the kindest, most humble person. And brave, and inspiring, and so thoughtful. Oh, yes. He is handsome too. That doesn't hurt."

"Would your father approve such an attachment, with you being an immortal and him a man?"

"I do not know for sure." Alasse sighed. "It seems unlikely. But I was told it is blessed of the Valar. And Aragorn is the reason I have become what I am."

"Well, I hope you will be blessed with all happiness possible." Bard said softly.

"_Hannon le, mellon nin." _Alasse smiled at the old man.

Thranduil had heard their conversation through an open window below the balcony. He wolfed down some wine as he stood in his room, absolutely miserable.

* * *

**I am seriously considering taking my parts of the _Hobbit _chapters from my fic _I Will Always Watch Over You, _and turning them into my own version of the story in the _Hobbit Fanfiction Archive. _I would be changing up a some things I wrote already and leaving some things as they were. Or maybe a whole new version with Thranduil and Thorin not hating each other through the whole story? Would you guys like me to? **

**Ooo. If Thranduil is so anxious about her well being, why does he appear to care less about her special weapon? Does he think she won't actually need it once he convinces her to stay with him? **


	16. Chapter 16 My Choice?

Alasse and Thranduil stayed in Dale for a week. Alasse visited Erebor again, taking her maid with her, while Thranduil discussed international matters with Bard and Bain. Tatsu was truly enthralled by the halls of Erebor, and she adored the human children in Dale. Both elleths were saddened when they had to say goodbye. "If I may, my lord, I should like to return to Dale and Erebor in the near future." Tatsu told Bain.

"Of course, my lady." Bain agreed. "As often as you like, whenever you like."

"Goodbye,_ mellon nin." _Alasse told Bard. "I hope we should see each other again before too long."

"Let's hope." Bard shrugged. He was a very old man, with not many days left. "But whether we shall or not, I want to wish you great joy and bliss for your hope, princess. I mean it with every word."

"Thank you, Bard." Alasse smiled.

"Stay safe, and I hope you find peace of mind." Bard told Thranduil.

"I intend to." Thranduil mumbled.

Bard's grandchildren wanted to keep Tatsu in their castle forever and the youngest ones even clung to her legs as she had to leave with her party of wood elves. "You seem to have made quite the impression on them." One of the elves remarked.

"I'm going to miss them." Tatsu shed a few small tears. "But I'm grateful that I came. I wouldn't have missed it!"

"Yes, well. It may be a very long time before we have the opportunity again." Thranduil said dryly.

_Next time, you don't have to come along if it made you that miserable, _Alasse thought.

* * *

When they returned to Mirkwood, Alasse's stave was retrieved and returned to her. She was enormously relieved, but confused as to where it was found and how it had gotten away from her. The guards found it in the armory but could not explain why.

* * *

Days turned into months. Legolas wrote that alongside Gimli, the Mirkwood elves (he'd brought back with him after his first return to Mirkwood after Sauron's fall), and Faramir and Eowyn, they were residing in Ithilien, and working together to rebuild it into the beautiful stronghold and city it once was. Eowyn was six and a half months pregnant now with her and Faramir's first child, and the happy couple was as Legolas put "filled with such a blissful glow" as he did not think possible in that not of his own kindred.

* * *

Alasse worked very hard to improve her healing skills, which were meager to say the least. She wanted so badly to excel in the art, but she was disappointed that half the time she did not comprehend the material, at least when it came to potions and chants.

"_I suppose this not my calling." _She wrote to Aragorn. _"I really wanted to help the people of Middle Earth, like our ada. Although I'll never be as great as he is, I wanted to at least make a difference. Perhaps I should rather stick to hunting."_

Aragorn wrote back,

"_My dear Alasse,_

_Don't give up so easily. It took me a long time to grasp the content too. Remember, 'all good things come to those who wait'. You must be patient, melleth. If your father reads this, he will probably forbid me from ever writing to you again! But, I for one, am looking forward to sampling your work the next time I find myself injured. Of course, Legolas says that then I will have the chance where I can tell you all the parts that you blundered on, but what would he know about that, hmm?_ _He wasn't raised in the house of Elrond, and taught from an early age how to heal. You'll get there, my love. Just be patient._

_How is Bellethiel now? I have prayed for strength to be granted to her, a reason to keep living. I hope this letter finds her healing though still hurt. _

_Only three more months, my dear, and then we can be together again! Even with the unbelievably preoccupied life I live here, I am counting down each day until I may see your face again! _

Alasse wrote back:

_Hannon le, melleth nin. I knew you would know exactly what to say to me! You always do. Not that I exactly wanted to hear it, the part about being patient as you know that is not my strong suit! But you do not give idle advice or admonishment, and I value that very much. But unlike my sarcastic brother, you know what I'm struggling with because you have experienced it. That is an enormous difference._

_Yes, Legolas has written to me too. He has begged me not to practice any healing on him, because he is 'afraid I will blunder it' and make him feel worse! We'll see about that. Master Elrond, your ada has written and given me several helpful tips. Of course, he is very patient and longsuffering, so it's easier for him to say!  
_

_Ai, Bellethiel. She is still grieving, and I feel terrible for her. But she has been faithfully helping me work on my fighting and I truly do feel stronger. _

_I have not told my father yet about what I experienced in death. It breaks my heart not to. But right now, he is so distant and evasive, so much like the time that Thorin Oakenshield and his company passed through our wood. No, Ada isn't cold to me. But, something is eating at him, and I wish to the heavens and back that I knew what so I can help him! I want our remaining time together to be good and memorable. At this time, I just feel like he would brush off what I have to tell him and that would break my heart. It was real, and I can't bear the thought of it being treated flippantly, even though unintentionally. What should I do, Estel? Please give me some guidance on how to approach my father! _

_I too, am counting down the days till we can be together. I miss you so much! I've been trying to keep myself busy so that I don't feel so sad when I think of you and how much I wish we could be hunting together with Legolas and Gimli, or just talking under the stars about anything and everything."_

* * *

"_Alasse,_

_My dear, I love you very much. BUT **I am ** the **LAST **person in Middle Earth for you to ask advice on how to handle your father!"_

* * *

Aragorn was standing in the citadel of the city, taking in the quiet. "You've become stronger, and not just in body, Estel." A angelic voice said behind him. Aragorn's head shot up. He'd know that voice anywhere! He turned and gaped.

"Arwen!" His face lit up. Arwen smiled that beautiful smile of hers. He embraced her hard. "Ohh. I have missed you soo much, _muinthel!" _He kissed her hair.

"And I you." Arwen breathed wistfully. Aragorn finally broke back.

"Let me look at you. You look well, dear sister. And still so beautiful."

"Galadriel's strict order_s _for my recuperation were obeyed religiously. So now I may return to Imladris when I am ready."

"I'm so glad. Ada will be overjoyed. Have you told him yet?"

"No. I wish to surprise him as I did you." Arwen grinned mischievously. Aragorn chuckled.

"I know elves do not fall to weakness as my kind do. But I am almost sure you will give poor Elrond a heart attack if you do not give him some kind of warning first so he can be prepared!" Aragorn teased.

"I did catch you by surprise, did I not?"

"Ai, sister. I did not even hear you come in!" Aragorn shook his head. "Of course, why should I be surprised?"

"Why is Alasse not here? I did not see her in Ithilien either."

"Alasse?" Aragorn frowned.

"Come now, Estel. I have known for ages that you two are meant to be together."

"Some may not agree with you."

"Ahh." Arwen nodded, running her hand through her foster brother's hair. "Do not let Thranduil's formidable facade make you tremble. He is not as inflexible as he appears. He just doesn't like being told what to do. He likes to be the one in charge, the one who comes up with all the strategies. And when he does not, it takes him ages to recover from it." Arwen giggled.

"How did you know it was _him _that has detained me on the matter?" Aragorn smiled curiously.

"I'm a woman, Aragorn. And I've known the stubborn Elven king for several lifetimes. When the time is right, he will relent, and acknowledge the fine man you are. Even he cannot deny fate what is meant to be."

"You sound so sure." Aragorn sighed.

"Do not lose heart, Estel. What is blessed by the Valar, even Thranduil the Great and Intimidating cannot fight!" Arwen smiled widely.

"It is so good to see you again, Arwen." Aragorn gripped her hand.

* * *

"Ada?" Alasse spoke up.

"Ai, daughter?" Thranduil tilted his head.

"Do you have anyone in mind that you will select for our new captain of the guard?"

"I do." Thranduil nodded.

"Care to tell?"

"No." Thranduil narrowed his eyes.

"Oh." Alasse sighed in resignation.

"Bellethiel visits Lindethiel's and Tawarthion's memorials every day. I think it helps."

"Ai. The pain is still too fresh." Thranduil murmured, sipping his wine. _"I _understand that more than anyone."

"Yes." Alasse nodded. "Ada, if it doesn't hurt too much, what was Naneth like at my age?" Thranduil looked at her long and hard. He kept his countenance stern, but she saw tears glimmering in his eyes, pleading to be let out. "I'm sorry, Adar. I shouldn't have asked."

"She was...just like you. And Legolas." Thranduil said softly. He swallowed hard and downed a whole glass of wine before he broke down.

"Forgive me, Ada. I didn't mean to cause you pain." Alasse said, touching his hand. He slowly smiled and clasped hers with his other one.

"It's alright, iel nin." He said. "As long as you are with me, as long as I have you by my side, I am blessed and happy."

Now it was Alasse's turn to almost cry. She pasted a huge smile but inside, she was torn. _What do I do? He only seems happy when he acts as if I am going to stay here forever. But I can't. And he agreed to that! I will miss Ada something fierce, just as much as I miss Legolas and Gimli and fighting alongside them. How have I managed to survive this long without their company, or joining them in fighting? _

_Most of the time, Ada seems so hurt right now and I am not even gone yet! What will happen when I return to Gondor, to the love of my life? I hate to hurt Ada and break his heart, but my heart is with Aragorn and that is where I belong now. But...how will Ada take it? Right now, I fear it would break him! _

_He can barely speak about Naneth at all. If I tell him she spoke to me, he will feel cheated and more wounded. But I have to tell him, someday! When? _

_Yes, I made the choice. The choice to come back here and better myself before entering a new life. But it has been much more difficult than I expected. And now that it is nearly time for me to leave, I feel as if I were committing a transgression, leaving my father. He almost seems as if he actually believes I'm going to stay here permanently. How can I tell him it is not so? _

_Oh, Mother! Why is must destiny be so hard to achieve? Why is it so painful? _

* * *

**The next chapter is the most important one in the story! I can't believe it's time to share it with you!**


	17. Chapter 17 Purpose for the Pain

Elrond wrote to Thranduil, wishing him well and inquiring how his kingdom was faring. He asked how Alasse was, and if she had been experiencing any more vicious episodes of physical PTSD.

"_No, my friend. I am happy to report that she has not!" _Thranduil answered triumphantly. _"It has been eight months since it happened, and she is thriving here. __I cannot find it in me to agree with you that this infliction was meant to be! There is no logic in that whatsoever. __So, rebuke me all you want, __my friend,__ but now I know that bringing her here was the right thing to do, even if under questionable persuasion. _

_With a peaceful frame of mind, I truly believe that this is behind us now."_

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Alasse decided it would be wiser to retreat to her room to bathe and change her clothes before seeing Thranduil, after her vigorous training session with Bellethiel, the realm's new captain of the guard. "I can't understand why Father is _still_ _displeased_ with me bettering my fighting skills." She stated dejectedly. "It just doesn't make sense. I would think he would _want _me to, now more than ever! I wish Legolas was here. He'd probably be able to enlighten me." Alasse sighed as she headed for the staircase leading up to the Royal Family's chambers.

Alasse had just stepped on the third stair when suddenly a flare of white hot pain hit her out of nowhere deeply right in the gut. She gasped, unable to utter a sound as the searing discomfort stole her breath. She doubled over, hugging herself tightly as she sank to the stairs, kneeling over with her head on a step. _No, no, please! Not again! Not again! _She tried breathing through it, but gaining proper air felt impossible, from the intense throbbing pulsing through her. Alasse wanted to scream. Oh, Valar! It hurt so bad! She whimpered loudly.

"Princess Alasse, your father has-My princess!" Voronwe blurted out as he appeared at the top of the stairs. He flew down to her and was instantly stooping next to her. "My lady, what is wrong? Are you hurt?"

"I...I...Voronwe, I...I..." Alasse couldn't speak.

"What's wrong?" Bellethiel asked worriedly as she came into view. _Oh no! I've been pushing her too hard! She must have badly pulled some stomach muscles. I shouldn't have been so demanding. _

"I am not sure, Bellethiel." Voronwe replied anxiously. "Alasse, Your Highness, can you tell me what the matter is?" Alasse whimpered pitifully, and curled into a tight ball. "Are you in pain?" The soldier asked. Bellethiel gaped at him with an incredulous look that said, _'Really? It's obvious! _Alasse nodded quickly, her face taught with anguish. Voronwe tried pulling her to her feet, but she howled as he did and started to fall back. Bellethiel hurried over and carefully slipped her strong arms under her before Alasse could collapse to the ground.

"Voronwe, find the king! Get King Thranduil now!" She urged her friend and she carried her princess to the healing wing. Bellethiel's heart raced with fear. She could not imagine what had brought this on. Elves did not fall to illness. Poison, yes, but not the common illnesses of mortals. Not understanding what had caused this really scared her. "Stay with me, _Tithen mellon!_ Your father is coming. Just stay with me!" She begged the princess. Bellethiel fought not to cry. She couldn't lose another friend!

* * *

Thranduil boisterously burst into the healing ward, frigid fear running through his veins. He brushed passed Bellethiel and Voronwe who were standing near the door petrified, and sped to the center bed where he saw Alasse lying on her side and writhing orally. Malfortion and Maerwen were there, thank goodness. "Malfortion,_ w__hat_ is it?" Thranduil demanded to know. "What happened?! Tell me now!"

"I do not know, Your Majesty. We have found no wounds, and she claims to have eaten nothing out of the ordinary." Malfortion shook his head, bewildered. Maerwen was on Alasse's right and Malfortion was beside her. Thranduil looked down at his daughter. He too could see no blood stains, but she was convulsing and crying out as if she was being beaten.

"Voronwe, ride for Rivendell straight away!" Thranduil barked at his guard. "Tell Lord Elrond he is needed here immediately!" The elf bowed and fled the room. Thranduil had no conception of what was truly going on, but he only knew one thing: his daughter was suffering relentlessly, and he was desperate to put an end to it. His heart thudded frantically but he would not let it show. He would be strong. "Alasse?" Thranduil asked more softly as he leaned closer. His heart ached physically seeing his child in such enormous pain."I'm here, my dear. Tell me what's wrong. Please."

Alasse was clutching her torso with white knuckles, absolutely refusing to remove her hands so that the poor, confused healers could examine her. The pain was too excruciating! This was so much _worse _than when she'd had an attack on the mountain, just before the wolves had ambushed them! Her stomach hurt unbearably this time, and tears poured down her cheeks as she tossed and turned on the bed, unable to find a position to ease her physical torment. She cried out sharply. It was absolute agony! Her insides felt as if they were being ruthlessly twisted and coiled in unnatural knots. And on top of that, her insides were burning fiercely, like a blacksmith's red hot iron. She blinked and looked up helplessly at Thranduil.

"A-Ada?" She panted wildly.

"Yes, _iel nin._ I'm right here." Thranduil said reassuringly, but she could barely see the white panic in his eyes. The helplessness in her face tore at his heart. "What happened, love?"

"I...I...Ada, it's...I think...it's happening...again..." Alasse sobbed anxiously.

"_What_ is happening again, my love?" Thranduil furrowed his brows sadly, as he stooped down touching her shoulder, trying to steady her.

"_It! _My...my scar, Ada...it's..." Alasse panted, then she screamed horribly. Bellethiel could only watch hurtfully from across the room with tears in her eyes. Thranduil's eyes instantly moistened over after hearing that awful scream which cut his core like acute shards of ice. Maerwen also grew misty-eyed and gripped Alasse's arm.

"Malfortion, check her middle. The wound from Minas Tirith." Thranduil quickly instructed the healer. "Tell me_ exactly_ what you see." Alasse curled tighter, wincing. "Alasse, darling, stay still." Thranduil begged. "Let them help you. You have to stay still."

"I...Ada, I can't! It hurts...too much..." Alasse wept, looking like a scared, defenseless little elfling.

"Child, you must stay still if we are to relieve you of this torment." Maerwen said sadly but firmly, brushing a few sweaty strands of hair from her face.

"If I lie still, it...it becomes wor_-__aa__hh!"_ Alasse cried out.

Unable to bear her unearthly cries any longer, Thranduil sat on the edge of the bed and lovingly, protectively cradled her head in his lap. "Shh. Shh. It's alright, _Tithen pen. _I'm here." Thranduil tried desperately to calm his grown daughter who was shaking uncontrollably in his arms. Alasse continued to whimper harshly as Malfortion obeyed the king and slowly removing her hands, he unclasped her bodice and opened the front of her tunic and pushed up her chemise, exposing her bare stomach. He was more than a little taken aback at what he saw. Her once deadly wound on her abdomen was a deeply dark, raw red. And the former divots from torn muscles and severed flesh when she'd been injured eight months ago were now visibly throbbing, _festering_ heavily before their eyes with every breath she took.

"My king, I have _never _seen anything like this!" Malfortion sputtered in mortification. He looked more than a little disturbed.

Thranduil's chest cracked at the sight. _Oh, great Valar! Help my daughter! _Why had this been thrust on his family? Why? Alasse clung to his strong arms."Lord Elrond warned us about this." Thranduil said gravely, sadly watching his little girl suffer. Alasse arched her back, leaning heavily on her right side, curled in a fetal position only to roll onto her back again, weeping and desperately praying for the pain to leave.

"Is there anything that can be done, Sire? Something we can give her?" Malfortion asked quickly, anxious to help his patient. Thranduil frowned sadly at him.

"According to Lord Elrond, the scar is permanent." He said dejectedly. "But, yes, get something to relieve the pain!" Alasse was clenching his wrist. He stroked her head, trying to comfort her then leaned down and kissed her face.

"A-Ada? W-what was it again that...Elrond said could c-cause this?" Alasse asked breathlessly, looking up into his face.

"Extreme fear or distress, darling." Thranduil said, holding her hand. Alasse winced with her eyes squeezed shut.

A picture, a _vision,_ suddenly entered her mind, clear as daylight. She saw darkness, thick, impenetrable darkness. And dampness, as if she was looking into a dreary dungeon. The vision frightened her and she shuddered. In the darkness, she saw a limp figure. No, _more than_ limp. The person looked dead! His arms were outstretched above his head, locked in fetters so tight that his wrists bled. His shirt collar was fully open, exposing a sweat-drenched, badly bruised, bleeding chest. His sticky, dark hair clung to his languid, nearly unrecognizable, injured face. But Alasse saw it. She knew that face! It was etched in perfect detail into her very soul.

"No!" She wailed. "It cannot be!"

"I know it hurts, love. I wish I could bear it for you!" Thranduil bit his lip, brushing his thumb against her cheek.

"I...don't believe it!" Alasse blurted out, suddenly throwing all of her stolen energy into intense concentration on the image in front of her mind.

"Alasse, what is wrong, child?" The healer asked softly, touching her wrist. Alasse did not answer. The image became even clearer and up close. The figure writhed in pain as he was struck in the darkness with a cruel blow. Alasse felt his pain and her body shuddered in agony as she vibed his brutal torment. Thranduil trembled helplessly and held her tighter. She saw the face again and shrieked when it helplessly looked directly at her, boring into her soul, as if pleading to her to rescue him. His transparent eyes were deeply pained, glazed with suffering yet still burning. His face dull, beaten, and lifeless.

"Ohh...noo!" Alasse cried.

"Alasse, tell me what it is, please!" Thranduil begged. Alasse opened her eyes and met his. The pain was slowly coming down to a bearable tone. She wasn't writhing so much anymore as much as she was breathing heavily. She'd nearly forgotten about the horrible pain now.

"Ada! I...I saw him!' She swallowed.

"_Who, ion iell-?" _Thranduil asked. _"What_ did you see?"

"Aragorn! He's in trouble! His life is in danger!"


	18. Chapter 18 Unveiled

**What will he say? You'll find out...**

* * *

"You what?" Thranduil's heart sank. Alasse bolted to an upright sitting position. "No, no. Lie back down,_ iel._ You need to let the healers look after you. Please!" Thranduil begged. He was still afraid for her.

"Ada, it's Aragorn! I understand now. That is why the pain was so much worse this time." Alasse said, her eyes wide with fear and awe.

"Your Highness?" Maerwen stared at her confused.

"Thank you, Maerwen." Alasse slightly winced. Her abdomen still burned and ached painfully, but its extremity had diminished considerably. "But I am alright now. I know what I must do." She started to shift off the table.

"What you must do is stay on that bed, and let Malfortion take a thorough look at you!" Thranduil interrupted her firmly. He had _the look, _and though she was anxious to get back on her feet and fly to Gondor, she could see that he still appeared petrified. For his sake, she would obey.

"Alright, Ada. But there is no more time to lose!" She told him. Malfortion had her lie back down and he examined her abdomen. The wound was still raw and red, and still pulsing but it was not nearly as badly as before. After monitoring her vitals, he let out a breath.

"My lady, I suggest that you take it easy for at least a couple hours to let yourself recover." He said. "You've been through quite an ordeal."

"Thank you, Malfortion." Alasse nodded, sitting up. That was just the loophole she needed. Alasse threw her legs over the bed and scurried out of the healing wing.

"Alasse, where are you going?" Thranduil called anxiously and followed closely after her.

"I have to go to him!" Alasse exclaimed marching frantically down the winding corridors.

"You can't! You must rest!" Thranduil yelled as they reached the path that led up to the throne.

"I don't have a choice, Father. I have to go back!" Alasse replied.

"You're_ not _going back!" Thranduil declared sternly. Alasse froze in mid-step and whirled around to face him. It would be one thing for him to _beg_ her not to go. But no. _T__hat_ tone of finality, leaving no place for argument, _an order. _She knew_ that _tone. It was not the tone of Thranduil her father, but that of Thranduil the _king._

"_What_ are you talking about?" She asked suspiciously. "Of course I am. I'm ready."

"Alasse, child..." Thranduil began in exasperation. "I brought you back here so you would be safe!"

"I know that. But I've regained my strength and acquired new skills. Ada, Aragorn needs me! He needs our help. Don't you understand? His life is in danger! I have to go!"

Thranduil grimaced, flustered. "When are _you _going to understand?!" He blurted out harshly. "You can't go back out there to fight! And you won't! You must stay here." Alasse gasped, then her breath hitched when her brain finally grasped what was really going on.

"Father, you...you didn't bring me back so that I could recover my strength, did you?" She asked sadly. Thranduil gaped at her, horrified.

"Of course I did!" He replied defensively.

"But you weren't going to let me go, were you? You were going to keep me here, from now on!" Alasse cried. "That was really why you brought me back home, isn't it?"

"Yes." Thranduil nodded sullenly, staring at the ground. "Yes! That's why I brought you back."

"Ada!" Alasse gaped, tears filling her eyes, her heart pounding. "You were going to keep me from being with Legolas, my own brother, and doing together what we do best? You tried to keep me from..._Aragorn!" _Her eyes bulged with shock._ "That's_ what all this is about, isn't it? You're trying to delay the inevitable."

"Partly." Thranduil mumbled. This time, it was _he _who couldn't meet _her _eyes.

"You know, don't you?" Alasse pressed. "You _know _we are connected! You know the bond we share. And you deliberately tried to keep me from him?"

"I...had to." Thranduil said, looking down guiltily.

"_Ada...how could you?"_ Alasse wept in dismay.

"Because I was afraid! I didn't want to lose you again!" Thranduil bellowed, his loud voice coiled with hurt and anger. "You don't know what it is like! What it's like to lose your beloved, then...to lose your own child, before your very eyes! And to be able to do nothing...you don't know...you're my daughter, and I love you! You are precious to me, Alasse. I swear on my life, I was only trying to protect you! Is that such an unforgivable crime? Don't you understand?"

"Yes, I _understand."_ Alasse sniffled. "You were so afraid of losing me again, that you decided to hide me from the world. You wouldn't even give me the chance to make my own choice about how to live my own life, when it was _given back to me._ Ada, the Valar didn't send me back to you, back to this earth, just so I could sit around looking pretty!" Alasse sputtered angrily. "I wasn't given back so that I could hide from the world. They sent me back to do _my part _to insure that peace and hope endure, to make this broken world a better place. To speak up for the defenseless! How can I do that if I recluse myself to a life of isolation? Tell me, Ada. Of what use am I, if I wither back in the shadows every time something goes wrong? That is _not _living."

"_Alasse..."_ Thranduil swallowed painfully, but could find no words to counter her argument.

"I need some air." Alasse panted and spun sharply on her heel and hurried away, out of the palace.

Thranduil stood there, completely defeated. So, this was what it had come to. He'd let her go once, and she'd come back to him. But this time? He'd screwed up, badly. Oh, Valar, why hadn't he just up and told her the truth from the start? Why didn't he listen to Elrond? Because he was too stubborn and self righteous, and fearful to do the right thing! He thought he was doing the right thing, protecting his child. He'd rationalized his motives to justify the means. But had he known that it would hurt, _so much..._Thranduil the great Elven king felt absolutely wretched.

Elrond was right: Thranduil should've been upfront with his daughter about this when he'd made the decision. And now? He'd lost her! He'd betrayed and now lost his precious little girl! Forever! He was sure of it.

* * *

**Thranduil is busted. Shall I wait until next week to post the next chapter?**


	19. Chapter 19 Orcs!

**While I enjoyed writing this of Alasse and her father fighting together, I truly missed having Legolas on the scene! It really didn't feel the same without him!**

* * *

Alasse fled the palace and ran into the forest outside the royal gates. The guards had noticed but did not stop or question her.

Alasse lept into the tall trees and ran along the branches for nearly a half hour before she dropped to her knees on a sturdy limb. She braced herself back against the trunk and hugged her knees to herself, crying. Up here, it was quiet with the sounds of nature for company. Up here, she could be alone to shed her hurt feelings. Up here, her father couldn't reach her. Well, at least not for a while.

Alasse could not believe it! She'd made her point very clear to Thranduil back in Gondor that she was coming back to the Wood for only a while, that she couldn't stay permanently. He'd agreed to that! He'd agreed! He'd gone back on his word! Or...had he? This had been his plan the _entire _time, to keep her away from her friends and the rest of the world, her own brother! And worst of all, Aragorn!

Oh, Aragorn! Where was he? What in Valar's name had happened to him? Had it already happened? Was it going to happen? How had he become a prisoner in horrible darkness, tortured? Aragorn was a great king and fierce ranger. He couldn't just be plucked away like a child could. So how did this happen? _What exactly _had happened? And just _who _was torturing him? Why? Who in their right mind would want to hurt Aragorn? He was a just, very kind man. And deeply humble. Anger burned through Alasse's veins. _Whoever _had dared to threaten the King of Gondor, and beat her beloved for sport would have to answer to her! And she would make sure that they did! Somehow...

"Naneth? Can you hear me?" Alasse sniffled. "You said that our bond was meant to be! Ada doesn't understand. He just doesn't understand! And he won't listen to me! He is my king, but he does _not _command my heart! What am I to do? Nana, where is Aragorn? Why is this happening to him? Why?!"

The trees rustled softly around her, inquiring what had upset their princess so. Alasse replied in Elvish, "My father deceived me about, something very dear to me. And I don't know how to make him change his mind!" The trees shuddered inwardly. Surely their beloved king had a good reason for doing what he had done. The trees whispered to Alasse, for her to be strong and talk to him again. "I can't." Alasse shook her head. "At least, not now. Not until I can sort this out."

* * *

Once she'd had a good sob, Alasse decided to take a serene walk among the tree branches, trying to calm her thoughts. She knelt down on a limb overlooking the river below, taking a breath, hoping it would give her answers. Suddenly, the trees were whistling anxiously. Alasse frowned at them. They only whistled that way when something was very wrong.

"What is it, my friends?" She asked in Elvish. "What has gotten you so stirred up?"

The trees shook and rustled shrilly, pointing her to the south. Alasse stood up and gazed sharply into the distance. Her Elvish eyesight did not deceive her. Her heart plummeted into her throat. "Orcs?!" She gasped. "I have to warn Ada!" And with that, she raced with all her might back to the palace.

* * *

Thranduil stood dejectedly on the circular pavement below his throne, tears spilling down his fair cheeks. His heart was broken in two, but he knew it was his own fault. He should have had just thrown away his pride and been upfront with his daughter. At least then, they might have been able to negotiate! "Why did I not see it before?" He asked himself. "I should've known better than to try to control _iel nin's _fate! It didn't work with Legolas. Why did I think this time would be an exception? I've been unfair. I didn't want to lose her again, to the jaws of death. And now I have lost her, forever! To my own stupidity." Thranduil wept. "Oh, Valar, what have I done? It seems the harder I love my children, the more I drive them away. Oh, Valar, protect my daughter! Protect my precious iel!"

* * *

It felt like hours since she'd spotted the enemies as she galloped through the forest like a doe escaping its hunters. As she reached the gates, she saw Feren. "Feren!" She called. The dark-haired elf looked to her. "Gather the patrols at once! Enemies are on the move!"

"At once, my lady!" Feren nodded and ran to fulfill her command. Alasse burst through the palace doors, hoping her father was in sight and wouldn't be hard to find. Relief washed over her as she spotted his flowing white hair, in the throne room.

"Father!" Alasse yelled frantically, racing to the throne room. Thranduil stiffened in astonishment. Could it be her? She'd returned? She didn't hate him? Hope lept in his bosom at the chance of reconciliation. Taking a deep breath, he turned and smiled sadly. She'd come back! He truly had not expected her to..._ever! _

"Alasse, I'm..." He tried to speak, reaching out to her with open arms.

"Father," she collided into him, "there are Orcs on the move, on the threshold of our borders! I saw them! We must assemble the troop now!" Alasse urged him. Thranduil gaped, stunned.

"What?! _Where?" _Thranduil gasped, painfully, protectively gripping her arms.

"Just south of the river. They are moving fast, Ada! We must be quick." Alasse sputtered, tugging on his arm. Thranduil couldn't help but feel his heart lighten.

_We...she said, 'we'! Not 'you'! _"Where did these Orcs come from?" Thranduil asked as they scurried down the stairs toward the front doors.

"I do not know." Alasse shook her head.

"How many?"

"I'm calculating at least forty!" Alasse exclaimed.

"Bellethiel!" Thranduil thundered in the foyer. "Bellethiel! Where is she?"

"My lord Thranduil?" Bellethiel answered, running as fast as she could.

"Orcs on the south border at the river! Gather your troops and have them ready! We must overtake these fell beasts before they enter the Gate." Thranduil commanded.

"Ai, my lord!"

* * *

Thranduil hurried into his armor and marched briskly to the front courtyard where his horse was waiting. Alasse was already there. "What do you think you're doing?" Thranduil growled.

"There's a fight on. I'm going to help." Alasse said casually.

"No you are not!" Thranduil demanded. Alasse glared at him, as if to say, _'must we go through this again'? _"You will stay here where it's safe." Thranduil commanded.

"Our people are out there, Ada. And they need our help. The last time I played it safe, two of them died!" Alasse reminded him.

"And I'll not have you suffer the same fate, _again!" _Thranduil argued.

"They need us, Ada. I'm going with you." Alasse said determinedly. Thranduil froze, pondering what to do. He was desperate that she remain behind.

"You _will not _accompany us." He declared sternly.

"This is _our _land, Ada." Alasse vented back sharply. "Our kingdom, our people. We'll fight for it and win..._together!" _She told him angrily. Thranduil glowered darkly. He was so angry, and scared. He couldn't put her at risk. Why did his children have to be so stubborn? Because they were _his _children. They definitely had inherited their father's bull-hardheadedness!

Alasse didn't move, though her heart was pounding. The last person to defy her father that way had been Tauriel. And that had not gone over very well at all! Thranduil stood still, eerily quiet. He squinted dangerously. "You stay at my side, and don't try anything stupid." He warned her icily. Alasse's eyes widened in surprise, but she nodded quickly.

Thranduil mounted his horse, and Alasse jumped on behind him. The troops were already in the forest, under Bellethiel's command. The king and his daughter rode into the fight.

* * *

The screeches of bloodthirsty, dying Orcs shrilly disturbed the normally quiet, peaceful forest. Elves were up in the trees, on the ground, on horses, on boulders in the river, shooting arrows, throwing knives and daggers, slaying the Orcs to the best of their ability. The Orcs were everywhere! Thranduil drew his mighty sword and slashed it skillfully, cutting through Orcs as his horse galloped into the meadow. Alasse did not need to hang onto his cape to remain on the steed, she was perfectly balanced, so she shot arrows with her bow, killing several Orcs at once. Then, she stood up on the horse's rump, her back to her father, and pulled out her bow staff, flinging it brutally into the Orcs, knocking them senseless into piles on top of each other.

"Get out of the range of fire!" Thranduil yelled back to her. Alasse lept into one of the trees and raced along the limb, joining her soldiers who used their vantage point to pick off the beasts unnoticed.

Thranduil, still a perch his horse, drew his other sword and danced both weapons in a most deadly spin. Several Orc heads toppled to the ground. Five Orcs raced straight at the king to grab him off, but he was more than ready and killed each one before they so much as laid a filthy claw on him. His horse, reared back, not out of fear but out of anger, and kicked out with his might hooves, bashing Orcs in the face.

The trees trembled in rage and shook themselves wildly, hurling pine cones and hoards of nuts at the Orcs, catching the beasts off guard. Bellethiel was cornered by four Orcs against a tree. But she showed no fear, her eyes blazing with determination. She whirled around, viciously kicking the Orcs in the face, splitting their lips, then she went full rampage, running her blades through their ugly skins. They dropped dead within seconds. She glared at the ones behind their dead companions. The Orcs had seen what the tall captain of the guard had done and they fled. Bellethiel wasted no time and killed them off.

* * *

Feren, Alasse, and more elves were holding out pretty well until the guard pointed out to the direction from where the Orcs had come. Alasse's heart dropped. _More _were coming, too many more! "ADA!" Alasse yelled from the tree. "More Orcs! We need more troops!" She hollered.

Thranduil glowered bitterly at the Orcs and was momentarily cut off guard for not more than three seconds when his daughter told him their predicament. Being distracted, even if only for those few seconds, six Orcs pounced onto the king, angering his horse. They clawed at him, jerking at his cape, trying to pull him off his horse.

"Oh, no!" Alasse cried. "Feren, send for help!" Feren obeyed, blowing their horn as Alasse lept down from the tree. Thranduil would not go down without a fight no matter how badly he was outnumbered. He appeared more annoyed than anything else as the foul creatures tugged on him from all directions. His downfall was them grabbing him by the arms. Alasse threw her daggers at them, piercing two in the skulls. Then she landed on the horse's rump, whacking with all her might at the Orcs. How dare they touch her father! The poor Orcs were mercilessly forced to be on the receiving end of her stave and they dropped to the ground.

"I am not a defenseless child, _iel." _Thranduil muttered sassily, squaring his shoulders to shrug off the wrinkles the Orcs had left on his cape. Alasse narrowed her eyes at him.

"_Yeah. You're welcome." _She shook her head then hopped down to the ground and dashed into the herd of Orcs, fighting alongside Bellethiel, taking down the enemies.

Thranduil looked to the south. Sure enough, an entire band of Orcs were advancing on them. Thranduil stiffened in disgust. He had to keep them from crossing the river. Bellowing in Elvish, he ordered the elves to the river's edge, to shoot down as many Orcs as possible. Bellethiel, Alasse, and others tried to finish off the ones in their midst while all the rest of the army followed their king. They overtook the Orcs at the water with arrows. Some of the ones who escaped tried crossing in the water. Thranduil wasn't about to let that scum set foot in his land! His horse took a mighty leap to the other side, and using both swords again, he made quick work off the Orcs to the left, cantering around and cutting off any hope of escape into the water for them. The elves on the other side fledged their arrows, but some were running out.

Thranduil thought they could hold them off, but the Orcs were piling in again. Just then, elves on horses galloped to the water and crossing over, pushed back the Orcs, herding them into a giant circle, surrounding them and shooting them. Thranduil breathed in relief. His army was indeed loyal and mighty.

* * *

With the cavalry relieving them of the Orcs at the water, the remaining elves on the shore went after the Orcs that were still there on foot.

Alasse had just slain a huge Orc which dropped to the ground. She took a second to catch her breath, and then...something sharp was suddenly thrust into her belly.


	20. Chapter 20 A Father's Terror

Thranduil lept back over the water to assist his additional warriors as they finished off the remaining Orcs. But then his heart clenched when he heard a small cry behind him that he would know anywhere!_ "A-Ada..."_ Alasse whimpered painfully.

Thranduil whirled around and the sight twisted his gut. Alasse was crouching on the ground, struggling to get to her feet, and clutching her right side, where he could see an arrow lodged into her abdomen and protruding just above her hip. Her tunic was already splattered in blood.

Thranduil's blood froze and his heart nearly stopped altogether. It was as if he'd been slammed in the gut with a sledge hammer. No! This was NOT happening! Not _here! _Not before his eyes! Not again! _No, no, no, Noooo! _His mind screamed. Thranduil didn't even notice Bellethiel behind Alasse behead the Orc who'd attacked her. He panicked and urged his horse over to where she struggled to get up. He flung himself off his horse and sped to her side. Alasse tried again to stand, but she fell sprawled on the ground, unable to pull herself back up this time as Thranduil dropped to his knees, hovering over her.

"Alasse!" He cried frantically. "Alasse, speak to me! I'm here. I'm right here." He threw his arms around her in a fiercely protective embrace, however shaky, and she clung to his arms.

"Ada..." Alasse panted, looking up at him pleadingly. "It hurts!"

"I'll get you home. I've got you, _melleth __nin__._" Thranduil said, trying to pull himself together. Fear like cold water ran through his veins, threatening to make him black out. But she needed him to be strong. He slipped his hands underneath her, earning a small whimper and carefully, quickly scooped her up into his strong arms. "Find the rest and finish them off!" He bitterly commanded his soldiers. "Show _no _mercy!" Bellethiel nodded to him, and raced off to obey his command, but not before throwing an anxious glance his way as she watched her friend bleeding in her father's arms.

Thranduil set Alasse on his horse then clambered up behind her. Pulling her closely against himself, he rambled off in Elvish for his horse to take them back. The horse took off like an arrow. Thranduil held his little girl for dear life, hoping he wasn't jostling Alasse too much. She moaned and cried at being flailed around. "Just hold on, _iell-nin. _It's all right. It's going to be all right! You're going to be fine! I'll get you help!" Thranduil spoke frantically, trying to soothe her, though he felt he needed someone to reassure _him_.

"_Hurts..." _Alasse sniffled with her eyes scrunched tightly in pain, tightly clutching her bleeding belly. She was trying to be brave and not cry out so Thranduil would not have a panic attack, which he was very close to having! But her side hurt so badly, she couldn't help shedding tears.

"I know, child." Thranduil said sadly as he raced his way through the forest. "I've got you, Alasse. You're going to be okay!" Alasse whimpered again and her head fell against his shoulder. "No, no! Don't go to sleep! Stay awake, darling. Alasse! You have to stay awake!" Thranduil cried in pure terror.

"_I'm not...going...to sleep." _Alasse wept through gritted teeth. Oh, she wished she could just go to sleep and escape the excruciating pain in her gut! But it was too drilling, that it was sucking up all of her conscious energy. "Please hurry, Ada." Alasse begged. Thranduil readjusted her weight in his arms and urged his horse to pick up the pace, struggling to keep her as still as possible. The trees moaned questioningly with worry as they watched in dismay.

* * *

When Thranduil reached the bridge passed the gate, the guards threw the palace doors open in alarm when they saw their king frantically dismount then race through with the princess, who was bleeding on her torso. Thranduil dashed to the healing halls. "Malfortion! My daughter! Help my daughter!" He hollered hoarsely.

Malfortion, the chief healer hurried to his side. "Over here, Your Majesty!" He urged him to an empty work table, the _very one_ Alasse had been lying on only two hours ago! Thranduil carefully placed Alasse on it and she hugged her middle tightly. This time, she wasn't convulsing, but she did thrash her head back and forth. "What happened, my lord?" Malfortion asked.

"Orcs!" Thranduil spat. "I don't know where they...or how they...just save my daughter!" He hated feeling absolutely helpless.

"It'll be alright, Ada. I'll...be alright." Alasse whimpered, looking up at him with fright-filled eyes. Thranduil gripped her hand. "I'll be okay." She said quietly.

"Shh. Save your strength." He said anxiously. His stomach knotted, seeing the blood spilling out of her tunic. "Help her!" He demanded furiously at the healer. "Now!"

"Ada...please...stay calm..." Alasse begged him. She was hurting, a lot, and she didn't want to say it but she was scared..._again. _And Thranduil's full blown panic mode was not helping her disorientation at all.

"First, we need to stop this blood." Malfortion said, as three more healers including Maerwen came to the table to assist him. They gently pushed Thranduil to the side so they could work. "Don't worry, my lady." Malfortion said kindly to Alasse. "We will take care of you."

"You're going to be alright." Maerwen said, patting her shoulder. Alasse nodded, biting her lip.

_Tell Ada that, please! _She thought.

"You just try to concentrate on breathing normally." The healer said. Alasse nodded tearfully and reaching over the edge of the bed, clenched her father's wrist. She was a grown elleth, but right now she felt like a frightened little girl, wanting him to get her out of this mess, wanting her daddy to chase away what was hurting her and make it stop! But then she saw the broken, helpless look on his face.

"I've had worse." She reminded him with a feeble excuse of a smile. "I'll be all right." Tears filled his eyes now and he stroked her pale face.

"Just breathe, darling." Thranduil shushed her. Alasse tried, she tried to breathe normally, but her side felt like it was on fire.

"A-Ada?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I'm sorry...that I was...so angry." Alasse swallowed bitterly. "Please forgive me." She was having serious deja vu right now. "I'm sorry! Please stay with me! It hurts."

Thranduil's heart melted and he clutched both of her hands in his. "Oh, my dearest daughter. I'm going to stay right here. I won't leave your side!"

"We have to put her to sleep." One of the healers said. Malfortion was already across the other side of the room, concocting a sleeping potion. Two of the healers were trying to staunch the bleeding, while Maerwen stood by, opposite Thranduil, touching Alasse's shoulder, trying to make sure she stayed flat down on the table and didn't jolt upright.

Alasse bit down hard into her lip and reared her head back, trying hard to fight back any more tears. She moaned pitifully and tried to hide her face by looking away from the healers. But Thranduil saw, and his chest physically cracked. "It's okay to cry, _Tithen pen." _He said lowly. "It will be over soon."

Malfortion came to the table and helped her raise her head to drink the sedative, then he eased her back down and told her to close her eyes. How she wished Aragorn was here! He'd been at her side when she'd been fatally wounded in Gondor, calmly talking her through it and soothing her with his kind demeanor. Thinking of Aragorn again and the vision she'd had only induced more tears.

Alasse keep her gaze on her father, so strong, so formidable, so protective. His eyes never left hers. She looked up at him until her vision grew dark and gradually faded into oblivion.


	21. Chapter 21 Words from the Heart

The healers shooed Thranduil away as they removed the arrow. Thranduil was painstakingly terrified. Had the shaft been a Morgal? Poisoned? How deeply had it penetrated? He'd watched Alasse slip into unconsciousness as the sedative had overtaken her. It had thoroughly shaken him. What if she never woke up? When she'd looked into his eyes, had it been the last time he'd ever see them open? In his mind, all he could see was his daughter bleeding numerously on a work table. Thranduil felt numb. This was too close to where he'd been eight months ago, when she'd died before his every eyes and there was nothing he or Lord Elrond, the _best_ healer in Middle-Earth, could do to bring her back. He was vividly reliving those moments over and over again. He fought to shove them from his memory, but they plagued him like an infestation. "Valar, help my daughter!" He begged. "Please!"

"My lord?" Bellethiel spoke when she had returned.

"Bellethiel." Thranduil said without facing her. "What is your status?"

"No Orcs escaped, my lord king." Bellethiel declared triumphantly. "We did manage to get a little information from one of them before he slipped away. It wasn't much to go on, but it was all we could get." Thranduil slightly turned.

"What is that?"

"Very little." Bellethiel sighed. "Only a name, and a date. The beast said, '_Merlyn'. _And _'the White Seeds'." _

Thranduil furrowed his brows. "The '_White Seeds' _is a grand feast to celebrate the blossoming of the White Tree when Ellessar became king. But that is two months away." He explained.

"Ai, my lord. We do not yet know who this Merlyn is, but I assure you, we will look into it." Bellethiel said firmly. Just then, Feren walked in.

"My king, how is Princess Alasse?" He asked. Thranduil's face fell again.

"I do not know. They are working on her now. I won't know until one of them fetches me." Thranduil nearly gagged and his usually sturdy shoulders slumped.

"She is strong, my lord." Feren said encouragingly.

"Ai." Thranduil mumbled. _That didn't save her last time._

"Well, I must see to the wounded being brought back." Feren bowed.

"Feren! Take Alasse's stave. Bring it to the armory." Thranduil commanded, then dismissed him. "How many?" He asked Bellethiel.

"Six, my lord." Bellethiel gulped. "Mostly cuts. Nothing life-threatening as far as I could tell. But we are still bringing them back for treatment."

"It could've been so much worse." Thranduil said.

"Ai." Bellethiel began tearing up. "Forgive me, my lord. But this is the first patrol I have been on since we returned to the Wood, where we had to take up arms. I still think of Lindethiel and her lover every single day."

"Yes." Thranduil nodded sympathetically.

"But, your daughter, Sire? She's given me a reason to rise out of bed every morning. Training with her, teaching her to get better. And I greatly value her comradeship. There are some days I want to just crumble because my heart still aches for my sister. But, Princess Alasse has given me a renewed purpose! To keep the ones I hold dear safe! That's why I am so honored that you selected me for this sacred duty as captain of the guard, and why I am honored to call my mistress my good friend!"

"Thank you, Bellethiel." Thranduil winced, biting back tears. "See to the wounded, will you?" Bellethiel nodded, and hurried away, tears blurring her vision.

* * *

It was two hours before Maerwen came to him outside the healing ward. Thranduil marched quickly to her. "How is she?" He asked anxiously.

"She's resting, Your Majesty." The healer smiled, touching the king's tense arm. "The wound was a bit deep, but it did not strike any major organs. We stitched it up. We were able to stop the bleeding, and you'll be happy to know the arrow _wasn't _laced with poison. She's going to be in some pain for a while, but with lots of rest, she should recover very soon." Maerwen said encouragingly.

Thranduil nearly sobbed in relief. After all the things he'd tried to prepare himself for, that he'd expected to hear! He ran a hand over his face. "C-can I see her?" He asked meekly.

"Of course." Maerwen nodded, leading him to the royal suite of the healing rooms.

Alasse was on her hospital bed, clad in a white sleeping tunic, and covered up to the waist with the coverlets. She was pale, but nonetheless breathing! Thranduil came to the bedside and sat down in a chair next to it. "Courage, my lord. She's doing very well." Maerwen said.

"Please leave us." Thranduil commanded her. Maerwen backed out and closed the door. Thranduil shook his head, tears pouring down his face. How had this happened anyway? All he'd wanted was to keep his little girl safe! He'd blundered that entire mission. How was it that she was lying wounded on a hospital bed, here in her own home?

Thranduil reached his arm down and stroked her face. To his surprise, Alasse reached up and covered his hand with hers. He was amazed at how much smaller her hand was compared to his! It took him right back to the night she was born and she'd taken hold of his huge finger. She'd been so tiny then. Where did he go wrong? "I swear, I only wanted to keep you safe!" Thranduil wept, kissing her hand. "But I have failed! I've failed your horribly."

* * *

Alasse did not come to until that night. Thranduil hadn't left her side. He was still holding her hand when Alasse stirred, grimacing. "Shh. I'm here, Alasse." He said. "You're home."

"Ada?" She croaked.

"Yes. You're safe." Thranduil assured her. She moaned. "How are you feeling, daughter?"

"Mph. I've been better. But I've been much worse." Alasse sighed, slowly blinking her eyes open. She looked up at him sadly. "I didn't mean to scare you. I promise I wasn't trying to get myself killed! I was just trying to do my part."

"I know,_ iell nin. _I know. Oh, Alasse, I'm sorry." Thranduil sniffled.

"Ada..." Alasse began.

"No! I'm sorry, dearest. I thought that if I took you from the open world, nothing bad would happen to you. I could not be _more _wrong! I only was trying to protect you. But look what happened! You were attacked, right under my watch! I was there, but it still happened. I realize now that bad things can happen no matter where you are." Thranduil was weeping now and kissed her hand to his face. "I tried to force you into...a life you're not meant for...forgive me, my child! Please forgive me!" Thranduil begged.

"I understand, Ada. You were scared." Alasse said softly.

"Yes. Yes! I was scared, and I still am. I suppose I always will be. It is what your ada is here for." Thranduil swallowed hard. "It's just that I love you, more than anything in this fragile world, and...I couldn't bear the thought of losing you again!"

"I love you too." Alasse nodded. "I remember, during our quest of the Fellowship, when we had lost Gandalf to Shadow and taken refuge in Lothlorien, I was very shaken. Well, we all were. Gandalf was dead, at the time. The Lorien elves told Frodo that he had brought evil to their land, and even they were in danger of Orcs. I thought of our kingdom, and how you had tried for so long to save it from the falling Shadow.

'I was really afraid, Ada. If Lothlorien itself, the beautiful Golden Wood, untouched and uncorrupted by the rest of the world, could fall...I hated to think what had befallen you! All I wanted was to see your face once more, and know that _you_ were safe! You are a legendary fighter, Adar. But we all know who the Lady Galadriel is. If even she had to take refuge from the coming evil...I just wanted to see you again, to make sure you had not left us.'"

"Leave you? Far from it! And Eru forbid that I should ever!" Thranduil sputtered. "I will be here in the Wood, Alasse, for as long as you need me. Or until my heart calls me away. And you and Legolas will always be welcome here. You'll always have a home to come back to. This I promise."

"Come back to?" Alasse slightly lifted her head. "You mean..."

"Yes." Thranduil nodded sadly. "I cannot hold you here like a bird in a cage. It would give me pleasure to have you at my side, always. But you wouldn't be happy."

"Oh, Ada..." Alasse smiled sadly, tears filling her eyes. Then she grimaced.

"You should rest. We can talk later." Thranduil said.

"Wait." Alasse said. She patted the empty spot on the bed. Thranduil sat beside her and she took his large hands in hers and rubbed them. "Ada? There's something I've been meaning to tell you, for a very long time." Alasse said seriously. "I just didn't know how. I was afraid you wouldn't believe me. I..."

"It's alright, my love. I know already. You love Aragorn." Thranduil said solemnly.

"What? I...yes, Ada, I do! More than life itself." Alasse breathed wistfully.

"And you must go to him." Thranduil said firmly. "But not until you are recovered. I can send inquiries out until then. You will remain here till you are healed. But once you are, you shall ride to Gondor with an escort, and find the truth of what has happened to your beloved."

"Ada? You are not forbidding me, from giving my heart to a man? A _mortal?" _Alasse's face lit up.

Thranduil bite his cheek. "It's not what I had always imagined for you in regards to a soul mate." He confessed lowly. "But I learned the bitter way with Legolas and Tauriel. I may be your father, your king. But I_ cannot_ command your heart."

"Ada!" Alasse sobbed happily.

"Aragorn is a fine man, the best." Thranduil said. "And he is more than worthy of you, my daughter. One day he will perish, and the pain will be insatiable. But, that is only because the love you share will have meant something worthwhile." Alasse closed her eyes, crying happy tears. "I thought I would be losing you if you wed Aragorn. But driving you away, with only my own foolishness to curse for it, was more painful!"

"I forgive you, Ada." Alasse cried, pulling his hand to nuzzle with her cheek. "But this is not what I was trying to tell you earlier."

"I'm listening." Thranduil said patiently.

"Ada, when...when I was between the realms of life and death, I was not in the Halls of Mandos yet. What I'm trying to say is...I...I saw Mother."

Thranduil's heart skipped three beats as he gaped at her, afraid to think. "You...you saw her?"

"Yes, Father. I did!"

"How can you be sure?' Thranduil asked in disbelief. "You were just an infant when she died."

"_I knew." _Alasse smiled warmly. "I wanted to stay with her, and not be in pain anymore. I just wanted her to take me with her to the land where all is peace. But Naneth said no. She told me that I had not fulfilled my purpose here yet."

"She sent you back to us." Thranduil wept.

"Yes, Ada. She told me that Aragorn is my destiny. That is why I must find him!"

"You will, _iell nin. _You will." Thranduil assured her.

"She wanted me to tell Legolas that she is so proud of him." Alasse strengthened her grip on Thranduil's large palms. "Ada, she said to tell _you _that she loved you. And that you will always be her only, eternal love."

Thranduil broke. His vision was misty. Breathing was the last thing on his mind! This news, precious and filled with pure hope, was too much to take in. His aching heart nearly cracked under the impact of knowing such joy. He rose to his feet and fled the room.

* * *

Thranduil had just reached his own chambers and slammed the door, panting. His wife, his beautiful, sweet Calathiel! How he ached to hear her voice right now! What he wouldn't give to hold her in his arms again! Gandalf had been right. She'd given Thranduil two wonderful treasures, more precious than any gold or white gems: their children, their son and daughter. The two of them were breathing, vivid parts of her in so many different ways. Watching Alasse die before had been like watching his wife die all over again!

Relieved, but so overwhelmed, the great Elven king dropped to the floor on his knees and sobbed like a child.

* * *

**Was listening to _Kingdom Hearts: Dearly Beloved _track. If you haven't heard it, you should. It is beautiful! **


	22. Chapter 22 Legolas Returns

**Yep, you read the title correctly! Legolas is back!**

**The original lyrics in the song are 'me' where I inserted 'you' for Aragorn.**

* * *

Alasse rested as much as she could. She wanted to get back on her feet as soon as possible so she could ride to Gondor and find out if Aragorn was okay, or in danger. Tatsu was in and out of the healing wing until Alasse was moved to her own bedroom, then her maid pampered her endlessly. Thranduil ordered that she not be allowed to get out of bed until Malfortion said that it was absolutely safe. Thranduil sent riders to Gondor to inquire of the king's well-being. He stayed at Alasse's bedside as much as possible. The kingdom was relieved that their princess would surely live.

It was the fourth night since the Orc attack. Thranduil had been occupied that evening with his council to make plans for aid should Gondor be in peril. The council had questioned him on why he would suspect that Gondor the great White City should be in peril, and he replied with, "I have reason to believe that King Ellessar may be in need of our assistance. Until I find out more, we shall determine plans to help if the need arises."

Thranduil was finally able to pry himself away from the meetings and went to visit Alasse. Tatsu must have been in her own bed at the moment or she'd be here. He found Alasse lying in bed, gazing longingly out the window, looking up at the stars with tears in her eyes. She was clutching her side, and softly singing in Elvish, a song he was not at all familiar with:

"_**When at night you go to sleep,**_

_**Fourteen angels watch do keep**_

_**Two your head are guarding**_

_**Two your feet are guiding **_

_**Two are on your right hand**_

_**Two are on your left hand**_

_**Two who warmly cover**_

_**Two who o'er you hover **_

_**Two to whom 'tis given**_

_**To guide your steps to heaven.**_

_**Sleeping softly then it seems**_

_**Heaven enters in your dreams;**_

_**Angels hover round you**_

_**Whispering they have found you..."**_

Alasse's soft voice was thick with mourning, her blue-green eyes glistening from the tears. Thranduil could hear the ache in the melody and he could feel her pain, longing for her beloved, not knowing if she would see him again. What a fool he had been! How in his right mind had he ever believed forbidding her from going to the man she loved in his time of greatest need was the right thing to do? His face burned with shame. How selfish he had been.

"_**...When dawn at last will wake you." **_Alasse finished, sniffling.

Thranduil stepped toward her. _"Iell nin?" _He spoke softly. Alasse tried to hide her eyes, hoping he wouldn't see her tears. Thranduil sat down on the bed. She tried to hide from him. He stretched out his hand and brushed a few tears away with his large thumb.

"I'm sorry, Ada. I was trying to be brave." Alasse whimpered. "Aragorn needs me to be strong."

"Yes." Thranduil agreed. "Do you truly believe that something has happened to him?"

"I don't want to believe it." Alasse winced. "But I can feel it." She pressed her hand over her heart. "Something _is _wrong. And I _hate _being stuck in this bed, unable to go to him...and be with him...to help him." Alasse started to sob.

"Shh." Thranduil whispered, stroking her face and running his hand through her hair. Thranduil had thought being separated from Alasse would be unbearable. But now, seeing the grief she was in, for love, _that _was worse! Because there was nothing he could do to take her fear away.

"Ada, do you believe in angels?" Alasse asked, searching his countenance for answers, like an elfling.

"I am not familiar with what you're speaking of, my dear." Thranduil frowned.

"Eowyn told me, they are powerful, spiritual beings who are sent to watch over us. At least, the race of men believe in them. They are said to often be invisible." Alasse tried to explain. "She said that they are like the Istari, powerful and magical yet lower than the Valar themselves. That they serve Eru but are not as powerful as him."

"You were singing about them, just now." Thranduil stated. "I heard you."

"Ai. After we learned that Faramir and Eowyn were blessed with a conceived child, one day I saw her in the garden, rubbing her belly and singing that lullaby to her unborn child. I asked her about it. She said her mother taught it to her, and that it has seen her through much turmoil. I have never forgotten it."

"You were singing it over Aragorn." Thranduil said. Alasse nodded, as more tears came out.

"Yes." She swallowed. "I pray that angels are real, and that they will keep watch over him! I am so afraid for him, Ada! I felt his pain in my vision, when...when I saw him be...being beaten." Alasse covered her face with her hands. Thranduil leaned forward, grabbing her hands and pulling them down. He let their foreheads touch.

"Perhaps it has not happened yet. We may still be able to prevent it. Do not lose hope, my love," Thranduil told her.

"I strongly feel that it already has. I remember Lord Elrond suggesting to me that maybe the Valar allowed this to happen as a blessing of some sort."

Thranduil stiffened. "Ah, that Elrond." He growled. "Always has to have an answer or divine reason theory for everything. How dare he!"

"I wish he was here right now." Alasse moaned.

"_Why?" _Thranduil cringed.

"At least he would have some answers! I cannot bear this uncertainty, Ada. It is too heavy!" Alasse cried heavily, clinging to his robes. Thranduil sighed helplessly and kissed her forehead. _Aragorn, you were the one who tells the people, 'there is always hope'! I pray to the Valar you are right! _

* * *

Thranduil had sat up all night with Alasse, even after she'd fallen asleep. The sun had risen when Maerwen came into the room. "Oh, I beg your pardon, my lord." She said.

"No, no. It's alright, Maerwen. Please come in." Thranduil said, standing up. "Would you look after my daughter? I have something I must do."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Maerwen nodded. "And Tatsu is fetching her breakfast."

Thranduil marched straight for his study. He was going to write to Legolas, and ask him if his son's best friend was well or not. "Your Majesty!" Bellethiel called out, running to him.

"Bellethiel, you'd better have urgent business to report on, as I have some of my own and cannot delay." Thranduil scowled.

"My lord, you have a visitor. Lord Elrond is here." Bellethiel said.

"Elrond?" Thranduil was taken aback. "Bring him to me." Bellethiel obeyed and Elrond hurried up to the king.

"I came as soon as I could get away, my friend." Elrond told him. "How is Alasse?"

"She's recovering. But her mind is heavily burdened, thanks to you." Thranduil narrowed his eyes.

"I don't understand." Elrond frowned.

"How dare you suggest that her suffering was something to be proud of!" Thranduil hissed.

"I _never _said any such thing, Thranduil." Elrond retorted. "I have seen how she has suffered, and I would never make light of it."

"Oh? Then how is it that you said this infliction was a blessing?" Thranduil snarled. Elrond sighed and grimaced.

"I did not say it was. I merely said perhaps it could be, eventually. We do not always understand the ways of the Valar, Thranduil." Elrond said meekly.

"Who are you to judge on the reckonings of fate?" Thranduil growled.

"I did not come for a dispute, Thranduil. I came because I was urged that my services were greatly needed. Has Alasse suffered another attack?"

"Yes. Yes, she has. Of the most severe degree." Thranduil nodded. He told Elrond about her vision and the arrow wound.

"Aragorn? My son? In danger? Take me to her!" Elrond told him. When they entered Alasse's bed chamber, she was still asleep.

"My lord, Elrond." Maerwen gaped in surprise and bowed kindly. "It is an honor to have you here."

"How is the patient?" Elrond asked as he sat down on the bed.

"She is recovering quickly, but not as fast as she would like." Maerwen answered. With Thranduil's approval, Elrond checked the wounds himself. The arrow wound was healing very nicely. But Alasse's fatal scar was still raw and red. It was not as severe as before, but it concerned the great healer.

"I fear this does not bide well." Elrond hung his head.

"So, you believe what she saw was real? That is was no hallucination from her deepest fears?" Thranduil asked defeatedly.

"Ai. If it was, her scar would be back to its normally mostly faded shade. But it is not. Oh, Eru, what has happened to my son? How can this be?" Elrond grimaced sadly.

"I have sent riders to Gondor to find out. As soon as she is recovered enough, I am sending her there to be with him." Thranduil mumbled.

"What did you say?" Elrond turned to him. "You are sending her back to Gondor?"

"_Yes, _Elrond. _Yes." _Thranduil groaned.

"I thought you were bent on keeping her here!"

"Not anymore. You..." Thranduil nearly choked on the words. "You were right, my friend. You were right all along. I didn't want to hear it, so I rationalized my actions. But it became a heavy price I could not pay."

Elrond smiled. "I am happy to see you have seen the truth in the situation." He said. Alasse stirred. She opened her eyes and stared in surprise.

"Lord Elrond?" She gaped.

"Ai, penneth. I came because I heard you needed my help." Elrond smiled warmly.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Alasse exclaimed, sitting up. Thranduil was surprised and irked at her warm greeting, considering how miserable Elrond had made her, at least in his eyes!

"How are you feeling, little one?" Elrond asked. Alasse's face fell.

"Not so good. Physically I am doing well enough. But..." She frowned sadly.

"Thranduil told me of your vision."

"You were mistaken, Sir. It is not a blessing! It hurts so! Do you think it is true? Do you know?" She asked hopefully.

"I can only reveal what my instincts tell me, child. I do not believe this was random, that much I can say for sure! But until we hear otherwise, we must have faith that Aragorn is safe and well." Elrond said.

"I pray you're right!"

* * *

A week had passed since the Orc attack. Alasse was back on her feet and anxiously making preparations for the ride to Gondor. Thranduil oversaw every detail to insure that she and her bodyguards would have absolutely everything they needed. Elrond chose to stay in the Woodland Realm until Alasse returned or they received news on Aragorn's fate. Thranduil chose not to accompany his daughter. Oh, he was very, very worried about her. But, he chose to not let it consume him again and trust that she would make it back safely.

Thranduil, Bellethiel, Alasse, Tatsu, Feren, Voronwe, and Elrond were in the throne room. One of the guards rushed up the stairs. "King Thranduil! The prince! Prince Legolas has entered the Wood!" The guard announced.

"Legolas?" Thranduil rose to his feet.

"Ai, my lord. But he was not alone. He is being accompanied by a host of our kin, plus Gondorian soldiers, a dwarf, and a little hobbit!" The guard explained. Thranduil hurried down from his throne, and all of them reached the palace doors to greet Legolas before he made it inside. They saw him galloping into the courtyard ahead of his host of travelers. Gimli clung to his waist from behind, and placed in front of him, clinging to the horse's mane for dear life, was another familiar redhead: a hobbit!

"Pippin." Alasse whispered. Legolas halted his horse and flew off gracefully. He ran straight up the steps to his family.

"Legolas!" Thranduil exclaimed. "It's good to see you home! But what brings you here so urgently?" He had a sinking feeling he already knew the answer.

"You look frantic, young one." Elrond added.

"Ada, Lord Elrond, Alasse." Legolas said quickly. "Ada, I've come to ask for your help! I have disturbing news. It's Aragorn! He has gone missing! He has been missing for a week!"


	23. Chapter 23 The King of Gondor MIA

**In answer to your question about Pippin, well, after informing Denethor about Boromir's death, Pippin swore to serve the steward of Gondor for the rest of his life. In this case, he felt obliged to fulfill that pledge and was brought to Minas Tirith where he insisted to make good on it. However, Aragorn and Faramir excused him and told him he owed them nothing. So, Pippin was in Gondor discussing that promise, whether he would be freed from it or serve it. So, Pippin was circumstantially in the White City at the time of Aragorn's vanishing. **

* * *

Thranduil, Elrond, and Alasse all exchanged stunned glances. They couldn't have heard right! Alasse's gut started hurting again, yet she bore it silently, as it wasn't unbearable. But her father and their friend noticed this. "How can this be?" Elrond spoke up.

"We do not know, _Hir nin _Elrond_."_ Legolas shook his head. "We have been searching and searching."

"Legolas, Gimli, all of you, come inside where we can discuss this." Thranduil said.

Gimli could not help staring at the inside of the Woodland palace, deep, dark, but intricate and beautiful like Erebor. Pippin stayed close to him. He was rather intimidated by the castle. It was so big, filled with precarious, winding paths, and deep caverns below their feet. Although naturally an adventurous little hobbit, this place rather scared Pippin, especially because he didn't know his surroundings very well.

Legolas sidled next to Alasse. "Are you alright,_ muinthel?" _He whispered in Elvish.

"I will tell you after you inform us about what happened. Legolas, do you think Aragorn is in trouble?" Alasse asked anxiously.

"I fear so." Legolas said seriously, meeting her eyes.

Thranduil sat up straight in his throne, while Legolas, Elrond, Alasse, Gimli, and Pippin gathered beneath him. "Legolas, what has happened to your good friend, King Ellessar?" Thranduil asked in an emotionless, business like tone, earning him a scowl from Gimli.

"What can you tell us has become of my son?" Elrond asked worriedly.

"Unfortunately, not much." Legolas muttered helplessly. "The last time anyone saw him was seven nights ago. He'd had another council meeting, and then we all took supper together. Nothing unusual occurred. After dinner, we all went our separate ways as is our custom. The next morning, Aragorn did not show up for signing of decrees for new trade routes that he has agreed to ally with for Gondor."

"At first, we thought he may have overslept." Pippin added.

"Aragorn may be mortal, but he's not the oversleeping type." Gimli interjected. "We thought he was stalling, needing some time alone for himself. And who could blame the lad, after the pressing night before?"

"But you did not find him." Alasse stated, biting her lip.

"That's right, we did not." Legolas said, gazing at her sorrowfully. "When he still did not show up a half hour later, one of the maids went to fetch him. He was not there."

"By then, we supposed he must have taken a morning ride to clear his boggled head." Gimli said.

"But that's when we began to realize something wasn't right." Pippin said. "Lord Aragorn's horse Brego was in the royal stable, happy as a bird, and eating greedily. He appeared in no way winded, and his tack was perfectly clean."

"We asked the castle staff if anyone had seen or heard from Aragorn. No one had. By midday, he still had not revealed himself." Legolas explained. "We finally had to enter his chambers without permission. That is when he found him absent, and his bed had not been slept in. We searched all over. He has not been seen or heard from since!"

"And his horse at no time has disappeared either." Pippin mentioned. Alasse was clutching her side, trying not to whimper. Elrond noticed and touched her shoulder.

"And no one has claimed to having seen their king disappear?" Thranduil asked in an annoyed tone.

"No one, my lord." Pippin shook his head. "It is as if he has vanished, into thin air!"

"Legolas, what do you suspect?" Thranduil turned his gaze toward his son.

"I cannot say for sure, Adar." Legolas frowned, then glanced at his sister. "Aragorn can be reserved and not want to tell us his troubles, but this is most unlike him."

"He is utterly responsible, to a fault!" Gimli spoke up. "He often puts the people's needs before his own."

"I hate to jump to conclusions." Legolas said in frustration. "But yes, I believe something is greatly amiss in his disappearance. Had he left of his own free will, he would've left a note to inform us so we wouldn't worry, and he most certainly would've taken Brego along! I only pray he is alright!"

"He's not." Alasse glumly declared. Legolas, Gimli, and Pippin faced her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Legolas asked seriously.

"I...I saw him, Legolas." Alasse said lowly.

"You _saw _him? What do you mean, _muinthel?"_ Legolas furrowed his eyebrows. It was at that moment that Thranduil rose from and descended his throne. He stood next to his daughter.

"Your sister had a vision, Legolas. It was of Aragorn." He said simply. Legolas blinked.

"What?"

"How is that possible?" Gimli sputtered.

"Did you really?" Pippin's eyes were bugging out.

"She saw Aragorn's face, Legolas." Elrond added. "He is in danger."

Legolas stepped over to his sister. "How can this be?" He asked in astonishment. Alasse hugged herself.

"My wound, the one I received from Ulgakh." She murmured sadly. "The scar is still there. Do you remember that night on the mountain, brother? The wolf attack?"

"Of course. And you sensed the vile creatures' presence before even our own scouts did!"

"When Aragorn's face entered my mind, it was very much the same infliction, only much worse!" Alasse winced.

"Tenfold worse." Thranduil said, worry still lingered behind his blue eyes. Legolas stared at his sister in awe, not sure what to think. Then he turned to Elrond.

"Lord Elrond, can you enlighten us?" He asked.

"Not as much as I would like to, penneth." Elrond shrugged. "Even I did not see this coming. But your sister has indeed had a vision, and with your unexpected arrival, it only confirms what we have all feared since she had the premonition: that my son's life is in peril and that he is being held against his will at this very moment!"

"Great Valar..." Legolas breathed.

"Mahal have mercy on the lad!" Gimli exclaimed.

"Alasse, what did you see?" Pippin asked sadly. Alasse winced.

"Aragorn was chained to the wall of a dark dungeon, or at least a damp place very similar. He'd been beaten. He was starving, his body battered. He looked right at me, as if calling out to us to help him!" Alasse explained, keeping her arms protectively around her abdomen. It was still hurting. Legolas stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"We'll find him, _Tithen muinthel." _He promised.

"I'm going with you." Alasse and Elrond said together.

"You're not going without proper preparations." Thranduil said firmly.

* * *

Legolas and Alasse were alone by the fountain. "So, this is all true?" Legolas asked. "You really saw him?"

"_Yes!" _Alasse exclaimed in frustration. "I can't erase his visage out of my mind. He looked at me, as if trying to communicate. Legolas, I pray we find him before it's too late!"

"So do I." Legolas nodded.


	24. Chapter 24 A Promise

Alasse was strapping on her gear with a fiery determination and impatience to get going. Today, she and her brother would head back to Minas Tirith to learn the truth about Aragorn and figure out how to find him. The Greenwood kitchen staff had whipped up several meals, more than enough for the journey to the White City. All blades had been sharpened, arrows renewed, armor made solid. Thranduil granted Bellethiel permission to accompany his daughter as he knew he could fully trust his new captain to keep her safe. Tatsu was also to go along, as she refused to leave Alasse's side since the princess had come back to the Woodland Realm.

Alasse's door opened. She didn't need to look to see who it was, she knew. "Will you not go with us, Father?" She asked.

"Nay, my love. I am still needed here. And Elrond will be with you." Thranduil replied softly, with his hands behind his back. "Besides, I have learned the hard way that I cannot protect you from everything, no matter how much I wish I could!"

"I know." Alasse smiled up at him and squeezed his hand.

"I am sure you will not wish to return here for a long time, if ever!" Thranduil sighed defeatedly.

"Ada, I didn't say that." Alasse scolded him.

"I wouldn't blame you after what I've done." Thranduil hung his head.

"Ada, that is over." Alasse said firmly. "You said your peace, and I said mine. And the fact that you are letting me go at all, especially without you, says a lot! And I already told you that I forgive you."

Thranduil nodded. "I know, my love. And again, I am sorry."

"Is that the real reason that you won't accompany us, Ada? You're trying to prove to me that you meant what you said?"

"Ai."

"Your actions have already spoken for themselves. You don't have to keep proving yourself to me, Ada." Alasse smiled.

"Well, you have felt pressured to do just that since I brought you back, and I wouldn't listen even though I could see it. It is only right that I should suffer the same vexation." Thranduil muttered.

"I think it's time to put this behind us. We have more urgent matters to focus on."

_"Be careful,_ my child." Thranduil spoke seriously.

"Try not to fret, Ada. I will be with Legolas, remember? He will protect me with his life, as will I for him."

"Just make sure that doesn't happen this time." Thranduil said sadly, starting to tear up. "I mean that!"

"Oh, Ada." Alasse cupped his face with her hands as she stood on her toes and kissed his left cheek, where his dragon scars were hidden. "Please don't cry." She murmured softly. Thranduil gripped her wrist and tenderly kissed her palm.

"You know I will always be afraid for you, both of you." He whispered.

"Have faith in us, Ada. As you said, we always will have a home to come back to."

"I pray I won't lose you again!" Thranduil looked painfully into her eyes, and she could see the eternal anxiety there that he always had for his children when they were not in his backyard.

"You won't. _This time. _I know it." Alasse told him confidently.

"How can you be so sure,_ iell-nin?"_ Thranduil asked tearfully, his face so shattered it broke her heart. She lowered her hand and placed it on his chest.

"I _know, _Ada. In here. Believe that." Alasse said. "You must believe!"

"I lost the ability, when I lost your Nana."

"But she hasn't! She believes in us." Alasse grabbed her father's face again and made him gaze at her. "She still believes, _in you!" _Thranduil's eyes welled to the point that he couldn't see straight. Alasse was the exact replica of his sweet Calathiel. Hearing these words from his daughter, in his wife's form, his soul felt warmed as though it was Calathiel herself speaking to his heart. He felt his spirit glow inside, the first time in ages. He kissed the top of Alasse's head.

"And I will _not_ disappoint her. That I _can_ promise." He said. Then he wiped his face and grinned with a rare twinkle in his eyes. "Here, you're going to need this." He reached behind his back and placed in Alasse's hands a sturdy bow staff. It was hers! But, it looked so different. It was no longer merely the wooden stave Gandalf had given her. It had been reforged, with fine silver steel, as hard and deadly as a hurled boulder! The initial carvings Gandalf had had engraved into it were still there.

"Ada?" Alasse looked up at him, wide-eyed.

"I suppose, somewhere in my heart, that I knew I would not be able to truly keep you here forever." Thranduil confessed dejectedly. "And when you were injured during the Orc attack, I was afraid I was going to lose you again! This gift has served you well, _iell nin._ And now it will be even better. I wanted you to leave me with nothing less than the very best."

"Oh, Ada. It's beautiful. I don't know what to say." Alasse smiled warmly. "I, I had no idea you were doing this for me. Thank you so much!" She hugged him tightly. "And you are right. It _is _better than before! Better than I ever pictured it. I will use it diligently. That I can promise you."

"I know you will. Your brother taught you more than well enough how to take care of yourself."

"Ai. Legolas taught me everything he knows. Unfortunately sometimes, life gets in the way."

"You'd best hurry." Thranduil said dryly.

"Yes." Alasse nodded. She left his side for a moment and opened her jewelry box. She pulled out the starlight necklace, the White Gems of Lasgalen. She ran back to him and tenderly thrust it into his palm.

"Darling, you don't have to..." He shook his head.

"Yes, I do. As I told you before, this is a reminder to you, that we _will_ see each other again." Alasse said seriously. "You'll see. We will!" She gripped his arm. Thranduil sighed and gently ran his nimble fingers over the ever shimmering diamonds.

"I will keep these safe for you, my daughter." He said.

"As a promise." Alasse smiled sadly. They heard footsteps approaching the door. "Enter." Alasse spoke. Feren was standing in the doorway.

"I beg your pardon, my lord. My lady, but Prince Legolas is ready to depart." Feren said.

"Thank you." Alasse nodded. She grabbed her gear and Thranduil followed her down to the front courtyard. Her horse Anira (desired) was patiently waiting. Her old horse Mirima had passed on nearly half a century ago. Pippin was perched on Anira, and the silvery white mare was gentle as a kitten with the small hobbit. And Gimli was sitting on Arod, Legolas's steed. Elrond was waiting with his Rivendell horse. Bellethiel was coming out with her chestnut gelding Beleg (strong), and Tatsu with her black mare Miriel (jewel). The Gondorian soldiers and Greenwood soldiers from Ithilien had joined ranks with the extra Wood elves that Thranduil was sending with them on their journey.

"My lord king!" Pippin exclaimed to Thranduil. "May I say it was an honor...privilege...pleasure to visit your palace." Thranduil merely nodded. Elrond chuckled at the hobbit.

"If you happen to prefer living like squirrels in winter." Gimli huffed.

"We are all set, my lady." Bellethiel told Alasse.

"Good." Alasse approved. Legolas stepped out of the palace, with his white knives freshly sharpened.

"Mount up." He commanded his traveling party. Just then, two elf riders came cantering in through the gate.

"Report!" Thranduil told them.

_"Hir nin_ Thranduil, we have just returned with news from Dale. King Bain has informed us that his father, King Bard, has died." One of the riders explained. Thranduil, Legolas, Alasse, and Gimli all frowned sadly at each other. The brave bargeman had been a dear friend of theirs, and a reasonable ally. Alasse especially had grown attached to the human and his family. And Gimli had admired the bowman for his heroics in not only slaying the dragon Smaug but also the way he'd taken charge to care for his people when it seemed hopeless. Bold and brave Bard, gone. It was a sobering reality difficult to grasp.

"When did this happen?" Thranduil asked the riders.

"A week ago."

"_Hiro hyn hidh ab 'wanath _(may he find peace after death)." Legolas and Alasse murmured quietly, with their hands upon their chests, paying respect to their old friend. "Ada, Aragorn needs us, but..." Alasse said. Thranduil held up his hand to shush her.

"Go! All of you go to Gondor." Thranduil told them. "I shall travel to Dale and give our condolences to good King Bain and his kin."

"Give them our regards, Ada." Legolas added.

"Ai, _ion nin." _Thranduil nodded. Alasse mounted Anira, sitting with Pippin braced with his back up against her. Thranduil came and stood at Anira's side. He grasped Alasse's hand. "May Eru watch over you, my dearest daughter." He whispered sadly.

"He is, Ada." Alasse assured him. "I still wish you were going with us, but I can see that as you said, you are needed more here."

"Be happy, my love. And remember that you are always welcome here, you and Legolas." Thranduil said tearfully. Alasse squeezed his fist that held the gems. _"Galo Anor erin rad lin, gwennig (_May the sun shine upon your path, my little maid)." Thranduil spoke smoothly though albeit tearfully.

"You too, Ada." Alasse smiled with small tears. Thranduil tenderly kissed her hand then reluctantly stepped back. It was one of the most difficult moments of his life, letting her go _again _after losing her before. Pippin glanced up at Alasse and handed her his handkerchief. _"Hannon le, Tithen mellon."_ She whispered.

"Tears are pretty common at farewell parties." Pippin sighed. "I don't fancy them too much myself."

"Courage, my friend. Estel is strong." Thranduil told Elrond.

"That is my only comfort right now. But my heart will not rest until I see him, and know that he is alive!" Elrond exclaimed.

"My prayers are with you." Thranduil touched Legolas's shoulder. "Take care of her, Legolas!" He admonished seriously. Legolas gripped his father's hand.

"With all that I am." Legolas promised.

"Be careful, son. And I hope you find your friend."

"We will!" Legolas declared. He mounted onto Arod with Gimli behind him.

"Legolas!" Thranduil called. "I...I want you to know that I am so proud of you." Thranduil said mournfully. Legolas stared at him. It wasn't like Thranduil to be so open about his feelings! _He must truly believe we will not return! _Legolas thought. He could not find the words to speak to his father, so he simply replied with the familiar Elven greeting/departing gesture.

"To Minas Tirith!" Legolas commanded. Alasse and Elrond were the first to follow on horseback, then Bellethiel and Tatsu and the soldiers. Legolas and Alasse waved to Thranduil who stood there watching until they were out of eyesight.

"_Valar preserve them!" _He prayed desperately, clutching the white gems in his hand.

* * *

Legolas kept his eyes peeled forward while Alasse became lost in her thoughts. She was on her way back to Gondor! Back to Aragorn, back to her beloved! She could hardly believe it. But these were certainly not the circumstances under which she'd imagined returning to him!

"I hope Aragorn is alright!" Pippin pointed out the obvious as usual.

"Bah. It'd take more than an old handy kick in the shin to shake that lad." Gimli spoke up. "He's as sturdy as they come. If ye ask me, if he's been kidnapped-_unlikely-_it is the fiends that took him we oughtta feel sorry for. And I don't."

"Kidnapped? Do you really think he's been taken away?" Pippin sputtered.

"Hard to say, laddie. But something fishy is definitely behind this." Gimli mentioned.

Alasse and Legolas looked at each other. "We'll get him back!" Legolas whispered to her.

* * *

**So, is Thranduil out of the story now? You'll have to see! **

**And what has happened to poor Aragorn? **


	25. Chapter 25 Voices of Doubt

The air, the floor, the _world _was twirling like a warrior expertly spinning his blades. He couldn't feel solid ground, or any source of gravity. All he knew, was that something was pulling him and shoving him into an invisible tornado. At least, that was what it felt like. He fought to brace himself and make the world around him stay still for at least one minute!

He could taste blood on his split, dry lip. His limbs felt nearly numb. Numb, but oddly positioned. His healer instincts told him that his ribs had to be very bruised. He arched his upper body forward but to no avail as something, something sharp and large jerked his wrists back. And, he was shivering. He didn't feel cold, but his body was trembling.

Aragorn blearily opened his eyes. It was dark, purely dark save for one weakly lit torch out of his right peripheral vision. Aragorn struggled to adjust his eyes to the darkness so that he could take in his surroundings, but his eyesight refused to cooperate. He could only see double and it hurt his head to concentrate so hard. He could hear water, or some type of liquid dripping nearby and the air felt stuffy. He must be in a dungeon most likely. But wait! A dungeon? How did he get here? Why was he here? "Uhm...hello?" Aragorn whimpered, but his voice felt foreign to his own ears.

Other voices and faces were filling his head. Very familiar faces. He heard his father Elrond scolding him severely. He must have committed some major household misdemeanor to get a lecture that harshly! But what had he done? Aragorn struggled to remember, but his memory would not speak with him.

"_You stupid ranger." Elrond frowned deeply. "How could you let yourself become so easily swayed?"_

"A-A-Ada..." Aragorn spoke weakly. He didn't know where he was, or why he was even here, but his instincts showed him that he was in thick darkness, with a thick, cemented wall to his back.

"_I warned you, Aragorn. I told you what would happen! But you just would not listen." Elrond snapped._

"A-Ada, what did..." Aragorn whimpered, blinking in confusion. Next, he saw Faramir, Eowyn, and his subjects. They had surrounded him and were looking on him with absolute disdain.

"_We trusted you! And you failed us." Eowyn told him, the disappointment thick in her voice._

"_You broke your word. Aragorn, you have failed this city!" Faramir growled down at him._

"I-I-I didn't..." Aragorn tried to speak. His subjects morphed into the last people in the world Aragorn would want to hurt! He saw Legolas, glaring at him darkly. "Legolas, what-" Aragorn pleaded.

"_You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot! You and all your kind." Legolas snarled at him. "I helped you take back your throne. And how do you repay me? You abandon your own people, who looked up to you! Leaving me to protect your precious city, while you wallow in self pity, and expect us to come rescuing you when you got yourself into this scrape. Well, no more! From now on, you're on your own, Estel."_

"No, Legolas! What are you talking about? No, wait. Please!" Aragorn begged sadly. His head was buzzing so hard and his stomach churning from motion sickness that he couldn't understand these voices were all inside his mind, and not real at all! The concoction still in his bloodstream that had kept him comatosed for days was coming back with a wicked vengeance now that he was conscious enough to feel the after effects of it!

Then Aragorn shuddered. He saw Alasse's face before his eyes. She looked at him so hurtfully, as if he'd betrayed her trust and the thought alone was enough to make his heart clench painfully. "Alasse..." He whispered helplessly. "Help me...please..."

"_Why, Estel? Why did you do it?" Alasse asked painfully. "You gave me your love, and it seemed so real. It was real! It had to be! Why are you doing this to me? You have no conception of the deep pain it has caused me."_

"No, Alasse. Great Valar, what have I done? You must tell me!" Aragorn cried.

"_I gave myself to you, and you tossed me aside, as if I were an old dishrag, useless to anyone anymore! Do not come to me for pity after the way you have treated my great love for you. I am rather enjoying watching you suffer. Now you will know what it feels like!" _

"Alasse..." Aragorn moaned wearily. The drug that had been drilling into his mind had worn him out, feeling his head relentlessly spin and pound. Aragorn couldn't think straight, too disoriented to focus and try to comprehend where he was in the first place!

Just when Aragorn had thought things couldn't possibly turn any more hurtful and frightening, another face entered his brain. An infamous countenance that could freeze Orcs without uttering a word! Aragorn's pulse escalated when he looked up into the eyes of the great, intimidating, icy, _very displeased _Elven king Thranduil! "Wake up, Aragorn! Wake up!" The ranger/king vigorously shook his head, trying to regain his senses.

"_I told you. I told you to stay away from her." Thranduil grunted slowly. "I knew it would only bring about pain and ruin, allowing my only, precious daughter to give her love to a mortal." Thranduil curled his lip, as if the very word was poison in his mouth. "Your plight looks bleak, ranger. Very bleak. Do you know what I do, to scum who break my little girl's heart?" Thranduil asked coldly, drawing his sword and pressing it up against Aragorn's chest. _

"My lord, I..."

"_I eliminate them!" Thranduil hissed, digging the blade in a couple inches, causing Aragorn to whimper. "Silence!" Thranduil thundered, his blue eyes burning with an impenetrable fire in them. "I wish to hear none of your lame excuses. Hurting my daughter, betraying her heart, is best described in only one word: unforgivable. You miserable wretch! You are nothing to me." Thranduil said icily. _

"I would never..." Aragorn tried to plead his case.

"_You are nothing. NOTHING!" Thranduil bellowed. "It will give me delicious pleasure watching you suffer as you die, the same way you made my daughter suffer." And with that, he thoroughly thrust his sword straight through Aragorn's heart! "You...are...nothing." Thranduil whispered creepily as he stepped back from his victim, watching him bleed to death._

Around the corner of Aragorn's confinement, an evil chuckle snickered to himself at the ranger's suffering.

* * *

**Aragorn, snap out of it! You gotta wake up, man!**


	26. Chapter 26 To Minas Tirith!

Legolas and his company were making good headway until they ran into heavy rains four days into their journey. At first, they had to ride through the downpour, but when it became tumultuous, they were forced to seek shelter in a cave several yards away from the trail they were using back to Gondor.

When they found the cave, Legolas sent scouts on ahead inside to search for any dangers, mainly Orcs. Once they returned with nothing to report, Legolas declared the cave safe for the night. They built a campfire and prepared their food. Alasse was not hungry, and neither was Elrond. They only ate because they knew they would need the nourishment later on.

"Legolas? Has anything in Aragorn's bed chamber been touched or rearranged from the time you did not find him in there?" Elrond asked.

"Faramir gave explicit orders that everything be left as it was, Sir." Legolas answered. "Just in case there may be some clue in there, though I can't imagine what that could be!"

"If I may suggest, my lord?" Bellethiel spoke up.

"Go ahead, Bellethiel." Legolas nodded.

"Let's look at what we do know." The captain said. "The king did not take his horse, his traveling companion. And, he did not take a squad of soldiers. Would anyone have noticed if he had snuck out in the middle of the night, outside his window?"

"Gondor is a big city, my lady!" Pippin interrupted. _"Huge! _It'd be easy to overlook something."

"The halfling is right." Gimli agreed. "Even with eyes as sharp as mine, I can't be looking everywhere at once."

"Well, when we return, we shall investigate closer." Legolas sighed. Gimli noticed Tatsu kneeling down to tend supper cooking over the fire. He trotted over.

"Here, let me help you with that. We dwarves do like a hearty meal, when we can get one that is." Gimli said, taking over checking the meat.

"Thank you, master dwarf. But I can manage." Tatsu nodded. "I've been at this for quite some time, you know."

"Ah, but never out in the wilderness, I take it?"

"No. Only once. But my princess is distressed over the mysterious disappearance of King Elessar. I could not bid her to travel the world without me to look after her, as I am accustomed!" Tatsu exclaimed.

"You've known the lassie for a long time?" Gimli cocked his head curiously.

"Ai. I've known her since she was born. It has been my honor to look after her." Tatsu beamed. "I love her as my own. And that's why it hurts me to see her like this."

"The princeling isn't taking the news too well either." Gimli sighed. "He and Aragorn are thick as thieves, the rascals. Well, I suppose it will be up to you and I to keep a sharp eye on the young in's won't it?" He smiled playfully.

"I guess we will." Tatsu nodded, smiling. Unlike most of her Woodland kin, she for one, enjoyed meeting new people, especially those who were different. She did not appreciate the circumstances that had brought this about, but she couldn't help feeling a bit eager at having another rare chance to see the world.

"I keep the pointy-eared lad in line. Without me constantly having to keep him out of trouble, he'd have been broken limb by limb a long time ago." Gimli boasted. Tatsu raised her eyebrows skeptically but couldn't help giggling.

"You forget, my friend, that elves are gifted with sharp hearing." Legolas chuckled as he stood behind his friends.

"Then you'd better learn to channel it, and not stick it where it ought not to be." Gimli huffed.

"I could say the same of you. It isn't every day I find you flirting with a lovely _lady."_ Legolas teased. Tatsu blushed a deep red.

"_Flirting?!" _Gimli bellowed, much louder than he'd intended. He glared up at Legolas. "Who's flirting? I ain't flirting with nobody!" He growled defensively. "We dwarves don't flirt with no elves. I don't flirt with _anybody! _You just remember that, you...you...you butter-kneed, wet behind the ears, skinny princeling! Just you remember that." The Woodland elves were scowling at Gimli.

"Shall we teach him to shut his mouth, Your Highness?" They asked Legolas, readying their bows.

"Nah." Legolas shook his head with a grin. "Gimli is my friend. He knows I only irk him so because he is so fond of our companionship."

"Ha!" Gimli scoffed. Tatsu giggled seeing him so riled when it was obvious her prince was only teasing. "Companionship indeed! A fellow merely tries to be courteous, and what happens? The whole world is breathing down his neck, making up ridiculous rumors. Typical elvish humor." He pursed his lips.

"Ah, my dear Gimli. You wound me with your ungrateful attitude." Legolas pouted playfully.

"That you can count on!" Gimli squinted.

* * *

"Mr. Legolas tells me you have studied about healing and everything?" Pippin asked Alasse.

"Ai. I cannot do much. I didn't have much time to learn half of what I had hoped." Alasse hung her head. "But I hope it is an improvement and that I can do more to help, at least a little." She looked at the hobbit. "Have Sam, Frodo, and Merry been notified? I would not ask them to leave their peaceful home in the Shire, but they are Aragorn's friends and would want to know."

"Ai. I wrote to them as soon as it happened." Pippin nodded. "I am not sure what they will do, but I wish they were here, especially Merry."

"I miss them too. But they are safer in Hobbiton, especially because we do not yet know what exactly has happened."

"Lord Aragorn is very brave." Pippin said encouragingly. "Perhaps he just went fishin', and did not want to be disturbed?" He offered hopefully.

"I don't know, Pip." Alasse murmured sadly. "I just don't know."

"Eh. Why do you keep holding your belly like that?" Pippin asked with concern. Alasse didn't realize she was hugging her abdomen. "You've been doing that for four days! What is wrong? Are you sick?"

"No, Pip. Not the way you're thinking. Elves don't become sick." Alasse replied woefully.

"I hope it is not serious! What is it then?" Pippin scooted closer, worrying for his friend. Alasse looked at him thoughtfully.

"Well, you remember that several months ago, I was severely wounded?"

"Ai! I do remember! That was horrible." Pippin agreed.

"Well, when I am really worried about something, it still hurts." Alasse tried to explain calmly.

"Gosh, that's terrible." Pippin bit his lip. "Is it very bad?"

"No. Not at this moment. It was when I first learned about Aragorn though." Alasse said wistfully.

"Can Lord Elrond not fix it?"

"I don't think so." Alasse said.

"Well, I do hope it does not bother you too badly." Pippin said, touching her arm.

"Thanks, Pip. You'd better get some rest tonight after supper. Let's hope this rain has stopped by morning. And I heard that hobbits do not like missing out on a meal." She smiled.

"No. We do not!" Pippin shook his head vigorously.

* * *

Gimli was taking the first shift of the night watch. Tatsu came to his side. "Mind if I join you?" She asked.

"Not at all, my lady. But don't distract me from me duty. And _don't tell the princeling!_" Gimli smiled but spoke gruffly.

"Not a word!"Tatsu grinned and sat down next to him.

"The lassie all tucked in for the night?"

"Ai. But I am afraid sleep is the last thing on her mind. She is too worried about her beloved." Tatsu said.

"Ai. Young love. A mysterious and yet torturous thing." Gimli remarked.

"Some months ago, I walked the Halls of Erebor." Tatsu said. Gimli's eyes widened.

"Did you now?" He asked.

"Yes. They are quite exquisite, and so full of memory. You can tell the moment you walk inside." Tatsu said.

"And what was a fair elf such as yurself doing in _my _homeland?"

"My princess asked her father for us to visit the kings of Dale. While there, she and I paid homage to your relations in Erebor."

"Well, I am glad to know you had a pleasant visit." Gimli sighed. "We dwarves are not always welcoming to elves!"

"Nor are we. But Prince Legolas and his sister have shown us that it is possible. And I miss our old friend Tauriel. Always a spunky elleth. But her reaching out was the cause for her banishment."

"Well, I can say that lady elves are much easier to be nice to then the scurvy men elves of your lot." Gimli said.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Tatsu asked, chuckling.

"An insult to the male of your kind. But a compliment to the she-elves like you, lass." Gimli smiled warmly. Tatsu smiled back.

* * *

Alasse could not go into slumber as she rolled onto her side next to Pippin. He middle was hurting. Not unbearably, but uncomfortable enough that it was hard to find an easy lying position. She kept her hands tightly around her stomach, and prayed that it would not get worse. She didn't want another painful episode, and for it to scare everyone. She heard a familiar swish of a specific garment settle down next to her.

"Alasse." Elrond spoke quietly. Alasse grimaced and scrunched up her shoulders harder. "Are you alright, child?"

"Not until we find Aragorn." Alasse said firmly.

"Pippin told me you were feeling poorly." Elrond stated.

"I don't. Well, not really. He doesn't understand." Alasse sighed. "He's exaggerating a bit."

"You're hurting, aren't you?" Elrond asked seriously. "Don't lie to me about what I see, child." He frowned. Alasse bit her lip.

"Yes, but it's been much worse before. I'm just trying to endure it."

"I think I'd better take a look." Elrond said, about to turn her onto her back. Alasse shook her head and finally faced him.

"If you must know, it's all the same since we left home. And since you first arrived." She explained. "Nothing has changed."

"Mmm." Elrond grunted. "Well, you call to me if it becomes worse." He said. Alasse nodded. "At least let me give you something to help with the pain." Alasse didn't argue. Elrond gave her some herbs to chew on.

"Have you had _any _visions of foresight?" She asked him. _"Anything _to help us find Aragorn, or...if he's still alive?" Elrond's face dropped even lower.

"No, child. I have not. This one time in my life, what I would give to have a premonition. Good or bad, if only it will help us find my son!" Elrond declared sadly. "But he is beyond my sight." He said defeatedly. Alasse turned on her side facing him. She couldn't imagine how worried he, being Aragorn's father, must be!

"It doesn't comfort me much, but when I saw him in my mind, he...was still breathing." She offered quietly. Elrond looked down at her solemnly.

"And right now that is all we have to go by." He said dryly. Alasse tried to swallow back tears, and she could see the ancient elf lord's own beginning to mist over.

"Legolas will not give up." She said.

"And neither shall we." Elrond said determinedly. "Get some sleep, Alasse. You're going to need it."

"I cannot sleep." Alasse said. Elrond sighed. He himself had not slept since they'd left the Wood.

"Let me know if the pain becomes worse." He told her. Alasse nodded as Elrond rose to his feet.

* * *

"How are you faring, my dear?" Elrond asked Bellethiel. "I hear that you were very close to the young elleth we lost the last time we traveled together?" Bellethiel sighed heavily and did not face the healer.

"I am here, doing my job." She answered flatly. "But if you must know, it still hurts!" She gripped her chest. Elrond sympathetically patted her shoulder.

"You must truly find fulfillment then in your new commission or else you would not be here." He remarked.

"Duty calls, no matter what." Bellethiel said in a business tone. "But, you are right, serving under my king means a great deal to me. It is the only thing good in my life now, and the only way I have to cope. I swore I would look after our princess, and I will whatever it takes."

"A very noble strength."

"If I can be used to lighten the burden of another, especially now that I know personally, and very deeply how hurtful life can be, then I have found my purpose." Bellethiel said wistfully, but with tears.

"Thranduil was right to choose you as captain of his army." Elrond smiled encouragingly.

* * *

Legolas came to Alasse's side and sat down next to her. "Do you ache, sister?" He asked, noticing that she was hugging herself.

"You don't have to worry about it, Legolas. I am afraid that I shall feel this way until we find Aragorn. But trust me, it is bearable for now." Alasse assured him.

"I don't like seeing you this way." Legolas groaned.

"And I did not like seeing Aragorn being held captive, and beaten." Alasse cringed. "Oh, Legolas, where could he be? It's not like him to just leave without letting his friends at least know that he will be alright!"

"I do not know, my dear sister." Legolas gripped her hand. "How I wish I did!"

"What if we are too late, to save him? From whatever ill fate has befallen him?" Alasse looked up worriedly into Legolas's eyes, taking him right back to when she was very little and afraid of thunderstorms.

"_Muinthel,_ we cannot allow ourselves to think like that." He said.


	27. Chapter 27 An Alarming Development

**Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope yours was good. Guess what? My sister gave me _The Silmarillion _for one of my gifts! So now, I can catch up on some Middle Earth facts!**

* * *

Alasse had taken the dawn night watch, unable to sleep. She prayed every second that Aragorn was alive, and that he was safe! But her gut said otherwise, literally. She kept singing the lullaby she'd learned from Eowyn, hoping that if the majestic beings called angels were real, that their great Master would send them to aid Aragorn and watch over him. But his battered body and that helpless, pleading look in his eyes from her vision would not leave her mind. Aragorn was always strong, always collected even under the most trying of circumstances and danger, always the leader, and the level-headed one. But not this time! Alasse shuddered at how vulnerable Aragorn had appeared, like a defenseless child begging his parents for help. It broke her heart to see Aragorn that way, and to think of him even put in that position. "Don't lose hope, Estel. We're coming for you." Alasse whispered in Elvish. "I do not know where you are, or how this happened. But we'll find you and get you out. I promise, my love. We'll find you."

"The rain has stopped." Legolas stated with relief, peering out of the cave. "All of you, wake up!" He ordered. "Bellethiel, take four scouts with you and survey the road ahead, then report back. We shall have a quick breakfast then break up camp."

"I will go with the captain." Elrond offered. Legolas gazed at him quizzically but nodded.

"Nay, not necessary, Master Elrond." Gimli disagreed. _"I _will go."

"Gimli?" Legolas cocked his head.

"These elf younglings have a bad reputation of getting themselves into nasty scrapes." Gimli boasted. "It'll be up to me to look after them, and make sure they don't get themselves too banged up. But, if that be the case, we shall need a healer on hand to fix up their bumps and bruises, do you not think?"

"Someone has been tasting the results of our prince's recklessness." Elrond teased Legolas. "You are right, Gimli. I will remain here."

"Gimli, are you sure you are not trying to avoid being seen conversing with a certain she-elf?" Legolas grinned. Gimli's face blushed nearly as red as his beard.

"Watch your tongue, laddie!" He vented. Legolas giggled.

"Let's head out." Bellethiel commanded her scouts. Gimli cantered beside her out of the cave.

"We must follow the Great River. Let's hope it is not too badly flooded from the heavy rains, or we may have to detour before crossing, which we may not have time for." Legolas said.

"Breakfast is ready, my lord." Tatsu announced.

"Thank you, Tatsu." Legolas nodded. Pippin was the first one at her side.

"Easy, small one. There is plenty." Tatsu giggled at the hobbit.

"Ai, but Mr. Legolas said we are to eat quickly, and I prefer to get my share before it is unevenly distributed!" Pippin remarked. "We hobbits must have our fill. We are hearty eaters, you know."

"_Hobbits." _Elrond shook his head. Legolas made his way over to Alasse.

"You'd best eat, sister. We'll be moving out very soon." He said.

"Food does not concern me." Alasse shook her head. Legolas sighed with his arms crossed and knelt beside her.

"We have a long journey, Alasse." He murmured softly in Elvish. "Besides, I am concerned for you. You need your strength."

"I am fine," Alasse looked at him. Legolas glared. Boy, was she stubborn! But so was he, even more so. He reached into his pocket and shoved a small package into her hands.

"Make sure you eat this." He said and stood back up as Alasse just stared glumly at the Lembas bread. After serving everyone, Tatsu sidled next to her.

"You must eat, young one." The older elleth said.

"Later." Alasse replied.

"We shall not set foot out of here, until you have taken nourishment!" Tatsu told her sternly. Alasse gaped at her incredulously. Then she noticed Elrond standing there too.

"That's right." He said, with _'the look'. _"Your brother's orders. You could save all of us a lot of time and frustration by just doing as he says." Alasse was very embarrassed. She was holding up the entire company because she was feeling down? She shook her head and looked away, slowly biting down on a Lembas bread cake. Elrond nodded and shuffled away.

"Don't fret so, love. From what everyone says of King Elessar, he is very brave." Tatsu said encouragingly.

"Mmm." Alasse nodded. "He is. But, Tatsu _mellon nin, _you did not see what I saw. He must be in deep peril."

"You must have hope." The old nursemaid kissed the princess on the head.

"I'm trying." Alasse sighed. "But it is so hard, when he could be far, far away. We don't know where he is, or if he's dead or alive!"

"What does your heart tell you?" Tatsu asked.

"That he is alive, but indefinitely." Alasse said.

"What would he say, if he was here?"

Alasse smiled a little. "That there is _always_ hope." She answered.

"Then we should hold to it." Tatsu spoke softly. Legolas had heard every word, and he felt a lump in his throat. He hoped the nursemaid was right about this!

* * *

"The roads ahead appear clear, my lord." Bellethiel reported to Legolas.

"Very good, Bellethiel." Legolas approved. "Eat, but quickly." He instructed the scouts and Gimli. Alasse ventured over to Legolas's side.

"How do you expect the Great River fares?" She asked him.

"I do not know for certain." He replied. "But we must prepare for a delay, which I pray will not be the case." Alasse could see the anger, determination, and worry in his eyes.

"You're just as worried as I am." She stated.

"Well, I would feel more at ease if he had at least left us a note to where he was going!" Legolas spoke lightly, hoping to not show his dread for his friend's fate.

"Valar willing, if anyone can find him, it's you, Gimli, and Elrond." She said encouragingly.

"And you, sister." Legolas said.

"Oui, now! Leave some for us, ye young rascal!" Gimli scolded Pippin. "We dwarves need a decent meal for all the impossible work men and elves leave us to do."

"But it was getting cold." Pippin whined. "You wouldn't want good food such as this to go bad and rot, now would you, Mr. Gimli?"

"No time for meaningless arguments." Gimli said.

Soon, they were on their way. The roads were muddy from the heavy rains, so they kept to the path but walked alongside it so that their horses wouldn't get stuck in the mud. The day was gray and damp, but thankfully they didn't see signs of any approaching storms. It took four more days to reach the Great River. To their relief, it was not running as high as they'd expected. But, it was still flowing faster than normal. Legolas tested the crossing of it first. He and his steed made it to the other shore, but it had taken longer than he'd wanted. Elrond crossed over next, with Pippin astride against him. Then Alasse and Gimli attempted it, with Tatsu right behind them. Bellethiel and the soldiers from Gondor and the Wood followed in the rear.

Once everyone was safely across and accounted for, Legolas led them off again. "Well, we made it across. That is one obstacle out of our way." He said encouragingly.

"Yes. We must make haste." Elrond declared. He was deeply worried about his human son. He had not had the visions that Alasse did. He tried to shut out the ugly possibilities Aragorn might be in that ran through his mind. He couldn't bear to picture his Estel in any of those situations, but in his heart he knew that at least one of them was true: Aragorn was being held somewhere against his will and being tortured in the process. And for what? Information? His throne? His allies? A dirty deal? Who would do this? And why? Aragorn was a brave soldier. Whoever had taken him had planned this out very carefully to be able to snatch the king of Gondor away in the night! So, there must be a plan behind it. But, what kind of plan? Did Aragorn's kidnappers want a king's ransom? Was that was this was all about, all Aragorn's pain for? Money? Elrond cringed at the thought.

Elrond also worried for the people of Gondor. Surely by now they'd noticed that their beloved king was not around! That had to be unsettling. Had Faramir told them the truth without giving too many details? Or had he made up a story so as not to alarm the citizens? And once Elrond, Legolas, and their party arrived, what would the people think when they saw them? _Faramir has been the king's steward for ages. He is wise. He'll look after them, _was Elrond's only comfort regarding that predicament.

* * *

Legolas, Gimli, and Alasse recognized the mountainous countryside that they and Aragorn had traveled in pursuit of Merry and Pippin during the War of the Ring. To keep everyone's spirits up, Gimli told tales of their pursuit of the Uruk-hai, making it sound exciting and less dramatic. Pippin was thrilled to hear about it again, as was Tatsu. Legolas and Alasse remembered Aragorn's tenacious spirit and his wise leading as they tried to rescue the hobbits. It burned in their chests all the more to find Aragorn, quickly! But...how?

* * *

Four days since they'd crossed the river, Bellethiel returned with her scouting party. "_Hir nin Legolas! _We detected a company of travelers up ahead." She explained.

"Who are they?" Legolas asked.

"A wagon caravan. But the most startling thing about it all, is…they have people: men, woman, even children, mostly men, chained to the wagons!" Bellethiel exclaimed.

"_What?!" _Legolas, Pippin, Alasse, Gimli, Elrond, and Tatsu gasped.

"They have guard with spears, bows, swords forcing the people on their feet. My eyes did not deceive me, my lord." Bellethiel said flatly. Legolas turned back to his friends.

"Gimli, you, Alasse, Pippin, and Tatsu stay here. If you hear a ruckus, get them to safety and wait for us to follow." Legolas ordered.

"Legolas, let's all just go together." Alasse said.

"No. Elrond, Bellethiel, and I will investigate." Legolas answered. Alasse sighed but relented. Legolas took a fourth of the human and Elven soldiers. He and Elrond followed the captain back up the path.

"They're below that ridge." Bellethiel told him when they'd ridden two miles.

"Dismount. We'll check on foot from here." Legolas commanded. After getting off the horses, they crept up the ridge and peeked over. Sure enough, there was a wagon train calmly journeying toward the East. And sure enough, there were people _chained _and tethered to the wagons! Men, women, and even young children were bound and forced to walk on their sore feet wherever the wagon drivers were taking them. The children were crying and looked terribly frightened. The women, some of them, cried also while others silently bore the burden. The men appeared angry, and so trapped, like helpless animals. The guards looked as hard as stone and were adequately equipped to handle an ambush.

Suddenly, a small bob of red, curly hair popped up in front of the elves. "Oui. Who is it? Do you know?" Pippin piped up.

"Pippin! I told you to stay behind!" Legolas scolded.

"Hobbits are very curious, Mr. Legolas." Pippin replied.

"Obviously." Elrond grumbled.

"You were right, Bellethiel." Legolas glowered.

Elrond swore icily under his breath. "What is it?" Pippin asked frightfully.

"Slave traders!" Legolas gasped.


	28. Chapter 28 Beastly Bargains

"_Slave traders?" _Pippin gasped.

"_Pippin,"_ Legolas gripped his shoulder and whispered urgently to him, "return to Alasse and Gimli as quickly and as quietly as you can. Tell them what we've discovered, and also not to move in until I give the signal. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Pippin gulped. He crawled away behind the elves and ran to do as he was told. Bellethiel's fair face was darkly clouded over, nearly enough to match her silky, raven black hair. Her knuckles curled in disgust around her sword.

"_Hir nin?" _She whispered impatiently.

"Cut off the lead and rear wagons." Legolas told her. "Protect the prisoners. Tell the guards to lay down their arms. If they refuse, give them a warning shot. If they do not surrender, arrest them!"

"With pleasure, my prince." Bellethiel nodded darkly. She stood up and gestured with her hand for several of her men to follow her. The Gondorian soldiers would follow Legolas and Elrond. Legolas glanced at Elrond who nodded. The two of them lept down from the ridge and Legolas drew his bow.

"Halt!" Legolas shouted. "You may go no further!" The wagon drivers, guards, and captives were astonished. Several of the captives shuddered with fear, but some smiled in relief as they recognized the Elven prince. The drivers were annoyed and the guards surprised.

"Here now! Just who are you to deny us passage?" A muscular man with brunette hair and a beard stood up from his cart seat. He was dressed in a dark coat, fancier than the others.

"What are you doing, taking these people as if they were...animals?" Legolas hissed.

"I asked first."

"I am a friend to Rohan." Legolas answered. "And I see people that I have made friends with there. Why are they fettered like cattle, and what gives you the right to treat them as such? Speak!"

"They _are _from Rohan, prissy elf master." The driver sneered. "They have been sold..." Legolas's skin crawled when he heard that word, "and we are transporting them to the coast."

"By _whose _orders?" Legolas asked.

"The Master."

"_What master?" _Elrond growled.

"Master Estel Bonwe, a squire of Gondor." The driver answered.

"You lie!" Legolas fixed his bow directly at the man's neck. "I am a close friend and ally to King Elessar of Gondor. And he never mentioned no such squire, neither have I met one with that comes by that name." The guards and drivers chuckled derisively.

"Where have you been for the passed month, master elf?" The scraggly man sneered. "Haven't you heard? There is _no _King Elessar of Gondor, not anymore." Elrond's heart lurched. Legolas gaped then narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He asked flatly.

"Get back in line, you scum!" One of the overseers shouted at a small child, a little girl no more than 7-years-old. She looked completely exhausted, and she had dropped to her knees to give her feet a rest. "Get up!" The overseer snarled down at her, snatching her by her hair and raising his whip. Legolas fired and his arrow sent the whip flying out of the overseer's hand.

"Curse you, foul beast!" Elrond exclaimed. Normally calm and collected even under the most trying of circumstances, the elf lord had been appalled at this whole scenario and his composure snapped seeing the brute about to harm an innocent little girl. Legolas barked an order in Elvish and his men bound the overseer. Legolas glared ferociously at him. It was one thing for men to beat their own kin, but a child? The thought made Legolas feel physically sick.

"You been living under a rock, or what? King Elessar is gone. He just up and left. Ain't heard nothing from him. He has abandoned the people of Gondor."

"_Never!" _Elrond declared sharply. "Es...I personally know King Elessar. He would _never _leave his people, without justification."

"Apparently, you don't know him as good as you thought." The driver grinned. Elrond glowered dangerously but stood his ground.

"Who is this Master Estel Bonwe?" Legolas inquired darkly, stepping closer, till his bow was pinned right at the man's face. _"Answer me!" _Legolas demanded. "Who is he?"

"Estel means 'hope', elf. The people of Gondor are growing desperate without leadership. The squire has bravely stepped up to insure that anarchy does not take over. And he is ruling in the king's place. His first decree was that various villages, selected citizens are to be sold across the continent, to make profit to aid other settlements and kingdoms less fortunate."

_Lies, lies, all lies! _Elrond gritted his teeth. His chest burned like an angry fire and it was all he could do to remain calm. How dare this man slander Aragorn!

"King Elessar would _never _allow such a decree to pass." Legolas hissed. _He's lying. The Gondorians love Aragorn. And even though he has vanished, they would never just hand over their own, as if they were livestock. They would hold up what he has stood for. _"Who employed and paid _you _to oversee this 'statue'?"

"I told, Master Estel Bonwe."

"Did you ever meet him before King Elessar's disappearance?"

"Nah. He came to us and told us the news."

"Where do you make your home, sir?" Legolas asked.

"We come from all over. Do what we can to get by. Bonwe promised to pay us handsomely for our deeds for the greater good."

"What beastly bargains! And _whose _good might that be?" Elrond glared.

"We got youngin's to provide for. We downright poor, most of us." The driver sighed dramatically. Legolas arched his eyebrows skeptically. These captors were by no means wealthy, but their clothes were decent, clean, and the people wearing them looked well fed. Not to mention Legolas had picked up the scent of whiskey the man obviously carried. "You wouldn't deprive a man's family, his wee ones of their only daily meal, now would you?" The driver asked 'sadly'. "Surely you wouldn't be that cruel."

"Get down from there! All of you! Lay down your arms." Legolas bellowed. "You are in no position to speak the word _cruel."_

"Oui, now! Just see here, you…

"Do_ not_ test the prince." Elrond warned the guards and drivers.

"Prince?"

"This is Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and he is indeed an ally to Rohan, as well as Gondor. As am I." Elrond said.

"All right, all right." The driver rolled his eyes. "Just take it easy." He slowly shifted down from the wagon, as did his men.

"Put your hands behind your backs." Legolas ordered. A few guards did, but with a signal from the ringleader, the others retrieved their weapons and charged at the elves and men from Gondor. Taken aback, but already braced for protest, Legolas and Elrond fought them off, only enough to render them weaponless. Legolas whistled loudly, after one of Mirkwood's native birds. He knew who would hear it.

* * *

The prisoners were both frightened and fascinated. They cheered loudly for the elves and soldiers. With everything chaotic, a child-sized redhead tackled the ringleader to the ground and hit him across the face with the butt of his small blade. "Sorry, but you didn't leave me much option." Pippin sighed.

Alasse and Gimli charged into the fight. "Free the prisoners!" Legolas shouted to her when he noticed. She and Gimli raced to the wagons.

"Don't worry, we're here to help." Alasse assured the captives.

"We'll get ye out of here." Gimli boasted. He and Alasse jerked with all their strength at the chains but could not jam them loose from the vehicles. "Where are the blasted keys?!" Gimli growled.

Legolas knocked one of the guards off his feet and his sword was flung several feet away. Legolas pointed his bow down straight at the man's chest. "Surrender peacefully, and I will show you mercy." He said firmly. The man looked petrified and blew his horn. The scuffling guards, drivers and other overseers all dropped to their knees, with their hands behind their heads. "Bind them!" Legolas ordered. "Get up." He told the man who shakily obeyed.

"Well met, penneth." Elrond sighed with relief. At that moment, Bellethiel and her company arrived with a procession of their own captives and the previous prisoners walking or hobbling freely behind the elves.

"Bellethiel, report." Legolas said.

"All accounted for, my lord. And all prisoners released." Bellethiel smirked. "We did have to crack a few hard-heads, but I think they got the message."

"Excellent work, Bellethiel." Legolas approved.

"Legolas! We cannot find the keys." Alasse told him. "They must be retrieved."

"Who holds the keys?" Legolas asked the new prisoners.

"Might you be looking for these, Mr. Legolas?" Pippin spoke up eagerly, dangling a set of keys in his left hand for all to see. Everyone gaped at him.

"How did you-" Legolas sputtered.

"Afraid I had to get a little brutal." Pippin said sheepishly, tilting his head toward his victim. He still wasn't used to being violent.

"You did fine, young one." Elrond praised the hobbit.

"Well done, Master Took." Legolas smiled proudly, taking the keys and tossing them to Gimli.

"You're free, my friends." Alasse happily told the people. They bowed, cheered, and cried, thanking their rescue party over and over again.

"We have many injuries to treat, and ailments to tend to." Elrond declared, the healer side of him taking over. His heart sank as he counted how many young children had been captured.

"We'll move on while there is still daylight." Legolas said. "The wounded, sick, and weary will ride in the wagons. Any are strong enough will walk, or ride." He ordered. He walked up to some people he recognized, a young man of thirty and two ladies with him, one his wife and the other his sister,

"My lord Legolas!" The man breathed.

"Master Andrew." Legolas bowed his head.

"We are eternally grateful to you, Your Highness!" Rose, Andrew's wife wept.

"Glad we could help." Legolas said meekly.

"We will never forget what you have done for us." Sapphire, Andrew's sister added.

"How did this happen?" Legolas asked seriously.

"The man you were talking to, Master Gromwelle," Andrew scowled, "he was the head of the council in Rohan. One day, a man claiming to be from Gondor, Bonwe, rode into our city of Edoras. He told us that King Elessar had vanished and he was to rule in his stead as his trusted adviser. And that new laws had been issued, concerning all of Gondor and her allies. Next thing we knew, we were plucked from our homes and put up for sale, like animals!"

"What of Lord Eomer?" Alasse asked.

"He has been thrown in his own dungeons for resisting the order!" Rose snapped. Legolas, Alasse, and Gimli glanced horrified at each other. How could this have happened?

"There are many expecting mothers back in Edoras, who have had their husbands stolen from them, and some of them with little children already." Sapphire added.

"Gromwelle. Betraying his own kin!" Legolas seethed. "Easy money to fill his own pockets. Well, I can assure you, he will pay dearly for this treason!"

"Lord Elrond can see to you wounds and illnesses. Then we shall personally escort you back to your home." Alasse smiled warmly.

"Thank you, my lord, my lady!" Andrew bit his lip.

"Just two more questions." Legolas spoke up. "This Bonwe, have you ever seen him before or heard of him in your travels?"

"No."

"Can you describe him?"

"Tall, quite well-built and able-bodied. Blue eyes and short cut dark hair. Has a serene but smug air about him. And a man, not an elf, dwarf, or halfling."

_Well, that narrows it down, _Legolas fought the urge to roll his eyes.


	29. Chapter 29 At the Hands of the Enemy

Aragorn coughed with a violent wheeze, his head lolling to the side of his left shoulder. Consciousness was slowly coming back to him. As his foggy brain awakened, so did his body...to excruciating pain. The drug that had been in his system for over a week had now completely left his system, leaving him vulnerable and very conscious to physical discomfort.

Aragorn's chest felt trampled every time he breathed. His arms, previously numb, tingled dreadfully, as if they were filled with fire. His head pounded. And, it was dark. It was so very dark.

"_A...A-Ada..." _He whimpered helplessly. Right now, he felt like a lost little boy, and all he wanted was for his father Elrond to find him, and comfort him, and make all his hurts go away. But, Elrond was not here, Aragorn knew that.

Aragorn heard slow, calculated footsteps coming from the darkness on his right. He stiffened, closed his eyes, and tried to pretend to be asleep. The visitor might be friend or foe, but seeing as how the stranger was trying to keep quiet and wasn't urgently calling his name, Aragorn had to guess that it was an enemy, the one who'd put him here. He just prayed it wasn't Orcs! If it was, he was as good as dead right now.

"There's no point in pretending. I know you've regained consciousness." A clear voice spoke with an annoyed tone. Aragorn slowly opened his eyes and faced his captor by the torchlight he held close by. The man was well-built, even under the dark hooded cloak. He had a handsome face with blue eyes and dark, short cut hair. He looked perfectly calm yet intrigued. Aragorn did not recall ever seeing this person before, except for...those eyes. Those blue eyes. He _had _seen those before! But...where? And...when?

"Where...am I?" Aragorn asked hoarsely, coughing again, shooting agony through his battered rib cage.

"Oh, if you only knew." The visitor chuckled darkly. "If anyone ever finds you, the laugh will be on them!"

"You didn't...answer my question." Aragorn retorted wearily.

"We are inside a very _special _cave. Well, catacomb really. As I said, a very special one."

"Who are you?" Aragorn asked dryly.

"Aragorn, you know who I am." The visitor chuckled again.

"I'm...afraid I don't." Aragorn shook his head. That was a mistake. His head swayed and he felt extremely dizzy.

"Here, drink this. I may aim to keep you down here for a while, but I don't want you to go off and die on me..._yet." _The captor held a bowl of fresh water to Aragorn's parched lips. Aragorn chugged it down. How long had it been since the last time he'd drank something? His stomach immediately protested, having been empty and water deprived for so long. His belly cramped up, and Aragorn felt sick. He doubled over but could barely lean down as his arms were still sprawled out above his head, locked in chains. "Dehydration can occur very easily. We'll have to watch that." The captor stated casually. "That is one thing I cannot afford. Had enough?" He asked. Aragorn couldn't drink anymore.

"How long...have I been here?" He groaned.

"Over a week." The stranger smiled.

A week? How was that possible? And where exactly was he? "How did you manage to..."

"Immobilize you for that long? That was easy. I slipped you some Irismilate, but you never realized."

"_Irismilate." _Aragorn pursed his lips. He knew that drug. Elrond had often advised against using it, unless the situation desperately, absolutely called for it. It was a potent plant, and almost deadly. Many healers rarely used it anymore.

"I see you are familiar with the specimen."

"_Who _are you?" Aragorn asked through gritted teeth, his concentration barely pulled away from his severe bellyaching.

"They call me the _Master." _The 'Master' answered smugly.

"Master of _what?" _Aragorn narrowed his eyes only to wince again.

"You'll see when the time is right." The Master said 'reassuringly'.

"_What_ do you want?" Aragorn finally had control of his shaky voice.

"Expressing my desire, and achieving it, what I _truly_ want, are two very different things." The Master sighed in a lecturing tone. "For starters, I want your throne." Aragorn blinked. His throne? Well, why should that surprise him? He'd already had two assassination attempts on his life during his reign of two years as king. And as a former ranger, he was a very despised man from certain corners of Middle Earth.

Aragorn let out a pained but scornful chuckle. "Right." He feebly smiled.

"I want your people to understand how pathetic you are, and they will come to me for their welfare. What kind of king are you? I heard that you refused to let a foursome of certain halflings bow to you, _you _the king of men, because of some heroic deed they supposedly did. What the h- is that about? You're no king. You're a sentimentalist. A person like that cannot lead a kingdom. You who have more power than any man alive, and you throw it away. You could do so much more! But you don't have it in you."

"A true king doesn't only look after his people. He identifies with them." Aragorn whispered painfully.

"Well, we'll see what your subjects have to say about that, once they understand the gravity of their great sacrifice. Then they will come running to me, and make me the new king." The Master boasted.

"You're wrong. They are not that stupid, and they fight for what they believe in. They will not be manipulated by the likes of you!"

"Oh, yes they will, Aragorn. Yes they will." The Master grinned evilly. "When I propose the proper leverage to them. There will be no question of that outcome!"

"You...don't know what you're talking about." Aragorn tried to argue.

"No. _You _don't know what you're talking about, ranger boy. You should've stuck to your previous life with the men of the South."

"I've risen from that, to protect people from ones like you!"

"You have everything backwards, you soft-hearted sentimentalist. I will be the one to save them from _you!" _

"What...are you-" Aragorn frowned deeply.

"I'd better get some more water." The Master muttered and then walked back off, leaving Aragorn again, alone and in the dank darkness.


	30. Chapter 30 Don't Fret, It Brings Harm

"_**Anxiety in the heart of man causes depression,"**_

* * *

The procession went on until late afternoon when Legolas decided they would make camp for the night. They were on the edge of a forest, with a tiny cave cut into the side of the mountains. There was a stream close by, so they would have fresh water. The refugees from Rohan were treated for their injuries while the prisoners were heavily guarded. "How are they faring, Sir?" Tatsu asked Elrond as he made his way through the new patients.

"These poor people have been starving for nearly a week." Elrond said gruffly. "Mostly dehydration, some cuts and bruises. But some have sustained lashes. Including the children." Elrond scowled.

"The poor things!" Tatsu gasped. "What kind of animal would do such a thing?"

"Someone with no heart." Elrond hissed. "They need good food, warm blankets and clothing. Most of all, they need rest." Both elves noticed that Gimli was assisting injured men and telling the people stories of his adventures, mostly exaggerated. Bellethiel was showing some of the stronger children the horses, as they missed the steeds from their home. Pippin was trying to teach some of them games he'd learned from the Shire. Some of the children stared at him in curiosity. They'd never seen a hobbit before, and couldn't grasp exactly what kind of creature he was. Alasse and some of the other elves and men were handing out food, weapons, and blankets, even to the prisoners, minus the weapons part! Legolas was patrolling around, overseeing everything.

"Any serious injuries or illnesses, Lord Elrond?" He asked.

"Nothing that will not heal, Legolas." Elrond said with relief.

"Well met." Legolas approved.

* * *

The guards were on the alert, but Legolas had taken the next night watch. He felt a familiar presence seek him out. "Everything appears quiet, _muinthel."_ He said softly. Alasse stepped next to him.

"Legolas," She hung her head. "This...this Bonwe scoundrel, whoever he is...one thing is certain." She looked up at Legolas anxiously. "He wants Aragorn gone!" Legolas nodded dismally. How could Aragorn have possibly gotten into this mess? It didn't make any sense. And his stomach knotted to picture Aragorn being tortured. And for what?

"If only we knew where he came from, who he really is." He added. "Do you suspect he has abducted Aragorn, to take the throne for himself?"

"Or for someone else, someone he obviously believes can run things better. Either he is the culprit, or the people he works for are." Alasse gulped. "It all fits, even though we haven't had the chance to check Estel's quarters yet." Her stomach was aching worse than it had been since they began this journey, when Legolas's arrival confirmed her vision. She gingerly rubbed her middle as she thought of Aragorn. She wanted to run to him, look on him, see him alive and well, and make sure he was alright.

"I'm afraid that is our best guess. It's all we have to go on." Legolas stated. "Wherever he is, I pray he is..." Legolas was about to say 'alright', until he remembered Alasse's vision, "_alive."_

"Me too." Alasse leaned her head on his shoulder. "I pray his people are not being enslaved as these poor families were!"

"If Gandalf is still in Minas Tirith, he would _never _let that happen! Yet...I fear the circumstances around Aragorn's disappearance may be more serious than we anticipated." Legolas said. He gripped her hand. "We'll figure this out." He promised.

"Mmm." She sadly smiled. She knew he was just as worried as she was. He noticed her slightly rigid posture.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

"I haven't stopped hurting since the day you came back. It is a little stronger than it was then, but I believe that is because we are slowly putting the pieces together. I don't know." Alasse sighed sadly, leaning her head on him again. Legolas protectively wrapped his arms around her. Wherever Aragorn was, Legolas prayed he was faring better than Alasse had visualized!

Elrond had overheard everything, but what could he offer to the conversation? Nothing! Nothing that would change their dilemma. _Great Eru, watch over my son Estel! _He prayed. _I cannot be with him, but I beg of You to preserve his life! _

* * *

The long night passed without danger. Some of the prisoners had been protesting that this was so unfair, and uncalled for. While there were others were intimidated by the elves and their warriors and were afraid to complain, so they kept their mouths shut.

The next three days were the same, traveling, resting, tending the sick, keeping a sharp eye on everyone, and scouting for danger. So far, they'd had pretty good luck. If it could just hold, they might just be able to safely escort the people to Rohan quicker than they thought!

* * *

It was an hour past midnight of the fourth night. One of the wood elves was taking the night watch. He heard a low movement behind him. "My lady, where are you off to?" He asked curiously, and a little worriedly.

"I'm...just going to fetch some more water." Alasse said, holding a bucket.

"At this hour, alone, for all these people?" The soldier asked skeptically.

"Nay. It's for...one of the families." Alasse said.

"Let me accompany you."

"No, no. It's alright. The stream is very close by. If I need help, I will signal you." Alasse smiled feebly. "Besides, we have more than enough men here to rise up should any trouble come. I...won't be long." Alasse assured him.

"If something goes wrong, you shout for help, Your Highness. I mean that!"

"Thank you." Alasse smiled and turned on her heel. When she was sure he couldn't see her face, she grimaced tightly.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, she had not returned from the stream. The elf guard grew worried, so he went to wake up Legolas. _"Hir nin?"_ He spoke quietly, shaking Legolas's shoulder. Legolas sprawled onto his back, stretching. He rubbed his eyes and looked up.

"Ferowian, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked urgently.

"It's the princess, my lord."

"Alasse! What? What's wrong?" Legolas instantly sat up. If anything had happened to his little sister while he'd been dozing off...

"She went down to the stream, to fetch some more water she said. But that was fifteen minutes ago. She said she would not be long. She should've been back by now."

"Thank you, Ferowian. Wake up Lord Elrond, will you?" Legolas rose to his feet and sidled over to Alasse's bedroll. It wasn't packed up, so she wasn't sneaking off on her own. And her weapons were absent, so she must have been telling the truth. But, why wasn't she back?

"Legolas, what is going on?" Elrond inquired as he came beside him.

"Alasse hasn't returned from the creek. She said she'd be right back. I'm going down there to look. Will you come with me?" Legolas asked anxiously, hoping he didn't appear as worried as he felt.

"Of course." Elrond nodded.

"Shall I accompany you, my lord?" Ferowian offered.

"Thank you, but stand by, in case we do need your help." Legolas nodded to him.

* * *

The small creek was very close by, and the two elves heard no indication of intruders or predators. What they did hear was gasping and whimpering. They cantered quickly to the water. On the bank, lay Alasse. She was curled in a fetal position, writhing. "Alasse!" Legolas gasped, rushing over. "Alasse? _Muinthel __nin__,_ what is wrong?" Legolas asked in dismay as he knelt next to her.

"I...it's...Leg...it's...Ara..." Alasse cried between shaky breaths.

"Have you been attacked?" Elrond panted, stooping next to her. Alasse shook her head, crouching into herself even tighter, crying and gasping hard. Elrond frowned worriedly then it dawned on him. "Is it your scar again, child?" He asked softly.

"Yes!" Alasse replied quickly, looking up hurtfully at Elrond. "Please help me!" She begged him.

"I will try, my dear." Elrond said sympathetically. He had not been present when Alasse had had her first vision of Aragorn's dire situation. Although Thranduil had described the ugly details to him, Elrond had still not seen firsthand just how severe these attacks were, not since the night in Gondor. With Legolas's help, Elrond slowly shifted Alasse onto her back. But she kept thrashing around. "Try to be still, child." Elrond told her, touching her wrist.

"I can't! It's too..." Alasse cried. Legolas held her head and gripped her shoulder, holding her down and rubbing her arm.

"Darling, please t-try." Legolas told her, his voice quivering. He was shaken at what he was witnessing, as if some invisible enemy was attacking his little sister and he couldn't see where it was or what it looked like so he could get it off of her. He didn't know what to do at all. He hated that feeling with a fiery passion. _"__Ohh, __Alasse."_ He moaned softly, wishing he could do something, anything to help her feel better. He looked up helplessly at Elrond, appearing as lost as a frightened little elfling.

"Alasse, try to breathe." Elrond told her, gripping her wrist and pressing his other hand on her chest to calm her. Her felt her heart racing erratically. They had to get that under control quickly! "Come on, breathe with me." He said. Alasse wouldn't open her eyes to focus on him. They were scrunched tightly shut.

"Not again." She shook her head back and forth. Elrond grasped both her hands tightly.

"Alasse, look at me." He said. She fluttered her eyes open and looked up at him, but she tried to pull back from him. He held her hands even tighter. "No, no. You have to remain still."

"That...makes it worse!" How Alasse wished Thranduil was here! He'd been with her during every time this had happened before, and he knew where it came from and how difficult it had been on her. She missed him so badly right now! Maybe he had been just as scared as she was when it occurred, but still he had been her anchor through it, making her feel protected and just being at her side until it was over. He knew what it was like when she had an episode like this, and she wished he was here to help her through it. She wanted her daddy.

"Make it stop! Please, just make it stop!" Alasse implored Elrond. He strengthened his grip.

"Can't you help her?!" Legolas blurted helplessly, tears in his eyes. He hated seeing his baby sister like this, and feeling like he couldn't protect her from it. That was his job, but this...

"I am trying, penneth!" Elrond answered. He scooted closer on the ground to Alasse till he was sitting directly above her. He slightly pulled her forward, closer to himself. "Alasse, look at me, child!" He commanded. She obeyed with wide, frightened eyes. "Good. Now follow my breathing. Come on."

"I can't!" Alasse protested, squirming and unable to keep her body from thrashing. The indescribable pain was too much. Her abdomen hurt worse than heck, just as badly as the day the Orcs had attacked Mirkwood. Why was this happening _again? _Was Aragorn in worse trouble? Was he...being murdered at this very moment? Why? Alasse's guts felt like a bloody war inside her all their own. "Hurts...too much." She whimpered. Tears were in her eyes now. Legolas softly stroked her face.

"Legolas, hold down her ankles." Elrond said firmly. Legolas froze and gaped at him. "Now!" Elrond ordered. Legolas flinched and crawling to Alasse's legs, he firmly kept her ankles still on the ground. Legolas despised himself for doing it as it only seemed to make her more agitated. Her upper body jerked violently back and forth and she tried to slip her hands from Elrond's grasp. It wasn't that she wanted to refuse his comforting touch. But lying prone was more painful than moving around. "Alasse, stop! Stop fighting me! Lie still." Elrond told her sternly, his hold on her hands never breaking. "Don't fight against me, little one!"

"It's too...painful!" She cried desperately, hoping he'd show her some mercy. Her breathing was rapid and she couldn't seem to calm herself, even if she tried. "Oh, Valar! Please make it stop!" She cried out in an anguished voice.

"Legolas, you're going to have to keep her down." Elrond instructed. Legolas released her ankles, then he pressed down hard on her shoulders. Her legs flailed in protest, but at least her torso was firmly planted on the ground now. "Good, Legolas." Elrond approved. This was what he needed.

"Legolas...let me go...please!" Alasse begged her brother.

"I'm sorry, _Tithen muinthel._ I can't do that." Legolas said mournfully, his eyes glistening with tears.

"_Please..._it hurts so much." Alasse looked up painfully at him, as if he had betrayed her. Elrond held both her hands in his left, and with his right he rested his palm on her stomach, right over the scar. He chanted a healing spell in fierce vocal tones. Alasse wept and moaned pitifully.

"I'm sorry, sister." Legolas said defeatedly. It was all he could do to offer comfort. "Forgive me."

"Alasse, what do you see?" Elrond asked slowly, trying to divert her focus to the source of the pain instead of the pain itself. "Can you tell us what is happening in your mind right now?"

"Aragorn..." Alasse answered in a strangled voice. "He...he's...beaten...people...he betrayed...they think...betray...them. He...he's...trapped." Legolas cringed. He felt sick to his stomach about all of this. His dear friend Aragorn! How was it possible this was happening?

"Can you see where he is, child?" Elrond asked, trying to find out what he could before the vision left her. Alasse's breathing very slowly started to be less manic as she started to try to focus.

"It's...dark." She replied, still shaking. "Very dark. He's...chained up."

"Okay. Now, Alasse? I'm going to tell you again. Breathe with me." Elrond told her, more gently this time. He gingerly felt around on her stomach, checking for any injuries do to her hysterical thrashing. But the touch was so subtle she didn't notice it. This time, she made an effort to regain control of her breathing.

"Good, Alasse." Legolas spoke encouragingly. "You'll be alright, sister." He was beyond relieved that she was finally at least _trying_ to settle down.

"That's it, Alasse. Good. Good." Elrond smiled, relieved she was gradually becoming calmer though still shaken up, and obviously still hurting. "Yes, that's right. Good. Keep breathing with me." Legolas let go of her, but he stroked her hair so she wouldn't feel alone.

As Alasse followed the healer's commands and she trembled less and less, she suddenly felt completely drained emotionally and physically. When she'd finally started breathing normally again, she closed her eyes and passed out in Legolas's lap. "The poor thing's exhausted." Elrond sighed. Legolas leaned down and kissed her head. Elrond unclasped her tunic and lifted her shirt so he could examine the scar below her ribs. Once again, it was raw, red, and throbbing. There was no blood, but every inch of flesh that had been stricken by that Orc spear was freshly reappearing. Legolas stared at the wound, horrified.

"What...what was that?" He asked shakily, beginning to tremble himself. He protectively hugged Alasse tighter to himself.

"The fatal blow that killed her before, penneth." Elrond said grimly.

"But...but it was supposed to be healed! You can't take it away?" Legolas asked tearfully. He would give anything to bear this if he could instead of her.

"No, young one." Elrond gazed at him sadly. "I tried. But while it fades, this scar remains. Why, I do not know. And I cannot explain this phenomenon either."

"Why?" Legolas looked up painfully at the sky. "Why? It's not fair."

"No, it is not." Elrond said. "I'm sorry." He kept his hands gently on the scar and whispered a spell over it as he poured a little of his strength into her body. Alasse did not flinch at the professional touch or jerk away.

"Will she be alright, Sir?" Legolas asked sadly.

"For now, yes." Elrond sighed. "We will let her rest."

"I...I've never seen her like that before. That was dreadful!" Legolas shuddered, still shivering.

"I know, Legolas." Elrond smiled sympathetically, stroking the younger elf's shoulder. "Thankfully, it hardly ever happens. Thranduil told me of how awful it was, but this was my first time really witnessing it for the first time. Thranduil's description was not exaggerated."

"So, you believe the vision to be true?" Legolas asked anxiously.

"We have to." Elrond groaned. "And with you calling for aid to search for Estel, and his vanishing...yes, I do believe it."

"Oh, Eru, _what _is happening?" Legolas wailed. "Aragorn..._kidnapped? Sold? Betrayed? _What in Arda's name is going on? And why?"

"I do not know, elfling." Elrond hung his head, fighting the urge to cry himself. "I just do not know!" He turned his attention back to his patient who was not conscious of his gentle ministrations. He carefully closed her clothes back up. "We must get her back to camp."

"I'll take her." Legolas said. He gently picked up and carried Alasse in his arms, bridal-style and it took him back to the endless times he'd done so with her as an elfling, when she'd been hurt or scared and had ran to his bed for refuge then he'd carry her back to her own room once she was peacefully sleeping. _"I'm watching over you, Tithen muinthel." _He murmured in her ear.

* * *

Ferowian gasped when he saw Legolas carrying the princess. "My lord! What has happened?" He sputtered. "Is she injured?"

"No, Ferowian." Legolas shook his head. That was true. She wasn't _injured, _in the normal sense of the word. "She just...worrying about King Elessar has been rough on her, and she needed some time away from everyone to release her worries."

"I see." The guard bowed. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You already have." Legolas smiled. "Thank you, mellon." He carried then gently tucked Alasse back into her bedroll, but shifted her so that she was in his lap.

"You need rest for the journey tomorrow." Elrond told him. "Sleep, Legolas. I'll look after your sister."

"No." Legolas shook his head glumly. "Are you sure moving on is wise? Will it not make her worse?"

"No, Legolas, it won't. This is not stress from the trek. It is much deeper, and beyond my understanding. Similar to your father's dragon fire scars, yet different."

"I had no idea. They kept telling me about it, but I didn't understand it. Until now." Legolas hung his head shamefully. "My poor _Tithen muinthel. _I wish I could go through it for her!"

"We all feel that way when we see someone we love suffer." Elrond murmured, sitting down next to them. "It's not pretty."

"What does this mean for Aragorn, Lord Elrond?" Legolas asked directly, his voice laced with more dread than he wanted to admit. Elrond gazed at him pensively.

"I do not know exactly. But, my heart tells me that it is nothing good! Not if Alasse is afflicted so severely when she gets these premonitions. All we can do is pray and reached Minas Tirith with all possible speed! I pray we are not too late!"

"Ai!" Legolas nodded. He stared down at Alasse, who seemed to sleeping peacefully. He tenderly stroked her hair and held her closely.

* * *

Alasse woke as the first rays of morning danced over them. She slowly opened her eyes to find Legolas leaning across her legs, his hands gripping hers. He was asleep. Alasse tried to shift her legs out and he stirred. "I'm here." He said, coming closer to her. She gazed at him thoughtfully. They both sadly smiled at each other, knowing that the worry in their hearts was shared, and also knowing that they would fight it together.


	31. Chapter 31 An Unexpected Aid

Worried was not the word for it! Legolas was beyond worried. Not only did he have to get the people to Rohan safely, and then proceed to Gondor, now he had another heavy burden on his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about what he'd witnessed last night, and he shuddered as it vividly remained in his brain.

Alasse's '_relapse' _had been positively disturbing. And what's more, Elrond had said that he could not take away the scar. Legolas didn't understand any of it, and now he was greatly worried for his sister. What caused these episodes? Were there any warning signs? How often did they happen? How long did they last? What if...what if Alasse had one, in the middle of a battle or dangerous crossing they might run into on the journey? Legolas didn't want to imagine if that happened! "Focus, you need to focus!" He told himself.

When he'd started out on this mission, Legolas's goal had been to get aid to find his friend Aragorn, who as far as he knew, was most likely in deep trouble, and…maybe even dead! Now, not only did Legolas have to protect the refugees, the prisoners, his own people, Gondor's soldiers, and his friends, but now he was also wrought with concern for Alasse. He'd promised Thranduil he'd keep her safe. Well, now he had to keep that promise in more ways than one, ways he had not seen coming!

* * *

"How are you feeling this morning, child?" Elrond asked Alasse when she'd waken up.

"I'm alright." Alasse shrugged. "I suppose. Thank you."

"Alasse, _what exactly _did you see last night, in your mind?" Elrond lowered his voice and Alasse hung her head.

"Aragorn was chained up, to a wall. It was so dark in there!" Alasse cringed and shivered. "He was in a dreary, dank place. He was...being beaten, with a bow staff." Elrond listened sadly, his heart clenching when she told him about his human son. His beloved Estel! Alasse continued. "Then I saw faces, the faces of his people, friends, allies...they...they...were up in arms, and filled with contempt for Aragorn. They thought he'd abandoned them! They were fending for themselves." Tears filled her eyes. "Families separated, taken as slaves, treated like animals, nobody knew who they could trust, cities destroyed...utter oppression!"

Elrond could only stand there sullenly. This vision, or premonition, had it already occurred or was it on the brink of being enforced? They already had a band of slavery victims, and that was only from _one _city! What was the world coming to? And just what fiend was bringing this about? Sauron was gone for eternity, _this time, _so _who _was stirring up this new evil?

"Well, are you still in pain, my dear?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"A little. But it is bearable." Alasse mumbled, still not meeting his penetrating gaze.

"Well, I still want you to take something for the pain. I am not sure if it will prevent anything, but we don't want another reminder like last night!" Elrond spoke gravely.

"No." Alasse agreed. Elrond gave her some herbs for pain relief as everyone else was stirring.

* * *

Tatsu was coming to speak with Legolas when two young children grabbed her hands and remained at her side. They'd been taken from their parents in Rohan, and they refused to let the dark-haired elleth out of their sight! Her Elvish lullabies had given them such peace during this frightening time, they guessed her to be a real angel from heaven and were not about to let her escape unnoticed!

"I think you've made some new friends." Legolas chuckled at her.

"Ai, my lord." Tatsu smiled. "Their parents are in Rohan. They were taken from them!"

"I like Tatsu, Mr. Elf!" The little girl, Daisy exclaimed. "She's kind to us, and she sings us sweet songs."

"Like Momma." The boy Clarence added. Legolas smiled warmly. Well, his sister's old nursemaid was certainly winning the hearts of the new people around her, from places she'd never even been before!

"Well, I am glad if it cheers you up." Legolas crossed his arms. "Have no fear, little ones. We shall reach Rohan by tomorrow afternoon, if nothing gets in our way. You'll soon be in the safety of your parents' arms."

"I can't wait! I miss Momma and Papa." Daisy sniffled.

"You'll all be together soon, love." Tatsu promised, kissing the children on their heads.

"Ai!" Gimli spoke up. "No foul creatures would dare cross our paths, not while I've got my ax to grind 'em to sawdust!"

"But, Mr. Gimli, you're so small." Clarence pointed out. Tatsu and Legolas had to bite their tongues to keep from busting out laughing. Gimli's face turned nearly as red as his beard! "What if we run into giants?"

"Then they'll get a taste of a dwarfish steel foot massage, my boy, that's what!" Gimli announced. Tatsu frowned disapprovingly of his dark humor in front of the children.

"H-have you ever killed a giant, Mr. Gimli?" Daisy asked nervously.

"Ai! That I have, lassie." Gimli boasted. "Several, in fact."

"Several? Oh boy!" Clarence beamed with excitement while Daisy shivered at the idea.

"So, you can keep us safe, Mr. Gimli? Till we're back with Momma and Papa?" Daisy asked with a trembling lip.

"Come here, dear one." Tatsu murmured, picking up the little girl and holding her closely. She absolutely loved children, be they human, rabbit, elfling, stag or even dwarfling! It had been ages since she'd held a child on her hips and just now she realized how much she'd missed it.

"What? My word's not good enough for ye?" Gimli huffed. Then his face softened. "Ai, little lassie. Don't you were worry your pretty little head about no Orcs, or giants. Old Gimli will look after ye!" Daisy merely nodded, hiding her face in Tatsu's shoulder. Legolas smirked at Gimli's outspoken bravado and Tatsu's endless mothering. He was grateful to have his two good friends on this journey.

* * *

The trek that day was mostly uneventful. Elrond was pleased that even in a few short days, the victims were already regaining their strength. However, that night was a different story. They'd made camp, but were yet to light a fire when a piercing roar broke the peace. The guards were all on alert, and Bellethiel hurried to the ridge to check. She grimaced when she reported back to Legolas. "A mountain lion. And it's close!"

"Quickly, get the women and children inside the wagons!" Elrond shouted. But several of the men screamed when a huge figure on all fours raced into the perimeter!

"Get that devil!" Legolas bellowed. The soldiers readied their spears and bows as they pursued and waited for a good aim on the large cat. Everyone was petrified. Legolas and the archers shot at the cat but it was so fast. The men from Gondor managed to stall it with their spears embedded in its shoulder, but the lion still raced around the caravan.

A terrified scream, a _child's _scream, sent horror down the spines of everyone present. The lion had attacked a small girl who'd gotten lost from her parents in the rushing crowd, slashing her across the stomach with his sharp claws. Legolas shot him in the chest, and Bellethiel, fizzed with pure adrenaline and hate, sliced the beast's throat and grabbed the child, running her to safety. The soldiers gathered around the animal. It was dead. "Lord Elrond! We need you over here!" Bellethiel screeched urgently.

Elrond rushed to her side and sat down on the ground as he took the whimpering child in his arms and held her down in his lap. Legolas couldn't believe his eyes as he saw blood all over the little girl's torso. His veins boiled with rage. "Can you hear me, sweet?" Elrond asked the little girl. She nodded, gushing tears. "I'm going to take care of you, little one." He assured her.

"Momma!" The girl cried helplessly. "I want my Momma!"

"I'm here, Ruby! I'm here!" The distraught mother and father came running to her. Elrond passed Ruby to her mother's arms but told her to hold the girl flat on her lap. "Oh, my darling!" Ruby's mother sobbed, cradling her. "My poor child!" Ruby's father was so shocked with horror he couldn't move. At least, not until Elrond returned with a healing pack and Ruby clung to her mother, begging her not to let the healer touch her.

"Shh. Shh. It's all right, Ruby. Daddy's here. I'm here." He said soothingly, trying to hide the quivers in his voice.

"Da, don't let him hurt me!" Ruby begged.

"Sweetheart, Lord Elrond is here to make you feel better."

"It hurts, Momma! It hurts!" Ruby wailed.

"I know, my child. I know." Ruby's mother wept.

"Ruby, is that your name?" Elrond smiled. The little girl hid her face from him. "I'm Lord Elrond. I'm a healer. I really need to treat your hurts so you can feel better. It's very important."

"We're here, Ruby. We've got you." Her father assured her. He nodded to Elrond to shift closer.

"You saved her! Thank you!" Ruby's mother cried joyfully as she looked up at Bellethiel. Bellethiel nodded but said nothing, her face pale from fear.

"Will she be alright?" Pippin asked, shuddering.

"If I can treat her before it's too late." Elrond answered.

The men burned the cat's body as they set up camp as Elrond tended little Ruby. The poor thing was hurting so badly and was so scared about Elrond touching her that he had to chant a sleeping spell over her to calm her. She was bleeding a lot and he needed to stop it quickly! She was quickly sleeping and he set to work. Ruby's mother nearly fainted when she saw the extent of her baby's wounds. Her husband nearly vomited at the sight too, but he supported his wife through the process. Alasse assisted Elrond, putting to use the things she'd been learning back home, under Maerwen's tutelage.

Legolas found Bellethiel at the edge of the camp, keeping a sharp watch on any other potential dangers that dared to harm the ones she cared about. But even through her faithful vigil, her eyes were flooded with tears. "Elrond says she has a good chance at survival, thanks to your quick actions." Legolas told her proudly.

"I wasn't quick enough!" Bellethiel snapped. "She should never have been mauled an inch by that devil!"

"No indeed." Legolas agreed. "But you saved her life. That is nothing to be ashamed of, Bellethiel."

"I'm not ashamed of _that!" _The captain vented. "I'm ashamed because I couldn't do the same for my sister, and her love!" Legolas frowned sympathetically.

"Shh. It's not your fault. Come here." He murmured, and against her will and protesting arms, Legolas engulfed her in a friendly, warm hug. Bellethiel fought against him at first then she just slumped in her prince's arms and cried hard.

Hardly anyone slept that night, and the guard was doubled. Elrond stayed beside Ruby and her parents all night long, watching over the little girl. His heart ached seeing one so little and vibrant so cruelly hurt. And his soul went out to the parents who were mortified at what had happened to their daughter! He could only imagine the profuse anxiety they were going through, and the nightmares that were to follow in the days to come!

* * *

The next day, they moved out quickly. They wanted to reach Rohan as soon as possible. Elrond stayed in one of the wagons with Ruby's family. She'd survived the night but was still in a lot of pain. Bellethiel had stopped by the wagon and peeked in to check on the family. Ruby gave a small smile and waved to her. "You're the one who saved me." She said gently as her mother caressed her hair. "You're my hero." Ruby beamed. Bellethiel nodded with tears in her eyes.

"I'm...glad I was there." She whispered.

"We're eternally grateful to you, Captain." Ruby's father said. "And Lord Elrond. How can we ever repay you?"

"Your daughter is alive. That's all the thanks I need." Bellethiel said quietly, turning away. Elrond nodded but he watched with concern as the captain walked off, as if she'd been laid with a heavy burden instead of relieved from it. He'd have to try to speak to her later.

* * *

It was nearing lunchtime when Bellethiel's scouting party came racing back in alarm. The people had heard what sounded to be heavy marching over the horizon! "Prince Legolas! ORCS!" Bellethiel cried out. "An army of them! And in greater numbers than we have!"

Legolas paled, especially when he saw the black army of monsters perch on the horizon. He didn't have enough manpower to protect all these people! Most of the slave victims were still wounded, sick, or weak, incapable of defending themselves. "Get the women and children inside the wagons! NOW! Release the prisoners! Give them weapons!" Everyone scrambled in a panic, except the soldiers. Tatsu was guiding the mothers and children into the safety of the carts, with Pippin helping children that kept tripping.

Alasse and Gimli ran to Legolas's side as they gazed with dread on the horrid, malicious army approaching them. "Legolas..." Alasse bit her lip. He firmly gripped her arm, gulping as he did so.

"We do what we can." He said flatly.

"We could use some eagles right about now." Gimli muttered. "A whole flock of them."

Just then, a familiar horn blew in the distance behind them. An _Elvish _horn! They briefly turned to see who the other visitors were. Alasse and Legolas were gobsmacked. There was an enormous Elvish army of Woodland soldiers standing at the ready, and in front of them rode a tall, majestic, formidable elf with light hair and silver armor that sparkled in the sunlight.

Alasse and Legolas couldn't believe it! "Is...is that..." Alasse was speechless. Legolas sputtered.

"Ada?"

* * *

**Just so you know, most of the clues to this mystery won't fall into place until they reach Gondor.**


	32. Chapter 32 Get 'Em!

**Yes, dear readers. It _is _Thranduil and his army!**

* * *

"Help has arrived!" Pippin squealed excitedly.

"_Thank Eru..." _Elrond breathed.

"The women and children are all in the wagons and carts, my lord." Bellethiel told Legolas.

"Lead them to the trees, away from this valley! Put up full guards around all of them." Legolas replied. She nodded and ran back to issue more orders. Legolas beckoned to his soldiers, men and elves.

"Best get a move on! They're moving in fast, laddie." Gimli reminded him.

"Alasse, you make sure Bellethiel gets the refugees to safety." Legolas said.

"And let you have all the fun?" Alasse teased. He narrowed his eyes sternly. "Yes, Legolas." She ran back to Elrond. He remained on his horse between Bellethiel fleeing with the people of Rohan and Legolas with his fighters. Legolas and Gimli led the charge, advancing straight toward the Orcs.

Alasse hopped on the roof of the only remaining wagon which was now empty of refugees, so she could see exactly what was going on. She gulped, as she watched the black monsters descend down into the valley. _Valar, protect us! _She prayed.

Legolas slashed his razor sharp white knives into the first Orcs that tried to headbutt him. Gimli was hollering with glee as he whacked his ax painfully into limbs and lower torsos of the unfortunate beasts.

Some of the men from Rohan who had been regaining their strength took up arms and barricaded themselves against the wagons behind the trees, daring the Orcs to even think of harming their wives and children. They might not be able to hold them off very well, but they would certainly try. Unfortunately for the prisoners, these men were petrified at the sight of the monsters and fled in retreat the way they had come. They passed Thranduil who just let them go. If they were deserting, that was their choice.

Alasse's stomach knotted when she saw something else besides the Orcs coming to them: _trolls! _"They have trolls!" She told Elrond.

* * *

The Orcs were fighting hard against the soldiers. Several men of Gondor dropped to the ground and a handful of elves, but they did not relent. Gimli was attempting to sever a limb from one of the trolls that was flinging huge maces, but he fell back to the ground. The troll saw him and raised his giant foot. "Gimli!" Legolas cried and tossed one of his knives through the air, sailing straight through the troll's throat, cutting all the way. The huge, nasty creature swayed and tumbled toward earth. Gimli screeched and rolled away as quickly as he could, just barely missing getting squashed!

"Thanks for nearly liquidating me, ye pointy-eared imbecile!" He hollered at Legolas who smiled in relief that his friend was okay. _"Baaahhhhh!"_ Gimli bellowed, wielding his ax into every beast that came within his reach.

Legolas noticed that his small army was dwindling too quickly. "Fall back! Fall back!" He ordered. They didn't have to be told twice and hurried back to Alasse and Elrond. "Cut them off at the west section!" Legolas yelled. The soldiers obeyed, forming a line of defense in front of the shelter of the trees. Many of the Orcs headed there.

"Archers, fire!" Bellethiel yelled. Arrows from the elves up in the trees whizzed through the air, striking Orcs in the throats and trolls right between the eyes. Elrond rode up back and forth across the 'stonewall' of men and elves trying to protect the former prisoners. Elrond galloped on the advancing Orcs with his sword held straight out, impaling any enemy in his path.

Unfortunately for Alasse, Legolas, and Gimli, they were being targeted by most of the trolls. They were thankful they could divert the sluggish monsters' attention from the women and their little ones, but there was little shelter for them to run to. Legolas jumped on the wagon beside his sister, and back to back, they prepared to fight off these horrid creatures. Gimli was under the wagon, waiting to take the enemy by surprise, as was Pippin who was inside.

"Rather like Helm's Deep, don't you think?" Legolas asked loudly was he shot down several Orcs in their tracks.

"This is _nothing _like Helm's Deep!" Alasse argued, spinning her bow staff. "We have no stone walls to shield us!" The forged steel on her weapon from the old wizard was three times as effective in lasting damage as it had been before! The blunt impact of the steel stave completely disfigured Orc's faces or limbs with one hit.

* * *

The Wood Elves under Thranduil's command split up into four sections: two rushing the Orcs seeking out Bellethiel's company, one set of elves to meet them head on and the other to cut off any chance of escape by surrounding them; the same went for the other two. The Orcs were distracted by the newcomers, which led them away from the Rohan people and Bellethiel, with Elrond encircling her!

"Ohhh!" Gimli growled as an Orc belted him across the nose with his gauntlet fist. That made the red-headed dwarf _really _angry! And he slit the monster's hand off then went on a rampage. Pippin was pelting Orcs with food from the wagon, blinding them in the eyes with the smashed juice of tomatoes, vegetables, and fruit. And he was stabbing them with his little blade when they came too closely.

* * *

"There are four more trolls!" Alasse informed Legolas. He saw one of them go down. Then his face wrought with horror when he saw one staggering close to them, too close! He drew his bow and fired as quickly as he could into the troll's brain and temple. It still came for them. Legolas fired faster and hit it in the throat, then it finally crashed down. "Legolas, where are you going?!" Alasse shouted as her brother raced down into the crowd.

"To see if I can take out the other two before they get any closer!" He yelled back.

"Stupid elf!" Gimli yelled at him, before chopping his ax clearly through an Orc's foot.

* * *

Tatsu was inside a wagon, several children and women all huddling closely around her. She kept her arms firmly protectively around the little ones clinging to her for comfort. She prayed loud and clearly in Elvish.

Bellethiel was ferociously felling Orc after Orc after Orc. There was already a sizable pile at her feet. But she was cut off guard when one suddenly grabbed her from behind! She snatched a dagger from her hip and whipped around to cut him, but he held her by the throat! She front snap kicked him but his grip was nearly impenetrable. She gagged and felt the strength quickly leaving her body. Her vision was starting to fade as black spots danced before her eyes. Then the Orc screeched like a butchered pig as a long Elven sword sliced through his chest from behind. The Orc released her and flopped on the ground. Elrond was glowering down at it, jerking his black blooded sword from its wretched body. "You alright, child?" He asked the gagging captain.

Bellethiel nodded, rubbing her throat. "Th-thank you." She panted. Elrond smiled then charged at the remaining Orcs, who were getting cut down to size thanks to Thranduil's men.

* * *

Legolas just barely managed to get through the running Orcs and miraculously ducked from being blown to kingdom come by a troll's sledge hammer! He dug his knife into the troll's leg and used it as a hold to climb up the creature's head. Then his heart dropped into his stomach when he looked ahead. The last troll was coming straight for Alasse and nearly upon her! Legolas wasted no time and drove his knife into the troll's brain that he was on, and steered the beast's head forward straight towards its partner.

* * *

Alasse had just shoved six Orcs onto their backs by clunking them across the noggins, and Pippin and Gimli had just scurried out from under the wagon when Alasse felt huge fingers clasp her around the waist! She paled in terror as she realized she'd been picked up by a troll. She beat the enormous pest with her staff but it did no good. Then her staff fell from her hand! She wriggled and tried to slip from his grip, but she couldn't. Gimli and Pippin saw her predicament and charged at the giant, stabbing it in the legs. But the troll only waved his limbs back and forth, flinging them off. Pippin gazed up in fright as he saw the troll bring Alasse closer to his head. "Noo!" He screamed.

Alasse struggled but couldn't get out of the gigantic hand. Just as the troll opened its horrid smelling mouth, the beast jerked forward...for two reasons. One, Legolas's troll-shaped vehicle had just headbutted it from behind, knocking it off its feet. And two? Two, being that a livid Thranduil thrust his sword through the air, deeply into the troll's brain! The creature released the elleth and fell forward, crushing the wagon in its path. The troll behind it tumbled as well, dead as a door nail. Alasse fell through the air. Thranduil raced forward on his steed and Alasse softly landed on the horse's rump behind her father, grasping him tightly by the waist. They galloped to wear the other troll lay dead, searching frantically for Legolas.

"Do you see him?" She asked Thranduil. Thranduil breathed anxiously. Where was his son? Had he been crushed by the troll?

"That still only counts as one!" Gimli scolded the blonde-haired elf who was shaking his head as he walked beside him, Pippin in tow.

"You two goons." Alasse growled playfully.

"Legolas, are you alright?" Thranduil asked worriedly.

"I am fine, Ada." Legolas smiled cheekily.

"Did ye see the way he brought down that troll?" Pippin boasted.

"Hmph!" Thranduil begrudgingly threw his nose in the air and rode off to kill some more Orcs. Legolas and Gimli were acting like children at a picnic, not mature beings on a battlefield. He'd deal with their shenanigans later. What mattered was that Legolas was indeed very much alive! Alasse bent over and grabbed her staff off the back of an Orc piled high on top of his comrades.

* * *

Once the rest of the Orcs had been vanquished, Thranduil finally halted his horse and turned his head back to Alasse. "Alasse, are you alright, _iell-nin?" _He asked sadly. That image of the troll nearly making her his lunch would remain with him for a very long time. Alasse squeezed him in a tight hug around the waist.

"I'm glad you came." She murmured happily.

"So am I." Thranduil agreed with relief.

* * *

**This didn't feel right without Aragorn in on it! **


	33. Chapter 33 Troubles in Middle Earth

As soon as it was confirmed that every Orc and troll were completely dead, the elves and the humans came together to account for everyone, tend the wounded, and count the dead. To everyone's relief, _all _the children were alive! A third of the soldiers of Gondor had fallen, as had three Mirkwood warriors, and six men of Rohan. It was a bittersweet victory. A small scouting party was sent back to search for the escaped prisoners, only to return a very short while later reporting that the prisoners had been slain by the Orcs.

"Thank you for coming, _mellon nin." _Elrond breathed in relief when Thranduil approached him. "We could not have achieved victory without you, though your gallant warriors are deadly dancers with their blades."

"I wanted to make sure my son and daughter arrived in Gondor alive." Thranduil said glumly.

"What else troubles you, my friend?" Elrond prodded. Ordinarily, Thranduil would be acting proud of the way he'd swooped in for the rescue.

"Bad news is spreading abroad, my old friend." Thranduil told him seriously. "I am afraid ugly scenarios such as this are only the beginning." Elrond sighed heavily. If what Alasse had visualized was any indication, along with her father's words just now, the free people of Middle Earth, particularly the race of men it seemed, were once again in danger.

"We will speak on this later. At the moment the most important thing to do is get these people back to their kingdom." Elrond said firmly. Thranduil nodded and ordered his warriors to assist.

Thranduil observed as his children, and his troops helped organize the chaos. Major injuries were tended, the wounded and dead elves and men loaded up for the journey into Rohan. Gimli was helping with the corpses of the dearly departed. Pippin was helping the ladies. Tatsu was helping the mothers with their children, Bellethiel standing guard and keeping watch over them like a hawk. Ahh, Bellethiel. How was she holding up? Thranduil was concerned about her and he hoped this new spreading of bloodshed hadn't reopened the wounds she bore of losing two of the people she'd loved the most.

* * *

Legolas, Gimli, and Alasse all felt lumps in their throats when the kingdom of Rohan appeared over the last hill! They'd made it! But their memories went back to when Aragorn had been with them during the War of the Ring. They keenly felt his absence right now and it only increased their worry for him all the more.

It was a bittersweet reunion when Legolas led the large procession through the city streets. The citizens cheered and embraced their friends and loved ones they'd thought they'd lost! "Where is Lord Eomer?" Legolas asked Andrew when he could find him.

"In the king's dungeons." Andrew frowned. "I know where they are. Follow me!" Legolas and Gimli trailed the young man inside the city's jail. But they were abruptly halted by some guards that were clearly not from Rohan.

"Let us pass." Legolas glowered.

"We are under orders by the Squire Bonwe of Gondor to not let anyone but himself inside." One of the guards replied dryly.

"You'd best listen to my friend, ye rascal." Gimli warned him. "Elves are very easily offended. Delicate ego system, you know." Legolas ordinarily would roll his eyes but did not this time.

"I am a personal friend to good King Ellessar of Gondor." He said. "There is no Squire Bonwe. I demand to see Lord Eomer."

"We really shouldn't..." The guards said apprehensively. Gimli and Legolas held up their weapons in a threatening stance. The guards quickly moved aside and let them in, after handing Andrew the keys. Andrew rushed down the dark, damp steps leading inside the dungeons. Soon they saw a tall, muscular figure sitting on a cot, hunched over, his long, blonde hair covering his face.

"My lord Eomer!" Andrew cried with joy. The man glanced up and his eyes grew wide. He marched to the cell door.

"Andrew, my good friend!" Eomer cried. "Prince Legolas, and Master Gimli! How..."

"We're getting you out of here, my friend." Legolas smiled. Andrew unlocked the door. Eomer stomped out and embraced all his friends.

"It is so good to see friends! How did you get here? And where is Aragorn? Why isn't he with you?" Eomer asked.

"We shall tell you in time, lad. But right now come outside, won't you? We have a most splendid surprise for you." Gimli smiled.

Eomer was overjoyed to see his people rescued, as were they.

* * *

A funeral was held that evening for the fallen. Then Eomer called Elrond, Thranduil, Legolas, Alasse, Gimli, Andrew, and Pippin to the council chamber to speak privately. Eomer filled them in on what had happened, how a complete stranger with official looking troops had just barged right into his city and started declaring policy. Then the elves informed him of their journey and how they'd happened upon the horseman's people. Once again, he expressed his thanks but was alarmed when they told him what had befallen Aragorn!

Then it was Thranduil's turn. "When Legolas and Alasse set out with their company, I made my way to Dale to pay our condolences to good King Bain for the death of his father, King Bard the bowman." Thranduil began. "As we came upon the city, a band of Orcs swooped in from the south. We smeared them into the ground. I made my visit then departed." He looked at his son and daughter. "I was not about to let my children return to Gondor alone, not after losing my daughter once! I assembled troops, made arrangements for care of the Wood until I return, and rode out.

'We've passed a few small villages on our journey here. We ran into caravans leading numbers of people away in chains, drafting men old and feeble and young children alike into an army, and in one such village we passed through, an auction was being held, selling its own citizens!'" Everyone gasped, appalled and horrified.

"And here I had thought the beastly barters _we'd _stumbled upon were one of the most vulgar crimes I would encounter on this journey." Elrond said flatly.

"So, it is happening in other places?" Pippin asked the king, his small face struck with disbelief.

"Yes." Thranduil said dryly. "We set the prisoners free. And it turns out that the master of that place was _also _imprisoned in his own cells!"

"Whoever the dirt bag is, who is conspiring this kind of evil, he surely isn't wasting any time!" Legolas scowled.

"We also came across more Orcs on our travels." Thranduil glared. "I had hoped that with Sauron dissipated, we had seen our last of those fell creatures. But someone is trying to regroup the ones that remain."

"What the h- is happening?" Andrew growled, balling his fists.

"Aragorn would _never _allow this to happen." Alasse murmured sadly, holding her stomach. Since her last attack, her middle had been hurting more than usual. _So, it's true! Oppression is coming!_ She thought, remembering her all too recent vision._ The people's hearts will be deceived into thinking Aragorn has betrayed them. And they will be backed up against the wall so hard they will be forced to give into this tyranny. _She glanced at Elrond who gazed at her darkly, as if he was thinking the same thing.

"We must find him, and soon!" Pippin exclaimed.

"Naturally, little one." Thranduil huffed. _Master Obvious. _

"If Aragorn our good friend is truly in danger, then Rohan will come to his aid." Eomer declared.

* * *

Later that night, hardly any of the rescue party slept, unable to shake off the words that had been uttered that evening. Alasse found her father outside, standing on the city's citadel. He was gazing up at the numerous stars. "Here." She touched his arm and handed him a glass of wine. Thranduil nodded and took it. "Ada, I...I'm sorry about today, with the troll. I am so sorry you had to see that." Alasse said lowly.

"This is why I did not want you back on the battlefield." Thranduil said in a scolding tone without facing her.

"I know. And it isn't as if I _wasn't_ afraid. I was! But..." She placed a hand on his arm, "think of how many lives we were able to save!"

"You almost died, Alasse! _Again!" _Thranduil faced her, his face burning with anger and pain.

"I know." Alasse nodded softly. Thranduil had to force himself to breathe deeply so as not to completely lose his temper. He'd just caught up with his children, and thanks to him, they were alive! He didn't want to ruin that. "But I _didn't,_ Ada..." Alasse murmured, and reached up, turning his chin so that he had to look down into her eyes and face her, "...because of _you!"_ She smiled, kissing his cheek.

Thranduil stared at her and tears filled his eyes as the words sucked up every corner of his heart. It had been too close, again! She'd nearly died in front of his eyes, again! But she _didn't, _because he had saved her...this time! Thranduil slept more peacefully that night than he had for days.

* * *

The next day, Elrond and the company were preparing to leave for Gondor the next morning. Elrond was very concerned about little Ruby and was checking in on her and her parents a lot, as was Bellethiel. He was worried about nightmares he knew would come and the remaining shock the family was still dealing with. He spoke thoroughly with the town doctors in Rohan on what they could do for Ruby, and thankfully one of them was studying the ways of Elvish medicine.

Legolas was anxious to get going, but first he wanted to make sure Eomer and his right hand men had everything in order. Gimli was helping the men of the city replenish their armory that had been ransacked when that scum Bonwe had come through so the people wouldn't be able to fight. Pippin was asking Tatsu questions about living in the Woodland Realm.

* * *

Alasse was outside by herself, sitting on a wood stump near the stables. Her middle was bothering her and it was only increasing her worry. She was an elf, not a human, and elves did not suffer physically like this from blade wounds. But what made it worse, was that as far as she could remember, every time her pain became worse during a major flareup, it had meant worse news for Aragorn than the one before! Why was this happening to him, to his people? None of them deserved this! "Naneth?" Alasse whispered. "Why? What is happening? Why did it have to be Aragorn? I...I love him so much! And to _know_ that he is in great peril, suffering, in pain...and to see the hearts of his beloved fellow allies and citizens to ever think that he could do something like this to them...Naneth, it hurts! And it doesn't make any sense at all.

'I keep trying to come up with answers, but cannot, they are empty and illogical. Did you send me back, to know of Aragorn's suffering, only to find him dead and or scandalized in the eyes of the people he loves, unable to redeem himself? If this is my destiny, I...cannot do it.'" Tears spilled down her face.

"Hello. Why are you sad?" A small voice interrupted her. Alasse turned and saw Ruby! She quickly wiped her eyes.

"Ruby? What are you doing out here? You've been badly hurt, child." Alasse sputtered. "You should be in bed!"

"That's why I came to see you." Ruby said. Alasse patted a smaller stump next to her and Ruby sat down. "Papa and Momma and Lord Elrond are going to keep me in bed for a while they said. And that you are leaving tomorrow. I wanted to see you and say goodbye before I am not allowed out of my room."

"Oh." Alasse sighed. "They'll be looking for you."

"I know." Ruby said sheepishly.

"I am so sorry you got hurt, Ruby. That should not have happened to you. You know something? I have a scar too."

Ruby gaped at the princess. "You do? Were you attacked by a monster animal too?" She sputtered.

"No. I was wounded in battle, several months ago. It was very bad. I am better now, but I have a still have a scar to show what happened." Alasse explained.

"Where?" Ruby cocked her head. Alasse pointed to her stomach. "You too? Does it hurt?"

"It is not supposed to, but yes it does."

"Why?"

"Because I am very burdened for good King Elessar's well-being. We have reason to believe he is in some deep trouble, and that is why your friends were taken from home. The king of Gondor would _never _have sent someone to take you all away, you have my word on that! We are going to try to save him."

"Lord Eomer said that the king of Gondor is very good, and kind."

"That is right." Alasse smiled sadly.

"I will pray for him."

"Thank you, Ruby. And we will pray for you. I do hope you will completely heal and soon." Alasse squeezed her hand.

"Can I...can..."

"Yes?"

"Can I see _your _scar?" Ruby asked nervously. Alasse was taken aback.

"Why? I do not think that is a wise idea."

"Please. I did not know someone else had one. It helps me feel braver, knowing I'm not the only one." Ruby said. Alasse reluctantly nodded and carefully lifted her bodice so the child could see. Ruby grimaced sadly and Alasse quickly fastened her clothes back up. "That looked awful!"

"I did not want to scare you, Ruby. I should not have shown you that."

"I'm glad you showed me. You're a grownup. You're brave. It makes me feel brave too." Ruby smiled.

"Not as brave as Bellethiel." Alasse murmured.

"She is _really _brave! She saved me!"

"Yes, she is. I think she is really worried about you. Her sister died months ago, and she misses her. I think her being able to save you, helped her."

"It did? She lost her sister? That is terrible! I'm glad that I can help her. I want her not to be sad. Do you think she would like some flowers?"

Alasse smiled warmly. "You know something? I believe she would very much. But first, let me take you back to your house." Alasse said. Ruby was hurting and tired from her walk, so Alasse gently carried her back to her home.

"Ruby! Oh, thank God! There you are!" Ruby's mother gasped in relief when she opened the front door.

"Where have you been?" Her father demanded. "We were worried about you! Lord Elrond said you were to stay in bed!" Alasse passed Ruby to her mother.

"I know, Momma and Papa. I am sorry. I will not do it again." Ruby said contritely. "But I wanted to see the princess because I can't tomorrow because I will be in bed."

"You should've asked." Her father added, too relieved and saddened to be angry at her.

"Momma, can you help me pick some flowers before I go to bed?" Ruby begged.

"Why?" Her mother asked.

"For Captain Bellethiel, the elf lady who saved me. She is very sad because she misses her sister. I want to cheer her up and thank her by giving her a present." Ruby said.

"No walking. I will carry you." Her mother said firmly.

"Thank you for bringing her back, Your Highness!" Ruby's father smiled. Alasse nodded.

* * *

"I will go with you." Eomer insisted to Legolas and Gimli and Pippin.

"Nay, my good friend. Your people have just suffered a cruel blow, and you were just set free." Gimli argued. "They need you more than we do right now."

"Gimli is right, mellon." Legolas agreed. "But should we need your aid, we will call."

"And you shall have it." Eomer told them.

* * *

When Bellethiel wasn't organizing the troops or reporting to her royals, she was lost in her deep, troubled thoughts as she kept watch for any danger. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of little Ruby and what had almost happened, and what did happen to the poor child. Bellethiel was thinking about her sister and her sister's lover. The ache in her heart was still so sharply acute and sometimes she thought it would knock the very breath out of her! If not for her job, and her friendship with her king and his family, she still felt the longing to easily just fade and stop hurting. The desire was still there. Her job was what got her out of bed in the morning. Her goal was to save lives, and that was what she would do. But right now she still felt like she needed someone to save _her!_

* * *

The next day, the elves, Gimli and Pippin said goodbye to the people of Rohan who were deeply grateful to them. Ruby's father strode up to Bellethiel. "Captain? This is for you, from my daughter. She would be here if she could, but..." He said.

"I understand. She needs her rest." Bellethiel nodded. "I am so sorry for what happened. And I will pray for your family. I hope your daughter heals."

"Me too, my lady. Me too! Thank you for everything you and your people have done!" He beamed. Bellethiel gave a small smile. She looked towards Ruby's house and saw the little girl through the window, lying on a bed but waving. Bellethiel hurried over to the window.

"Goodbye, dear one. Be well." She said.

"Goodbye, Belle. Thank you for saving me. May I call you, Belle?" Ruby asked.

"If you like."

"You are my hero. I hope I see you again."

"You too. Bless you all." Bellethiel told her mother.

Tatsu was also weeping as they departed for the White City. It had been so hard for her to say goodbye to the children she'd grown so attached to and protective of the passed few days, and vice versa. "Cheer up, lass. I'm sure you'll see them again." Gimli encouraged her.

"I pray so, but I doubt it." Tatsu sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Come, come. Can't have a fair lady like you looking like that." Gimli offered his handkerchief. Tatsu smiled and accepted it and returned it to him.

"Thank you, Master Dwarf. You are most kind."

As she rode along, Bellethiel opened the envelope and package Ruby's father had given her. There was a letter in Ruby's childish handwriting,

"_Dear Belle,_

_You are so brave. I hope I can be like you someday. I'm glad we're friends now. I am so sorry you lost your sister. I do not have one, so I don't know what it feels like. It must be awful. Princess Alasse said that you miss her very much and it makes you sad. Well, I don't want you to be sad! I hoped you like the flowers. I picked them just for you! I'll miss you, my Belle, my hero. And I can't wait to see you again._

_Love your forever friend, _

_Ruby"_

Bellethiel wept reading the kind words. She opened the package to find lovely wildflowers of all kinds of colors. She nearly lost it altogether! The child's kindness touched her deeply, embalming the heavy ache in her heart. _This _was what made life worth living. For little Ruby's sake, she would strive not to fade, but to go on and save others like Ruby and make them proud.

Thranduil was not as pleased as he tried to appear. Yes, he'd given Alasse permission to go to Gondor. But he still wished nothing more than to keep her safely at home with him. He'd accepted that wasn't going to happen, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it. Why should he be? She was his little girl and he loved her so much, her and Legolas with all that he was! Love could be such a killer at times.

* * *

Nearly everyone was serious-minded as they hurried to Gondor as quickly as possible. The sooner they arrived, the sooner they would find out what truly happened to Aragorn! Or...would they? He most likely wasn't even there, but being held a captive in another country thousands of miles away, maybe already dead! But they couldn't allow themselves to dwell on those ugly thoughts, at least not until they knew more. But it did not squelch the worry in their hearts.

* * *

Later the second evening, Alasse sought out Legolas. Her middle was beginning to nag a bit and she didn't want to tell them about it just yet. She finally found her brother, sharpening his white knives under a tree. It was the only way he could physically vent off his frustration and anxiety over his best friend. "Legolas?" She spoke softly.

"What is it, sister?" Legolas looked up glumly. His face of brooding turned to concern when he noticed she was hugging herself. "Alasse, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly, standing up. "Are you having another episode?" He didn't want to go through that again!

"Nay, _gwuindor." _Alasse reassured him. "But it does ache still. And...and more than before. Do you any herbs on you?"

"Yes." Legolas nodded warily. "But, darling, I think you should go see Elrond. Have you told him about this?"

"After my last episode, yes. But now, no."

"You should!" Legolas insisted.

"I will, Legolas. Just not now. Right now I just need something for the pain. To hold it at bay." Alasse said.

"Alasse..." Legolas started to argue.

"Legolas, I _promise _as soon as we reach Gondor and settle, I will go to Elrond and let him take care of me. But we have to get to Gondor first. I promise!"

Legolas glared, torn. "Here, these should help for a little while." He reached into his pack and handed her some pain-killing herbs.

"Thank you, brother. I _will _see Elrond, Legolas. But for now, I will bear it. Just, please _don't _tell Ada!"


	34. Chapter 34 More Trouble

**The next chapter, I plan to get back to poor Aragorn!**

* * *

The elves and their company were making very good time! If no other dangers came up, they would reach Gondor in less than two and a half days! And then they could find Aragorn! Or, at least what truly became of him.

"At least the captives are safely back in their homeland." Legolas sighed.

"Ai, laddie. It was a pleasure to disrupt the work of those dirty dogs and free the poor families." Gimli roughly clapped him on the shoulder. Legolas only nodded.

"Do you think Lord Aragorn is really missing?" Pippin piped up. Everyone frowned hard.

"We do not know, Pippin." Legolas shook his head dismally. "So far, all that has happened points to that. We just cannot know for sure until we reach our destination."

"Gandalf will be waiting for us, _if _he hasn't run off again on another 'secret mission'." Gimli joked.

"He'd better not, this time." Pippin said firmly.

_I pray he's right, _Legolas thought miserably to himself. _Aragorn! Where are you, my dear friend? What has happened to you? Why will you not show yourself? Is it true, Estel? Have you really been kidnapped, held as a hostage? Beaten and starved like a slave? I pray to the Valar you are not, you have not been sold as..._Legolas had to force himself to breathe, struggling not to let his anxious thoughts get the better of him and take him down an even darker path he didn't want to imagine for his friend.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and Bellethiel was keeping watch. She refused to rest, afraid that if she was not the one looking out for danger, that it would surely find them. _"Bellethiel,_" a familiar, deep voice spoke behind her.

"My king," Bellethiel turned and bowed. "Did you summon me? Forgive me. I was caught up in..."

Thranduil held his hand up. "No, no. That is not what I am here for." He stepped closer and stood beside her. "How are _you _holding up?"

"I am fine, my lord." Bellethiel replied quickly, standing up straight, hoping he would not press the matter.

"Funny thing." Thranduil said skeptically. "Elrond and Legolas do not seem to think so. Neither does Alasse."

"Well, they shouldn't worry so much." Bellethiel bit her cheek hard, trying to keep her face away from him.

"_Bellethiel," _Thranduil said slowly, touching her shoulder. The unexpected touch startled her and she winced. "Look into my face." Thranduil told her. Bellethiel nearly choked on the sobs trying to escape her mouth. She couldn't face her king right now. She just couldn't! It wasn't his place to give her comfort. She was a servant. She should keep a stiff upper lip. Then she felt strong fingers gently grip her chin and bring her face towards him. "Look into my face." Thranduil repeated himself. Bellethiel obeyed, fighting not to cry. Her bright blue eyes glistened with tears. "It still hurts, does it not?" Thranduil asked her gently.

Bellethiel lost it. She was the captain of the Woodland army for crying out loud! Her kingdom should come first, not her heart. Wasn't that the way it was supposed to be? Yet, here was her stern king offering to lend a listening ear for her to pour her aching heart out. "Yes," She whispered at first. "Yes, yes!" She began to sob, unable to fight it any longer. She looked away from him, hanging her head and weeping.

"You lost a part of yourself, when she perished." Thranduil stated quietly. Bellethiel dropped against the rock wall onto the ground, hugging her knees to her chest, crying painfully.

"Yes, I did!" The grieving captain wailed, one hand holding her chest. "Without her, what is the point of trying to be happy? I will not share it with her again. She should not have died. It should've been me!"

Thranduil stared at the young, raven-haired captain. He'd never considered that she ultimately blamed herself. "You did everything you could. You were performing your duties that night, all of you." He said.

"If only I'd gotten there just two minutes earlier!"

Thranduil remained silent. He understood her pain, more than most. He'd been there. He still was there, every single day, some worse than others. He knew his words would sound empty while the young elleth's pain was still so raw. He knelt down in front of her and pulled her into his arms. At first, she resisted, but at his loving embrace that she so desperately needed, she no longer had the will to act dignified as the stoic army captain. She buried her face in his strong chest and sobbed harder than she had for ages. "That's it." Thranduil murmured lowly. "That's it, little one. Just let it out."

From a distance on the other side of the ridge, Legolas watched thoughtfully and smiled.

* * *

It was an hour before dawn, when Gimli shot up like an arrow and raced around the camp, bellowing, "They're onto us! Orcs! Wake up, you! Grab your arms!" The entire camp was wide awake now! Everyone snatched their weapons. Legolas, Thranduil, Elrond, Bellethiel, Gimli, and Alasse raced to the front.

"How far off are they?" Legolas asked.

"Not far." Gimli grumbled. They would not be able to outrun the monsters.

"What do we do, Ada?" Alasse asked.

"Alasse, make sure Pippin and the rest are safely sheltered." Thranduil replied. "Legolas, call your men." Legolas obeyed. "I will not have Elvish blood spilled here this day." Thranduil commanded, grasping his sword.

"Nor dwarf, nor hobbit blood for that matter." Gimli huffed.

"Here they come!" Elrond pointed out, able to see the Orcs not far off even though it was still dark.

"Take aim!" Thranduil ordered.

"There's plenty for the both of us, may the best dwarf win!" Gimli announced. Thranduil glowered at him vehemently. The elves, soldiers, and dwarf stood their ground, weapons drawn. Then the Orcs appeared. Gimli hollered gleefully when they ran head on to meet their opponents.

* * *

The battle was over. They'd managed to pull together and vanquish their foes, and with no serious injuries. But the traveling party was far from peaceful now. They pulled up stakes as quickly as possible and fled the region. One of the Orcs had leaked some information before he'd drawn his last breath. "You cannot win." He'd sneered. "Merlyn, and the White Seeds." He'd laughed derisively before breathing his last.

"The Feast of White Seeds is in less than four weeks!" Legolas exclaimed. "What does it all mean?"

"That was the same thing they said when they'd invaded our kingdom." Thranduil said dryly. "This means that this was no random pack of Orcs. They were _sent _to prevent us from entering Gondor."

"_Sent? _But by whom?"

"Whomever it was that is withholding Estel from his throne." Elrond added. After that, they made for Gondor with all haste.

"Someone didn't want us to come, to save Aragorn." Gimli breathed, fearfully grasping the grave words coming out of his own mouth.

"This party was sent as a warning." Thranduil said dismissively.

"Then, there could be more!" Legolas gasped. Alasse had been listening and now she felt like a dart of poisonous fear had stricken her heart. So, it was all true! Everything she'd seen and felt, it was all true! Her middle cut her off guard and she hugged herself as hard as she could so that she wouldn't whimper out loud.

* * *

That night, they rested but with several watch men on guard. Nobody wanted to sleep, after the attack of the Orcs that morning. Of course, Gimli was heard snoring as soon as his head hit his cot, and so did Pippin.

Alasse was sitting on a tree stump, watching Bellethiel, hoping she was okay. But she was also avoiding speaking with her family because she didn't want them to worry. She felt even worse than she had after they'd left Rohan and it was scaring her. She was so absorbed in her fretful mind, listening to the whispers of fear when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She jumped back and drew her weapon then winced at the pain it had caused her.

"Peace, iel! It is only me." Thranduil half chuckled. "I was trying to speak with you, but you did not heed me."

"I am sorry, Adar." Alasse panted in relief. She brought her arms closer to herself as she returned her weapon to its sheath. Her rigid posture did not go unnoticed by her father!

"What is wrong? Tell me." He said firmly, stepping directly to her.

"It's..."

"Do _not _hide it from me." Thranduil cut her off. "You are having pain, aren't you?" Alasse hung her head. "Aren't you?!" Thranduil demanded.

"Y-yes, Father. But I can bear it..."

"No." Thranduil snapped. "Why did you not say something? What is wrong with you?"

"I'm truly sorry for worrying you, Ada." Alasse said sadly.

"Apologies will do you no good. I do not want to hear them!" Thranduil fumed. "You are going to see Elrond this moment." Alasse nodded and went to find the healer, Thranduil hot on her heels.

* * *

Elrond was just returning to his tent after checking on one of the Gondorian soldiers. "Elrond!" Thranduil bellowed. He sounded quite angry. Elrond stopped short. Why did _he _feel so nervous? "Elrond, you must check Alasse's scar. She has been hurting and did not tell anyone!" Thranduil rambled. Elrond narrowed his eyes and stared at the elleth who felt like a little girl again, caught with her hand in the biscuit jar.

"Alasse?" Elrond addressed her sternly. She nodded. Elrond sighed in exasperation. _Curse the Thranduil family pride! _"Come inside and let me have a look at you." He beckoned, opening the tent flap.

Alasse turned and touched her father's arm. "Let me go alone, Ada. Please." She said.

"No." Thranduil glared. "You've dug your hole deep enough!"

"Please." Alasse tried again. Thranduil frowned darkly at her.

"Go. But don't be long." He grumbled. Alasse hurried inside the tent. Thranduil's shoulders slumped and he sighed heavily, rubbing his face. Why? Why did his children keep scaring him like this? If he didn't know better, he'd say it was a conspiracy!

* * *

"I was wondering when you were going to seek me out." Elrond said gruffly.

"You knew?" Alasse asked. She immediately felt stupid for asking it. Of course he knew! Elrond was _lethally _observant! As a healer, he had to be. Why did she think she could hide from him?

"I did. And I am far from pleased that you did not come to me." Elrond scolded, pacing the floor.

"I was going to. Once we'd arrived and settled..."

"You are just as hard-headed as your brother." Elrond pursed his lips. Alasse nodded, hanging her head. She knew she deserved this chewing out, especially when she'd scared her dad after he'd already watched her die! It wasn't fair to him that she should put herself at risk like this.

"I am sorry." She said meekly. Elrond finally faced her, and after a long sigh, he spoke more gently.

"Alasse, I am here to help. You can always come to me, you know that. Or you should." He said.

"I know. I was being selfish." Alasse said. Elrond shook his head.

"How bad is it? The pain?" He asked.

"It's..._worse." _Alasse said nervously. "It is worse than when we left Rohan. I...I was afraid to come to you because...I do not understand it."

"Mmm." Elrond grunted. "Open your shirt for me and lie down on your back." He instructed. Alasse sat down on the cot, and unclasped her top then stretched herself back comfortably on the bed. Elrond came forward beside the bed and frowned hard when he got a good look at her scar. He didn't like what he saw, and it frustrated him to no end because he had no solid answers for the cause. Her war wound look _worse! _It was more red than before when it should've been completely faded. And it was festering again, except this time she was not crying out.

"What is wrong?" Alasse asked nervously, watching his hardened expressions with guarded eyes.

"You say the discomfort is becoming worse. Is it outer or more inside?" Elrond asked.

"I feel it deep inside, not on the surface." Alasse answered.

"Are you feeling it now?"

"Yes."

"How is this different than when you have on of those infernal attacks?" Elrond asked carefully as he sat beside her.

"Right now, it is throbbing. It is dull yet burning at the same time, more than I am used to. But it is all the time now. When I have a flare up episode, I feel as if I am being branded and stabbed, all at once." Alasse tried to explain.

"Alasse, I need to touch your scar to find more answers. But I am not sure what will occur when I do. It might hurt more. May I do so?" Elrond asked cautiously.

"Yes." Alasse gulped. Not sure what to expect, she forced herself not to tense up as Elrond's gentle hands made contact on her bare skin. He gently ran them over the old wound that wasn't looking so old right now.

"Am I causing you further pain, my dear?" He asked, concerned.

"No." Alasse shook her head. Elrond whispered a healing spell, hoping it would dull some of the pain if not take it away altogether! He couldn't understand. Why had this not healed? It had been an Orc wound, like many others had received. Why did this one refuse to be healed all the way? Elrond opened his eyes.

"Has the discomfort ceased?" He asked.

"No. It's still there, though not as bad." Alasse answered quietly. Elrond's jaunt eyebrows creased further. The strangest thing had happened when he'd touched the wound. His arms had tingled. Straight up to his shoulders, as if someone had drugged him with a warm liquid. It had not hurt, but it had felt very odd.

"Alasse, I wish I had clear answers for you, dear child." Elrond said dismally. "But I'm afraid this is beyond even my knowledge."

"I can bear it, if I have to." Alasse said reassuringly.

"But you shouldn't have to!" Elrond exclaimed. "Your wound should've healed, long ago! And I cannot fathom what this has to do with my son, why the extreme pain enables you to see what is happening to him. The only possible explanation is that it is because he was the one who brought you back, but even that does not clarify much."

"Maybe, Mithrandir will have some answers." Alasse sighed.

"Perhaps. I certainly hope so." Elrond shook his head. "You may put your shirt back on now." He stood up while she got dressed. "I can give you some medicine to take for when it becomes very bad, but I am afraid that is all I can do for now." He said.

"I appreciate it." Alasse nodded. "Thank you, Sir." She started to leave the tent but turned back and squeezed his arm. "We will find Aragorn. We have to!" She told him.

"Ai." Elrond murmured sadly, unable to say anything else. He was deeply worried for his foster son. He loved Aragorn as much as his two other sons and his daughter Arwen. Aragorn was strong and brave, and not a guy to be messed with! How had this even all happened? And if what Alasse was seeing was true, Aragorn was suffering terribly at the hands of someone he'd trusted. It had to have been someone he trusted! Otherwise, how in the world had this phantom been able to pull this crime off? The more Elrond thought about it, the more likely it seemed that Aragorn had been betrayed by his own kind.

Alasse quietly slipped out of the tent. Thranduil was standing there, watching her anxiously. Alasse sighed. So, he'd heard everything. She didn't want him to. He would only worry himself to a frazzle more than he already had! And his worry already was not pretty. "He, gave me something to help." She sighed. She didn't know what else to say. Thranduil stared down at her coldly, his eyes bearing hurt. "I am sorry, Father. You were right. I should've come to him right away. It will _not _happen again. You have my word."

Thranduil said nothing but stiffly gazed straight ahead, as if he hadn't heard her at all. Alasse kissed his face and left him alone. Thranduil sadly watched her go. Then he barged into the healer's tent. Elrond was sitting at his desk, rubbing his forehead in exasperation. "Is there nothing you can do?!" Thranduil reprimanded him sharply. Elrond winced hard.

"I have done all I can." He answered lowly.

"No. There must be _something _you know to do, something that can heal her!" Thranduil persisted desperately.

"My friend, if I did, do you not think I would've performed it before now?" Elrond retorted, rising to his feet. He had so much on his mind to deal with. He felt just desperate and concerned as the Elven king, not only for Alasse, but even more so for his own son who was missing in action. And the race of men! Aragorn was the one who was supposed to bring everything together and restore peace. If Aragorn was lost, what would happen to the rest of Middle Earth? "If I knew how what to do, I would do it! But I do not know. I just do not know, and I have no answers!"

Thranduil looked down at the floor. Elrond was his friend and he would not lie to him! He was the greatest healer in Middle Earth. Thranduil had watched him spend all his energy to save his daughter before. And he had done nothing but take care of her to the best of his ability after she'd come back. He had no reason to doubt Elrond. He would not fail him deliberately. "I am sorry, _mellon nin."_ Thranduil apologized fervently, touching the healer's shoulder.

"I know." Elrond smiled sadly.

"You have done all you can, I know that. I'm just...so worried. So afraid for her." Thranduil swallowed to avoid tears.

"We both are. For her and Aragorn."

"Yes. It was not my place to demand so much of you when you are already distressed, not knowing if Estel is even alive! Forgive me, my friend."

"There is nothing to forgive, Thranduil." Elrond assured him. "And Estel is alive."

"How do you know?"

"If he was not, we would all know it. I would know it." Elrond said gravely.

"Ai." Thranduil agreed. "Elrond, I shouldn't ask this of you, but...when this is all over, I am begging you to do whatever you possibly can to heal my daughter! I cannot bear watching this happen to her."

"You know that I will do all I can." Elrond promised. "But alas, I am at a loss. Once this is cleared up, she may need to be taken to Lorien, to the Lady Galadriel. Perhaps they can heal her. I wish I knew."

"_Whatever _it takes." Thranduil said firmly.

* * *

The next morning, as they rode the high hills, they looked over the horizon and their hearts lept. They'd reached Minas Tirith at last!


	35. Chapter 35 Betrayed!

Aragorn had not seen daylight for he didn't know how long. He'd struggled to keep a clear head and keep track of his surroundings and how many days he'd been in this rat-hole. But it was no use. Between the beatings his captor gave him, his malnourishment, and the thick, dank air in his prison, it was a miracle if Aragorn could even produce a coherent thought.

Horrible dreams plagued his mind, of all the people he cared about abandoning him. He would plead and try to explain to them that it wasn't his fault, but they would not listen. Aragorn would wake from them, sweating profusely, but he could not figure out if they were _daymares or nightmares! _

He kept trying to think of Alasse, and remember her in detail. Oh, he had her remembered so well in his heart! But right now, seeing her face would've been a very welcoming balm to his wayward mind.

"Here, drink. You need this." His captor said, startling him nearly out of his skin. Aragorn had been so spaced out that he hadn't even heard him come! The guy brought a tumbler of water to Aragorn's raw lips. Aragorn lapped up the much welcomed liquid! It was his first drink in three days! Having been trained as a healer, he knew that chugging down large amounts of water after being so cruelly deprived of it would make him sick, but he was _soo _thirsty! His captor would feed him nothing, but he _did _give him water, twice a day, every _three _days! It wasn't nearly enough, but Aragorn decided it was better than no water at all!

"What day is it?" Aragorn asked in a whisper.

"Oh, it is exactly twenty-eight days till the _Feast of the White Seeds." _The captor said casually.

"How do you know...about the feast?" Aragorn asked suspiciously. That voice was very familiar, and yet all this time he'd been in here, poor Aragorn had not yet even deciphered who his kidnapper was!

"How do I know? Why, I was there on the day you took the throne!" The kidnapper chuckled. "You still haven't figured out who I am?"

"I know that _I know _you from..._somewhere." _Aragorn blinked.

"Ahh, indeed you do. I cannot wait to see the look on your face when you have reached a conclusion!"

"Stop with your games. Why are you doing this?" Aragorn asked contemptuously.

"Oh, come now, _my king." _The kidnapper grinned. Aragorn stiffened when he heard that phrase. He knew that voice! His mind was racing. It was starting to click for him who this guy was! It was on the tip of his tongue, he could feel it! "Like I've told you before, you are weak. The most powerful human in the West, the greatest king to have ruled Gondor. And what do you do with it? _All _that power? You squander it on insignificant peasants. Righting the wrongs of the city's criminals, seeing to your subjects _every need! _

'No, they do not appreciate you _enough! _Do they know how lucky they are to have a ruler like you? They don't know the half of it! _I do!'" _

"_Vincent Merlyn..." _Aragorn breathed in disbelief. Yes, yes, he knew this man. This fugitive had personally served him, in his own palace.

"Your precious subjects do not understand want, true want. Hunger, thirst, oppression, living day in and day out wondering when your next meal will be, or if there is such a thing as a good life."

Aragorn winced. Vincent was a servant in his own palace! He was in charge of the king's wine. He personally served it to Aragorn _every _night! Vincent had been raised as a child slave across the ocean, till he was brought to the steward of Gondor, as a 'gift' of goodwill for Gondor's continued trading with that continent. Denethor had not cared for the boy at all. But Boromir and Faramir had taken pity on him, and treated him well. They'd given him the role of valet to Boromir. They'd fed him, given him a warm place to sleep, decent clothes to wear, and had never beaten him.

"I know what it's like to grow up, under a tyrant who uses the citizens for his own personal gain. You have that kind of power, and you shy from it!" Vincent finally removed his hood. Aragorn's stomach twisted. It was indeed him! "You could do whatever in the world you want, why don't you? I don't think you appreciate the magnitude of the power you possess. And neither do your people. Well, they are about to find out!"

"So...that's what this is about? Revenge. A personal vendetta of a wrong that _was _put right, by the sons of the Steward of Gondor." Aragorn stated flatly. "If you ask me, _you _are the one who is ungrateful and takes your good fortune for granted."

"Mph." Vincent winced. "You see, that is where you are missing the key point. It's not _enough! _ Life owes me a bigger fortune after the hell I was brought up in from a child. The steward's sons, they were nice enough. But that alone could not compensate for a lifetime of starvation and cruelty. Your people will never truly appreciate you, until they have had a chance to sample being completely cut off from everything they hold dear, everything they once never bothered to take notice of!'"

"Vincent, you have become the very person you have hated all this time." Aragorn said firmly, regaining a renewed fire inside him. "These are families, women. _Children! _Can you really live with yourself, sending them off to what you went through?"

"Yes, I can. Very easily." Vincent said without hesitation. "And once they see what a pathetic king they have given up, they will come crawling to _me _for protection. To _me! _For warmth, food, freedom. But they will owe me not appreciating their first king. They will fear me, and no one will dare raise a voice against me! You see, my good man, _that _is true power."

"No." Aragorn glared at him. "_That _is greed and lust. Power is found in love, and loyalty."

"Where was it when I needed it? Hmm?"

"It's true you did not receive it right when you needed it. But you _did _have it, in Captain Boromir and Faramir! How can you toss that in the rubbish heap?"

"It's not _enough!" _Vincent growled. Without warning, he started punching Aragorn over and over again in the stomach, barely giving the guy a chance to breathe. Then he slugged him across the face, splitting his lip, _again!_ "What was that you were saying, _o mighty king of Gondor? _About love?" Vincent punched him again. "And loyalty?" And again! "If you are really the grand king, where are your friends now? Why have they not rescued you?" Aragorn slumped against the wall but was still held up by the wicked shackles.

"Oh, hail, King of the West!" Vincent scoffed in delight mockery. "Look at you. You're nothing. Why, you are not a king! You're a pathetic nothing. You're just a ranger, a despised, lowly one of Middle Earth. That's all you are, and that's all you will ever be good for." He kicked Aragorn in the ribs. "O powerful one, save yourself!" Then he kicked Aragorn in the jaw, and laughed. Aragorn knew only one coherent thought right now: _pain! _He could not defend himself and as much as he _hated _for the jerk to be right about anything, he was indeed very much alone!

Vincent walked away, sneering. "Oh, and it won't just be the direct citizens I am going to conquer either." He turned his head, smirking at the broken ranger/king. "I shall also bring down Gondor's allies to their knees. And...your _beloved _elf lady will be an irresistible bonus! She will want for nothing."

"_Noo..." _Aragorn struggled for breath. _"Alasse..." _


	36. Chapter 36 Formulating a Theory

Horns blared all over Minas Tirith as Legolas, Gimli, and Pippin rode inside the city gates, leading their party through. People stared at them while most cheered, relieved that the Elvin prince had brought more help. Legolas asked the army's lieutenant where he could find Faramir. He was told that Faramir was sitting at the White Tree so they advanced there.

Thranduil glanced over at Alasse. She was biting her lip, trying not to grimace as they rode through the city streets. "Are you alright,_ iel nin?_" Thranduil asked quietly in Elvish. She looked up startled, hoping he hadn't seen her.

"I can bear it, Ada." She nodded, trying to smile. Thranduil frowned coldly at her. She looked away. Who did she think she was fooling? She was in pain again.

"Are you sure?" He asked firmly. Alasse gulped hard before answering that question. If anything, the pain in her old wound was getting _worse! _And she was afraid it was going to lead soon to a full blown flare up again. But they couldn't afford for that to happen now. They were so close to solving the mystery of Aragorn's abduction!

"_For now." _Alasse nodded to Thranduil. He noticed sweat on her face. He did not like this! If arriving in Aragorn's home was making her this 'sickly', what would finding him in person do to her? Thranduil shifted his horse closer to hers but she did not dare gaze into her father's face. She could feel his hard stare, which still made her feel sheepish even though she was an adult. Thranduil reached onto his hip and handed her his water-skin. _"Hannon le," _She breathed with relief.

* * *

"My Lord Faramir!" Legolas called out as they made their way to the citadel where the steward was sitting on a bench, praying fervently. He looked up and beamed, rising to greet his friends.

"Legolas, Master Gimli, Master Pippin!" He exclaimed. "I am so relieved to see you again! Thank God you made it back safely."

"We brought some help too." Pippin said. Faramir noticed the other members of the company.

"Princess Alasse, Lord Elrond. King Thranduil." Faramir bowed respectfully.

"Faramir, _mellon nin." _Alasse smiled sadly. The poor man's eyes were bloodshot, his hair unkempt, and he'd grown thinner since she'd seen him last.

"Faramir, my friend, we have much to tell you of what we have discovered and deduced in our travels." Legolas spoke up.

"As do I." Faramir nodded.

"Have you any news of the whereabouts of my son?" Elrond asked, trying not let the anxiety escape in his voice.

"No, my lord. I am sorry. But we have been going over the events of that week." Faramir assured him. "It is not like Aragorn to just leave, without word, or his horse. I fear that foul play may be cause of his disappearance.

"We already know that, lad." Gimli groaned.

"You do?" Faramir frowned.

"We must go inside where we can talk." Legolas said. The whole procession entered the citadel. As they reached the throne room, they were greeted by an unexpected, but very welcome sight! Gandalf was standing there waiting for them, and beside him were Merry, Sam, and Frodo!

"_Merry!" _Pippin cried for joy and raced to hug his cousins and friend.

"Frodo, Sam...what are you doing here?" Legolas smiled.

"We got Pip's message." Merry said, crossing his arms.

"Gandalf came all the way back to the Shire and brought us here." Frodo smiled softly.

"You didn't think we could stay comfortable in our homes with Mr. Aragorn, our good friend, in trouble now, did you?" Sam asked. Alasse smiled, shedding tears at seeing her friends again.

"I...can't believe you're here. You have no idea how wonderful it is to see you!" She said fondly to the hobbits.

"Bless you, laddies!" Gimli beamed proudly, engulfing them in a hard hug.

"Gandalf." Alasse smiled and grasped her old friend's hand. "Am I ever glad to see you!"

"Likewise, Alasse." Gandalf smiled sadly. _"You do not well, my dear._" He whispered. "What ails you so?"

"_Later." _Alasse warned him.

"But, Sam, what about your family?" Legolas asked with concern. "Last I heard, you were married with a child."

"_Two _children, Mr. Legolas." Sam corrected him. "And you are right. I couldn't just up and leave Rosie and the kids all alone indefinitely. I wouldn't dream of it!"

"They are perfectly fine. They've been keeping Lady Eowyn company." Gandalf smiled.

"Eowyn! How is she?" Alasse asked.

"Due any time now." Faramir answered.

"I should like to see her after we have discussed the mystery of Aragorn's disappearance." Alasse said.

"Of course, my friend. She will be overjoyed to see you."

"Elrond, my dear friend," Gandalf sighed heavily, "I wish we were meeting under better circumstances."

"As do I." Elrond said stiffly. He had half-hoped that Faramir and the people of Gondor had found and rescued Aragorn by now! But obviously, that was not the case.

Then Faramir's face turned serious. "Come, let us sit and speak in the council room." He said. They all followed the captain and while many of them sat down when they entered, the elves and Gandalf remained standing. "I am grateful, Legolas, that you have summoned more help."

"Faramir, what have you come up with or learned newly of since Aragorn's disappearance?" Gimli asked. Faramir recounted to his visitors the details surrounding Aragorn's vanishing, the very testimony Legolas had given when he'd ridden to the Wood to seek help from his father.

"So, nothing." Gimli muttered, puffing on his pipe to relieve his frustration.

"Has everything been left as it was the day you found him missing?" Elrond asked.

"No." Faramir answered. "The maids changed sheets as usual, in hopes of Aragorn returning. Of course, he didn't. We found no weapons, no rope, no instruments of harmful intent."

"What was Aragorn fed the night before?"

"My lord, forgive me, but is has been many weeks since then, and his plate of food from that night was licked clean. I would have no account of what exactly he ate. Although he did have a glass of wine." Faramir mentioned.

"Wine!" Elrond's head shot up.

"What does a simple glass of wine have to do with this, _mellon?"_ Thranduil frowned at him.

"Nothing, my friend, _if _it was a _simple _glass of wine!" Elrond replied.

"What are you getting at,_ Hir nin _Elrond?" Sam asked. "You look as if something just came to your mind."

"Who is in charge of the king's wine here?" Elrond inquired.

"Vincent Merlyn." Faramir's eyebrows furrowed. Thranduil stiffened when he heard that name! "Odd thing is, I have not seen him since Aragorn disappeared! It is as if he was either taken with him, or he could not bear the thought of the palace without his king."

"That is _exactly _what he wants." Thranduil growled.

"What?" Gandalf sputtered.

"Not two months ago, a band of Orcs attacked my realm." Thranduil said coldly, standing straight and commanding. "Alasse was injured, and there were two things one of the foul creatures t old my captain: _The White Seeds, and Merlyn." _

"It cannot be!" Faramir's eyes widened as realization started to dawn on him. "The Feast of White Seeds is..."

"Celebrating Aragorn's coronation!" Sam added.

"The Orcs could not know that unless..."

"Someone told them." Legolas breathed. "Faramir, many bad things have been happening cross Middle Earth since I departed to seek my father's aid! Villages are being stripped of families, choice people being captured and sold as slaves! The children even!"

"This cannot be happening." Merry huffed, appalled.

"Trust me, Merry. I saw it!" Pippin argued.

"That is not the worst of it." Alasse said angrily. "Someone has been riding through those villages, to Gondor's _allies, _claiming to be a squire of Gondor. He calls himself _Estel Bonwe."_ She snarled, outraged that someone would try to steal her beloved's Elven name and smear Aragorn's reputation in the eyes of the people he loved! "He claims that Aragorn has left and left_ him_ in charge!"

"This is new to me. Aragorn never told me that." Faramir shook his head.

"That's because it isn't true!" Legolas growled. "This Bonwe claims that Aragorn was making new decrees, enabling him to just pluck these people from their homes!"

"Gandalf, what do you make of all this?" Frodo cried.

"It is obvious that someone wants to overthrow Aragorn and claim the throne for himself." Gandalf said gruffly.

"But Aragorn is the rightful heir!" Sam blurted out defensively.

"You are right, Samwise." Elrond nodded.

"Who is this Vincent Merlyn?" Thranduil asked suspiciously.

"He is in charge of the king's wine. And he has personally served it to Aragorn since he claimed the throne." Faramir answered.

"Where does he come from?" Alasse asked.

"He was brought to Gondor as a boy, a slave from one of the Eastern countries. Father took him in, but it was my brother, Boromir and I who helped raise him. We liked to think of him as a younger brother. But in time, he made his own way and found himself personally serving the king himself!" Faramir explained.

"What does he look like?" Merry asked.

"Tall, able-bodied, dark hair cut short, blue eyes. He is well- built and sharp as a wit." Faramir said.

"It's him!" Legolas declared. "It has to be! He lives in Gondor, he would know of the upcoming feast."

"And he has been missing!" Gimli added.

"But why would he try to do away with his own king who treated him fairly after the horrible life he used to know?" Frodo spoke.

"I do not know." Gandalf sighed.

"Now the two remaining questions are: _how _did he manage to pull this off so efficiently?" Alasse asked.

"I think I know." Elrond said. "Faramir, may I be permitted to investigate the king's wine storage and the remedies and potions in this city?"

"Of course, my lord. Whatever you feel you must do!" Faramir nodded.

"And, where is he keeping the poor boy?" Gandalf chimed in.

"We do not know exactly, but we have a fair idea." Thranduil said solemnly, turning toward Alasse.

"Indeed?" Gandalf stepped forward.

"You do?" Merry, Faramir, and Sam all spoke at once. Alasse went on to tell them of her painful visions when her wound acted up. As she spoke, Gandalf, Thranduil, and Legolas all noticed that she was perspiring.

"Are you alright, child?" Gandalf asked.

"I..." Alasse cleared her throat.

"You are bearing sweat, Alasse!" Thranduil exclaimed anxiously.

"Maybe I should sit down." Alasse said and did so.

"Are you sick, Miss Alasse?" Sam asked worriedly.

"No, Sam." Alasse smiled. Thranduil was rigid and clenched his fists. She was getting worse than he'd seen in a long time!

"You will see Elrond when he returns." Thranduil commanded. Alasse nodded.

"I do hope we can save Mr. Aragorn." Sam said.

"I can't imagine going that long without food!" Merry agreed.

"I believe Elrond suspects that Aragorn was drugged that night." Gandalf suggested.

"It is the only possible explanation!" Legolas nodded. "Only amateurs would consider holding a knife to Aragorn's throat and getting away with it!"


	37. Chapter 37 A Missing Piece!

"I cannot believe it." Faramir stated despondently, slowly pacing around the council room. "Why would Merlyn do this? Gondor is his home! Or..._was. _We took him in, and he grew up well and sharp-minded. And he has been devoted to Aragorn."

"Perhaps that is how he wanted it to look." Gimli muttered, puffing his pipe.

"An easier way to accomplish his goal, without suspicion ever being shed on himself." Merry grumbled.

Faramir stared at the floor. His own father had not treated him half as well as he had Boromir. His father had resented him. But he had not turned him out in the streets-_why, _Faramir did not understand! For Denethor had certainly made it clear that Faramir wasn't fit to be his son-. Vincent Merlyn had been brought here with nothing but the clothes on his back. He'd been beaten and starved when his 'owner's' ambassador had brought him to Minas Tirith. Denethor's sons had shown him what kindness looked like and helped him become a person. And this was how he repaid them? Betrayal? Betrayal to Faramir himself, his sweet wife, and to their faithful king? Why? And it was a great insult to his late brother Boromir's good name! All their kindness had been for nothing? For _not _the _first _time in his life, Faramir felt deeply deceived and taken advantage of.

"There can only be two possible explanations for his disappearance." Thranduil suggested. "Either he intends to assassinate Estel..."

"If Estel was dead, we would _know _it!" Legolas cut him off sharply. "He's not. He's not!"

"And if that were the case, Merlyn would have done it long before now." Gandalf said.

"Then, the only other possibility is...is..." Frodo rubbed his head sorrowfully, not wanting to orally express the next option.

"Sold into slavery." Legolas's face grew taught with sorrow as the realization dawned on him. How could this have happened? And why to Aragorn? He didn't deserve this! All he ever did was for others, even as the mightiest king of men.

"_Slavery?!" _Alasse, Sam, and Pippin gasped. "Oh no!" Sam wailed.

"If he really wanted to get rid of Aragorn, but make him suffer for who knows what reason, it would be the perfect way to remove him without anyone following his trail." Gandalf added glumly. Alasse hung her head, tears starting to hit her eyes. She didn't want to believe it! _Slavery! __No! __Not Aragorn! _Not him...but she did not argue, because she knew in her heart that it was the strongest possibility of her beloved's fate. She winced when her stomach throbbed with burning pain. "Alasse child, I am sorry." Gandalf said sympathetically. "You do not look well, my dear."

"He's right, Miss Alasse." Sam agreed. "You look like my Rosie when she has had morning sickness carrying our babies." Alasse kept her eyes down now that everyone was staring at her. Legolas stepped toward her.

"Perhaps you should go lie down for a while, sister." He whispered.

"I want to be here when Elrond tells us what he figured out. And I have not seen Eowyn yet." Alasse said.

"Go rest,_ iel nin."_ Thranduil commanded. "That's an order!" Alasse huffed, but she did feel very awful right now, more than she wanted to show. Maybe a little rest would help it pass. She stood up to leave.

"You may have the same guest quarters as your last visit here." Faramir told her.

"Excuse me." She mumbled. Thranduil followed her, deep worry painted all over his face.

"Is she going to be alright?" Frodo asked.

"I'm sure." Legolas nodded, swallowing nervously. _She seems more poorly since we arrived! What in Valar's name is happening to my sister? Is she...dying? AGAIN?_

* * *

Alasse lay on the bed on her side, staring at the wall as Thranduil stood over. "What is it, my love?" He asked, concerned.

"I don't know, Ada." Alasse shook her head, biting her lip. "I feel we are so close to solving the mystery of Aragorn's abduction! I can feel it. Yet...something is amiss. And it..."

"Yes?" Thranduil pressed gently. Alasse shook her head.

"I...just need some sleep, I suppose." She said. Truth was, she was hurting more than she wanted her father to know. After all he had been through, she didn't want him to bear _this _on his shoulders!

"I will stay with you." Thranduil insisted.

"You don't ha..."

"Yes, I do!" Thranduil barked at her.

"Of course, Ada." Alasse nodded but she turned on her other side with her back to him, so he would not see her slip the vial of Elrond's medicine from her outfit and quietly sip some of it. She prayed that Aragorn was closer than they thought, and they would solve this _very _soon! She also prayed that she wouldn't have another attack! The misery during those episodes was severely disorienting...and, on top of that, every time a major flare up happened, she always had a vision of Aragorn, and each premonition was worse than the one before! She couldn't bear any more bad news for Aragorn! What could possibly happen worse now, except for..._No! Not until I see him dead for myself will I believe that. Aragorn would not give up to the likes of a scoundrel. He is stronger than that. His people are depending on him! _

"I still wish you were back at home with me." Thranduil said, breaking her thoughts. Alasse bit down a cry.

"I know, Father. I know." She murmured. "But I must know the truth! I have to find him." Tears filled Thranduil's eyes. Alasse and Aragorn were not even wed yet, and he hadn't even perished yet! But so far, already Thranduil had witnessed his daughter suffer much heartache for the ranger. Pain was what he'd wanted to protect his son and daughter from. And yet they both seemed to attract it no matter what. He never wanted this kind of life for them. He wanted them safe with him. But Legolas would not have thrived under such conditions, and Alasse...well, she would've tried to adapt for as long as possible, until she was ready to burst. No, his children had to know that they were free to live their lives, with his blessing, and not be hindered by obligation. That was what his wife would've wanted. It still hurt though.

* * *

Two hours later, Elrond reappeared. Everyone looked up expectantly. Elrond did not look joyful, but he did not look entirely crestfallen either, so he must have fond _something!_ "Where are Thranduil and Alasse?" Elrond asked. "They will want to hear this!"

"I will find them." Legolas answered and made his way through the familiar halls to Alasse's guest room. He quietly stepped inside. Alasse was lying on her side, Thranduil sitting across from the bed on a chair, holding her hand. At first, Legolas thought she was asleep, but then she faced him. "I'm sorry." Legolas apologized. "I didn't want to disturb you."

"It's alright, Legolas." Thranduil said. Legolas shuffled closer.

"How are you feeling, Alasse?" Legolas asked cautiously.

"A bit better, thank you." Alasse nodded. Legolas narrowed his eyes.

_You're not telling me the whole truth, _he thought. "Elrond has returned! He says you must hear his findings!" Legolas spoke. Thranduil helped Alasse up to her feet and they both quickly followed Legolas back to the council room.

* * *

"There you are!" Elrond exclaimed when they arrived.

"My old friend, what have you discovered?" Thranduil asked.

"Please sit." Elrond told all of them. "Faramir, you too." They obeyed. "I have discovered that Aragorn was indeed drugged!"

"So it is true?" Gimli choked on his pipe weed.

"Ai."

"How can you be sure?" Thranduil asked. Elrond threw him a skeptical look.

"My friend, are you familiar with Irismilate?" Elrond asked.

"A drug!" Legolas exclaimed. "Do you remember, Ada? Your begetting day celebration years ago. Prince Durion drugged our men, to weaken our security, to force Alasse to marry him and assassinate you!"

"You think I would forget something like _that?" _Thranduil glared.

"Excuse me! I don't wish to appear rude, but what is Irismilate, Lord Elrond?" Sam asked curiously.

"It is a potent plant, young Samwise." Elrond replied. "Made of sulfur and lavender. Its purpose is to heal grievous wounds. Yet its effects are so strong that we have refrained from using it for centuries."

"Why would you do that?" Merry frowned.

"Because the healers began to feel that it accomplished more harm than good." Legolas explained. "It was given to people in dire and horrific physical states. But it more often than not has made its patients into victims, rendering them weak, languid, and comatosed, sometimes for days! Some even died from it! And then there were others presumed dead because of how listless the plant made them."

"Oh!" Sam gulped. "Well, I wouldn't want that to happen. I suppose if I ever hear of this plant, I should burn it right away!"

"If measured exactly and at the appropriate dosage, it _can _save lives, young Sam." Elrond said.

"What has this got to do with Mr. Aragorn?" Pippin asked.

"I checked the castle's wine supply and that which is only reserved for the king." Elrond began. "I quickly used my powers of internal foresight-that is seeing beneath the surface what naked eyes can't-to inspect all of it. I noticed a foreign powder substance in the king's wine. It was not in the others. However, the king's was riddled with it."

"Whoever did this mean business! He was going to make absolutely sure that Aragorn received the drug, one way or another." Faramir caught on.

"That's it. It _has _to be!" Alasse blurted out excitedly. "It would explain everything! Aragorn can not be just taken down by a mere conk on the head. He is too smart and aware of his surroundings."

"And the kidnapper would know that." Frodo added. "He knew he was going to need something, something that would make Aragorn completely immobile and unconscious so he could take him without a fight."

"Frodo must be right." Gandalf agreed.

"Ai. And Aragorn would never have suspected Merlyn." Faramir said dismally. "They were friends. He was a devoted servant! At least...I _thought _he was."

"But _how _did he get him out of the castle, without being apprehended or noticed?" Thranduil frowned.

"I may have found out how." Elrond spoke up again. "I spoke to those who guard the wine cellars. They both said that that night, a hooded figure who kept his face averted in the dark was carrying a limp form. The body was covered from head to foot in a big gray cloak. The man desperately asked the guards where the Healing House was, as his 'companion' had a delirious fever. They gave him directions then he split. They did not know who he was.

'I visited the Healing House. They have no record from that night of someone being brought in that they treated for delirium. I myself checked over all their records from that night twice.'"

"So. It appears that we have established the identity of our kidnapper, and the method he used to take Aragorn." Legolas breathed with relief. This did not answer all the questions, but it _did _shed light on two of the most important riddles!

"But what did he do with the poor laddie?" Gimli huffed.

"It is only speculation. But it seems likely that he may have intended to sell Aragorn to Harad." Gandalf hung his head.

"_Harad?!"_ Alasse gasped. "But, I thought Gondor was finally at peace with them, after the War of the Ring!"

"There are still some, child, of those tribes who have not abandoned their old ways. Not after what the Numeroneans did to them long ago." Gandalf said sadly.

"But what if he didn't?" Alasse persisted, trying to come up with _any _other possibility than slavery.

"We do not know." Faramir shook his head.


	38. Chapter 38 Out of Time!

**Okay, first, my _Hobbit _fanfic _More Than Life _is a completely separate story from this one, even though it includes Alasse.**

**Newsflash, everybody: **I **_finally _figured out why Alasse's wound has not fully healed and appears to be relapsing. Number one, it's fantasy. And the real reason? No spoilers! You MUST keep reading! This chapter is very important! Went down a little more drastic than I originally intended, but I hope it fits, seeing as Aragorn is in love with an immortal being, whom he brought back to life! **

**_Will _they find Aragorn? Reviews! Pretty please!**

* * *

Alasse finally visited Eowyn who was heavy with child, but positively radiant with happiness, save for her worry for their dear friend and king. Alasse tried to distract herself from her scar's discomfort by showing Tatsu her maid around the beautiful White City, but her mind was far from the massive fortress and with its leader who should've been here to greet her. Observing the happy children running around free in the streets reminded Bellethiel of little Ruby from Rohan. She prayed for the dear child all the time. She promised herself that she would pay a visit to her again.

* * *

By evening, Tatsu sought out her king. "My lord Thranduil?" She curtsied.

"Tatsu." Thranduil nodded.

"My lord, I do not wish to worry you, but my princess appears weary." Tatsu explained cautiously. "She is actually pale, and perspiring, and is tense. Now, I understand she is deeply fearful for that sweet man that has captured her heart, but her physical signs of distress are concerning me." Thranduil stood.

"Thank you. Where is she?"

"Last she told me she was going to speak with Prince Legolas." Tatsu answered. Thranduil brushed passed her and marched out of his guest room.

* * *

"So, we are agreed then?" Legolas spoke, leaning over a table with his palms flat.

"Ai." Faramir nodded.

"We leave at first light." Legolas nodded.

"I suggest we all get a good-night's sleep." Elrond spoke up. Everyone agreed.

Legolas ran into his sister in one of the corridors. "I was just coming to find you." She said lowly. "Please tell me you have a plan!"

"It is not much to go by, but it is a plan." Legolas sighed, walking beside her. "Faramir and Pippin must stay here and keep the peace in Aragorn's absence, but Gimli, Elrond, and I shall venture to Harad, to the sections that still deal in...in..."

"_Slave trading." _Alasse muttered, her heart clenching at the thought of Aragorn being poked and bartered for as if he was an animal!

"Yes. We shall not rest until we find Aragorn, sister! Or at least what has become of him." Legolas assured her.

"But what if you're wrong? What if he has been taken to a completely different region of Middle Earth? What if..." Alasse sputtered. Legolas gripped her shoulder.

"We must trust our instincts, and not lose faith in the Valar." Legolas said solemnly. Alasse gazed into his eyes, and she could easily see the hidden doubt and fear her big brother was trying so hard to keep buried. She knew this was so hard for him too. Aragorn was his true gwador! How Legolas had managed to stay so level-headed all these tense weeks was unbelievable! Another trait she had admired and found heroic in her brother since childhood.

"Some of my men and the soldiers of Gondor along with Merry will make inquiries in nearby settlements." Legolas explained.

"What am_ I _to do, Legolas?" Alasse asked, tears filling her eyes. "I have to do _something!" _Legolas placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You are to stay here and regain your strength." He told her. Alasse's eyes widened.

"You mean...I am_ not_ to come with you?" She whimpered, almost sobbing. They'd been together for the passed century, hunting, protecting, fighting, looking out for each other! And she had sorely missed it, more that words could express, when she'd returned to her father's halls. Legolas couldn't be serious!

"Oh, do not despair, love!" Legolas said kindly, his sad face betraying his personal struggle. His big brother heart broke at how crestfallen she appeared. He _hated_ leaving her behind, after how much they had done together. "It is for your health that I fear! You have been succumbing to your wound more and more, ever since we arrived in Minas Tirith. I am very worried about you! You must stay here, and heal where you will have people to tend you, not in the wild, far away from civilization."

"_Legolas..." _Alasse bit her lip, "After being with Ada for nearly a year, _without _you, I had hoped and prayed we wouldn't be separated again! Please. I need to be with you!"

"Darling," Legolas tilted her chin with his hand, "if it was not for the unanswerable pain you are going through, I would let you come with me without a moment's hesitation! But I cannot. This once, I _cannot_ in good conscience bring you with me. Please try to understand, darling." He brushed some hair from her tear-filled face.

"Legolas, I will lose it if I am forced to stay here! I have to be there when you find Aragorn."

"And he would be grief-stricken if he knew what you had done, in your state, to find him. Please, dearest _Tithen muinthel,_ I am only asking _this once, _stay here." Legolas pleaded.

"_Legolas..." _Alasse was sobbing now, her frame shaking. She couldn't meet his eyes. Legolas choked down hard and wrapped her safely in his arms. He hated doing this to her, but it was for her own good. He couldn't bear the thought of her having another one of those horrible attacks under his charge, when he didn't even know what caused them, or how to comfort her through them! In a way, he was trying to protect himself, his sense of sanity as much as her own safety.

"_We WILL find him and bring him back to you, darling. I swear by life or pain of death, I WILL! Please trust me on this." _Legolas whispered in her ear sadly. He cupped her small face, making her face him. "Do I not have you trust?" He asked.

The words and that devastated look on his face was too much to bear. It hurt, like jagged knives stabbing her heart. "You have my trust, Legolas!" She wailed, hiding her face in his chest, weeping painfully. Legolas kissed her head and slowly glanced ahead. There, he saw his father standing there, stunned.

Thranduil did not know how to proceed. He had not expected Legolas to make such a decision. Thranduil wanted nothing more than to take both of his sad elflings in his strong arms and hug the life out of them! He almost did, but chose not to. This was a moment between brother and sister that needed to happen. Thranduil was now beginning to truly understand just how much Legolas and his sister really had missed each other, and needed each other while she'd been in the Woodland Realm. And to think he'd planned on forcing her to stay, away from her own brother when their bond was so deep covered him with shame. He had been cruel to attempt such a thing! All he'd wanted was to keep his baby girl safe. But he hadn't taken into account how much it would effect the relationship between her and Legolas! What a fool he'd been.

Legolas finally drew back a little. "I will say goodbye before we depart. You have my word." He whispered. Alasse backed away from him, her face red. Legolas threw her a pitying look then turned and walked down the hall. Alasse shook her head, her hand on her chest, still weeping. She had to be the one to see Aragorn when he was found! She didn't think she could bear staying behind, when she should be with them!

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Thranduil stepped up behind her and lovingly placed his arms around her, holding her closely, kissing her hair. He understood her feelings, to do whatever in Middle Earth it would take to save her true love! He also understood Legolas's reasoning and was proud of his son for making the right choice, even though it had hurt so. He had no words of comfort. All he could manage was to hold his baby girl close. Alasse couldn't speak. She hid her face in his bicep.

* * *

Early the next morning, Legolas hurried to Elrond's room. He knocked softly._ "Enter."_ Was the elf lord's tired voice. Legolas opened the door, and found the healer staring out the window. He could see by the red-rimmed eyes and heavily hanging shoulders that Elrond had not slept at all during the night.

"Sir?" Legolas prodded gently as he marched closer.

"We are not heading to Harad, Legolas." Elrond said dryly. Legolas froze and blinked.

"W-what? Sir?" He sputtered. Elrond faced the elfling, his determined, hard expression leaving no place for argument.

"We have been misled. I have finally foreseen it, and the Lady Galadriel spoke to me last night." Elrond explained. "Harad is a red herring, what the enemy wants us to believe. Legolas, we _must _remain here and search for Aragorn! I have seen the truth in her words with my own eyes. Were we to travel to Harad, it would be a precious waste of time that we cannot afford to forfeit! Aragorn will die before we have realized our mistake, and by the time we have returned, it will be too late. We stay here, and search, _'deep, down below'."_

Legolas was flabbergasted. What did all this mean? Was Aragorn closer within their grasp than they had imagined? Was it possible? He was both relieved, confused, excited, and worried. Was it not too late to save his friend?

"Did the Lady elaborate on '_deep, down below'_, Sir?" He finally spoke.

"No. That is up to us to solve."

* * *

Legolas raced back and summoned Faramir, Gimli, Gandalf, and the hobbits to the great hall. "We must take Elrond's word that this is NO farce!" He insisted. "It is possible we may be able to find Estel that much sooner, if we can solve the riddle of '_deep, down below'_!"

"I do not like the sound of that particular riddle." Pippin gulped, remembering the mines of Moria, the bridge at Kahzahd-Dum, and King Thranduil's halls, how deep, dangerous, and so dark they were!

"Legolas? This is true?" Thranduil asked as he appeared with Alasse. Her eyes lit up with hope as she gazed at her brother.

"Elrond says Estel is not in Harad. We are to search here for him, if we hope to ever find him alive!" Legolas answered. "There is still hope! We may have a chance yet."

"_Aah!" _Alasse cried suddenly, doubling over and clutching her stomach hard. She started to lose her footing, gasping. Thranduil glanced down at her and alarmed, he firmly held her up by her arms.

"Alasse?" He spoke anxiously. She clung shakily to him. _"Iell-nin,_ is it your..."

"Y-yes, Ada!" Alasse nodded quickly, helplessly. "It's...happening again. T-take me to my room, p-p-please!" She begged. "Hurry!"

"Come on." Thranduil agreed, leading her away. "Someone get Elrond!" He barked. As they reached the main corridor, Alasse dropped to her knees, breathing heavily.

"A-A-Ada!" She cried harshly in a strangled voice. Thranduil paled greatly and hovered over her.

"Alasse, come on. Let me take you to bed!" He told her anxiously. "Come on! I've got you."

"I-I-I cannot move!" Alasse wailed in panic, her limbs rigid and her torso shaking. "I can't walk, Ada! It hurts too much! The pain...is too great..." Thranduil quickly slipped his hands under her small, quivering body and fiercely marched up to her room. He carefully set her on the bed while she clung to him with white knuckles.

"Shh. I'm here, my love." He tried to speak calmly, tears filling his blue eyes. "Please don't cry, _Tithen iel. _Elrond is coming." Alasse looked up at him tearfully, still struggling for steady breath. Thranduil's heart constricted seeing the stricken look on her face.

"Ohhh, Ada…" She faced him desperately. "Ada...help me!"

* * *

When Elrond and Legolas burst into the room, Alasse was lying on the bed writhing in a fetal position. Thranduil was holding her hand, and stroking her face. Not only was she writhing, she was crying. Thranduil was trying to be strong for her, but he was crying too. "Elrond, help her! You've got to do _something_ this time! You must!" Thranduil begged, his great form trembling with terror. Faramir, Gimli, and the hobbits all watched from outside the door, gaping with horror.

Elrond sat on the bed and gripped Alasse's tense arms. "Alasse? Can you hear me?" He asked firmly. Alasse moaned and panted, sweat pouring down her face, and white hot pain ripping through her, stealing her breath. "Alasse, I'm trying to help you!" Elrond spoke louder, trying to get her attention. Legolas flinched from his stern tone. Alasse helplessly looked up at the kind healer.

"L...Elrond...help me...take it away..." She pleaded between ragged breaths. Elrond carefully helped her onto her back. She instinctively tried to roll away from him but he gripped her arms and kept her firmly in place. Alasse thrashed underneath him, the pain was too much. This was worse than all the other times combined! And lying flat on her back made it worse! _"Please, let me go!" _She whimpered desperately to Elrond.

"I cannot, Alasse." Elrond shook his head sadly. She wailed and then started screaming.

"Help me, please! Somebody help me! Please make it stop!" She pleaded in agony.

"Elrond, do something!" Thranduil demanded with misty eyes. He was shaken to the core. "PLEASE! Do something!" At that moment, Gandalf entered and hurried to the bedside, hoping he could help. Legolas looked at him with pure fright, praying the wizard could ease his sister's unbearable suffering!

Thranduil staggered backwards and fled the room. He could NOT live through this again! Not again! He clutched his chest as he stumbled down the hall, tears blinding his eyes. He nearly ran over Tatsu who caught him by the arms, along with Bellethiel. "My lord Thranduil!" They both gasped. Pippin, Merry, and Faramir caught up to them and tried to help keep the king upright on his feet, but he collapsed in a faint.

"Alasse, look at me. Look at me!" Elrond commanded, gripping her chin to force her to face him. Alasse gazed at him as if she'd been slapped. Tears poured down her face and she could not catch her breath. "Alasse, breathe with me, child. You must! Come on, breathe." Elrond told her. Alasse tried, she _tried, _but the throbbing, searing, stabbing pain in her middle extinguished her strength to do so.

"I...I c-ca...I ca..." She gasped hoarsely. Her body screamed in agony. How could her being feel as if she was thrown into a forger's fire when there was no fire? How could her gut feel pierced when there was no blade to slash it? Why was this happening? WHY?!

_Naneth! Oh, Naneth, please no more! I can't bear it! Just take me away with you. Please, please take me away with you! __Make it __all __end! _Alasse's mind cried out. Gandalf, as well as Elrond, could hear her pleas inside her mind and the healer gazed down at her heartbroken.

"_Oh, little one, you must not give into the pain!" _He sadly pleaded in Elvish as he entered her thoughts. _"Do not let it take you away. You are strong, you're not alone. Do not give up!"_

"_I cannot! The pain...too great...Arag..." _

"What is it this time? What are you seeing?" Elrond spoke aloud, hoping to focus her distressed mind on something else.

"Ara...Aragorn..." Alasse sputtered between ragged gasps. "H-h-he..."

Poor Legolas shuddered, anxiously running his hands through his silky hair, and pacing restlessly back and forth with tears in his eyes. He didn't know what to do! He'd prayed he'd never have to witness this again. His little sister was suffering, he didn't know how to help her, and it also meant that somewhere that only Eru Himself knew, _Aragorn _was also suffering immensely in horrible pain!

Alasse was gagging, struggling to breathe. She was sweating and crying like a woman in labor. Elrond rubbed her chest with his hands as he and Gandalf both heard her thoughts:

_They could see Aragorn in that horrid dungeon she had described so often. He was still chained and dreadfully thin. Merlyn was beating him scornfully with punches and kicks. Aragorn's lithe framed flinched under the brutal touches, and he sagged against the wall to the floor, his skinny wrists just barely held up by the shackles. Then Merlyn drew Aragorn's own sword! He taunted him with words of mockery, then thrust the blade straight through Aragorn's heart, pinning him to the wall! _

Elrond let out a breath of pain, struggling to keep focus. "Elrond!" Gandalf cried.

"I'm fine..." Elrond shook his head.

"No, look!" Legolas pointed out. Underneath his own hands, Elrond looked down and saw that Alasse's middle was red-stained! He quickly but carefully undid her bodice and pushed up her shirt. Legolas dropped to his knees. Alasse's scar was bleeding! It was not pouring out blood as when she had first received the lethal blow, but nonetheless, her scar was showing blood. Elrond pressed his hands firmly onto her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding, while Gandalf hovered his hand over her face and quietly, firmly chanted a spell over her. The bleeding slowed and Alasse's breathing became less ragged.

Then her head fell back and her eyes closed shut. "Alasse!" Legolas cried. "No, no! No, no, no, no! Not again...not again...please, please, Valar, not again! Elrond!" Elrond placed his hand on her chest and quietly listened.

"Don't despair, my friend. She is still with us." Elrond told Legolas who was trembling profusely. "The poor child's utterly spent. She needs lots of rest."

"Ohhh..." Legolas choked, his tense body slacking with relief. He came to the bed and cradled Alasse's head in his arms. Gandalf handed Elrond a cloth, which he used to wash the blood away.

"Will...will she be alright, Sir?" Legolas squeaked, shaken too dreadfully for words.

"I hope so, Legolas. I have never seen her scar act this way since she recovered." Elrond replied.

"What in Valar's name is causing this?" Legolas wailed.

"Legolas, when we entered her mind, we saw Aragorn at the hands of his captor...beaten, and then murdered." Gandalf explained. Legolas's red eyes widened with horror.

"Aragorn? Murdered?" He choked.

"We still have a chance, Legolas!" Gandalf encouraged him. "It may be a vision of a future day. Perhaps it has not occurred yet! We must hold to that."

"Legolas, go see to your father. I will look after Alasse." Elrond instructed firmly. Legolas didn't want to leave her, but he obeyed. Thranduil needed to know that Alasse was still breathing! As soon as Legolas was out of the room, Elrond pressed his hands closer into Alasse's abdomen and fervently chanted a powerful healing spell, praying that at last, this one would heal her wound, once and for all. Gandalf remained by his side. Elrond prayed and fought with all his heart. When he was finished and saw that the wound remained, he bandaged it and covered the young elleth up. "We wait." He said.

"Lord Elrond, Sir?" Sam spoke up timidly. "Sorry to bother you, b-but, the king...he...I think he's fainted!" Elrond stood up while Gandalf stayed with Alasse.

* * *

Thranduil was carried to his room. Legolas and Elrond watched him till he came to. He found himself on his bed. "Alasse!" He gasped, sitting up.

"Easy, my friend." Elrond told him.

"Elrond! Is...is she..."

"I'm here, Ada. And Alasse is still with us." Legolas spoke, touching his shoulder. Thranduil gazed at his son in disbelief.

"H-h-how is she?"

"Still unconscious. But she's alive!" Legolas smiled sadly.

"Take me to her!"

Legolas walked with his father to his sister's bedside. Gandalf walked out to give them some privacy. Thranduil sat on the bed, caressing Alasse's face. She was pale, but still breathing!

Thranduil gazed sorrowfully down at her, sleeping beside his legs. Was there no mercy? What in Eru's name could the Valar possibly have for forcing his little girl to suffer like this? Legolas gripped his father's arm.

* * *

"How is Miss Alasse?" Sam asked Gandalf.

"Weary, I'm afraid." Gandalf sighed. "But she is alive, so cheer up, lads! She needs some rest. And we have a king to save, now don't we?"

Merry and some of the Gondorian soldiers left the city to question citizens in other settlements nearby, if they'd seen two strangers, one 'wounded', and the other by the name of Merlyn or Bonwe. Pippin and Faramir went to address the people of the city that they had great hope that soon their king would be found! Sam and Frodo remained in the citadel, trying to comfort Legolas.

* * *

For the next three days, Alasse did not wake. She was still alive, but was in a coma. Thranduil was so shaken that he did not speak, nor leave her side for any reason. Legolas w as running back and forth, trying to gather information and checking on his family. He pleaded to the Valar to not put his sister or father through this again!

And her wound bled freely. Elrond frequently checked her scar, always to find the bandages with a bit of red stain on them. Thranduil was a shell. He didn't move, except to stroke his daughter's face, arm, or hair. Elrond and Gandalf tried everything in their power to wake her, and heal her wound, but nothing stopped it.

"She is dying, Elrond." Gandalf said sadly when they were alone. "The poor child is fading."

"He was the one to bring her back, when even _I _could not." Elrond murmured dejectedly. "He is her only hope! _If _he is still alive. Only Aragorn can save her now."

* * *

**Please don't hate me! You have to keep reading! **


	39. Chapter 39 Too Great a Burden

**Guest, _gwador _means brother of heart.**

* * *

The fourth day had dawned on them since Alasse had last been conscious. Legolas, Sam, and Frodo waited for news from their friends. Tatsu was devastated at what had become of her charge, and she wept every night, her heart breaking over and over every time she saw Alasse in that bed, with no knowledge of those around her! Legolas could not see any light beyond his thoughts and feelings of despair, save for the hope that Aragorn may be found sooner than they'd first imagined.

* * *

Legolas quietly stepped into Alasse's room. She looked the same, listless, unconscious, and deeply troubled even in her sleep. Thranduil was as stoic and hard-pressed as a statue. If not for the slight breathing pattern on his shoulders, one would've never known he was an existent being. Legolas shook his head heavily. He didn't understand any of this! For that matter, he honestly wasn't sure if he even _wanted _to understand it! It made no sense and felt so unfair! Even counsel from Gandalf did little to comfort him about it.

"_There is a reason indeed, my young prince. We cannot see it from afar. But I promise you, there is a reason." _Gandalf had told him.

Legolas took a deep breath and approached his father who was standing over Alasse's bed, like a great, imposing tree, daring any to cause him to break his vigil. "There is no change, Legolas." Thranduil said dryly, startling Legolas who wasn't expecting him to speak! "Why are you here?"

"I thought I would take over the watch." Legolas said softly as he stood at the foot of the bed. "You need a respite, Father. I will stay with Alasse."

Thranduil's already heavy-laden face drew into a dark storm. He didn't even face Legolas. "It is all _his _fault." Thranduil snapped.

"_Whose _fault?" Legolas frowned, looking up at him.

"_His!" _Thranduil turned and glowered at Legolas, yet tears were streaming down his face. "Aragorn's!"

"_Aragorn's?" _Legolas started. _What the-_"What are you talking about?"

"Everything." Thranduil snarled. "Everything wrong that has happened to your sister has been because of him. All of it!"

"Ada..." Legolas breathed sadly. How could he say such a thing? Even Thranduil himself had said that Aragorn was a man among men, better than most of his race! What had entered his mind that he should so easily, and so venomously flip his impression?

"It was because of him that she decided to leave the safety of my halls and become a vagrant, wondering all over Middle Earth, never belonging anywhere."

"Ada, you're worried, and upset. Please calm down." Legolas suggested quietly.

Thranduil would have none of it. His shoulders trembled as he continued to rant."It was because of Aragorn that she followed you after Ravenhill! She said so! She told Aragorn that meeting him changed her life. And, look where's it gotten her! Nothing but torment, heartache, and death! Everything was fine until she met him! They never should've come together. All of this, everything, _everything _wrong that has happened to your sister is because of him!"

"Adar! Just stop!" Legolas declared sharply. "So, everything wrong that has happened is Aragorn's fault, is it? Was it because of him that we lost Naneth? Was it because of him that the Shadow hovered over out forest? Was it because of Aragorn, that you and Alasse nearly lost me, when that spider bit me twice? Was it because of him that Gollum escaped? Was it because of him, that little Ruby nearly gotten eaten alive? Was it because of him that Gandalf fell in Moria? Was it Aragorn's fault that Alasse is _alive?"_

Thranduil glared at Legolas, pursing his lips. "She's been failed already. I failed her, Legolas. I did not keep her safe. I feel it everyday since Gandalf told me that she fell in this accursed land."

"And you think that _I do not?"_ Legolas wept. "I do feel it, Ada. Every day, every time I look at her! I failed her too. I swore to you and Naneth I would protect her! I failed."

"I cannot even protect her from...from..._this! _Whatever _this _truly is! Not even when I hold her in my arms can I save her from it." Thranduil shook his head, biting back the stinging tears. Going through this tribulation was like losing his wife all over again. He hated every minute of it. It's sting was beyond words!

"So that's it then. You never came here to help Aragorn. You only came because of Alasse." Legolas said stiffly. "I should've known."

Thranduil gaped at him in surprise. "That is not true." He said defensively.

"Father, you think I don't see it?"

"I lost her, Legolas!"

"So did _I._" Legolas pressed.

"You don't know that kind of pain like_ I _know it! What do you know of that kind of love?"

"Well, more than you! All you know how to do is shut people out." Legolas spat, then he flinched, shocked at his own words. Thranduil looked away angrily, shaking. "Oh, Valar! Forgive me, Ada! I didn't mean it! I did not. Forgive me, please. I was upset. I know that isn't true."

"_So..._" Thranduil sneered coldly, "he has also swayed you to trust no one else's judgement but your own, not even your own father's."

Legolas clenched his fists. How dare he! Thranduil was speaking out of pure, raw emotion with little thought to his words or actions right now. But that did not give him the right to say such false, demeaning things about their good friend.

"_Don't you dare say anything about Aragorn. Don't you ever."_ Legolas warned him.

"Nothing has been right for her, ever since she met that...that...that _ranger." _Thranduil snarled, his tone so cold it made Legolas step back. "She never should have met him. _You _never should've met him! Then none of this would've happened."

"But _you _were the one who told me to go and find him!" Legolas shouted at his father, shocked and outraged. Thranduil stiffened. It was true. And now Legolas was defiantly glaring up at him. Thranduil tried not to let his alarm show. He knew that look. It was the same hurt, indignant expression Tauriel had given him in Dale when he had disregarded the dwarves completely, even though they were about to be massacred. He remembered that dreadful moment all too well. It had not ended pretty. Had it really come to this? Were they truly at the same cross-hairs now? Legolas's expression did not waver. Thranduil could see it. He saw the anger and deep hurt in his son's eyes. Aragorn was Legolas's bosom friend, they were like brothers. His harsh words of accusation and blame had clearly hurt Legolas, more than he could say. And what he had said was true. Thranduil _had_ been the one to direct him toward Aragorn when he was a man.

_My mistake, _it was on the tip of Thranduil's tongue. But he did not utter it. He didn't have to. His face said everything!

"Stop it, both of you!" Bellethiel suddenly bellowed. Thranduil and Legolas both whirled around at her. She had come to look in on her princess and walked into..._this!_ "Yes, we've got troubles, but you should be rejoicing every moment while she _breathes!_ You should be holding each other, not driving the other further away! Have you not had your fill of loss already? I too have suffered a great loss, but you should be grateful. At least...you still have her." The king and prince stared at their captain. She hung her head shamefully. It was not her place to speak this way. She'd overstepped. "I...I'm sorry." She whispered before turning away.

Alasse suddenly stirred in the bed and whimpered terribly. Legolas and Thranduil both rushed to the sides of the bed. "Alasse?_ Melleth,_ can you hear me?" Thranduil asked hopefully. Alasse winced and writhed on the bed.

"Bellethiel! Find Lord Elrond, quick!" Legolas called then stepped closer. "Alasse, we're here, _muinthel._ What is wrong?" He gripped her hand.

"_H-hurts..." _Alasse bit her lip, her eyes still closed.

Elrond came quickly and hurried to the bed and sat down beside Alasse. "What happened?" He asked, checking her pulse.

"She started to wake, and she was moaning." Legolas said. Thranduil was anxiously bending over his daughter, firmly gripping her hand. Elrond grunted.

"Alasse? Can you hear me?" He asked.

"Mph. Y-yes." Alasse cried, not opening her eyes.

"What is wrong, child?"

"_Hurts..." _

Elrond pulled back the covers, and pulling up the top of her hospital gown, he saw a small spot of blood on the bandages. He grimaced. This should not be happening! He carefully removed the bandages and set his face grimly. Her wound was still bleeding."I cannot understand it." Elrond shook his head.

Gandalf arrived in that moment, and after seeing the predicament, handed Elrond a fresh pair of bandages. Through all this, Alasse kept her eyes shut. She couldn't bear to look into their faces. It hurt too much just to know how much pain this was causing them. She had heard _every _word in the exchange between her father and brother.

Elrond finished redressing her wound and covered her back up again. "Alasse? Are you still with us?" He asked, noticing that she had not opened her eyes. Alasse bit her lip and nodded.

She opened her eyes and saw their sorrowful countenances. Tears filled her face. It was at that moment that Alasse met her father's and brother's gazes. They were filled with grief and heartache. "Ada? Legolas? I need to speak with Gandalf..._alone. _Saes." Alasse said wearily, looking away.

None of them liked the sound of that! Was she dying? Did she want to be alone so Gandalf could ease the passing? _"__Please." _She insisted. Elrond rose from the bed and slowly left the room. Thranduil kissed her hand then turned away. Legolas stood there for a moment. He watched her, trying to read her expression, trying to understand. Why? She gave no answer. Legolas departed in tears.

Elrond wanted to comfort his friends, but he clearly saw that they needed a moment. So he noiselessly gave them some privacy. Legolas barely met Thranduil's gaze as he entered the hall. "Legolas...forgive me. I was wrong to say what I did." Thranduil sobbed.

"No more than I was." Legolas stared at the floor. "Bellethiel is right. Antagonizing each other will only make everything worse."

"Seems I do have a knack for selecting impressionable elleth captains, don't I?" Thranduil snickered sadly. Legolas grinned despite his tears.

"Yeah." He sighed. He looked back toward the room. "What do you think is happening? Ada, why do you think she wanted us to leave?"

"I do not know." Thranduil hung his head shamefully. "Whatever she decides, we will fully support her. What is best for her, it is obvious that she knows what that is, better than I do." Thranduil nearly choked as he sobbed, rubbing his face. Legolas stepped forward and gripped his father's arm.

"You don't have to be alone again in your loss, Father." Legolas whispered. Thranduil wrapped his arm around his son and they both stood there weeping together for a time.

* * *

"Was is it, child?" Gandalf asked when Alasse finally faced him. Alasse winced.

"Gandalf, I do not know how much longer we can bear this." She said with a trembling lip. "Aragorn..._he_ is the reason I wake every morning, and want to be the best version of myself possible. I want to make him proud! But...my love for him...it is so real, so powerful, yet...so heavy. Ada is in despair, and now I fear he will never truly accept Aragorn as my true love! Even though he said he would. What am I to do?"

Gandalf smiled sympathetically and came to her side. "My dear child, you must not take his words to heart." He said soothingly. "Thranduil is hurting. He is afraid of watching you die a second time. No one should have to endure that kind of heartbreak, more than once! I believe that losing you the way he did, reminded him of when he lost your dear mother. It was as if history was repeating itself. If you were to go through what he has in that regard, how would you feel?"

"I cannot imagine!" Alasse shuddered. "I...truly feel I would not want to live."

"Ai." Gandalf nodded sadly. "You and Legolas both have magnificent destinies upon your paths. That is what keeps your father from fading or sailing. He wants to be here to see it, so that when the time comes for him to meet your mother again, he can tell her how well you did and how they can both be so proud of you."

Alasse slightly smiled. How long and hard her father must be waiting for that day to come! "How is that possible? Naneth told me that Aragorn and I were blessed of the Valar! How can I believe that if the Valar keeps us apart like this?"

"The doings of men are not orchestrated through puppet strings by the Great Ones, child. Men are free to choose between good and evil. It is our dismay that one chose evil, to try and destroy all the good that Aragorn has accomplished. But...great things must be in store for Aragorn, for you both, if someone was trying so hard to take it away! But of course...that is up to you, if you will take it. I believe we will all understand, my dear, if you chose now to sail, to the Undying Lands, to peace." Gandalf said softly.

Alasse pondered his words. After hearing Thranduil's harsh words, she knew she loved Aragorn more than this life but she did not know what to do for it, as she was afraid it would truly kill Thranduil now, lead him to finally give up and fade if she married a _mortal. _

"Gandalf?" She directly faced him. Gandalf merely raised his eyebrows and smiled fondly. "We need to find Aragorn!" She told him. She rubbed her stomach. "I do not know what this shall bring or what will become of it. But we _must _find Aragorn! And I am ready." Gandalf nodded.

* * *

Bellethiel was in her guest quarters, packing her garments and weapons into her satchel. "What do you think you are doing, Captain?" Thranduil asked as he stood in the doorway. Bellethiel froze. Her heart started thudding in her chest. She turned and bowed but kept her eyes to the floor.

"My king." She said grimly. "I must beg your forgiveness for my outburst. It was not my place. I overstepped, and meddled in a family affair that is between you, your son, and your daughter. I swear, I only wished to put an end to the conflict I saw, nothing more! For I saw how much it hurt the both of you."

"Are you going somewhere?" Thranduil cocked an eyebrow.

"I have wanted to revisit Rohan, to see little Ruby. And know how she is faring." Bellethiel murmured, smiling warmly. "Just the memory of her alone lifts my spirits, and inspires me to not give up on what I was put here to do! Though now I cannot imagine what that will be."

"You would travel to Rohan without the permission of your king?" Thranduil asked 'sternly'.

"Never! But you are no longer my king." Bellethiel sniffled with tears.

"Oh? And what gives you the right to declare such a thing?" Thranduil straightened stiffly.

"Because I have no place among your people."

"Who told you that?" Thranduil peered closer at her. "Answer me, Captain!" Bellethiel looked up at him, with tears and in bewilderment.

"My lord, why...no one. But...I thought..."

"You thought _what?" _Thranduil narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Am I not to be banished? For stepping out of my place, and speaking out of turn, especially considering your children, my prince and princess?" Bellethiel blurted out. Thranduil blinked, stunned. She thought what? Against his better judgement, Thranduil threw back his head and laughed. Whether it was from relief, or amusement, he couldn't tell. Bellethiel looked even more hurt at his merriment. "My lord?" She forced herself to speak.

"Bellethiel," Thranduil shook his head, chuckling. "You silly elfling. I never made no such statement or even considered it!"

"Ohh. Wha-you _didn't?" _The captain sputtered. "You do not think I deserve it?"

"Of course not! You are the best captain we have had in many a century. Did you really think I would send you away because you tried to help me see reason? Valar," Thranduil quirked his eyebrows, "I knew I could instill fear into those under me, and my enemies. But I didn't know I was _that _bad!" Bellethiel's jaw dropped. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry harder. She stood there shaking, unsure of how to respond. "Child, calm down! You look as if you fear I may beat you. And that is one rumor I do not wish to have running around in my name. Well, except to those I deem a threat! That would be a genuine pleasure."

"My apologies, Sire." Bellethiel bowed and furiously dabbed at her eyes. But it seemed that the harder she tried, the more tears came.

"You know, for captain of the Woodland Army, you sure are a timid elleth, aren't you?" Thranduil smiled.

"Forgive me, my lord. I do not mean to be! I do not understand what is wrong with me!" Bellethiel grasped her face, trying to calm herself. Thranduil stepped forward and pulled her hands down.

"I do." He said.

"You do?"

"You are still hurting. You have not been the same since you lost your dear sister in heart. And I assure you, we have not forgotten her or her beloved. It seems that you have been pushing yourself to try to be absolutely perfect since then. You are stretching yourself to the limit, young one."

"I do not know what else to do, Sire. Or even how to do it. Captain, yes. That is my job and I would not trade it for anything. That is what I know how to do. If I were to lose that, I do not know if I could bear it!"

"It is because joining my army is how you and Lindethiel met, isn't it?" Thranduil finished for her. "Where you two became family."

"Yes, my lord. I suppose that is it."

"And you have been driving yourself up a wall fighting to keep that reminder with all that you have. You are afraid that without it, you will forget your sister and what it was like to be with her."

Bellethiel stared up at her king. She had not expected that! How did he know? "How...how can you know that? That is exactly how I feel, Sire! I didn't know how to express it. But _how _did you know?"

"Because I once made the same mistake." Thranduil sighed. "I thought that a trinket was all I had left of one I loved dearly, and I was willing to go to _any_ lengths to retrieve it! But I let my obsession overpower my judgement, and that led to ruin that I never saw coming. I did not _fully _realize until it seemed too late, that the true treasure I desired was right in front of me every day." Bellethiel had finally calmed, listening thoughtfully.

"Your ranks in my army, were not all that you had together with Lindethiel, child. That was not what kept you together! It was love, and the friendship forged. And whether you remain in the Wood or not, will not change that. Lindethiel is still with you." Thranduil promised. He let go of her and prepared to exit. "Oh, and I wouldn't go off gallivanting on any childish, night charades if I were you! We have work to do, _Captain." _

Bellethiel giggled. "I won't." She smiled widely.


	40. Chapter 40 The Answer!

Gandalf found Thranduil standing outside on a balcony overlooking the city. Thranduil felt his presence, and taking a great breath, he prepared himself for what he assumed the wizard was going to tell him. "Are you alright, my friend?" Gandalf asked as he stood beside him.

"No." Thranduil answered lowly.

"All hope is not lost. She wants to see you." Gandalf smiled encouragingly at him. Thranduil stared at him, confused. Gandalf nodded. Thranduil hurried to his daughter's room.

* * *

Alasse was still lying in bed and there were still tears in her eyes. She glanced toward the door when she saw her father. "Ada." She smiled, reaching out her arm. Thranduil approached slowly and took her hand. "I'm sorry that I gave you a scare, _again." _Alasse murmured. She felt so badly for Thranduil. He'd been through so much. How he was standing beside her so composed right now blew her mind away! Thranduil tried to smile, but squared his shoulders instead. "Ada, please sit with me." Alasse told him. He sat down on the bed, not letting go of her hand. "Ada? First I want you to know that, in spite of everything, our differences and all, I love you. I love you so much!" She gripped both of his hands with hers and realized to her alarm that his normally strong, impenetrable hands were _shaking! _

"I..." Thranduil swallowed hard. He was absolutely sure she was trying to say goodbye, that he had to let her go, forever this time. His heart couldn't take it. He felt it withering inside him.

"Ada, you're shaking!" Alasse cried, struggling to sit up.

"No. I'm alright." Thranduil shrugged it off. Alasse grimaced at the pain on her stomach, but she sat up in the pillows in a reclining position.

"Ada, it's okay. I'm _still _here." She told him.

"I know." Thranduil sighed. Alasse shook her head and grabbed his chin, making him face her. So much like Calathiel. That was what her mother used to do when she was trying to really get Thranduil's attention, especially when he was being stubborn or was depressed.

"Ada, listen to me!"

"I am listening." Thranduil said.

"I am _still _here! You haven't lost me." Alasse wept, not sure how much stronger she could explain it to him. "You've been through so much. Lost so much. But there is also life. Legolas and I are still alive, and we still have you. Not many have that, especially after the War of the Ring. We're _blessed, _Ada."

"I know that."

Alasse winced. "Ada, I am so sorry! For all the grief I've caused you. I _never _meant to."

"Don't you ever say that!" Thranduil told her severely, making her jump. "You or Legolas! Grief..._iel nin, _you and Legolas are the best parts of me. Do not ever doubt that." He said more gently.

Alasse looked down at her stomach and rubbed the area where it still pained her greatly. "Ada, we do not know how _this _may turn out." She said. "I don't even understand _why _it happened! But...there is something I must do! _Ada, _I have no right to ask this of you, but I do not know who else to turn to. Please, help me find Aragorn!" Thranduil gaped at her. He shouldn't have been surprised at her request, but he was! He was so sure she was going to tell him that she had to leave Middle Earth and go in peace to her mother. "If...you cannot find it in your heart to do it for me, please, do it for the rest of Middle Earth. The world _needs _him. Please, Ada. For their sake at least, help me find him."

"Alasse..." Thranduil teared up harder. He grabbed her to his chest and kissed her hair. "You know I will!" He sobbed. Alasse relaxed into his embrace. _My precious, beautiful daughter...you're just like your mother. Just like her!_

"Thank you, Ada." Alasse smiled tearfully. When he finally let her breathe, she reached her hand up and traced the left side of his face, where his dragon scar was hidden. She remembered all too well when she had been little and seeing the scar had scared her badly, to the point she had avoided him completely. "Does it still hurt?" She asked softly.

"No, my love. Not so much anymore." Thranduil finally smiled. He kissed her hand tenderly. "Now lie back. You need to regain your strength."

Legolas walked in. "Legolas." Alasse smiled warmly. Legolas stood there, unsure of how to respond. "Please come join us, brother." Legolas's lip trembled as he obeyed meekly. He gripped Alasse's hand. "What's wrong?" Alasse frowned.

"How are you feeling, sister?" Legolas cleared his throat.

"Better, I suppose." Alasse sighed. Legolas looked as if he was about to break down. He was sure he was about to say goodbye to his sister. "Hey, it's okay, _gwuindor._ I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, my dear brother!" Legolas's eyes widened. Relief flooded his body.

"Terrific. Gimli and I were enjoying the quiet from your prattle." He teased with happy tears.

"Hey!" Alasse growled happily. "You'd better be nice to me, brother. Or I'll let Ada punish you however _he _sees fit!"

"My apologies." Legolas quickly _repented._

"Legolas, I'll be okay. Eventually." Alasse promised.

"Don't scare us like that again!" Legolas vented.

"I will try, Legolas. Believe me, I will try!" Alasse told him. He held her wrists and kissed her hands. "Any news?"

"No." Legolas shook his head. "But we are not giving up!"

"No, we are not." Thranduil added. Alasse smiled fondly, as she lay there with her father and her brother each at her side.

* * *

Pippin, Sam, Frodo, Elrond, Gandalf, and Gimli were now in Alasse's room. They were all discussing their next step. "I suppose Merlyn wouldn't just hide Mr. Aragorn under the porch, now would he?" Pippin sighed.

"What do you mean?" Gimli asked, puffing on his pipe.

"When Merry and Pip were little, you could always count on them to hide under someone's porch after they'd riled the other hobbit farmers!" Frodo chuckled.

"It was also the best hiding spot for our stol-err..._found _treasures and such." Pippin said sheepishly.

"That's it!" Legolas suddenly yelped.

"_What's _it?" Gimli frowned.

"Pip, you just solved the riddle!" Legolas cheered, grabbing the hobbit and tossing him in the air like a child.

"Uhh...I did?" Pippin chuckled in bewilderment.

"_He did?" _Thranduil and Elrond asked at the same time.

"How, Legolas?" Merry asked.

"Legolas?" Alasse straightened up.

"Why did I not see it before?" Legolas sputtered, hyped and excited like an elfling on his begetting day, with Pippin perched on his shoulder. "Alasse, these visions of yours. You said Aragorn was in a dungeon of some sort, somewhere dark."

"Yes." Alasse groaned.

"This Merlyn has been hiding Aragorn within our grasp! Pippin, Gimli? You know as well as I do that outside Minas Tirith's gates, there are in the mountains paths, and many, many tunnels that lead directly under the city! No?"

"Yes." Gimli cocked his head.

"And inside those tunnels, under these very city streets, are catacombs, very old dungeons, and caves." Legolas said.

"WAIT! Legolas, are you saying that you believe Merlyn is holding Aragorn captive, literally under our very noses?!" Alasse blurted out, her heart pounding with hope.

"Alasse, settle." Thranduil told her, touching her shoulder, making sure she stayed in bed.

"Yes! Yes, I am, my dear sister!" Legolas beamed.

"It has to be." Gandalf agreed. "He could hold him long enough from the people, and make appearances as his alias without traveling great distances. Those tunnels are rarely explored or used anymore. Growing up in Minas Tirith, Merlyn would know of this."

"_Deep, down below!" _Elrond gasped, the reality hitting him. "Legolas, you must be right! I do believe you have hit on it!"

"It was not me, Lord Elrond. We owe it all to this small one." Legolas grinned at Pippin, ruffling his hair. "He gave us the remaining clue we needed and solved this bloody riddle!"

"You really believe it is possible?" Thranduil asked.

"Legolas is right, I am sure of it." Elrond nodded.

"Aragorn..." Alasse cried. "We still have a chance to save him!"

"He has been right under our feet the entire time!" Elrond exclaimed.


	41. Chapter 41 For Aragorn!

"It will not be enough to find Aragorn. Merlyn is gathering his own force of Orcs, not to mention the slavery!" Eowyn vented. "His lair must also be found and wiped out!"

"You speak the truth, fair lady." Elrond nodded. "Yet time is not on our side. We have reason to believe that if not saved, Aragorn will be murdered before or during the Feast of the White Seeds. We cannot be in two places at once."

"Maybe you won't have to!" Came a familiar voice. They all looked back to see two identical black-haired elves.

"Elrohir? Elladan?" Elrond gaped. He should've known! His sons rushed to embrace him. It had been months since they'd seen him last.

"Ada. We've missed you." Elrohir smiled. "Ahh, my dear hobbit friends. Bilbo sends his regards." The hobbits all smiled.

"Mr. Lord Eomer!" Sam exclaimed. The Rohanian man stepped forward into the great room as well.

"I have brought help, scouts, and messengers." Eomer declared.

"We sure could use it!" Pippin exclaimed. Eomer smiled proudly as he went and hugged his sister.

"You look purely radiant, my sister." He said to her. Eowyn smiled.

"Eomer? Elladan? Elrohir?" Legolas beamed when he entered. "Welcome, _mellyn nin!_ Welcome!" He cried with joy.

"Glorfindel and Erestor stayed in Rivendell, Ada. They will look after it. Arwen returned to Lorien and is keeping a great watch on the Northern Wood." Elladan explained.

"So, what is our next step?" Frodo asked. Everyone looked to Legolas and Faramir.

"Here is a map, consisting of the tunnels and old catacombs under the city." Faramir said. "We will send out scouts around Gondor and outside, across the river, to investigate any possible Orc strongholds or meeting places. The rest of us shall journey forth into the dark underground."

"There is _one _path, leading all the way out of the city walls," Legolas added, "yet it leads directly under the citadel structure, leagues below. If Merlyn really wants us to believe Estel is dead, what better place to keep him hostage but down there?"

"Ai." Faramir nodded. "There are dungeons down there, held for the most vile of criminals. It is dark, deep, and ultimately disparaging."

"And Merlyn? When he find and catch up to him, what then?" Merry asked seriously.

"He will be taken as our prisoner." Faramir glowered.

"I don't care how, after what he did to my people!" Eomer spoke up again. "He must pay for what he has done."

"_He will." _Thranduil and Gandalf said together, then glanced at each other pointedly.

"Have you not considered though, that this Merlyn may have Orcs lying in wait for us?" Elladan suggested.

"What of it?" Thranduil huffed. "Surely you are not going to let a little Orc pack stop you, Son of Elrond?" He smirked. Elladan glared. He knew Thranduil was only teasing him but now was not the time.

"Of course not." He retorted.

"We will meet that bridge when we come to it." Legolas answered for him. "That seems to matter little, if it means we can save our friend!"

"Certainty of death, small chance of success? What are we waiting for?" Gimli asked with gusto.

"_What _are we waiting for?" Alasse spoke dismally as she appeared.

"Alasse! You should be resting, _iel nin." _Thranduil said gruffly.

"Miss Alasse! Are you feeling better?" Pippin asked happily.

"Thank you, Pip." Alasse nodded.

"What are you doing here? Ada and I agreed that you should rest and regain your strength until we return with Aragorn!" Legolas exclaimed. After watching another traumatizing episode that had nearly scared her literally to death, he wanted Alasse safe.

"You both agreed, however, your sister did not." Gandalf corrected him. Thranduil rolled his eyes. Did the wizard always have to be so helpful?

"I backed them up and I am not about to alter my standing on the matter." Elrond said.

"Alasse,_ muinthel nin,_ I am sorry. But this time, you _must _remain behind." Legolas told her emphatically. Alasse knew all too well, further arguing would only delay things, delays they couldn't afford and would only lead to more discord that they surely did _not _need!

Alasse closed her eyes, and placed her fist over her chest, breathing deeply. She reached behind her and drew forth her bow staff. She held it steady, ready for battle but remained silent.

Frodo smiled warmly at her. He slowly stood up, though no one noticed him at first. He unsheathed Sting, and held it high. He met the princess's eyes. _"For Aragorn." _He murmured. Everyone turned to the halfling, astounded at his big, courageous heart.

"_For Aragorn." _Gimli nodded with a bow, holding out his ax.

Eomer, Elladan, Elrohir, and Faramir drew their weapons, as did Eowyn. _"For Aragorn." _They spoke in unison.

Sam, Pippin, and Merry held up their swords. _"For Mr. Aragorn." _They said with heartfelt pride.

Gandalf, Elrond, and Legolas brought forth their blades together in a pinnacle. _"For Aragorn!" _They cried.

Thranduil noticed uneasily that he was the only one in the room who had not produced his allegiance. He merely ignored his audience, until he looked at Legolas's pleading face and then he gazed into his daughter's eyes. He'd given his word that he would help her. She remained silent, giving him a chance to reveal himself. Sighing slightly, then throwing Alasse a kind, warm, fatherly look, he pulled forth his great Elvish blade. "_For Aragorn." _He said regally.

Alasse felt tears fill her eyes as she smiled fondly of all the souls in the room. _"For Aragorn." _She nodded.

* * *

**Next chapter, they set out to save Aragorn! I can't wait!**


	42. Chapter 42 Remember the Gems

**I fully intend for the next chapter to show more action!**

* * *

Elrond, Legolas, and Gandalf had to discuss who would go on this quest and who would remain in Minas Tirith to hold down the fort. Naturally, _everyone _wanted to go. Eowyn insisted that Faramir go with them. She could see he was conflicted. In the end, he chose to remain with his sweet wife. Faramir had not had much happiness granted him in life, save his big brother Boromir. He was going to be there, when his first child was born! Besides, Eowyn had brought so much joy into his life. He was going to be with her through this. Rosie, and Tatsu would also be around to help. Legolas appointed Voronwe and a brigade of Mirkwood soldiers to remain in Minas Tirith to look after their friends and the city.

Bellethiel was to accompany her prince. Elrond, his sons, Gandalf, Eomer, Gimli, and the hobbits were to journey with Legolas and his army to find Aragorn. Thranduil chose to stay in the city with his daughter.

Elladan and Elrohir were most shocked at the news of Alasse's stomach wound and the visions she'd had. They promised when this was over that they would do all in their power to help their father heal her.

* * *

Elrond checked on Alasse one final time before leaving. He gave her the strongest remedy for pain he had on hand, whispered a healing spell over her, and bound her waist with fresh bandages. He promised Thranduil that he would look her over again when he returned.

* * *

"Sam, Frodo, you do not have to come." Legolas told the two hobbits. He knew that halflings had more courage than any ever expected, but he remembered the War of the Ring, the battle at the Black Gate, and the horrific conditions they had found their friends in.

"That's what we came for, Mr. Legolas!" Sam argued sharply. "Mr. Aragorn is our friend. He's done so much for us. We can't just sit by. We have to help." Legolas smiled fondly.

"Then I accept your help, _mellon._" He patted Sam's shoulder. He was pleased to see that this time, at least Sam and Frodo had proper battle armor, courtesy of Faramir.

"Aragorn would do the same for us, Legolas." Frodo said softly. Legolas bit his lip to keep from crying.

"He would." He agreed.

"Are you sure about that one?" Thranduil threw Pippin a critical look.

"Oui!" Pippin sputtered, apparently offended.

"It wouldn't be the same without him." Gimli spoke up.

"Ai. Peregrin Took may still have too much Took in his veins, but he can surprise you when the need arises." Gandalf smiled widely, winking at Pippin.

"Your call." Thranduil shrugged.

"Are we all ready?" Legolas asked.

"We are, Legolas." Elrond nodded gravely. Legolas cleared his throat, preparing to give the order to move out when he sensed another presence entering the room. Why was he not surprised.

"Where do you think you are going?" Legolas asked, before whirling around and facing Alasse. She was dressed in her signature traveling tunic that she'd worn on all her adventures with Legolas, Gimli, and...Aragorn. Her gear was strapped on, fully equipped. She was ready for action.

"Why do you even ask, Legolas?" Alasse asked with no humor in her voice.

"Alasse! Don't do this. It's madness!" Thranduil begged.

"Don't be foolish, Alasse." Elrond told her. She threw him an incredulous look. She'd expected _him _of all people to understand! Alasse looked back to Legolas. He was staring at her, his eyes full of sympathy but his posture straight and commanding, telling her this was out of the question.

Alasse's face grew hot with anger. Aragorn was out there! He needed her, more than they most likely realized! And she needed to be with them when they found him. She drew her bow staff and whirled it in a side spin. "I cannot stay here." She said firmly. "I_ must _go. Don't you see? If Aragorn is within our grasp, I will _know_ it." She declared, and they noticed how she was holding her middle. Legolas looked as if he was on the verge of tears. He didn't want to put her through this! Hadn't she been through enough? Hadn't they all?

Legolas opened his mouth to protest, when another voice interrupted him. "Let her come." Gandalf said. They all gaped at him.

"Gandalf!" Legolas protested.

"I do not like it either, Legolas. But the child is right." Gandalf said dismally.

"She _is _right." Elladan said grimly.

"No! I will not allow it! You've always had a bad knack for pushing your friends into the most dangerous of quests, Mithrandir." Thranduil trembled with rage. "You have more often than not sent many to their untimely deaths, all because you just don't know when to stop meddling!"

Gandalf merely sighed meekly.

"Elrond! Legolas, you will not allow her to go!"

"Ada, this was _my _choice." Alasse met his eyes. Thranduil was shaken to his very core.

"He's killing her! Ever since we came here, she's been getting worse. This attachment is costing my daughter her life!" Thranduil choked on the very words.

"Ada, without Aragorn, my life is incomplete. I am whole with him." Alasse told him, touching his shaking arm. Thranduil gazed down at her with horror. That ranger/king was taking his little girl away from him! And he wasn't even here! Thranduil could not hold back the tears. Not this time!

"_Don't go." _He whispered in their native tongue.

"_If I don't find him now, I will regret it forever." _Alasse answered softly. She hated putting her father through more heartache. It twisted her stomach in a merciless knot, doing this to him. _If Aragorn is dead, my life is already over! He is my very heart. Without him..._

Thranduil couldn't meet her gaze as his vision was blurred with tears. Alasse squeezed his hand, then marched over to Legolas. "We must go." She whispered. Legolas glanced at his father worriedly, then stiffened his straight shoulders.

"Come, my friends. Let us bring Aragorn home! Let's bring back the true king of Gondor!" Legolas declared bravely.

* * *

Alasse looked back up at the citadel as she and the others marched and rode out of the city gates. Her heart sank when she didn't see her father standing there, seeing them off like Faramir, Eowyn, Rosie, and Tatsu were. Tears filled Alasse's eyes. She felt as if she had taken her own dagger and plunged it into her father's back. She didn't mean to hurt him. That look of utter despair on his face had almost swayed her to changer her mind. But then, she remembered her last vision: of Aragorn, withering away helplessly, his bright eyes still burning with strength but his body not following that path. And then...impaled clean through the heart, with his own sword, Anduril, the sword of the rightful king! She _had _to go!

_("Ada?") _She mind spoke to him. _("Remember the white Gems of Lasgalen. I made you a promise when I gave them back to you for safe keeping. They are a token, signifying that promise, that I will return to you. Remember the gems...")_

Thranduil stood inside the citadel, looking from the doorway over the valley that was taking his children. Hot tears stung his blue eyes, and in his hands, he was holding the necklace. He clutched it to his heart, kissing the cold jewels, making them slippery with his tears. His daughter was dying, that's what his tormented mind whispered to him. And it seemed the closer she got to finding her true love, the more pain she had to endure. The closer he may lose her altogether, this time for good!

* * *

It would take two days for them to reach the cave entrance on Faramir's map. They used every ounce of daylight to travel. The hobbits and the twins kept up chatter, but everyone else was mostly quiet. Legolas and Alasse rode side by side. Legolas hoped he wasn't setting her up for more suffering by allowing her to come. He prayed they would find Aragorn before anything like that happened. Aragorn. They were so very close to locating him, Legolas could feel it! He prayed his guts would not betray him! Was Aragorn already stabbed through with his own sword? Or did his mighty heart still beat? They would know soon enough!

* * *

Aragorn's numb limbs felt almost too lithe to hold him his pounding head. He was still in the dark. The air felt thicker and his throat was dry as a bone. It had been three days since Merlyn had given him water last. Before, he'd always given it to him every three days. But not this time. _So this really is it. He's going to kill me. _Aragorn thought. _Just do it already. Long have I craved it since he put me here. I am sorry, Legolas. I am sorry, Gimli. Faramir, Eowyn, Arwen, Ada, 'Ro', 'Dan._

'_I am sorry, Alasse. My beloved princess! The thought of your fair face is the only thing that lightens my heart in this den of torment. But, alas. Should Merlyn end my time here before I see you again, you'll have to forgive me. But it is better than remaining down here even one more day! How I hoped to see you again before that time! But it may not be so. I cannot keep this up much longer. My heart goes on, but my body is tired, and my strength is failing.' _

"Good news!" Merlyn announced, startling Aragorn so badly that his entire body jolted, only to fall back against his chains. "Your friends, they are coming to rescue you!" '

Aragorn's eyes flashed for a brief moment with faint hope. But as he dazedly recognized the sneer on his captor's face, his heart sank. He said nothing. He'd called Merlyn a liar so many times he'd lost count. Now he did not believe anything the man said, even if it was true.

"And I saw your fair lady in the company."

Aragorn's heart lept with joy and dread! Alasse! She was coming! He could see her again! But...she wouldn't be safe here!

"Ahh, you do look conflicted." Merlyn sighed. "You're afraid I will hurt her. Why should I do that, if she is to be the new queen of Gondor, at _my _side?"

"Alasse will..._never..._marry you..." Aragorn tried to threaten, but his voice was nearly gone.

"We'll see about that. I'm pretty good at being persuasive." Merlyn grinned, pacing around, spinning _Aragorn's _sword! "You also fear for your 'friends'. Don't worry, Aragorn. They'll be here. I have sent some friends to escort them."

"_You._.." Aragorn growled feebly. This was a trap! And he had no way to warn his friends!

"Oh, don't worry. They are more than competent." Merlyn smirked. "Nice sword. Very nice." Then he left Aragorn _again, _in the dark.

* * *

It was nearly dawn as the rescue party woke up. Well, those who had slept. Legolas was about to ask Bellethiel about their surroundings when Merry squealed, "What's that?!" He pointed off into the distance. A bright, flowing light was floating toward them in the dawn mist.

"It's a ghost!" Pippin panicked.

"No. Ghosts do not _shine." _Elrohir argued.

The light took the form of a mighty rider, an elf. As he came into plain view, they all gaped up at him.

"Ada? Y-you came?" Alasse cried.

"I said I would never let you out of my sight again." Thranduil said firmly. "I may have to let you do this. But I am not going to let you do it alone!"


	43. Chapter 43 Deep, Down Below

"Lord Thranduil. I'm so glad you've come! We could really use a mighty fighter like you on our side again." Pippin sputtered excitedly. "Especially if we run into trolls again! I don't fancy trolls. Mighty big, and smelly, and gigantic. But you could take them down without blinking an eye! I've seen him do it." Pippin told Frodo, Sam, and Merry. Thranduil smirked at the praise from the little hobbit. He didn't really want to be on this journey at all, but it was ridiculously boosting for someone to recognize quality battling when they saw it.

"Actually, I believe I was the one to take down the troll, Pip." Legolas frowned.

"Oh, of course. But you should've seen the king, riding around on that horse, slaying the Orcs as if his sword were a hot knife cutting through butter!" Pippin continued to ramble.

"I am rather a menacing warrior, aren't I?" Thranduil smirked.

"Menacing _is _right!" Sam agreed.

"_What?" _Thranduil sent him a killer glare. Sam paled a little, scrunching up his shoulders to hide himself.

"I-I mean...I meant...yes, y-you are, _very _intimidating, and...and fierce-some. But I meant it as a good thing! For the battlefield, I meant!" Sam trembled defensively. Thranduil softened when he saw how truly afraid poor Sam looked.

"You speak right, Master hobbit." Thranduil said. "On the battlefield, I must be as terrifying as the enemy. No, more so. It means I am doing my duty right and proper. Remember that, Samwise Gamgee."

"Oh, I will, Sir! I will."

"I think you underestimate the resilience of hobbits, my lord." Eomer said proudly.

"Ada, I'm relieved you decided to join us." Legolas said solemnly. Thranduil harrumphed and trotted his horse forward as the procession set out.

* * *

Thranduil was constantly glancing back at Alasse, to make sure she didn't appear to be in pain. But he needn't have worried about that. Once they'd learned of her infirmity from their father, the two sons of Elrond were both almost constantly riding next to Alasse every half hour to ask her if she was okay or not. They looked out for her as faithfully as they would their own sister Arwen. Alasse was grateful for their concern, as she was still hurting though the pain medicine from Elrond was keeping the worst of it at bay. But the twins were beginning to act rather ridiculous. By the fifteenth time they sidled next to her, she finally laughed. "'Dan, 'Ro, I appreciate your concern. I really do now." She grinned. "But there is no need to check up on me every fifteen minutes! I'm okay for now, really. Take my word, if I start really hurting, you will _know _it!"

"We're only doing what we've been trained to do, Alasse." Elladan said.

"I know, but it's not as if I am a frail flower."

"You don't know that. You could be worse off than you think!" Elrohir spoke up.

"I hardly think so." Alasse rolled her eyes.

"Well, anyway, we are here to help you if you need it."

"I know, and thank you. But I'm okay." Alasse said reassuringly. Thranduil stared her down as she spoke, trying to scrutinize if she was being truthful. She was still slightly pale from her last attack that had sapped so much of her strength, but other than that, she appeared to be holding her own. Thranduil allowed himself to breathe evenly. If she were to have a vision again, the best healer in Middle Earth and the sons of the best healer would be on hand to help. For that, he felt a shred of relief, but only a shred.

* * *

It was late afternoon when they stopped for a brief rest. "According to Faramir's charts, we should reach this cave that leads into the tunnels leading directly back under the city, possibly before nightfall." Eomer stated.

"As soon as the horses have rested, we can make it if we hasten with all the speed we have." Legolas said.

"Let us hope we are not wrong, and that Aragorn is there. If we fail to find him, I do not know what we shall do." Elladan said gravely.

"He is there!" Legolas argued. "There is no other possible explanation." Legolas was holding to his gut feelings and his sister's, literally. He was also utterly afraid of being mistaken and failing Aragorn. All he could do was hope and pray that their instincts were leading and that Alasse's suffering had not been in vain!

Thranduil hadn't spoke to Alasse since he'd first arrived. He was afraid he would lash out of his emotions ans say something he'd regret. He had to help her find Aragorn. Middle Earth needed the guy, and...if they didn't find him, Thranduil feared it would completely destroy his daughter.

Elrond was kneeling next to Alasse, asking her about her condition. She breathed heavily, and sweat was pouring on her face. "Alasse?" Elrond persisted. Alasse swallowed hard as she gazed up at him.

"He _is _near. I can feel it! We're getting closer!" She panted. Elrond nodded quietly. He hoped she was right, but he hated watching her go through this as the only solid clues to where Aragorn was!

"Alasse, you ride with me." Thranduil boomed, interrupting them. "No arguments." Alasse nodded and stood up to follow him. "It may be your duty to save the man you love, but I am your father, and it's my duty to keep you safe!" Thranduil declared.

"Ai, Ada." Alasse sighed. Thranduil bristled when he saw he sweating. This wasn't good!

_Not again! _He panicked.

"Let's move!" Legolas called.

* * *

Bellethiel and some soldiers were sent on ahead. "My lord, the way looks clear." She reported when they returned. "And we believe we found the entrance inside the mountain leading to the city!" Their spirits lifted and they galloped forward.

* * *

Within an hour, they came upon it, a cave's mouth leading under the rocky mountain, which led directly into the backbone of Gondor! "This is it!" Eomer announced.

"Well done, Bellethiel." Legolas praised. "Well met, my friends! Let's go find Aragorn!"

As they crept closer, no predators or enemies advanced on them. "It's much too still. And too quiet." Elrohir mentioned.

"I hate to say it, but I must agree." Gimli huffed. "There is something about this place. Gives me the creeps."

"What is your suggestion, my lord Elrond?" Legolas asked.

"We dismount, and advance with all caution." Elrond answered.

"I agree, Father." Elladan said. Gimli and the hobbits were relieved to be back on solid ground and off of those high, large horses.

Alasse's feet had barely touched the ground when she cried out and doubled over, hard, hugging her middle. She writhed and cried in immense pain. "Alasse!" Thranduil shrieked and was instantly at her side. Elrond and his sons rushed over. Then, as suddenly as her screeching had come, it stopped and she went limp. "No! Alasse..." Thranduil cried, his mind and body in full blown panic mode now. He gripped her tightly in his arms. "Alasse, speak to me! I am here, love. Alasse, say something!" He begged. Alasse lay in his arms, unconscious.

"What's happening?" Merry gasped.

"Is...is she dead?" Sam gulped.

"Nay, my friends. Her heart still beats within." Elladan told them after he placed his hand on her chest.

"What is happening to her?" Frodo shuddered. Elrond lightly lifted up her blouse and checked the bandages. They were bleeding! Not seeping and dripping blood, but staining the bandages nonetheless. Alasse gasped loudly and blinked several times before clearly seeing Thranduil and several other concerned faces staring into her own.

"Alasse? Can you hear me?" Thranduil asked frightfully.

"Ada...I...I'm okay." Alasse stammered, trying to push herself upright.

"No, no! Lie back down." Elrond said firmly, pushing her onto her back with his sons helping to make sure she stayed still.

"Alasse, are you alright? What happened?!" Legolas asked. Alasse winced, closing her eyes as another wave of pain hit her in the gut.

"It's...it's Aragorn." She said between breaths. "He is here! He's here!"

"He's here?!" Several voices blurted out in astonishment. Alasse hugged her stomach tighter.

"He _is _here." She nodded, wincing. "We're...running out of time!"

"You need to lie still and let us help you." Elrohir said, patting her shoulder.

"Uhhh, everyone? We've got company!" Eomer exclaimed. To their dismay, Legolas saw that he was right. Filthy creatures were emerging rapidly from the cave, and charging at the traveling party.

"Orcs!" Gimli growled. "Time to give 'em what for! Let me at 'em!" He wasted no time and raced directly to the fell creatures, swinging his trusty battle ax.

* * *

Aragorn started when he heard rushing footsteps hurrying to him. He glanced to the side out of the corner of his eye. Sure enough, there was Merlyn, grinning like an idiot. Aragorn glared at him as best his languid eyes could. "Told you your friends have come to your rescue." Merlyn boasted. "Didn't believe me, did you? They are either exceptionally brave or incredibly stupid. Oh, long have I waited for this moment, _Aragorn! _I only wish that your sweet princess was here to witness it. But, alas. I am afraid she won't last long out there. Didn't look too good when they rode in. As a matter of fact, she collapsed unconscious as soon as they reached the doorstep!"

Aragorn fought to seem unphased. For all he knew, Merlyn was lying to him _again. _He gritted his teeth...until a stunning blow slugged him across the face. Aragorn shook his head, blinking. His vision was blurry and his head was spinning. Next thing he knew, a sharp kick to the stomach was his next present. Then again and again until Merlyn punched him over and over in the ribs. He pounded until Aragorn was left breathless, his weary body barely held up anymore by his chains. He was going to die! He was going to die, and be free from this wretched hell hole. But his friends would have to endure the Orcs as he could do nothing to save them.

Merlyn stepped back, looking satisfied. He leered triumphantly. "Sorry about this, Aragorn. You had it all. Everything a man could want. And you threw it all away...for what? The sake of some ridiculous, old-fashioned scruples. Well, once you are gone, I will show them how a real king runs things."

Aragorn barely heard any of the words. Unconsciousness was coming fast. He more than welcomed it.

"_Long live the king." _Merlyn sneered and ran Anduril straight to Aragorn's heart.


	44. Chapter 44 Into the Frying Pan

Gandalf ran right after Gimli, as did Eomer and the soldiers. "Get her somewhere safe!" Elrond instructed his sons, drawing his own sword.

"There is nowhere to go." Alasse argued tiredly. Thranduil and the twins jerked her to her feet. "I'm okay.." She panted.

"Alasse, take my horse and get out of here." Thranduil urged her.

"And go where? Aragorn is here! I'm not going to abandon him now." Alasse told him firmly. Thranduil cringed.

"WHY CAN'T THE TWO OF YOU EVER DO AS YOU ARE TOLD?!" He hollered. But before he could answer, the Orcs were upon them. The five elves were standing back to back, fending off the horrid creatures. "You stay here!" Thranduil bellowed at the four of them, then he rammed himself into the pack of Orcs, swinging his two mighty swords like a dancing wave, like a matador in action. His blades did not miss and sliced through the Orcs he hated so much before they realized what was happening.

Alasse's middle was burning intensely, but she partnered with it, clinging to it as adrenaline to pump her the energy to fight these devils who were helping keep her beloved captive. Flinging out her trusty bow staff, which had been created five times more effective by the metal works overlaid into it by her father's orders, she spun it about in deadly blows, bashing the Orcs' heads around and battering their stinking bodies.

"Oow!" Elrohir winced in mock pity for the Orcs. He was shooting arrows at them as his older brother ran them through with his sword.

* * *

Sam, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin may have been short and bumped around by the colliding limbs they ran into, but because of their puny stature, the enemies hardly noticed them coming. They stabbed Orc knees, slammed their swords into shins and thighs and stabbed wrists. With early evening setting in, and the numerous mass of legs charging toward them and surrounding them, it was unfortunate that a few times, the hobbits missed their mark and ended up picking a few of the soldiers instead of the Orcs!

* * *

Thranduil saw a particularly large Orc staggering toward the hobbits. Thranduil met his eyes and began to march to meet him head on. But then, a small figure ran passed him. "Ahh no ye don't, you woodland sprite! He's mine!" Gimli bellowed at Thranduil, not bothering to stop as he raced for his prey. Thranduil's face grew red. Not about to be outdone by a dwarf-_again, _remembering that humiliating counter from Dain Ironfoot at the Lonely Mountain-, Thranduil let out a war cry and attempted to beat the midget to their intended target. The Orc forgot about the hobbits and smiling manically, he pulled out two massive sledge hammers, both of them larger than the dwarf! But did that deter him? Oh no! Far from it! Gimli roared with laughter as he kept running. He dove right under the Orc's legs just as the creature slammed his two hammers together, intending to smash the dwarf to smithereens. "Bah ha, ha, ha, ha!" Gimli taunted him from behind. "Did no one ever teach ye slugs how to wield a weapon?"

Thranduil attempted to go for the Orc's neck, but Gimli dug his ax into the Orc's backside. The Orc yelped and dropped his weapons, then Thranduil went for his head. The fell piece of rot dropped to the ground. Thranduil held his nose in the air. "Oh, think you're the faster one, do ye? Well, _I _hit him first!" Gimli growled. "We dwarves are natural sprinters." Thranduil rolled his eyes. He could not believe what he was hearing, at _this _moment!

* * *

Elrond was battling four Orcs at once, and one of them managed to trip him to the ground. Elrond glared at them and brandished two with his sword. One of the others grabbed him by the neck. Small hollers entered the circle as two, child-sized warriors raced around throwing rocks at the Orcs' heads and smacking them in the thighs with their swords. The Orcs released Elrond and went after Sam and Frodo. They bent down to grab the halflings like chickens, but they underestimated the speed of small folk. This gave Elrond time to fell the Orcs from behind while they were distracted.

* * *

"_Long live the king!" _Merlyn sneered and he ran Anduril straight to Aragorn's heart.

_Alasse, I'll never forget you..._Aragorn bit down on his lip.

A sharp whizzing echoed in the dungeon, then metal clanging as Anduril, instead of piercing Aragorn's heart, fell to the side. "What in blue blazes..." Merlyn frowned as he looked down. An arrow! An arrow had countered the sword and made him miss his mark. "Oh, please. Did you really think I was gonna fall for that?" He smirked and turned.

"_Wha-Le...Leg..._" Aragorn sputtered weakly, eyes widening. Could it be?

A very ticked Legolas stepped out of the shadows, bearing his bow. His blue eyes burned with indignation. "Would you mind putting that thing away? It doesn't scare me so much as annoy me." Merlyn said cockily. Instead of putting away his arrow and bow, Legolas drew two more arrows, making three in unison to his weapon. Legolas stepped closer. "Oh, bold one, huh?" Merlyn cackled. "How cute. Enough of the charade. Let's end the theatrics." Legolas slowly put his bow and arrows back, as if accepting defeat. "Ahh, now that's a good boy." Merlyn approved. "So, you're worried about your friend, are you? As you can see, he's still alive. Since you care about him so much, it seems only fair that you join him."

Without warning, Legolas rolled forward, lunging into Merlyn and making him stumble. Before Merlyn could regain his balance, Legolas had drawn out his white knives and was pressing them both to Merlyn's throat. _"W-wouldn't...antag...him..." _Aragorn tried to speak, but his voice came out in no more than a whisper.

"You're going to pay for what you've done." Legolas hissed in Merlyn's ear. "For what you have done to those families, women and children even, oppressing the free people of Middle Earth. And...kidnapping my friend." Merlyn merely chuckled.

"Are all Wood Elves as thick-headed as you?" He remarked sarcastically. "Did you really think I would just let myself get caught by an elf, without some sort of backup plan?" Legolas tightened his grip. Merlyn was slipping his hand into his own sheath, drawing a dagger.

"Leg-Leg..." Aragorn tried to shout. Merlyn began to spin around to raise his weapon, but Legolas snatched it and twisted his arm behind his back.

"Clever, aren't you? But not clever enough." Legolas grumbled. He started to bind Merlyn's hands behind his back. But Merlyn wasn't going to just let his plan go down so easily. He elbowed Legolas hard in the stomach then jabbed him in the face with his elbow. Legolas groaned. Well, that certainly made him mad! He lunged at Merlyn with his knives, but Merlyn dodged him and met the blades with another of his own. Aragorn struggled to get out of his bonds, but he was just too weak.

Legolas and Merlyn parried off of each other, both trying to bring the other to the ground but skillfully dodging the other's aims. Apparently, Merlyn was more equipped in the use of arms than any would've guessed! And obviously, he'd been preparing for this for a long time, if a wine keeper managed to squeeze in time to practice so expertly with blades!

Legolas finally twisted Merlyn's leg out from under him and managed to flip him onto his back. He straddled the man, with both knives held to his throat. But even this didn't seem to phase Merlyn! He still had that sickening grin on his face! Legolas glared dangerously. "Looks like you've got me." Merlyn shrugged. Legolas didn't like the sound of that! Something was up. This was not a momentary victory, but a distraction. Unless they were cowering for their lives, it was _never _a good sign when an enemy gave up so easily!

Sure enough, heavy footsteps barged into the small dungeon. Orcs grabbed Legolas off of their new master and held him back. Merlyn calmly stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. "Took you long enough. What kept you?" He muttered.

"The rescue party scum are feisty." An Orc answered. "But we'll waylay them!"

"Good. I want them all dead. Well, except the elf princess. Do whatever you can to get a hold of her. But she is NOT to be killed! I want_ her alive!" _Merlyn ordered. The Orcs laughed at the idea of capturing the princess, of whom they had seen was not entirely well.

"You won't touch her!" Legolas cried, fury crackling in his veins. Aragorn also writhed against the walls. Merlyn laughed at their distress. Their care for Alasse wasn't lost on him.

"Oh, don't worry, boys. _I'll take real good care of her." _He smirked.

"No!" Legolas thrashed with all his might.

"Lay down your weapons, elf." Merlyn ordered. Legolas stared at him. "Oh, very well then. Get rid of him." Merlyn said casually. Two of the Orcs strode over to poor Aragorn with hatchets. One grabbed his head back by the hair while the other raised his deadly tool.

"Nooo!" Legolas yelled desperately. "No." He reluctantly set his bow and arrows on the ground.

"And the knives." Merlyn chuckled. Legolas scowled with contempt and set down his precious knives. "Good. Very good. Now, up against the wall, beside your friend. Go on." Legolas slowly side-stepped until he was right by Aragorn. The Orcs moved aside at Merlyn's orders. "Better hurry, boys. We don't have much time." The Orcs cackled and fled. "Well, isn't this a pretty picture? The stupid hero elf and pathetic king, the hope of men, imprisoned by their own incompetence. There will be a portrait of this moment, I assure you. Once I sit on the throne."

"You'll never make it there alive!" Legolas growled.

Merlyn grabbed Legolas's weapons."Say your prayers, elf. You're going to need it. Bye, boys." Merlyn smiled sadistically and backed out. Legolas wanted nothing more than to wring the necks of every last one of those fiends. But his friends and his father could handle that.

Legolas turned and gazed in mortification at his bosom friend. It was him! It was Aragorn! But...he looked every bit as withered and broken as Alasse had described from her visions! Legolas's heart broke. How long had Aragorn been forced to remain down here, like _this? _Since the night he went missing? That was over a month ago! And it was obvious he'd been beaten. How was he still alive?

"Aragorn? Aragorn! It's me!" Legolas pleaded, lightly touching his friend's bruised face. Aragorn flinched and barely opened his bloodshot, pain-filled eyes. "Aragorn, I'm here. I found you!" Legolas smiled.

_"Legolas..."_ Aragorn cried incredulously.

"Yes, it's me! I found you, my friend. I'm going to get you out of here."

_"Legolas..."_ Aragorn panted, afraid to believe this was real.

"I'm right here, Aragorn. I'm taking you home!" Legolas promised.

Suddenly, what sounded like a mountain exploding behind them echoed for leagues underground and the cave around them began to quiver violently. Aragorn looked up, wide-eyed now and panicked. They were going to die! Legolas held his battered friend with all his might.

"Oh, Valar! It's a trap!" He cried.


	45. Chapter 45 Face of the Perpetrator

**Everyone, _ARE YOU READY?!_**

* * *

More Orcs poured out of the cave's mouth. _"Oh, perfect."_ Eomer growled, cursing and panting. Gimli wasted no time, throwing himself into another fight.

Elrond and Thranduil glanced at each other, both questioning the other if retreat was their best option with the small party of fighters they had left. Several soldiers were already slain, both of Gondor and Mirkwood. But both elf lords had seen _many_ battles and much worse than this. Without uttering any words, the two fathers raised their swords and joined in the conflict.

Sam began rolling on the ground under the Orcs, causing several to stumble into each other. A pile of them flailed, spitting and cursing at each other. That's when Merry and Pippin hopped on top of them and started using them as pincushions for their small swords. The hobbits, although a normally mischievous pair, were not doing this for sport. They were dead serious in their acts of killing these monsters. Sam stood up and had to catch his breath, and that was when a large clump of rot kicked him hard in the chest.

"Aaahh!" Sam gasped, unable to get up as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Sam!" Frodo cried and rushed to aid his friend. Unfortunately, another Orc slapped the halfling from the back of the head, sending Frodo flying across the ground. He lay sprawled on his stomach, dazed and winded. He blearily looked up. "Sam..." He whimpered, and crouched forward on his belly, trying to reach Sting. An Orc stepped on it and picked it up. "N-no. Sam!" Frodo screeched dizzily as he saw his friend on his back, about to be crushed with an enormous mace.

But the Orc dropped dead, then so did the one standing above Frodo. He saw the blurry outline of an elf in Noldor armor, shooting with a bow and arrow, and standing protectively above Sam. It was Elrohir. Frodo inched himself forward, and snatched Sting out from under the putrid smelling Orc. Clamping the hilt in a death grip, he fell unconscious.

* * *

Alasse's war wound was slowing her down. However, she forced herself through the excruciating pain to fight. She had to. She swung her bow staff in a whirl...until someone grabbed it! She jerked against him. Until her eyes met his. This was no Orc. It was…a man! They stared at each other. She couldn't recall seeing him before, but then it hit her: it was him! It was Merlyn! She recalled the descriptions of his features, right down to the arrogant smirk. Her face grew hot with anger. Merlyn narrowed his eyes and chuckled, not letting go of her bow.

"It's good to see you again, _Princess Alasse." _He said casually. Alasse pulled back on her weapon, but the man's grip was steady.

"_Where is he?" _She snarled. _"Where is Aragorn?!" _

"Oh, come on now." Merlyn shrugged. "You would throw yourself away, over that loser?" Alasse's eyes flared with indignation.

_Oh, you're going to be sorry you said that! _She thought.

"You could have so much better, my lady."

"_Where...is...Aragorn?" _Alasse hissed.

"You know, I am getting really fatigued of hearing that name? Gives me a headache. Now, what do you say, we get down to business?" Merlyn grinned. Alasse spun her bow free of his grasp, till she had him in a headlock on his knees, with her staff against his throat.

"And I am getting tired of your games. Now you tell me _right now. _I'm not going to ask again. _WHERE...IS...ARAGORN?" _Alasse spoke slowly and maliciously in his ear.

"Ohh, he is deep, down below." Merlyn chuckled, seemingly unphased by this threat to his own life. "You're too late, you'll never reach him in time." Alasse jerked him to his feet.

"_What are you talking about?" _She glared at him. He sidled closer till they were nose to nose.

"Don't you see? You're too late, my dear. Much too late. He's as good as gone." Merlyn sneered.

"No!" Alasse hollered. They fended each other off, Alasse fuming and trying to regain a solid grip on him as he calmly blocked her attempts. He elbowed her hard in the stomach, right where her scar was. Alasse gasped and doubled over, trying to breathe. The pain was too much! She fell to her knees. Merlyn chuckled at her distress and stood over her. She coughed, trying to catch her breath. However, even as she clutched her stomach, her free hand was tightly holding her staff at her side.

"Aww, now...I know, you and Aragorn, _the ranger, _have formed an attachment." Merlyn rubbed his hands together, stepping around her in a taunting circle. She hugged her middle harder, every poisonous word dripping from his mouth with such a smug tone doubling the pain. "Perhaps even, engagement? But you see, one thing you have overlooked. Aragorn, pfft. He is weak. Old-fashioned scruples are fine, in their proper place of course. But a kingdom cannot survive on them alone. When I return to Gondor, I will change all of that."

"You...can't...win." Alasse panted. "The people...of Gondor, and...Rohan will...never stand for it. They will...fight...and preserve the throne for the _rightful _king." She glowered up at him.

Merlyn threw his head back. "Lovely sentiment. You're real cute, you know that?" He stooped down to her level, and cupped her chin. She grimaced with disgust. "I admire your loyalty. I mean that. Aragorn is lucky." Then he stood up. "But unfortunately, weaklings like him...are never _that _lucky." Alasse hadn't realized that a group of Orcs were beginning to surround her.

"A shame that such a brave ranger should come to such a grisly end." Merlyn crossed his arms calmly.

"_You...will NEVER...be king!" _Alasse yelled. Merlyn arched his eyebrows.

"We'll see." He said casually. He nodded to the Orcs. But suddenly, several of them lost their heads at once. They squealed. Merlyn blanched. A tall, silver blur was slashing the Orcs within split seconds. Merlyn ducked and Alasse lost sight of him. She glanced around and saw her father slaying the monsters. She slipped to her side. Gandalf was also fending off another group close by.

Then, like that, the Orcs were gone. Either dead or escaped, it became quiet, except for the noises of the wounded and dying. Thranduil knelt next to Alasse. "Alasse..." He frowned sorrowfully. "I never should've let you come!"

"Ada, I _had _to." Alasse whispered between breaths.

"I saw him hurt you." Thranduil seethed. "He will pay!" Elrond appeared, as did Gandalf.

"They're gone, Thranduil." Elrond said. "Alasse, what happened, child?"

"Ara-Aragorn...he's in there. W-w-we have to save him!" Alasse exclaimed.

"Darling, you are in no condition..." Thranduil argued.

"Have to hurry!" Alasse urged them. "He is dying! He may be dead already!"

"Thranduil, look after your daughter. I must find my son!" Elrond exclaimed, then rushed away. Alasse staggered to her feet and tried to follow him. Thranduil gripped her arm.

"Alasse, no!" He told her firmly. She broke his grip and followed the healer. Thranduil was on her heels, so was Gandalf.

* * *

By now, the entire party save for Frodo and Sam were hurrying through the cave with torches, following a narrow path. Without warning, a deafening roar overhead shook the roof and the ground they walked on. It would not stop. "Ada, run!" Elladan shouted. Merry and Pippin fled. Gimli tried to keep going, but Gandalf pulled him back.

"We must get out, you fools!" Gandalf barked.

"ADA!" Elrohir and Elladan cried. Elrond stood there, paralyzed. To flee meant leaving hid human son behind to his death! Elrond's brain refused to tell his muscles to move. The twins grabbed him by the arms and dragged him out.

"No! Aragorn!" Alasse dashed forward, heading straight for the falling rocks overhead.

"ALASSE!" Thranduil yelled and snatched her back. She flailed against him as he held her by the arms.

"No! No! I'm not gonna leave him! Let me go, Father! Let me go!" Alasse screeched at him.

"Alasse, it's too dangerous! We have to get out of here!" Thranduil told her firmly.

"No! Aragorn...I have to save him!" Alasse pleaded with tears.

"Darling, there's no time!" Thranduil bellowed. Alasse fought against his hold, but strengthening his grip, he pulled her back.

"No! No! Aragorn! I won't leave him! No, no!" Alasse shrieked as her father quickly jerked her back to safety. He pulled her with all his might, running for their lives. They'd just made it. They looked back in horror as the cave roof collapsed, blocking the entrance to the mouth._** "NNNNOOOOOO!"**_ Alasse screamed, as if her heart had been physically ripped from her body.

"There's no way back in!" Elrohir declared in despair and rage. "It's completely sealed off."

Alasse crumpled out of her father's hold down to the ground. She crouched on her side, weeping painfully. Her stomach wound throbbed mercilessly, but she didn't care, not anymore. This couldn't be true! Aragorn...he...he couldn't be...he just couldn't! But...

Thranduil felt his own heart crack, knowing the agony his child was going through, and feeling partially responsible for it. He quietly knelt down on the ground beside her. "Alasse...child, I'm sorry." He whispered, touching her shoulders. Alasse whirled around and buried her head into his chest, clinging to his biceps. He rested his chin on top of her head. Then another surge of panic filled his body. "Legolas..._where's _Legolas?!" He cried.


	46. Chapter 46 Up from the Ashes

Elladan and Elrohir stood, paralyzed each at their father's shoulders, holding him upright. Elrohir's eyes were filled with tears. They'd failed! Their brother was in there! And now, they could not reach him. The cave mouth was the only entrance into that mountain. Now it was shrouded in smoke, dust, and boulders the size of had failed their little brother! Elladan did not shed tears. He gazed stormily at the rubble that had nearly killed them seconds ago. They had been so close to saving Aragorn, and...now...he…

Elrond stood absolutely still, neither shedding tears nor appearing angry. He seemed shocked. His heart stood still. Aragorn...his little Estel that he had taken to his heart as much as his three other children. Estel...he couldn't be…

Merry and Pippin were holding each other, weeping. This reminded them too much of when Gandalf had fallen in Moria. Pippin his face in Merry's shoulder. Gandalf could only gaze at the mountain sorrowfully. He did not sense death for Aragorn and Legolas, yet he had no perception on how to reach them. Even if they were not dead yet, the chance of them surviving that cave in was too slim.

Thranduil's heart seized with frigid panic as he cradled his weeping, heartbroken daughter in his arms. Legolas! He didn't see his son _anywhere! _And knowing Legolas, if he had not been joining in the fight, that meant there was only one place he would've gone…

"Where is he? Where is Legolas?!" Thranduil cried desperately. "Has anyone seen him? _Anyone! _Legolas..."

* * *

"Frodo? Mr. Frodo?" Sam whimpered. Frodo stirred dazedly. His head pounded like a thousand bees. He blearily looked up and saw his best friend in the world, hovering worriedly over him.

"S-Sam? You're alright?" Frodo asked.

"I'll survive, Mr. Frodo." Sam smiled, holding his friend. "I was so worried about you."

"Aragorn..."

"The cave collapsed inside." Sam hung his head. Frodo's eyes widened and he looked toward the mountain. Sure enough, their way in was completely blocked now.

"No..." Frodo felt tears spring to his eyes. He noticed his disheartened friends standing around in defeat. "Help me up, Sam." Frodo said sadly. Sam obliged and the two little hobbits leaned on each other as they made their way to their friends. They nearly fell to their knees as they stood beside Elrond and his sons.

"What, what could that be?" Sam spoke up, squinting afar off.

"What?" Frodo moaned.

"That! What is that?" Sam pointed toward a cluster of trees rooted against the mountain. A tall figure in the shadows slowly walked along cautiously. His features were too far away to make out. But he did seem to be bearing a burden as he approached the company.

"Who is that?" Frodo asked loudly so everyone could hear. They all gravely followed the hobbits' gazes. All except Alasse.

A familiar silhouette calmly emerged from the smoke, bearing a limp figure in his arms. "Legolas!" Thranduil cried out for joy at the sight of his son..._alive! _Alasse nearly stopped breathing. What?! "Legolas!" Thranduil sobbed joyfully.

Alasse slowly glanced in her brother's direction. It was indeed her big brother! Legolas was alive! He was safe! And in his sturdy arms, he carried the lifeless form of the King of Gondor!

"Legolas! Estel!" The twins cheered and raced to them, Merry and Pippin hooting and hollering. Gimli, Gandalf, Elrond, and Eomer also ran to them. Thranduil quickly pulled Alasse to her feet and walked beside her over to them. Legolas was on his knees with Aragorn sprawled out before him on the ground.

Aragorn looked horrible. He was skin and bones, his clothes were dirty, torn, and bloodied. Multiple cuts and bruises adorned his body. He was badly pale, and his cheekbones had sunk in from starvation. The company hovered over the two survivors.

"_Legolas." _Thranduil breathed with joy. Legolas looked up at him happily and clasped his hand. Alasse hugged him with all her strength. Then they turned their attention back on Aragorn.

"Estel...my son..." Elrond's eyes teared up as he stooped on the ground and lovingly hugged his son's head in his lap.

Elladan hovered over Aragorn and pressed his ear to his brother's chest, praying for a heartbeat. They all waited tensely. "He lives! He's still alive!" Elladan announced. It was a miracle! Aragorn wasn't dead...yet! He was still fighting. After all the heck he'd been put through, he was still here and still fighting to survive. Only this time, he was surrounded by his family and friends.

Everyone was crying with joy at this point. After all they'd been through together, Aragorn was saved! Alasse couldn't bind up the tears flowing from her eyes. She sobbed with radiant happiness. She knelt down close to her beloved one's injured form. He was not aware of her presence. Her heart ached seeing him so beaten, exactly as she had seen in her visions! So, she _had _been feeling his pain, all this time during his captivity. They _had _been connected! So, there _had _ been purpose for the pain, just like Elrond had said! There had been a reason she'd gone through these excruciating attacks. It had signaled her heart that her one true love had been in grave danger and because they loved each other so deeply, she had felt his pain.

Alasse leaned down, pressing her hands to his chest. Closing her eyes, she sweetly kissed his chapped, cut lips. She delved in deeper. She had never kissed him before, _like this! _It was bittersweet, yet she felt whole. It felt right. He was here, he was alive! A warm, pulsating, holy surge trickled through her body even though Aragorn did not return her kiss. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt before, save the night they'd confessed their love to each other. Oh, she loved him! She loved him so much, more than life itself. He was the best part of her soul, and no longer felt unsure, or fearful. No matter what happened from this moment on, one thing she knew: Aragorn was her sole purpose.

She slowly shifted up, not caring who was watching or ogling at them. Aragorn was alive! And underneath her hands, she could feel the beautiful, soothing rhythm of his heartbeat. She breathed in at the miraculous sound pounding under her fingertips.

To Alasse's ears, there had _never _been a more beautiful and pure sound! Ever!


	47. Chapter 47 Victory?

**Guest, Aragorn and Alasse already confessed their love to each other, at the beginning of this story, in the second chapter. **

* * *

The tents were set up quickly, several yards away from the cave. Sam and Frodo were both carried to Elrond's healer tent. Legolas bore Aragorn in his arms and also took him there. Bellethiel, Legolas, and the scouts surveyed the land and counted the wounded and the dead.

Thranduil slowly walked with Alasse leaning on his shoulder into the shelters. "He's alive, he's alive..." She kept repeating, as if to convince herself.

"Yes. He is." Thranduil said lowly. Alasse was shaking. She wasn't sure if it was from shock, joy, or the absence of the adrenaline.

"Th-thank you. Thank yo for coming, Ada. Thank f-for h-h-helping me find him." Alasse said in a quivering voice. Thranduil couldn't form the words to say 'you're welcome', because it was painful. Now, he would have to let his little girl go, if she even made it that long! He was absolutely sure that her love for Aragorn was killing her, that her giving her heart to a mortal was what had caused her such horrible, physical pain. Instead, he just kissed her hair.

* * *

Seven wounded Mirkwood soldiers, and twenty from Gondor were resting in the healer's tent, being treated by Elrond and his sons, and one of the Gondor healers. Sam and Frodo were both lying on cots too. "Sam? Frodo! Are you alright?" Alasse asked as she came to her friends. Gandalf was kneeling next to them, keeping watch.

"I-I'm alright, Miss Alasse." Sam tried to smile, but he winced.

"What is wrong with the halflings?" Thranduil asked with concern. They were such little folk, not meant for battles likes this!

"Master Gamgee has bruised ribs, I'm afraid." Gandalf sighed. "And Frodo received a nasty blow to his head. He has a bad concussion. But, I am sure they will both pull through." Gandalf smiled fondly at his little friends. Frodo had a white bandage wrapped around his head.

"Sure we will, Mr. Gandalf." Sam agreed, reaching over to grip Frodo's hand. Frodo was unconscious, but he wearily smiled in his state.

"You are just too much for the enemy, aren't you?" Alasse smiled down at the hobbits.

"You bet we are!" Sam exclaimed.

"That was _not_ a tease, Sam." Alasse said seriously.

"Gimli is looking after Merry and Pippin. They were anxious to come in here, but I told them to let Elrond do his work and that the poor other patients need _rest, not _ruckus!" Gandalf remarked.

"We passed them on the way in here." Thranduil nodded. "They seemed to be alright."

"How are you, young Alasse?" Gandalf asked.

"I am fine, my old friend." Alasse smiled brightly. "Better than fine."

"That is good to hear. But you certainly don't look it, my dear." Gandalf mentioned. While her eyes lit up with joy, her physical appearance was far from it. She looked frail. "I believe you will need to be looked after too." Gandalf said. Thranduil sighed with relief. For once, someone declared his concern before he had to.

"Really, I am fine. Has there been any news on Aragorn?" She asked anxiously.

"Not yet, my dear. We must be patient." Gandalf shook his head. Alasse sighed. Patience was not her strong suit! She needed a distraction while Aragorn was being treated. She knelt beside Sam's cot and offered him some water. Might as well put into practice what Maerwen had taught her!

"I still cannot fathom how Legolas managed to pull himself and Estel out of that rubble!" Thranduil exclaimed.

"I believe only Legolas can explain that, in due time." Gandalf nodded.

* * *

Elrond had tended Frodo and Sam then left the soldiers to his sons. He himself stayed with Aragorn. He watched over his hurt child like a hawk. He'd washed his dirty skin, cleaned and bandaged his cuts, tended his many bruises and chanted healing spells over his broken and fractured bones. His heart burned with indignation at the sight of what had become of his human son.

Aragorn's normally handsome features were sunken, his cheeks hollow, his eyes bloodshot. When Elrond had examined his chest and abdomen, he'd been able to see Aragorn's entire rib-cage, and the injuries that came with it. Aragorn had never been a rotund fellow, but even so, he had lost too much weight, and was severely dehydrated. He weighed no more than an elleth. The dust and smoke from the cave rubble had entered his chest and Elrond had worked feverishly to clear out his son's lungs.

When Merlyn had beaten and starved Aragorn, the wretch had meant business. Growing up as a child slave, he would know what hardship was too. Apparently, he'd become the man he despised as a child, he'd become the monster he'd sought to get away from! Elrond tried to push thoughts of the stray far from his mind and concentrate on Aragorn. On top of everything else, Aragorn was running a fever! Elrond was constantly monitoring him.

"My lord Elrond?" Alasse spoke quietly, peeking inside. Elrond smiled wearily when he saw her.

"Come in, Alasse." He beckoned.

"I brought you some tea." Alasse said quietly, bearing a tray of food.

"Thank you, but you look as if you need it more than I do." Elrond said with his narrowed eyebrows.

"I'm fine." Alasse shrugged. Her wound still hurt, but she tried to ignore it. Aragorn was here! He was alive, and that was what she wanted to focus on. "Just worried about him. How is he?"

"Battered. Too much." Elrond groaned. "He's running a fever. Some of his cuts were infected because they were left untreated, and he has not had proper nourishment for who knows how long? He's very weak, and has five broken ribs." Alasse pursed her lips gravely.

"He _will _recover, won't he?" Thranduil asked as he snuck in behind Alasse.

"If we can break his fever." Elrond looked sadly at his friends. By now, the group had enlarged to Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, the twins, Merry, Pippin, and Bellethiel. "It is sapping up what little strength he has."

"We must return to Gondor with all possible speed." Eomer stated.

"Aragorn must ride in a wagon. He will not endure the journey on horseback." Elrond shook his head.

"We shall help with that, my lord. Along with the other wounded men." Bellethiel said. They all shifted out except for Alasse and Thranduil.

"May I?" Alasse asked. Elrond nodded. Alasse took a wet rag from the basin and sat down next to Aragorn. She squeezed his limp, burning hands. She tenderly bathed his hot face with the cool cloth. He was so thin it brought tears to her eyes. Just how much had he suffered at the hands of someone who was supposed to be his friend? Alasse held his hand as she blotted him with the rag. _'If this meant I shared the half of what you went through, melleth-nin, then I would do it again, if it eased part of your suffering. If my pain was any rapport to half of yours, then I am glad it happened.' _Alasse spoke in her mind to him. _'I love you.' _She leaned over and kissed his parched lips. She ran her fingers through his scruffy, sweaty hair.

Thranduil watched sadly before Elrond summoned him away. Tears were in Thranduil's eyes. Seeing Alasse's care over Aragorn confirmed to Thranduil that he'd made the right choice in helping find him, no matter how much he wanted to argue the point. Yet his heart still ached over everything that had happened, and what would happen now.

"There are thirty dead, twenty of Gondor and the rest of Mirkwood." Bellethiel reported gravely to Thranduil. He winced sorrowfully.

"We shall bury the dead and pay our respects this night, then move out in the morning." Gandalf added. Thranduil nodded silently.

"The wounded are all treated." Elladan spoke up.

"But we have bad news." Bellethiel mentioned.

"_What is that?" _Elrond, Gandalf, and Thranduil all asked in unison.

"Merlyn was not found among the dead or wounded. He's escaped!" Eomer vented.

"What?!" Thranduil clenched his fists. "That can't be possible!"

"It is, Ada. He was not among them. I don't know how he did it, but he fled with his life." Legolas glared.

"He'll head back to Gondor!" Elrond gasped. They all looked at him in horror, the reality smacking them in the faces.

"_We'll stop him." _Legolas growled. "Who's with me?"

"Yeah!" Gimli cheered, ready for action.

"Ada, we will ride with Legolas while you watch over Aragorn." Elrohir said. "We'll capture the vermin who did this to our brother and avenge him!"

"As will I." Eomer stepped forward.

"Go, Legolas." Thranduil said firmly. "There is no time to lose!" Legolas gazed at his father in surprise then he smiled proudly. He led his company out of the healer's tent.

"What would you have me do, my lord?" Bellethiel asked.

"You will remain with us and look after my daughter. I trust you to protect her." Thranduil instructed. Bellethiel bowed proudly.

* * *

Gandalf led the brief remembrance they held for the fallen. Alasse and Elrond stayed by Aragorn's side all night long. Thranduil worried about her. He'd seen her grimacing and holding her middle when she thought no one was looking, and he knew her scar was bothering her. Valar, how much longer could she go on like this? How much longer could he endure watching his child suffer in this way?

Thranduil ordered Elrond to bid Alasse to have a rest. Normally Elrond would've rolled his eyes at his friend ordering him around like a servant, but he understood completely. "Alasse, you've been at it for hours. Take a break." Elrond urged her.

"I want to be with him." Alasse said wearily.

"I understand, but you need some rest. It has been a difficult night, and Aragorn will need us to be spry in the morning when we journey back." Elrond said. Alasse looked back to Aragorn, reluctant to leave his side.

"You are right." She sighed. Thranduil nearly choked with relief. For once, she wasn't being as stubborn as Legolas! "But I would like to stay near."

"You may have my bed, behind the drape over there." Elrond offered.

"I cannot take your own bed, Sir." Alasse shook her head.

"It's not as if I shall be using it tonight anyway." Elrond chuckled. "I will be sitting up with Aragorn. In the morning, you can spell me."

"Alright. Thank you." Alasse nodded. She was more wiped out than she hoped she was showing. She squeezed Aragorn's hand and tenderly kissed his fevered brow. _Rest peacefully tonight, my love. I will not be far, I promise. I will be right at your side if you need me, _she spoke to him silently. She started to stand up, then sat right back down as her abdomen flared in pain.

"Alasse?" Elrond frowned. "Are you alright?"

"No more than usual." Alasse grimaced, holding onto Aragorn's hand.

"Let me look." Elrond demanded. Oh, she knew that tone very well! She sat still while the healer lifted her blouse and studied the scar on her stomach. To his relief, it _wasn't _bleeding! But it was still angry and festering. Elrond shook his head. Would they never figure this out? "Well, it isn't weeping anymore." He said standing up. Alasse refastened her blouse as he handed her a small bottle of medicine. "Drink a bit of this. It might help you at least through the night." Elrond commanded. Alasse nodded gratefully. Elrond went to fetch some fresh water when Thranduil entered.

"Ada? Will, will you help me to the bed? Please?" Alasse asked. Thranduil instantly strode over to her side. But her request sent a chill of fear down his spine. Why was she not trying to hide her discomfort from him _this_ time?

"Can you not walk?" Thranduil asked.

"I can, and the pain is not the _worst _I have ever had! I just..." Alasse tried to assure him.

"Come on." Thranduil said, placing his arms around her and leading her to Elrond's bed. He placed the covers over her, just like when she was little. "Don't worry about anything more tonight, _iel nin_." Thranduil said softly, rubbing her hand with his thumb. "I am here, and I won't let anything happen to you again. Aragorn is near, so just sleep."

"Ada? If he wakes or becomes worse, promise me you'll wake me?"

"Of course. Now, go to sleep." Thranduil said firmly. Alasse smiled tiredly and closed her eyes. Thranduil clasped her hand and kissed it. He prayed with all his heart that this would be the ending of the trials they'd been facing for nearly a year!

* * *

Gandalf looked after Sam and Frodo, with Merry and Pippin refusing to leave their friends. Surprisingly, the two younger hobbits were very quiet. The healer from Gondor assisted Elrond in checking the other wounded. Then Elrond looked in on Sam and Frodo. "You should be asleep resting, Master Gamgee." Elrond shook his head when he knelt beside him.

"I can't do that, Sir. Not 'til I know if Mr. Frodo will be alright." Sam protested. Elrond smiled warmly. Sam's loyalty to Frodo never ceased to touch his heart.

"Ai. Frodo hasn't woken since he was brought in here." Pippin added. Elrond checked Sam's ribs, then he gently ran his hands around the back of Frodo's head, probing the injury with the uttermost tenderness. He checked his eyes and his breathing.

"Well, I will say that Frodo is resting as best he can. Gandalf, we should try to wake him in an hour. With a concussion, he should not be allowed to enter a deep sleep." Elrond said.

"Of course." Gandalf agreed.

"You halflings should get some sleep. Frodo is in good hands. I believe he shall be fine." Elrond assured them. "If he wakes on his own, feels nauseous or appears disoriented, come find me right away." Elrond told them, though he had no doubt that Gandalf would do more than a capable job of looking after the Ringbearer.

* * *

When Elrond came in to check over his own child, he saw Thranduil sitting on the edge of the bed, keeping watch over his daughter. "How is she?" Elrond asked quietly.

"She's resting, thank the Valar." Thranduil panted. He rubbed his face. "Elrond, I cannot bear this much longer! There _must_ be an answer, a solution to heal her and take away that infernal scar."

"Naturally, my friend." Elrond patted his shoulder. "But you must not trouble yourself over it tonight. We should be glad that things turned out as good as they did." Elrond's gaze drifted back to Aragorn and he made his way over to him.

Thranduil pried himself away from Alasse and stood behind his friend. "How is our Estel doing?" He asked.

"His fever has risen." Elrond said gravely. He stooped close to Aragorn and slightly lifted his head. "Aragorn? Come on, you need to drink." He murmured. Aragorn did not wake, so Elrond had to give him the water without choking him. Once he was satisfied Aragorn had had enough, he set him back down on the pillows. "He is very weak."

"I am sorry, Elrond." Thranduil said grimly. "All this time, I have been so worried and consumed with Alasse's condition, that I confess I hardly seemed to notice Aragorn or the true danger he was in. I was so wrapped up in _my _family, and _my _troubles, I nearly didn't even give thought to what _you _were going through. Forgive me, _mellon." _

"There is nothing to forgive, Thranduil. You had good reason to be afraid for your children."

"But at least I had the both of them at my side through this d- mess. You? Your sons were absent through most of this, and Aragorn...you had to worry about him and take care of the rest of us, all on your own. I am sorry I did not take your pain into consideration. I will try to be a better friend."

"That doesn't concern me, Thranduil. Really. I understand. Right now, all I want is for Aragorn to make it through this, and for his captor to be punished!" Elrond declared.

"Oh, he will! He _will. _Remember, Legolas is on his trail. Woe to Merlyn for the heinous crimes he has committed!"

* * *

Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, Elladan, Elrohir, and a squadron of Gondor soldiers rode on through the night into the morning. They only rested enough for their horses to regain their bearings and then were off again. If they'd had the notion, they would've scouted for Merlyn's main lair where he was breeding and building his Orc army. But there was no time for that! Merlyn was undoubtedly fleeing to Gondor, to seize the throne while he felt he still had a chance.

"Legolas, just how _did _you and Aragorn make it out of that cave alive?" Elrohir asked his friend during one of their breaks.

"Well, there was a major tremor. The cave shook as Morgoth himself had cried out in rage." Legolas swallowed, remembering those terrifying moments. "Aragorn was unconscious. I struggled to free him of those wretched chains but could not. Then everything went black.

'When I came to, it was dark, but there was a light not too far away, and it was enough that I could find my way through the rocks. I scrambled around for Aragorn. I did not realize he was in my lap! He was breathing, and his chains, his shackles were gone! They had been shattered completely in the quake! Then I carried him and made our way toward the light. When we reached it, the dusk of evening welcomed us under a cluster of trees. There were clouds of smoke and dust outside, but at least we were out!'"

"Legolas, how can we repay you?" Elladan threw his arm around his friend. "You were trapped, in a _cave, in darkness! _You saved Estel's life!"

"Just being out of that hole, knowing Aragorn is alive, is all I need." Legolas exhaled heavily.

"What caused the quake, I wonder?" Eomer spoke up. "It was too convenient for the attack."

"That was the easy part. As I delved into the tunnels to find Aragorn, I spotted a peculiar trail. It was coal dust, from mines." Legolas explained. "I did not understand what it could possibly be used for, and I was more concerned on reaching Aragorn before Merlyn did!

'When he left us behind to die, he grabbed one of the torches that had been in Estel's prison. He lit the trail of coal dust. I am guessing it must have led all the way back to the entrance and exploded.'"

"It did!" Gimli nodded.

"Thank the Valar no one we knew was in there!" Elrohir gasped.

"He stole _my _weapons!" Legolas growled. "He'll pay for that."

* * *

Later that afternoon, the company found one of Legolas's knives, and a single arrow of his laying scattered on the ground. Legolas kept them faithfully at his side, refusing to part with his trusty 'friends'. During one of their respites, Gimli noticed him dabbing a strange liquid on the tip of his single arrow. "Whatcha have there, laddie?" He asked curiously.

"When we catch up to Merlyn, we are going to give him a taste of his own medicine." Legolas said evilly.

"That _isn't _poison, is it?" Eomer asked. Legolas grinned.

"No, though I was tempted. It is Irismilate." He answered.

"Where did you get that?" Elladan asked, wide-eyed.

"Swiped it off of Merlyn during our skirmish. He didn't even know it was missing! I recognized the smell right away. And it didn't seem very practical to let him have the bottle back." Legolas smiled sarcastically.

"What will that do?" Eomer prodded.

"You shall see..." Elrohir smiled.

* * *

Elrond, Thranduil, and Gandalf had gathered their people and children at dawn and were now trekking back to Gondor, but at a slow pace. There were still many wounded and sick. The Mirkwood elves kept up their guard and assisted with tending and carrying the injured and weary. Thranduil led the procession while Gandalf lingered near the rear with Bellethiel. Merry and Pippin took turns looking after Frodo and Sam. Frodo had had to be waken up every couple hours through the night, and though he'd felt sick to his stomach and a bit dazed, he'd shown promising signs of recovery.

Elrond and Alasse tended Aragorn. Alasse sat cross-legged in one of the wagons, with Aragorn's head resting safely in her lap. She savored every moment of this. She still couldn't believe the love of her heart and her very soul was here with her, lying in her arms! She constantly murmured sweet things to him in Elvish. Aragorn's fever lingered and the bumpy ride wasn't kind to his fractures and other hurts.

"Has he come to, at all?" Elrond asked when he came in to look in on them again.

"Nay." Alasse shook her head. Elrond frowned and placed his hand on Aragorn's chest.

"His heart fights on. His spirit is willing, but his flesh is weak." Elrond said gravely.

"But he is still fighting." Alasse said encouragingly.

"Ai." Elrond smiled. He gripped Aragorn's hand, lending a little more of his strength into his son that he'd feared he'd never see again. "And what about you, my dear? How are you feeling?"

"Me? I'm alright." Alasse whispered.

"You are not being forthright." Elrond cut to the chase. Alasse bit her lip sheepishly.

"What do you want me to say? It's not as if stating the obvious has changed anything with the scar on my middle." Alasse groaned. "And, it appears that it will not fade. Alright, I will be honest. It still hurts! Very much. But, what good is saying that when nothing can be done about it? I could be thinking about other things, like caring for the man I love."

Elrond sat there quietly. They had all hoped that since there couldn't possibly be any more visions now that Aragorn was rescued, that Alasse would finally feel some relief and her stomach would heal. But, as usual, luck wasn't on their side in that regard. Elrond felt so guilty. He was the best healer in Middle Earth and yet he couldn't remove this infirmity from a child and insure that she lived a pain-free life. He would take it all away in a heartbeat, if only given the chance! But, he had tried that more than once, and to no avail.

Alasse said nothing, but hugged Aragorn around the shoulders, caressing his hair.

"Rest awhile, child. Let me take over." Elrond said. Alasse scooted back a little, but she did not let him remove Aragorn from her lap.

* * *

It was nearing evening of the first day when Thranduil had looked in on Alasse and Aragorn and cried in alarm for help. Elrond, Gandalf, Bellethiel, and Pippin came running to the wagon. They found Thranduil inside, kneeling next to Alasse. She was sprawled out and she was unresponsive. "She won't wake! I cannot wake her! She feels so frail!" Thranduil blurted helplessly.

"Lay her next to Aragorn, Thranduil." Gandalf said lowly. Thranduil tightened his hold on his daughter. No way was he going to lay her beside the man who was stealing her life force! _"Thranduil, you must."_ Gandalf said firmly. Elrond nodded to him calmly. Thranduil hesitantly passed his daughter to Elrond, who carefully lay her next to his son. He placed her limp hand in Aragorn's fevered one. Then he clasped theirs in his and closing his eyes, he whispered in Elvish.

"_What grace has been given to me, let it pass to them. Let them be spared. Save them!" _He prayed. Thranduil shuddered with tears at those words.

"_What is happening?!" _He hollered, shaking terribly.

"Alasse's fea has been fighting to keep living." Gandalf explained. "But with the physical pain she has endured, an end to it has been appealing. It is a test of will, of heart. Her body wants relief, yet her spirit is yearning to hold on. She is fighting it."

"But she cannot do it alone." Elrond added sadly. "Not anymore. This is a fight that Aragorn and Alasse must conquer together. Receiving strength from the other, while lending it to the other. Strength of heart."

Thranduil trembled with grief. So, if...if Alasse was to survive this, she _needed Aragorn! _Was it possible that he could take her pain? All this time, Thranduil had believed that Aragorn was the reason she suffered. And he was, but not in the way he had believed before. Now, he saw the truth as clear as daylight. The reason Alasse's strength had been waning the closer they had gotten to Gondor, to finding Aragorn, was because in her fear for him and experiencing pain when he did through her visions, she had had to physically bear it alone. Now, without Aragorn with her to bear it, she was incomplete! Together, they were whole.

Thranduil clutched his chest as a devastating ache hit him in the heart. All this time he had blamed Aragorn for his daughter's suffering, and he had very nearly kept Alasse from him forever…all this has been because Aragorn was the only one who could truly save her life! While he was not an elf and was not the healer as great as Elrond, Aragorn and Alasse's love, their spirits and souls connected, was what cemented their fate together! And now...Alasse may still die! She _would've _died too, if Thranduil had kept her from Aragorn…

Thranduil sobbed in raw grief. The weight of gut-wrenching guilt, and paralyzing fear of losing her again...it was too much! Not again! Not his baby girl! He could NOT go through that again! He didn't have the strength!

_Ohh, Calathiel, my love-Oh, please help me! _His heart wailed desperately. _I nearly destroyed our daughter, and our family from my fear and selfishness. And now it is out of my hands! Calathiel, I cannot bear it again. If Alasse dies, I shall not be able to withstand the pain! It is breaking me! Forgive me, my love. Forgive me, Legolas. _

"_Thranduil," _Elrond whispered tenderly. Thranduil's head was buried in his hands as he cried his soul out. The others had departed at Gandalf's bidding. Elrond wrapped his arms around his friend and embraced him tightly, weeping with him.

Only Aragorn could save Alasse now. It was up the two of them. Elrond whispered to Thranduil, "There is still hope, my friend."

* * *

Legolas and his companions were making good time. They still had half a day's ride to Gondor, but they had followed Merlyn's tracks this far. He had to be close by! He'd run all the way from the cave back to Gondor, on foot! They had to gain up on him soon! They were in the mountains now, the ones leading into Gondor's backbone.

Suddenly, one of the Gondor soldiers was felled by an arrow. Everyone looked back, shocked and drew their weapons. "Show yourself!" Elladan ordered. "In the name of the free peoples of Middle Earth, and by the name of the King of Gondor, show yourself!"

They looked up on a high ledge, to see Merlyn standing there, smirking. Their faces burned with anger at the sight of the jerk. "Tenacious, and maybe even brave." He tsked. "But I thought that elves were not so sloppy. Did you really think you could head me off by a mere game of Tag? You've walked right into a trap."

The elves, the dwarf, and the men braced themselves. As they gazed around, Orcs were slowly surrounding them, cutting off their exit. _"Elrohir, give me your bow." _Legolas hissed.

"Fight!" Elladan yelled before Merlyn could utter another word. They charged the Orcs that met them in their tracks. They freed their horses and battled on foot. Elrohir, void of his bow, flailed his sword and was throwing his spare knives into the brains and throats of Orcs. Elladan, on the other hand, satisfied himself with hacking away at the beasts. Gimli stood back to back, or rather head to hip with Eomer, whaling the tar out of any creatures that dared to take them on.

"That's it. That's it." Merlyn cheered in triumph. "Like mice in a corner." To his disappointment, the elves, Gimli, and the men were gaining the upper hand in the fight. But at least he'd brought plenty of Orcs to have an entertaining stand-off. "The throne will be _mine!" _Merlyn told himself with a manic gleam of victory in his eyes. Then he felt a sharp pain penetrate the back of his right shoulder. "Wha..." He gagged and staggered before dropping unconscious to the ground.

Perched behind him up in a tree, was Legolas.


	48. Chapter 48 The Torturous Wait

As soon as Merlyn was shackled and locked up in Gondor's darkest dungeon, Legolas hurried to find Faramir. He informed him that they had found Aragorn alive. Faramir was overjoyed. He summoned a gathering at the city gates and announced to the people that their king was alive, rescued, and on his way home. After that, he sent soldiers to accompany Legolas back to escort their king safely.

* * *

When Legolas, the twins, and Gimli returned to meet up with their fathers, Thranduil was nowhere to be seen. "My lord Elrond! Where is my father?" Legolas asked.

"He is with your sister, Legolas." Elrond answered gravely. Legolas's heart dropped. Something bad had happened in his absence. Elrond explained to them about what was going on.

"So, we could still lose Estel, Ada?" Elrohir asked, his lip trembling.

"Yes. It is possible." Elrond nodded. "We may lose both of them." Legolas marched away and climbed into the wagon. Thranduil was sitting crouched inside, hovering over Alasse and Aragorn. Legolas noticed their hands were intertwined.

"Ada, I am here." Legolas assured him as he crawled next to him. Thranduil was unresponsive. He stared down blankly at the two 'children'. His broad shoulders were sagging at his sides, his eyes dull yet so filled with pain and sorrow. His hand was protectively clenching Alasse's free one. "Ada, you're not alone." Legolas said tearfully, placing his hand over his father's and leaning his head on Thranduil's breast. "Ada, don't fade! There is still hope! I still need you. We need each other." Legolas urged him. Thranduil gave no reply.

* * *

The soldiers from Gondor brought their injured brethren back to Gondor, where everyone was properly treated when they arrived. Sam and Frodo slept in the same room with Merry and Pippin keeping watch over them. Eowyn was due any day now! Her pregnant stomach was so round and heavy, she looked as if she was going to burst! Rosie looked after Sam and Frodo. She was very worried about her husband's injuries but Sam assured her he was fine.

Alasse and Aragorn had not regained consciousness for three days since they'd returned to Gondor. The two of them were laid together in the royal suite of the Healing Hall. They were on separate beds, but their hands were still clinging to each other.

Thranduil did not eat, or sleep. He didn't even drink his wine to soothe his sorrows. He was like a zombie. _This is all my fault! It's my fault! _His mind kept telling himself.

Gimli and Faramir kept coming about between checking on the hobbits and their other friends. The twins and Legolas were petrified. What if Alasse and Aragorn's spirits were so overcome by what they had endured, that they decided to let go of it all, and let their souls fly away to bliss and peace? They kept assuring each other that their siblings had too much to live to just give up like that. But as Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir observed Aragorn's numerous injuries, and considered the days in darkness and of cruelty he had endured, their hope was dim.

Legolas was distraught. This time he might lose his sister again, for good! His fear was just as great as his friends, if not more so. If Aragorn died, at least the sons of Elrond still had each other and Arwen. But if Alasse left him forever, he would be without his one sibling. Legolas prayed it wouldn't happen. He feverishly prayed for her to receive the strength to endure once more.

Elrond felt he had failed Aragorn. He'd rescued him, yes. But could Aragorn's sensitive spirit be healed as well? Elrond hardly spoke except when spoken to. He felt almost as helpless as he had when Celebrian, his beloved wife, had been tortured by Orcs and though he'd healed her body, her soul was scourged from her nightmare. He'd vowed he would NEVER fail any of his loved ones like that again! And here, it was as if he had again.

* * *

Gandalf mind spoke with the Lady Galadriel in his thoughts. _"Can we not help them, at least give them something to hope for? Give them a reason to return to us?"_

"_The choice remains with them." _Galadriel replied solemnly. _"All we can do is wait." _


	49. Chapter 49 Blissful Oblivion

**SunStar706, sorry about your crepe! Though your review made my day.**

**Listened to _Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep-Dearly Beloved _as I wrote this! Listen to it! You won't be disappointed!**

* * *

The peaceful sky was a stunning blue. Alasse looked up and her heart fluttered excitedly. She recognized the lovely trees from her girlhood home. She was back in the Greenwood, when it was uncursed and a beautiful forest. The wind sweetly blew her hair as she walked under the familiar trees, listening to the songs and music of the forest.

Then something else happened that caught her in the throat. Petals, snow white petals fell from the sky, like snowflakes. She knew those petals too. They were from _the _tree, the White Tree that stood like a beacon of hope on the Citadel of Gondor. The white blossoms blew through the Greenwood trees, kissing the leaves as their surfaces brushed against one another.

Alasse smiled happily. She felt so peaceful and full or joy. She was aware of another presence at her side, and her soul lit up with radiance as he held her hand. She turned and saw Aragorn standing there, with no bruises, no cuts, no ugly signs of starvation. His face was clear and as handsome as she remembered. His bluish-gray eyes shone in the sunlight, twinkling. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, caressing his face. Aragorn nuzzled her head with his chin, his stubble tickling her face, making her giggle. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, and he placed the other gently on her middle, right over where her scar was. She felt no pain from his touch. It soothed her, and she felt safe.

"Are you really here?" Aragorn whispered with his eyes closed.

"I am here." Alasse assured him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"If this is only a dream, never wake me up."

"I won't." Alasse said. "It is beautiful here."

"Ai. This is the first moment of true peace I have had for a very long time." Aragorn murmured, holding her close.

"For me too." She rested her hand on his chest and could feel his heart beating rapidly, sensing the many questions there. "You are safe, and I am with you. You don't have to be afraid."

"Is it _really _you?" Aragorn looked into her eyes. "Are you not only a desperate mirage I have built up in my mind to escape my torment for a little?" Alasse frowned.

"Feel me." She said sadly, taking his hands and she stood calmly as he tenderly ran his hands over her body, from her hair down to her hands. His eyes were closed as he savored every fiber, every sensation that it was her. He finally opened his eyes and she smiled at him. He softly cupped her chin as their foreheads met. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"You _are_ real." He breathed.

"Very real."

"Alasse,_ melleth nin_, I was so afraid, and felt so alone. I was unsure if I would be granted the chance to see the light again." Aragorn said sadly. "You were my light, through all of this hellhole I found myself in. I wanted to just die and be at peace. But I could not...until I saw your face again."

"And now?" Alasse asked seriously. "Do you still desire to die?"

"No." Aragorn smiled warmly. "Now I want to live, more than ever! Fulfill my purpose. But...only if you are with me."

"I want that too." Alasse smiled brightly. "I also wanted it to end. I could feel your pain, as if I was right there with you. It kept coming, and I wanted it to be all over!"

"You _were _there with me. I could feel it." Aragorn purred. "I felt your light, holding me up."

"Your heart was crying out, begging for help." Alasse said tearfully. "We knew you were in trouble. I felt it all the time."

"I'm sorry." Aragorn sighed.

"It's over." Alasse shushed him.

"The Valar is smiling on us." Aragorn said, changing the subject. Alasse looked down and said nothing. "I have waited to be with you." He clasped her hand. "Are you willing to be with me, as we go back and try to mend our broken world?"

"I will go, as long as I can be with you, Aragorn. You are my destiny." Alasse said passionately. Aragorn smiled fondly and lovingly kissed her lips.


	50. Chapter 50 Joy Abundant!

It had been five days. Five days since they'd returned, since Aragorn had been brought home safely to his kingdom. Five days since he and Alasse had been put to rest together. And still, neither of them had awakened. While the city was rejoicing, the king's closest family and friends were in a state of heartbreak and fear.

Neither Elrond nor Thranduil had left their children's sides. Legolas tried to support his father, but he was at a loss for words, and how could he offer reassurance when his own heart was suffocating with the anxiety of having to bear loss again? Elrohir and Elladan took shifts looking after Aragorn and their father.

Gandalf spent his time between mingling with the hobbits, Gimli, Faramir, Eowyn, Eomer, Bellethiel, and the others then checking on the royal families. He too was disheartened that so far, neither of the two young people had shown signs of revival.

Although Alasse still breathed, to everyone's dismay, Thranduil was already fading. He could not handle any more loss. If his little girl was going to leave him, _like this-again-, _then he would join her. He loved Legolas as much as he loved his daughter, but Legolas had many good friends and could take care of himself. Thranduil's soul, having borne so much grief and hardship through the centuries already, was tired. Oh, so tired! Tired of fighting, tired of living in fear for his children, tired of...having 'caused this'. All he wanted was to wither away and die so he wouldn't have to feel the hurt again. And it was clear to everyone around him that that was exactly what he was intent on doing. So, Legolas was doubly devastated. Not only could he lose his sister this time, but he was losing his dad too before his every eyes!

Elrond had done all he could for Aragorn. His fever had broken and his wounds were slowly healing, but he had not waken. Elrond would whisper to him about the many memories he had of Aragorn as a child. Unlike Thranduil, Elrond _couldn't_ just sit there and say nothing to his son! Not after he'd almost lost him already, to kidnapping and attempted murder!

* * *

It was mid-morning of the fifth day. Thranduil sat beside Alasse's bed, unblinking, unaware of his surroundings, same as he had since he'd started his vigil. Elrond was sitting on Aragorn's bed, close to him, stroking his face.

Small, feminine fingers slowly clasped around Thranduil's much larger ones. Alasse squeezed his hand, hard. Thranduil did not respond. Elrond glanced over at his friends and noticed the slight movement. He straightened up a bit, double checking that he wasn't seeing things. He sighed with relief. "Thranduil." He spoke up. "Thranduil!" Thranduil did not hear him.

Legolas, lying cross-legged on a couch across the room, woke at Elrond's address. He instantly rose to his feet and strode to the beds. His heart lept with joy. "Ada? Ada!" He cried, shaking Thranduil's shoulders. Alasse's eyes were not open yet, but she was stirring and pulled Thranduil's hand to her face. Only then did Thranduil move and blink, waking up. He looked down and saw Alasse lovingly hugging his hand to her cheek. She smiled sweetly. He shuddered and started weeping. Alasse opened her eyes and smiled at her father and her brother.

"Ada?" She spoke clearly. Thranduil choked down a sob and gathered her in his arms. Alasse fully returned his embrace. "Shh. It's alright, Ada. I'm here. I'm here. It's okay. I'm _not_ leaving." She murmured to him. Legolas was shedding tears of relief. He sat down on the bed and threw his arms around his family. Alasse laughed and smiled at him. Legolas kissed her face and rested his head on Thranduil's shoulder. His sister was laughing! The musical sound filled the room.

Elrond smiled sadly, more than happy for his friends. He held Aragorn tighter, thankful that he was still breathing.

"_Ada, I feel no pain." _Alasse whispered in Thranduil's ear. He finally broke back and looked at her.

"You mean, your scar is gone?" He asked hopefully.

"I do not know of that, but one thing I _do _know: I feel wonderful. I don't hurt at all!" Alasse told him. That was all Thranduil needed to hear. He had hated the thought of her dying again, but even worse had been the notion of her still living but always hurting. That had hurt him even more. To hear her tell him to his face that she did not hurt at all, filled him with a surge of peace he had _not _felt since Aragorn had resurrected her! For the first time in an entire year, he felt no worry, no fear of the future, no anxiety over his children. For the first time in forever, he felt peace.

Elrond swallowed down the tears pricking his eyes, trying to be happy for them. Hearing Alasse's declaration did his own heart a lot of good. He'd watched her suffer and had struggled with himself for not being able to help her. He was glad for them.

A low grunt drew his attention to the figure in his lap. Aragorn was slightly shaking his head, and murmuring groggily in his sleep. Elrond fought to keep it together! So, Aragorn had come back to them! He'd decided to return and be with his family! "Aragorn?" Elrond gulped. The entire Thranduil family glanced over to them when they heard that.

"Err…is that you, Ada?" Aragorn whispered.

"Yes! Yes, Aragorn! It's me! I'm here!" Elrond sputtered.

"Mph. What did I do this time?" Aragorn chuckled without opening his eyes, then he drifted back to sleep. But it was a natural sleep, one he _would _wake from! Elrond shed his tears but hugged his son closely to his bosom. Aragorn would be alright. He was going to be alright!

_Thank you, _Legolas prayed. _They have returned. _

It was at that moment that Elrohir and Elladan entered with Gandalf. They were thrilled to see Alasse awake, and Elrond laughing as he cried. "Alasse! You're okay?" Elrohir exclaimed.

"Yes, Elrohir." Alasse nodded. Elladan raced to Aragorn's bed, as did his brother.

"Ada, is he okay? Are you okay?" Elladan asked.

"Yes,_ ion nin._ Aragorn has come back to us." Elrond proudly told his other two sons. They cheered and engulfed Elrond and Aragorn in a strangling hug. Gandalf looked on proudly.

* * *

While Elrohir and Elladan encircled their brother, Elrond made his way over to Alasse's bed. She threw her arms around him as he sat down. He'd seen her through so much, silently suffering on his own while trying to ease her pain. She didn't know how else to thank him. He'd always felt like a second father to her, now more than ever!

"How do you feel, child?" He asked once he'd found his voice again.

"I feel wonderful." Alasse told him.

"_Thank you, my friend." _Thranduil whispered.

"It wasn't me." Elrond shook his head.

* * *

Alasse had excused herself briefly and hurried to her guest room. She stood in front of the full length mirror and removed her shift to see if her stomach had healed. To her disappointment, the scar still remained. But, it was no longer a bloody red, raw, and writhing. And it did not pain her, at all! Alasse gracefully traced her nimble fingers over the old wound. Sadly, it was not fading. But it _was healing! _Maybe it would never vanish. Perhaps she would always bear this mark on her abdomen. But, if it didn't cause her pain, then maybe she could learn to live with it. And it would serve as a reminder of the deep connection she and her beloved had shared through great trial.

Alasse decided she would tell her family later. No need to get them all upset again! Besides, she felt more free than she had in weeks!

* * *

Aragorn fluttered his eyes open. He wasn't chained, in the dark. He was lying on a soft bed, and bright sunlight poured into the room. He recognized it as the Healing Hall, in Gondor. Gondor! He was home! He slowly looked up and saw Elrond and his brothers staring down at him with wide smiles. "Is this a dream?" Aragorn asked.

"No, _iel nin._ No, it is not." Elrond assured him, stroking his head. "You are safe now." Aragorn smiled tiredly.

"It's good to be with you." He said.

"Don't scare us like that again!" Elrohir exclaimed. "Hey, I mean that!"

"Sorry." Aragorn sighed. "I didn't mean to. For once, it _wasn't _my idea." Then he noticed Gandalf standing at the foot of the bed. "Good to see you, Gandalf. It's been a long time."

"That is has, my boy." Gandalf agreed. "Oh. I believe you have some visitors."

"Visitors?" Aragorn furrowed his brows as his brothers helped him sit up. The door opened. Gimli marched into the room. He cheered loudly, which drew the hobbits inside. Their faces lit up when they saw Aragorn.

"Whoo-hoo! He's awake!" Merry and Pippin announced and ran to the bed. They pounced on Aragorn and hugged him, too tightly. He fell back down into the pillows, but he didn't care. He laughed merrily at their unabashed affection. "Golly, you had us worried!" Merry shook his head as he and Pippin sat on the king's chest.

"Did I?" Aragorn smirked. "Apologies." Then he looked up and saw Frodo and Sam standing next to the bed. "Sam, Frodo," He smiled fondly. "I've missed you so much."

"We're glad you're okay, Mr. Aragorn!" Sam blurted out.

"Well, I am so glad to see the both of you." Aragorn said proudly.

"You are one canny whippersnapper, laddie." Gimli praised, clapping Aragorn on the shoulder.

Faramir entered. "I cannot tell you how relieved I am to see you, my friend!" He breathed.

"How is Eowyn?" Aragorn asked.

"She is well. We're just waiting for the baby to come."

"Thank you, for all you've done." Aragorn's bed was piled with two hobbits sitting on top of him, and his brothers surrounding him, and Elrond standing next to the bed. Aragorn looked beyond his welcoming party and saw Thranduil sitting on the bed across from him. "My lord Thranduil." Aragorn cocked his head. "It is an honor to see you. Are Legolas and Alasse here?" Aragorn asked hopefully.

"Ai, son. They are." Thranduil smiled wearily. He slowly stood up and approached the bed. "I owe you my daughter's life, Estel." He said gravely.

"No, no." Aragorn shook his head. "Peace, my lord. This is a good day."

"You are right, child. It is." Thranduil nodded heartily.

At that moment, Legolas appeared. He beamed happily as he met his friend's gaze. _"Legolas,"_ Aragorn whispered. "You're here." Legolas came forward.

"You needed me. I wouldn't be anywhere else. You're my brother, Aragorn. I'm just glad you're still with us!" Legolas smiled, tears coming to his eyes.

"So am I, Legolas." Aragorn nodded, grasping his friend's hand. Legolas bit back a sob as he clung to his best friend. He'd almost lost him! But he was still here!

Aragorn smiled kindly at the elf when his eyes found another face in the room. A dear, fair, gentle face that he had memorized to perfection. He sat up a little straighter. Legolas looked back and grinned. Alasse was standing in the middle of the room, just gazing adoringly at her man. Aragorn breathed in relief. She was okay! Merlyn had not gotten his way! She was safe, and she was here, with him! _"Alasse_," He said softly.

Alasse giggled with tears as she walked to him. Legolas pulled her to the bedside as the hobbits scrambled off and his brothers found their feet again. Alasse sat on the edge of the bed, and leaned forward. Her hands rested on his shoulders as he stroked her face and ran his hand down her hair. She inhaled happily and brushed a mob of hair from his eyes. They smiled, laughing. Their lips met and they kissed fervently, despite being in a crowded room. Who cared if people saw them? These were their family. Besides, being seen didn't matter. What mattered was that they were together!


	51. Chapter 51 You Have Failed This City!

"Just where do you think you're going?" Elladan glared down at Aragorn as he attempted to rise to his feet.

"What does it look like?" Aragorn retorted.

"Get back in bed." Elladan ordered, crossing his arms.

"'Dan, really? You heard what Ada said. You examined me yourself. My wounds are mostly healed." Aragorn said innocently.

"You're still weak, brother. You've suffered malnourishment and starvation, and dehydration. For _weeks!_" Elladan grumbled. "You need to rest some more to regain your strength."

"I feel rested." Aragorn shrugged, tying the sash of his bathrobe around his too thin waist.

"Back in bed, _now." _Elladan commanded.

"_Elladan..."_ Aragorn rolled his eyes.

"Ada will have my head if he finds out I let you out of bed before you were ready!"

"I feel fine." Aragorn groaned. Elladan pushed him back down into the bed. Before Aragorn could open his mouth, the door to the room flew open. The hobbits scurried in excitedly.

"Hello, Aragorn. You look much better!" Pippin cheered.

"See?" Aragorn smirked at his oldest brother.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Aragorn?" Sam asked as he carried a tray heaped with platefuls luscious smelling and looking comfort food.

"Sam? How many times do I have to tell you? _Don't _call me _Mr. _Makes me think everyone sees me as gray and bent over." Aragorn moaned dramatically.

"My apologies, Mr. Aragorn." Sam nodded.

"We thought you could use something to eat." Merry stated.

"Aww, you fellows didn't have to do that for me." Aragorn shook his head.

"We have to take care of our very good friends. Especially when said friends have been deprived of _good_ friends for too long." Pippin smiled.

"My thanks." Aragorn sighed. "It does smell most appetizing."

"You're nothing but a bag o' bones, Aragorn!" Merry declared. "We need to fatten you up. You look just awful. But don't worry. We're all here to look after you."

"And we'll see to it that you'll be _well _fed from now on, till you feel that good food sticking to your ribs." Sam added.

"See, 'Dan? You needn't worry about me. I assure you, I am in safe hands." Aragorn smiled at the tall elf.

"So I see." Elladan nodded, trying to hide his amusement. The hobbits were fussing over Aragorn like little naturally born mother hens.

"Until we find his ticklish spots." Pippin said smugly, with a glint in his eye. Aragorn's face dropped.

"_On second thought, 'Dan..."_ He gulped.

"It's as you said, little brother. You're in safe hands." Elladan smiled widely, choosing at that moment to leave the room.

"'Dan!" Aragorn pleaded. Then he swallowed hard and desperately tried to change the subject. "So, Sam? When do I get to meet this Rosie of yours?"

Sam beamed proudly at hearing his wife's name. "Soon, Mr. Aragorn." He replied. "You need to rest up a bit first. My two halflings will wear you out."

"Really?" Aragorn pretended to be surprised.

"How are you _really _feeling, Aragorn?" Frodo asked. Aragorn gazed at him. His heart swelled with warmth as he looked into the young, care worn face of the tiny little person who had saved ALL of Middle Earth!

"I feel peaceful, Frodo." Aragorn smiled fondly. _I hope you can say the same...someday. _"Come, sit. It's been a long time, and I should like to hear what the four of you have been up to since our last parting."

* * *

"So, you don't feel this?" Elrond asked, looking down at Alasse as he examined her stomach wound once again.

"I _feel _it, but it no longer hurts." Alasse replied.

"And you have not had any discomfort at all?"

"No, Lord Elrond! Not since Aragorn and I woke up." Alasse said lightly.

"Mmm." Elrond grunted, thinking deeply. "Tell me, when you feel anxious for Aragorn, for his health or the need to instantly be in the same room with him, does your scar not cause you hurt?"

"No. It does _not._" Alasse smiled. "Not at all."

"Well, my dear, it appears that your hideous scar is healing. The awful sight I beheld too often recently is not there now. Your skin is making itself new. Yet...the scar is not _fading._" Elrond frowned. He wished he could remove it. While her broken skin would continue to mend itself, the huge, dark red mark would still be there.

"It's okay." Alasse nodded contentedly. "If it is to be with me the rest of my life, but doesn't hurt me as it once did, and _all the time, _I believe I can accept that. If there is no pain from it, then I don't mind it _too much. _Besides, it will serve as a reminder of the love Aragorn and I have for each other."

"Who told you such wise contemplation?" Elrond grinned.

"_Someone."_ Alasse smiled. Elrond chuckled. At least she wasn't hurting all the time now. And she seemed in much better spirits than he'd seen for a long time.

"Well, you are right, little one. And I'm happy to report that I think you will be alright." Elrond said kindly, taking her hands and pulling her up to a sitting position. "There may be others in Middle Earth, other than myself who might be able to make the scar completely vanish. But if not, I will do what I can to help you."

"You already have, above and beyond the call of duty! Aragorn is blessed to have you for his father."

"I am the one who is blessed, child." Elrond smiled. "You may get dressed now."

"So, what do you believe has changed?" Alasse asked as she put her bodice back on.

"I cannot say for sure. I surmise now that you and Aragorn have been reconnected, spiritually, physically, emotionally, that the bond has become a healing embalm. But I have never witnessed such like this before."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond. If I feel alright, then I don't think we should worry about it. At least, I hope not."

"I think you are right, Elrond." Gandalf said as he appeared. "And it is good to see you smiling again so much, my dear." He told Alasse.

"Go on, Alasse. I know you are anxious to see Aragorn." Elrond smiled knowingly. Alasse beamed giddily and scurried out of her room. Thranduil appeared just as Elrond was about to exit. "So, you heard." Elrond commented.

"Yes." Thranduil nodded. "So, you can finally tell me that she is better?"

"I believe so, Thranduil. For the most part. She says that she is no longer in pain, I think we can take that as a good sign."

"Until some ill fate befalls her lover again." Thranduil said skeptically.

"Let's not test our luck, okay?"

"And what of the next time he is in deep danger, or distress? Will she suffer so terribly again? Will she have to go through those hellish visions and episodes again?"

"I cannot say for sure, my friend. Believe me, I wish I could! It is possible that she may have visions or a bad ache when those things happen. But I believe this occurred only because Aragorn was in very serious danger, and he was all alone. I do not think Alasse will have to endure that all again if Aragorn travels to perform his duties as king."

"I would feel much better if you could give me a solid answer for once." Thranduil muttered. "But, you have done so much for her already, several times. And I thank you. I suppose I should rejoice in the fact that she appears to be doing so well. I just want it to be permanent."

"We all do, Thranduil_." _Gandalf said._ "_You will be glad to know that the divots on her middle are scabbing over and healing."

"However, the mark remains." Elrond sighed. "The Lothlorien elves may be able to give you some clarification, though I am sure the Lady Galadriel would've already guided Gandalf and me in that regard. Unless she needs to see it in person.'"

"I do not want to get her hopes up only to be dashed." Thranduil said glumly.

_**Her **hopes? _Elrond thought.

"But I feel that we should at least try."

"A wise decision. As for Aragorn? I know he will heal from this, but he may have flashbacks and traumatic reactions to triggers that remind him of being held down there in the dark."

"He doesn't deserve that." Thranduil said.

* * *

It had been only two days since Alasse and Aragorn's awakening. Sadly, Legolas found out and reported to Faramir that while most of Gondor was rejoicing for their returned king, there were a handful of groups who were angry about Aragorn's rescue. They blamed him for leaving them, with no one to turn to, and for the slavery issues that had ensued. None of Aragorn's friends told him. They didn't want him to feel responsible, especially when he should be recuperating.

"This is on Merlyn. He's the one who did this!" Alasse growled. "How dare he! Aragorn is a fair and just king. He loves his people dearly! He would _never _betray their trust! Never!" How she wished Merlyn was an Orc, then she could physically berate him!

"I think it's time we questioned him." Legolas said angrily.

* * *

Merlyn was chained in the deepest cell Gondor had, with six guards at his door. Thranduil, Elrond, Alasse, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, and Faramir all entered. "Well, isn't this nice? A welcoming party." Merlyn smirked.

"This isn't a social call. So cut out with the chit chat." Gimli huffed. "We know what you did, that it was you who drugged the good king then carried him off, whisking him away."

"Mmm." Merlyn grinned. "Clever one aren't you, Master Gimli? I have always heard that dwarves are overly suspicious. I guess the rumors are true."

"You invaded _my _homeland, and took away _my _people, splitting up families. Children even!" Eomer growled. "How cowardly can you possibly get?"

"You are right. I am a coward." Merlyn sighed dramatically. "I am not like you. You are a protector, and loyal. And what am I? A scoundrel." He said mirthfully.

"That is a masterpiece of understatement." Legolas said evenly.

"I suppose you are here to question me on where my Orc stronghold is, no?" Merlyn asked cockily.

"You _will _tell us." Elrond said, his jaw set tightly.

"Ahh. And what are you going to do if I do not? Torture me? Ha, ha." Merlyn shook his head. "We all know that's not going to happen. The elves are mighty fighters, but they live by a code. And only the slain or banished ones cross it."

"Where is the lair?" Eomer asked impatiently.

"Do you _really _think I'm going to tell you?" Merlyn retorted.

"Where is it?" Legolas approached, slowly and dramatically, cautiously drawing his white knives, as if he intended to use them should the guards let him in.

"That's the best you can come up with?" Merlyn chuckled.

"I would not antagonize him. I really _wouldn't." _Gimli warned. "You know the elves. Such fragile creatures, with their ego issues and all. The poor wretches." Thranduil stiffened darkly, his face going red, and his blue eyes ablaze. Legolas and Alasse however, would've laughed, had it not been for the jerk in front of them.

"Thank you, Master Gimli, for that speculative interpretation." Elrond spoke up.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. And if I told you anything, you will debate whether I am being truthful of anything I say." Merlyn smirked at them. "If you're as smart as you are sloppily trying to convince me, you can figure it out yourselves."

"We _were _smart enough to find you, were we not? And intelligent enough to rescue the King of Gondor, and pluck him from your dirty hands." Thranduil shot back.

"Oh, you think you're clever, don't you, Thranduil? You think I didn't know you were coming? That his rescue was just a bit _too _easy?"

Gimli, Faramir, and Legolas all dropped their faces, worrying with bewilderment. "_Do not listen to him! He's toying with our minds," _Elrond spoke to them in Elvish.

"Nice try, Merlyn. But rather sloppy." Thranduil held his head high, looking down at the scornful prisoner. "Had it been part of the plan for you _not _to slay King Ellassar when we arrived, you would've dragged the poor man along with you as you vanished like the coward that you are. Yes, you were waiting for us, but you didn't think someone was actually going to stop you from murdering Aragorn. Otherwise, you would've spared him a few more moments 'til his savior arrived and would've forced them to witness it. No, you were unprepared for that part. There is no use denying it." Thranduil's face became a twisted smirk when he saw Merlyn's eyes flicker at this.

"If you will not speak, we shall be forced to take other measures." Legolas warned him.

"Ohh. Well, this is gonna be fun." Merlyn said smugly.

The sounds of rushing feet bounded down the steps. "Faramir!" Gandalf panted frantically.

"What is it, Gandalf?" Faramir asked in alarm.

"Orcs! Orcs are traveling over the ridge before the river at Pelennor's Fields! If we gather enough men, we might be able to overtake them. But they are moving fast!" Gandalf explained. "We must defend the city!" Elrond glowered at Merlyn, who seemed utterly pleased with himself.

"_This _was part of your plan." He stated darkly. "Whether the murder was botched, and you returned or not, your fell creatures were going to attack, so you could still take over."

"Well, what do you know? Someone _finally _got it!" Merlyn exclaimed with delight.

"Let's go." Faramir declared. "Are you with me?" He looked to Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Alasse, and Eomer.

"Do you have to ask? Come on, laddies! Let's go bash some Orc brains!" Gimli cheered, waving his ax as he bounded up the stairs.

"_Stay here!" _Legolas firmly warned Alasse. _This time, _he would _not _allow her to accompany him on the battlefield. Not when they just got her back. Not this time.

"Go notch them,_ muindor." _Alasse whispered back. Legolas was shocked that this time she didn't argue!

"Legolas! Hurry!" Eomer called. Legolas kissed Alasse's head then raced after the others.

"As for _you..." _Thranduil scowled at Merlyn. One of the cooks from the palace burst into the gloomy room.

"Where is he?! Where is Lord Faramir?" She gasped.

"He's gone to fight some marauders. What is wrong?" Elrond asked.

"It is Lady Eowyn. She is in labor!" The cook sputtered. Thranduil, Elrond, and Alasse gaped at each other.

"I will tell him!" Alasse said and hurried off. Elrond and Thranduil followed. Gondor could not fall!

* * *

Merlyn was relaxing in his cell for a half hour when he heard the cell door being unlocked and a figure in a dark cloak approached. His face was hidden in the shadows and under his hood. Merlyn could not identify who he was. The figure approached with _Aragorn's _sword, Anduril! The hooded man stood right in front of Merlyn, but kept his features averted. _"Who _are you?" Merlyn asked. "If you've come on behalf of Aragorn, you can tell him he's wasting his time."

The man in the hood slowly raised his sword, until the tip of it was against Merlyn's throat. Merlyn swallowed hard. He chuckled nervously, trying to pretend he wasn't scared, but sweat was pouring down his face. Had the elves hired a mercenary to do the dirty work for them, the bloody cowards? Was this man going to kill him? He certainly seemed intentional along those lines!

"Look, if you help me get out of here, I can show you this rare herb that can wipe out an entire army if they digested it. Would you like to have a real profession? You would be handsomely paid under my rule, once I take the throne." Merlyn suggested lightly. You would be my master and commander, of the army of Gondor. What say you? Sound good?"

The silent man lifted his hood off. Merlyn's face laced with panic. And the sword pricked his skin.

"Vincent Merlyn?" Aragorn spoke angrily, his stance deadly, and his tone inflexible,

"_**YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY!" **_


	52. Chapter 52 Reasons to Smile

"Faramir! Wait!" Alasse called as she caught up with the guys as they were donning their armor. "Faramir, Eowyn has gone into labor!" Faramir went numb as he gaped at her, dumbstruck, What was he to do? He'd promised Eowyn he would be right there when the baby was born! And now the city was under attack! Eowyn would be so disappointed if he wasn't close by as she tortured herself trying to deliver his child. But...what would he do if he didn't help counter the Orcs and they made it into the city? How would he protect his wife and child?

"Look after her for me, will you?" Faramir panted. His heart had just sped up at a dangerously fast pace. He would not lose his precious wife as he did his brother! Not to these monsters!

"I will. Now go!" Alasse promised. When Thranduil heard that, he stepped back.

"And so will I." He said. They gaped at him. "Oh, don't give me that! Someone has to be on hand should the worst come!"

"Thank you, for that untimely suggestion, Your Majesty." Gimli rolled his eyes. "You just sent the poor lad from full blown panic to high risk for a massive heart attack!" Thranduil scowled down at the dwarf.

"Any-anything you can do!" Faramir practically begged. Thranduil frowned at himself. The poor boy _was _panicking, and his implication that the Orcs may reach Eowyn certainly had _not _helped! Faramir kept a straight face, but anyone could see that he was trembling.

At that moment, Elladan and Elrohir along with Merry and Pippin appeared, with Gandalf on their heels. "Let's do this!" Elladan barked, his face brooding with rage. He and his brother absolutely hated Orcs with a passion that surpassed even that of most elves. After what those beasts had done to their beloved mother, the brothers would _never _show mercy to those creatures of darkness! NEVER! There was no way they were going to sit behind the city walls and let others fight the Orcs alone!

"Come on, Faramir! We must make haste!" Merry reminded the Captain. "If you don't finish this battle and return by the time your baby gets here, Eowyn will be furious! And you _don't _want that!"

"Yeah! I'd rather face Orcs than an angry woman!" Pippin added. Even Faramir had to laugh at that.

"Come, lad. There is a battle at hand." Gandalf reminded Faramir.

"Alright, men." He climbed his horse. "To arms!"

* * *

Alasse raced for Eowyn's bed chamber and found Sam and Frodo in the hallway with Sam's two children. "Miss Alasse! We're so glad to see you! Miss Eowyn needs some help." Sam told her.

"Yes, Sam. I know. I will go to her." Alasse nodded.

"Does Faramir know?" Frodo asked.

"He does. Orcs are heading for the city. Faramir, Legolas, and Lord Elrond are trying to take them before they reach the river." With that, she entered Eowyn's bedroom. The lady with golden hair was sweating and breathing hard, red in the face. Sam's wife, Rosie Gamgee was there, bathing Eowyn's face with a wet cloth, trying to support her till the midwife arrived. Tatsu was there too. "Don't worry, Eowyn." Alasse said softly. "Faramir will be back soon."

"He'd better!" Eowyn cried.

"Easy there, Eowyn. You are the strongest woman I know. You can do this." Alasse smiled.

"I need Faramir!' Eowyn panted.

"He'll be here, my dear." Rosie said. "But even if he was, it's not as if the healers will let him in."

"Take my word for that." Thranduil agreed as he stood at the doorway.

"D- the healers! The moment he gets back, I _need _my husband!" Eowyn vented. Alasse arched her eyebrows. Eowyn was as sweet as a lovely flower, so tender and blessed with a rare innocence. To hear her curse so blatantly was a sure sign of how much pain she was in, and how scared she really was. She writhed on the bed, half from the contractions and half from fear. "I swear, if he doesn't sit up with this child every night for the next two years, he'll be sleeping on the floor until the baby is 21!"

Thranduil, Alasse, and Rosie exchanged grins. "It's alright, love." Rosie patted Eowyn's shoulder.

Thranduil left the room as the midwife and the healers entered. Frodo was standing outside the room while Sam was playing with his kids in the nursery. "Do you think she will be alright, Your Majesty?" Frodo asked meekly.

"I am sure of it." Thranduil nodded. In all honesty, he wasn't. He knew that childbirth was dangerous process and that the race of men's wives had perished from it more than any other race in Middle Earth. But, especially with the Orcs on the loose, he didn't want to scare the halfling. He'd already learned his lesson with Faramir! "If her sharp tongue and fiery temper are any indication, her husband is the one you should worry over, little one!"

"Ai." Frodo smiled. "I have learned that from Sam."

"Will you excuse me, Frodo? There is something I must do."

"Of course, my lord."

* * *

Thranduil made his way back down to Merlyn's dungeon. The guy was still there. He threw Thranduil a pathetic grin. "If any of your 'friends' are planning to spring you out of here, they will go through _me!" _Thranduil warned him.

"Could you use some help, my lord?" Bellethiel smiled as she met his gaze.

"Yes." Thranduil smiled at her. Keeping his hands on the hilts of his swords, he stood watch like the great Eagles.

* * *

Aragorn rode up to his army on Brego. "Just where do you think you're going?" Faramir sputtered. _He's the king and still recovering. He should rest! _

"This is _my _city." Aragorn said firmly. "It is my sacred duty to incinerate the rubbish."

"Then let's be done with it!" Eomer smiled at his friend. Elrond smiled fondly at his human son. He truly was the rightful king! But...he would receive a stern lecture later.

* * *

Over a good four and a half hours later, riders galloped back into Gondor, shouting victoriously. The battle had been won! The Orcs were vanquished! Not only that, but Aragorn himself had led his men straight to Merlyn's lair in Osgiliath (location discovered by the Swan Knights). There, they completely destroyed Merlyn's underground operation, slaying all the Orcs, and burning the rest of the place up. Thranduil and Bellethiel remained in the dungeon, sharply watching Merlyn, waiting to attack any Orcs or other stupid cronies who dared to rescue him!

Faramir had a few gashes on him and he was badly bruised, but he ignored it. As soon as he followed Aragorn and his friends through the city gates, he fled to his wife's bedroom. Frodo was relieved to see him but as soon as Faramir threw the door open to Eowyn's room, he was shoved right back out. "My wife! I need to be with her!" He barked at the healers.

"Sorry, my lord. You can't be in here." One of them argued. "It's not..."

"I DON'T care! I MUST see her!" Faramir pleaded, his voice edging on rage. What the heck? He'd just risked his life and limbs to protect this city and they wouldn't let him in, because it was inconvenient?

* * *

"I'm sorry, Sir." The healer said gruffly and locked the door on him.

"Eowyn! Can you hear me?!" Faramir called against the door. He winced as she screamed horribly.

"FARAMIR!" She yelled back, her voice strained. Tears filled his eyes. He _hated _hearing his sweet, beautiful, tender wife in such turmoil.

"I'm here, love! I'm here!" He called back. Frodo felt bad for him and touched his wrist.

"She's a strong woman." He said kindly. Elrond, Merry, Pippin, and Eomer arrived. Aragorn, Gandalf, and the twins had lingered back to search for the wounded, dead, and survivors.

"Faramir, what's got you so down in the mouth?" Pippin looked worried. "Is Miss Eowyn okay?"

"I don't know!" Faramir leaned his head helplessly against the door. He just had to see her! After being afraid he wouldn't make it back alive from the battlefield, afraid the Orcs would infiltrate the city walls and murder his wife, and baby, then surviving only to hear his wife wail as if she was in a torture chamber, he _had _to be at her side!

"Let me in." Elrond told the healers on the other side of the door. They all recognized his voice and bid him to enter. "Come, son. Go to your wife." He smiled. Faramir looked up surprised but didn't waste any time.

"My lord!" One of the healers argued. "I must protest! This is NOT traditional."

"Hang the tradition." Elrond said firmly, pinning the healer with his gaze which made the woman freeze. "This lad has just endured putting his life on the line to save _your _backs! Let him alone." He declared icily. All the healers gaped at him, but they didn't dare argue! Faramir brushed passed Alasse, Tatsu, and Rosie and raced to his wife's side.

"Ohh, Faramir!" Eowyn frantically grasped for his hand as she laid eyes on him. He smiled tenderly, kissing her hand. He was bloody and sweaty but she didn't care. So was she! All that mattered was that he was here.

"I'm here, my love. I'm not going to leave you." He promised.

* * *

By the time Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, Gimli, Eomer, and the twins returned, they could hear the cries of a newborn baby! They rushed to Faramir and Eowyn's chambers, waiting outside the door. "The baby's here!" Pippin told them.

"Where is Faramir?" Legolas asked curiously.

"Lord Elrond made the healers let him in." Merry said indignantly. "They locked him out! Can you believe that? A fine way to treat a hero, and a soldier of Gondor nonetheless!"

"Downright unpatriotic if you ask me." Pippin nodded his agreement.

* * *

"My lady, my lord? You have a beautiful baby boy." The midwife said. Faramir held Eowyn close to him as they smiled with tears of joy. He kissed her head tenderly.

"We have a son." He whispered. The midwife handed the screeching bundle to his parents.

"Ohh, he's so beautiful!" Eowyn cried. Faramir gazed down proudly at his new little family. To think what had nearly a few hours ago overwhelmed him. They were safe.

_Thank You, God! _He prayed silently.

"Let's leave them alone." Elrond said after Eowyn and been cleaned up and checked. Everyone shuffled out.

"Send my brother in, will you please?" Eowyn begged.

"Of course, my dear." Elrond nodded. "She wishes you to come in." He told Eomer, who strode passed straight into the room. Alasse grinned tiredly when she saw Aragorn and Legolas standing there. Helping Eowyn through the birthing process had been mentally draining. Aragorn pulled her into a side hug and she gladly leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You're back." She murmured.

"Yes. And I'm going to stay a long time." Aragorn promised her. Legolas watched them fondly but suddenly felt sad. While Thranduil had been so opposed to this union, Legolas had encouraged it for so long. And now he was beginning to realize what Thranduil was going through and what he was going to have to face. He was going to have let his little sister go.

"Well? What is it?!" Pippin bounced, looking expectantly at Elrond and the other healers.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Sam asked.

"It is a boy." Elrond smiled. Cheers and hollering echoed through the halls, beginning with the hobbits and Gimli.

* * *

"We have a son." Eowyn told her brother as he sat down on the bed beside her. He kissed her face warmly. Faramir was holding his little boy. Now that the baby had calmed down, Eomer could see him clearly. He had light hair and blue eyes.

"He favors the best parts of both of you." Eomer cried happily, holding Eowyn's hand. "What is his name?"

"Elboron." Faramir answered.

* * *

Later that day, many of the people who begun to doubt Aragorn came to apologize. He had sought them out and requested they follow him when he'd confronted Merlyn, donned in his old ranger outfit. He had wanted his people to see firsthand that he indeed cared about them. After the battle, they had realized that though he'd recently nearly died and was still not entirely well, he'd ridden to fight, to save them! If anything, it fueled their renewed love for him!

* * *

"Are you alright?" Alasse asked Aragorn when she found him alone on the balcony.

"I'm alright." Aragorn nodded solemnly. "Just..."

"You just returned, saved by your friends, to find part of your city turned against you. And then you nearly lost again today to a greater evil." Alasse finished for him.

"Yes." He turned to her, gazing lovingly at her fair Elven features. He softly stroked her cheek. "I am glad you were not on the battlefield today. You were with me, in here." He placed her hand on his chest. "But I remember what happened the last time you followed me into battle. For once, I am glad you were safe." Alasse's forehead nuzzled his and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"We're both safe now. Let's not think about anything else." Alasse sighed wearily. Aragorn kissed her nose and they both stood there silently. Legolas watched from inside and he smiled sadly as tears ran down his cheeks.

* * *

"Well, a new baby and the Orcs are gone." Sam spoke up. "This day could not get any better!" Pippin and Merry got up to dance and sing. Gandalf and Frodo clapped along with them. It was like old times in the Shire.

"Well, I guess now Aragorn and Alasse can get married!" Elrohir exclaimed.

"No." Thranduil mumbled.

"I beg pardon?" Elrohir nearly choked on his wine.

"I said, no." Thranduil declared.


	53. Chapter 53 Return to Me

The entire room dropped silent with horror and confusion. "What do you mean, Ada? How can you say that?" Legolas sputtered.

"But...you...you have to let them get married!" Pippin added. "They are in love!"

"Thranduil?" Elrond frowned.

"Surely you wouldn't deny them what their hearts have led them to pledge?" Gandalf guffawed.

"Ada!" Alasse cried in dismay as she and Aragorn had entered without anyone noticing. _"What _are you saying?" Thranduil pursed his lips. That utter look of despair and disappointment on her face was almost too much for him to bear.

"Now, now. All of you just remain calm." He said.

"I think a good talk is in order." Legolas glowered, his tone demanding respect.

"Yes. I agree. You all needn't look at me as if I were some kind of monster." Thranduil said lightly, rising to his feet. Elrond and Gandalf followed.

Alasse was trembling, tears in her eyes. She couldn't help it! She couldn't hold them back. After all they'd been through, Thranduil really was going to keep her from Aragorn? A thousand confused, hurt, and angry questions whirled through her head.

Aragorn gripped her hand to steady her. He motioned for Legolas to come alongside and hold her on her feet. Alasse wept in disbelief and hid her face in Legolas's shoulder. Aragorn marched after Thranduil until he stood right in front of him. "I have tried to respect your position, and your wishes. But you are not in command of my heart." He said firmly.

"Out of my way, Estel." Thranduil shook his head.

"No. I'm going to make myself very clear about something. Alasse and I parted once, and in case you've forgotten, we nearly lost each other as a result. I am not going to let that happen again." Aragorn gritted his teeth. Thranduil rolled his eyes and strode passed him. Aragorn was dumbfounded.

"Peace, Estel." Elrond clipped his shoulder. "Come."

* * *

They entered the council room. Thranduil's tough facade melted when Alasse walked inside with a reddened, despondent, tear-stained face. "Alasse, please don't cry, my love. There is no need for tears." He said. Everyone gaped at him.

"Oh, yes. Tearing two lovers apart is no reason for tears." Legolas hissed.

"Sit down, Legolas." Thranduil sighed. "You too, Aragorn."

"No thank you, sir. I would rather not." Aragorn said with his fists clenched. Alasse, however, did, keeping her head down, refusing to look at Thranduil.

"Me either." Legolas said tersely.

"I hope you have a good explanation for this." Elrond said suspiciously.

"Elrond, really. You needn't scold me like an elfling." Thranduil glared.

"I am afraid I do not understand." Elrond sighed. "Enlighten us."

"As a matter of fact, _I _don't understand!" Legolas blurted out.

"Thranduil, how can you even think of breaking the two apart, after all they have survived to be together?" Gandalf scolded.

"I never said anything of the sort." Thranduil glanced at him, greatly annoyed.

"You did too!" Legolas retorted.

"Legolas, _hush." _Thranduil puffed in exasperation. "I said that they cannot get married. Ah, ah, ah!" He held his hand up to silence everyone before they could cut him off. Alasse tried not to, but she cried harder and her shoulders trembled as she curled more into herself. "Hear me out! You all are so quick to assume the worst of me that you did not let me finish! What I _intended_ to say, was that they cannot get married _at this time. _I do not feel it wise if they were to troth one another right now."

"But, why not?" Aragorn asked, more confused than ever.

"You are not making sense, my friend." Gandalf sighed heavily.

"Alasse is not completely healed from her wound from a year ago. And Aragorn has yet to regain his strength from being a hostage." Thranduil explained. "They both need time to recuperate, physically and...in _other _aspects. I have thought long and hard about this. I believe I shall heed your advice, Mithrandir and Elrond, and take Alasse to Lothlorien, in hopes that they may able to heal her of that infernal scar which has caused nothing but pain and torment for my family."

"Oh." Legolas mumbled, blushing deeply. "But, Ada? What if they cannot take away the scar? What then?"

"I do not know, Legolas." Thranduil hung his head.

"I do." Alasse finally spoke. She looked up at Aragorn and squeezed his hand and wiped her eyes. "We shall be married, whether I am healed or not."

"Alasse..." Thranduil began sadly.

"Ada, there is nothing you can say that will change my mind. Nothing." Alasse said solemnly.

"Then so be it." Thranduil agreed begrudgingly. He only prayed that the Lady Galadriel's people could heal his little girl! He didn't want her to live the rest of her years with an ugly reminder of the previous heartache and physical pain that scar had brought.

"Ada! Why didn't you just come out and say what you were thinking all along, instead of being so vague and final about it, leading us to jump to conclusions of the most unpleasant kind?" Legolas threw his hands up.

"Did you really think I would be that cruel?" Thranduil arched his eyebrows.

"We didn't know what to think!" Aragorn laughed with relief. "Forgive us for our ignorance."

"By the Valar, you are the most exasperating elf that ever walked Middle Earth!" Gandalf declared.

Thranduil smirked. "I try." He flounced his hair and robes.

* * *

Aragorn and Alasse walked alone around the White Tree in the moonlight. Alasse clasped her arms around his and leaned her head on his shoulder. Aragorn motioned for her to sit. She sat down on one of the benches inside the wall. "Alasse, this scar you and everyone have told me about, is if from when you were mortally wounded in this very city?" Aragorn asked sadly.

"Yes, Aragorn. It is." Alasse replied.

"It _hasn't _healed?!" Aragorn explained.

"No, it has not. Not even Elrond has been able to clear it away."

"May I see?" Aragorn asked hesitantly. Alasse nodded. She trusted him. He would not jeopardize her modesty or her virginity. Besides, he was a healer. He knelt down in front of her, gently undid and opened her bodice then gingerly lifted her blouse. "Ohhh," He grunted dismally, shaking his head at what he saw. He couldn't understand it. He felt so terrible for her! He tenderly stroked her abdomen, his fingers over where new skin was manifesting. Alasse breathed deeply from his comforting touch.

He closed her bodice back up but held her hands. "I do not blame Thranduil for being so adamant about this." He said hurtfully. "I will pray that the Lorien elves can help you,_ melleth_ _nin! _But even if they don't, I will be here, waiting for you." He kissed her knuckles. "Promise me something?"

"I will."

"Return to me!" Aragorn whispered.

"With all my heart." Alasse promised.


	54. Chapter 54 To Lorien

Merlyn's trial did not take long. The Gondor judicial system was a fair one, but there were so many witnesses to Merlyn's treacherous deeds, not to mention the testimonies of Eomer, Gimli, Legolas, and the others. Aragorn was the last one on the stand to reveal how the man he'd thought of -even as a servant, a friend had betrayed and treated him. Then Merlyn was asked how he pleaded to all the heinous charges. He denied nothing, but didn't appear remorseful in the least. Instead, he dramatized his actions, watering down his reasons for wanting Aragorn's throne.

"I would've merely held you in prison for a very long time, had your wrongs been against only me." Aragorn told him firmly. "But for the sins you have knowingly committed against my people, your own kind, for that, I pass judgement."

"Ever the noble hero, aren't you, Aragorn?" Merlyn scoffed. "You just don't know when to stop, do you? What a waste of the most powerful human in Middle Earth. Such a waste. The world would be better off with you dead." The court exploded with rage.

"For your unforgivable misdeeds against my people, you are to be banished to Harad. There, you will serve your time in hard labor to one of our ambassadors." Aragorn declared. "However, should you dare return to Gondor or any of our allies, you will be executed on the spot. That is my decision."

"Unbelievable." Merlyn rolled his eyes. The crowd protested, demanding that Aragorn have Merlyn executed. He was very tempted! The man certainly deserved it! But, Aragorn wanted to prove to Merlyn and to the people of Gondor that he himself was different from his enemy, even if it felt like pulling teeth. He wanted Merlyn to revisit his old life, the life of damnation he'd tried to put the innocent lives in. If that did not help Merlyn mend his ways, then Aragorn was sure he would never change.

* * *

Faramir came down to see Merlyn in his dungeon before he was whisked off to his dreadful fate. "Why, Vincent? Why?" Faramir shook his head in dismay. "We took you into our home! You became like one of us. Why, Boromir and I even considered you an adoptive younger brother!"

"Oh, stop beating yourself up, 'Far." Merlyn sneered.

"You have lost the right to call me by that name." Faramir said hurtfully. It had been Merlyn's nickname for him while living under his roof. Before, it had brought him joy. Now it only served as a thorn in his side.

"Now, now. Don't think I didn't appreciate what you did for me. It was pretty good, really. Actually, I should thank you. You gave me just the chance I needed. A chance to build myself up, into something great and real. But then, of course with your moral scruples, you would never assist me in detaining Aragorn. That's why I didn't even bother to ask you. I knew you'd be too stuffed up and self righteous to stoop that low."

"I am hardly impressed by your excuses to commit murder."

"It's nothing personal." Merlyn said nonchalantly. "Just that, when you're brought up the way I was, you want to _take_ something back. Sorry, but having a real house and people to look after me wasn't enough. It never was."

Faramir, distraught and angry, turned his back. "Enjoy your new life, _Merlyn." _He said contemptibly.

* * *

The moment that Merlyn's wagon had departed through the city gates and out of sight, Aragorn fell to his knees, feeling light-headed. His vision swayed and his legs felt heavy. "What the heck?" He groaned.

"Aragorn!" Eomer gasped and ran to stoop next to him. "Are you hurt, my friend?"

"I...I...just...got a little dizzy." Aragorn grimaced.

"Here, let me get you inside. Should I get a healer? You don't look well." Eomer said, holding Aragorn up around the waist.

"I'm fine." Aragorn shook his head. Eomer said nothing else, knowing how stubborn the other king was. But the moment they reached inside, Elrohir and Elladan both rushed to them and swooped Aragorn up between their arms and carried him to his room. "Oh, for...really?" Aragorn grumbled. He felt like a 10-year-old again. His brothers set him in his bed. "_Muindor nin,_ seriously. That was uncalled for!"

"Should I sit on top of him, brother, while you tether him to the bed?" Elrohir grinned evilly, sharing an all too knowing glance with Elladan.

"That shouldn't even be a question." Elladan agreed.

"You wouldn't!" Aragorn protested, holding up his hands defensively. Both elves hovered over him threateningly. "A fine way to treat the king of Gondor, you know." Aragorn huffed.

"You should listen to them." Pippin squeaked as he shuffled into the room with Sam and Merry. "You're still sick."

"Pippin, I am not sick." Aragorn shook his head.

"_Uh oh."_ Merry said in a derisive tone. "He's lying. A fine example he's setting for his people."

"Ah, yes. We can't have that now, can we?" Pippin exchanged a gleaming smile.

"_What _are you two pups saying between those evil looks?" Aragorn asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing." Merry shrugged.

"Let's get him!" Pippin squealed, and before Aragorn realized what was happening, the two halflings had knocked him down into the bed and were madly running their little fingers up and down his sides. "A little laugh will do you some good after the day you've had!" Pippin announced and as he went for Aragorn's ribs.

"Laughter is the best medicine!" Merry agreed.

Aragorn found himself caught between the sheets and the two little guys rushing him. He laughed in high pitches that he would die of embarrassment over if the city saw him like this, but he couldn't help it! Their tickling hands were relentless! "Ooh, stop! Gentlemen, I beg-hahaha!" He belted out. "'Dan! 'Ro! Help me!"

"Should we let him suffer?" Elrohir asked.

"Oh, most certainly. After all, he deserves it." Elladan nodded in amusement. "After lying about being exhausted."

Aragorn tried to sit up, but Pippin and Merry were too quick and besides, Aragorn found his physical strength leaving his limbs and finding its way into his laughter. They were strong for only little halflings. "Pip-aaah! Oh, no...you don't...don't even-aahhaha!" Aragorn howled.

Elladan and Elrohir only pulled off the halflings when Aragorn was shedding tears and trying to catch his breath from his laughter tortured sides and back. Elrond and Gandalf had come to see who was disturbing the king. Aragorn lay on his back, still laughing weakly. "You feel better now, don't you, Aragorn?" Pippin suggested, very pleased with himself.

"I didn't...say that." Aragorn tried to argue, holding his side.

"Ohh, I guess now that he's a king, he's too dulled up to have any fun." Merry muttered.

"Watch your tongue, Merry." Aragorn warned.

"That was priceless, little brother. You scream like a girl." Elladan rubbed it in, hard. Elrond and Gandalf smiled at each other in relief.

Aragorn's eyelids were heavily drooping. He weakly struggled to keep them open. He turned on his side and waved his index finger at the elves and the hobbits. "I'm going...to make you all pay...mark...my words..." He tried to sound intimidating but failed pitifully as his head sank into the pillow and he instantly succumbed to heavy slumber, emotionally, mentally, and physically worn out.

"Should we be worried?" Pippin asked the twins, looking up at them.

"Nah." Elrohir shook his head. "We can always pair up and get back at him."

"Say, he's right!" Merry pointed out. They all shuffled out, leaving Elrond and Gandalf alone in the room. They both stepped closer and grinned fondly at the exhausted king. Even in his royal tunic, that face...he looked like a sleepy little boy who had been playing too hard.

"Being king hasn't changed him, has it?" Gandalf chuckled.

"Nay. He still looks like an infant when he sleeps." Elrond said wistfully.

"Do you agree with his decision, the verdict?"

"Personally, I would rather not have wanted to see Merlyn shown mercy. But, Aragorn is a just man. And it is not as if it will be a holiday for him where Merlyn is going."

"Ai. We have that to be thankful for."

* * *

"When are you planning we should leave, Ada?" Legolas asked.

"I felt in four days' time would be appropriate." Thranduil said without looking back at him.

"Okay." Legolas sighed and began to leave the room.

"Legolas, wait." Thranduil said dully. Legolas halted. "Legolas, look at me, son. Please." Legolas obeyed. "Legolas, I...I am...so sorry, for what I said about Aragorn. I hope you understand that I didn't mean it! Not a word. I know, I know, that is no excuse and I still shouldn't have said what I did. He is your friend, and a worthy one at that. But I was afraid, so very afraid of losing your sister again, I had to have somebody to blame, besides myself. I blame myself more than anyone for things ever coming to this for her. But I was wrong. I hope you can forgive me, Legolas."

Legolas hung his head, biting his cheek. "I didn't believe you meant it." He said quietly. "But I did not need to hear it. Ada," Legolas met his eyes, "are you going to take your wrath and fear out on Aragorn _every _time Alasse goes through some type of hardship?" Legolas asked him seriously.

Thranduil stiffened. He wished Legolas hadn't asked him that! That every question had been whirling through his brain for days on end now. "No." He said reservedly. "That would destroy our bond, not strengthen it. And I think we all have had more than we can handle with that, no?"

"Ai." Legolas said skeptically. "Maybe a change of environment is what we all need. Perhaps this trip to Lothlorien will do each of us some good."

"I hope so, for your and Alasse's sakes." Thranduil murmured. "Though I confess, the thought of facing _you know who _doesn't excite me to get there much faster!" Legolas smirked wickedly at that. Galadriel was going to see through each of them when they arrived. Everybody who knew her, knew she could see into other's minds. Poor Thranduil. Legolas almost felt sorry for his father. _Almost._

* * *

Aragorn _was _sick. He had denied the need to rest because he was determined to protect the city and execute swift justice on Merlyn. He hadn't realized til now how much he really _wasn't _fully recovered yet from being kidnapped. He was plum wore out. Aragorn developed a small fever and was strictly ordered to stay in bed. And to insure that he didn't do anything stupid like trying to wander the palace, someone sat with him at all hours. Aragorn thought they were being ridiculous. He wasn't _that _sick! He wasn't so frail, not like Alasse had been all these weeks. But after Elrond explained to him how very worried they had all been about him, Aragorn berated himself for trying to be so macho and not considering his family's feelings. So, he endured their fussing quietly. If it eased their minds still filled with worry, then he could bear it.

Alasse was sitting on Aragorn's bedside. They were chatting about their friends and how they were keeping Gondor on its toes, especially Gimli and the hobbits. Aragorn held her hand the whole time, refusing to let go.

"Well, you should sleep." Alasse sighed, stroking his sweaty hair out of his face.

"Alasse, please don't go." Aragorn said. Alasse scooted closer, smiling.

"Of course not, my love." She chuckled.

"I wish you didn't have to leave so soon." Aragorn murmured. "But I understand."

"I don't think I will be able to bear myself away, until you are well."

"Don't be silly." Aragorn smiled sweetly.

"It's _not _silly! Look at you, Aragorn! You're in bed, sick! Who knows what will happen once I leave you _again?" _Alasse blurted out, and she started shaking. "You could get worse, much worse. What if you do? What if you...you die before I can make it back?" Alasse shuddered. She was nearly hysterical. Aragorn sat up, shocked by her emotional outburst.

"Alasse. Alasse, my love, it's alright. It's going to be alright." He urged her, gripping her hands. "Hey, hey. I'm going to be fine." He rubbed the back of her head. "I'm not that sick."

"But you never know!" Alasse trembled. "You're mortal. You could succumb to more dangerous illness than you realize. You're not invincible. Oh, Aragorn..." By now she was shedding many tears, "what if you become terribly sick, and die, and I never see you again?"

"Ohh, Alasse." Aragorn frowned sadly, their foreheads meeting. "Come here." He pulled her to himself so she rested her head on his chest. He stroked her hair and set his chin on her head. "Alasse, _melleth nin, _that is not going to happen. Shh, shh. It's alright. I'm going to be alright.

'Darling, you must not fret so like this, especially with your own infirmity to deal with! You should being focusing on how to get better instead of worrying about this.'"

Aragorn cupped her chin so that she was facing him. "Listen, I know you're afraid for me, my love." He said gently. "I know that, all these weeks what you went through was unimaginable for me, so I don't truly know what it feels like for you. But, that part is over, and now we can still have a future together! We should dwell on that.

'Alasse,_ look at me. I swear, _I _will _be here, waiting when you return. I promise.'" Aragorn said firmly. Alasse breathed heavily as she hugged him tighter. "It's okay._ We're _going to be okay."

Alasse sadly giggled. "That's what I love about you so much." She sniffled. "You can find a ray of sunshine when all the world sees are storm clouds." Aragorn smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I just...I don't want to leave you! I don't want what happened last time to repeat itself."

"No, never. It won't. And I hope you return soon."

"I think Ada is right. We both need a little time to process what has happened, and try to heal before we marry." Alasse sighed, stroking his hands.

"Yes." Aragorn sighed. "He is a wise father."

* * *

Gandalf was to ride with the Mirkwood family to Lothlorien. Elrond would follow soon, to see Arwen before returning home to Rivendell and the hobbits would be traveling with him on their way back to the Shire. But he wanted to linger longer with Aragorn, and make sure he was really alright. His sons also were going to stay on for a while.

Gimli asked if he may come with Legolas to Lorien. Thranduil was annoyed, but Legolas couldn't refuse his friend. Alasse was glad Gimli was coming. She'd missed his company so much when she'd traveled back to Mirkwood.

The day of their departure, Aragorn was well enough to walk around a little. He smiled brightly and held Alasse's hands til they had to make themselves let go. "_You _do what the healers say, and take care of yourself." He told her.

"Speak for yourself." She teased sadly, tears already coming to her eyes.

"Ha, ha. Let us know when you have arrived and when you are to come back."

"As long as you promise to be there to receive the message."

"I will." Aragorn said confidently. He tenderly brushed her cheek with his finger. Aragorn was fighting to be brave for her sake, to not show in the slightest how scared _he _was, of losing _her! _After all he had been told of what she'd been through on account of him all this time, he was afraid for her. Their last parting had felt to close to a true farewell, and...well, look what happened! If she didn't return this time..."We're going to be okay, Alasse. You'll see. And Thranduil is right. We need this time to ponder. Later on, we will both agree that it was best."

"I know. I believe that. I just…" She kissed his lips. "Don't you go _anywhere!" _

"I won't, my love. You have my word." Aragorn smiled.

* * *

"Legolas, I'm well looked after here now." Aragorn told his friend. "You worked so hard to save me and keep everyone else safe! You also need a rest period. You do just that, for me, okay?"

"Ai. Don't do anything stupid without Gimli or me." Legolas told him. Aragorn laughed.

"Give Arwen my love," Elrond told Alasse.

"Us too!" The twins added.

"I most certainly will." Alasse smiled. She embraced the elf lord warmly. _"Thank you for taking care of me so much. You've been my rock of assurance through all of this." _

"I only wish I could have done more, little one." Elrond said lowly.

"It's okay now. Really! I'll see you soon." Alasse said.

"Thank you, my friend, for _everything." _Thranduil said fervently to Elrond. "Thank you doesn't _ever _come close! I shall find some way to repay you, mellon."

"Just get Alasse the help she needs." Elrond told him. "And I have my son back. That doesn't sound like such a bad deal."

"No." Thranduil smiled warmly, the first true smile Elrond had seen in what felt like a lifetime.

* * *

Bellethiel was thrilled when they stopped in Rohan for a couple days. She was really anxious to see little Ruby and know how she was doing. She didn't have long to wait. As soon as the elves, the wizard, and dwarf entered the main square, Ruby came running up to them, cheering. Bellethiel's eyes flooded with tears of joy. She dismounted and scooped the little girl up in her arms, who held tightly to her neck. "You're back, Belle!" Ruby cried in delight.

_Belle, _Bellethiel smiled. She'd missed the special nickname the human had invented for her. "How are you, love? I've missed you!" She kissed Ruby's cheek.

"I am good." Ruby said. "My tummy is healed. I have a few red marks, but Momma says Lord Elrond's spell helped me get well very fast."

"Ahh, I am so glad to hear it, penneth." Bellethiel breathed in relief. "I have been thinking about you so much and I prayed you were getting better."

"Guess what! Momma is going to have another baby!" Ruby announced.

"Is she?"

"Yes! We hope it's going to be a girl. If it is, we're going to name her Bella, kind of a nickname after _you." _Ruby said wistfully. Bellethiel cried more tears, of happiness.

* * *

The Lothlorien elves had been expecting Thranduil's party, but they were surprised to see Gimli along. "The lady will be pleased to see you again, Master Gimli." One of the elves said.

"Ahh, and I have long much too long waited to lay eyes on the fair lady again." Gimli declared wistfully. Legolas and Alasse smiled fondly, remembering the last time they had come here, during the War of the Ring, and Gimli's unkind treatment when first entering the forest. Thranduil gazed suspiciously at his children. They were wearing those silly, childish grins again, meaning they knew something significant that he did not.

* * *

The party stood on the round courtyard as Celeborn and Galadriel both gracefully descended from their thrones. "Welcome, Thranduil Oropherion." Celeborn spoke first. "Welcome, Mithrandir, Legolas and Alasse, Master Gimli, son of Gloin."

"_Mellon nin."_ Thranduil bowed.

"We have been expecting you." Galadriel greeted them. She smiled warmly at all of them, especially Gimli and Gandalf who gazed at her with awe.

_Oh, please. Not another one! _Thranduil thought to himself, as he saw the way Gimli eyed the Lady of Light. _Oh, Valar! I beg of you! Tell me she didn't hear that!  
_

"We have come in the hopes that your people may be able to help my daughter." Thranduil said. "She is need of healing, yet no one seems to be able to do much in that regard, not even Elrond."

"We will definitely do all that we can, Thranduil. We have much to discuss. But first, you shall take rest." Celeborn said. Galadriel noticed that both Alasse and Legolas looked weary, and not just physically. They were both exhausted in their spirits too.

_You may find your answers here, _she mind spoke to Alasse. Then the great lady looked in Thranduil's direction. Unlike the others,_ he_ looked incredibly uneasy. He avoided her gaze, knowing he could not escape it. _You have been waging a war, within yourself. And it has led to near ruin, _she said to him telepathically.

_Yes, _he answered meekly, hoping he did not look half as frightened or guilty as he felt!

* * *

**When writing this story, I felt that if Legolas had been in Alasse's shoes, when she found out that Thranduil had tricked her into coming back home and had no intention of letting her go, not even to her true love, I felt had it been Legolas instead, he would've walked out on Thranduil after their confrontation. Also, I strongly thought that if this was a typical Thranduil/child story, that Alasse would've too. But, she's my character, and I really wanted this story to be different!**

**Although Alasse hasn't suffered half the pain and loss Thranduil has, she knows that he has had much grief to deal with in his life, and after what happened between him, her, and Legolas at the Battle of the Five Armies, she wanted things to be mended and not to have to depart with such regret a second time. That was what her mother would've done. **

**I can't wait to write the next chapter!**

**Oh, and what am I going to do with poor Arwen? I hate making her a side character who doesn't have much to do, when in Tolkien's work, she was a special character to him. Should I pair her up with Legolas? WHAT should I do?! Ever since she is not the one in love with Aragorn, I am at a loss as to what to do with the poor elleth. I want her to be treated fairly! She is Elrond's daughter and deserves significance.**


	55. Chapter 55 The Wise One

**Oh, don't worry, SunStar706. They will be traveling back to Gondor after this.**

**Okay, I totally don't mind pairing up Legolas and Arwen, but I sure do wish I had thought of that long before now. Because it feels like I'm just now introducing their crushes for each other, which should've been mentioned already. **

**Unless...this is when Legolas first realizes in his heart that he loves her. Like Aragorn when he first saw her when she returned to Rivendell after living with Galadriel for so long. Yes, I think I'll do that instead.**

* * *

"There is someone who has been waiting for you." Galadriel smiled derisively at Legolas. He cocked his head curiously.

"Me?" He replied, utterly confused. He couldn't imagine. Galadriel ever so slightly turned her head. Legolas gazed behind her. Floating down the steps in a gown of dark blue with tiny rhinestones shining in the moonlight like stars all over her dress, and with hair as black as midnight that trailed below her waist, was Arwen Undomiel, Elrond's only daughter. It had been so long since they'd seen each other, and while Legolas could _never _forget how beautiful she was, tonight he felt as if he were seeing her for the first time again.

Her perfect porcelain skin glowed in the moonbeams. Her ocean blue eyes danced with excitement as she met his gaze. Her ruby lips were shaped like flower petals. Legolas felt his heart skip a few beats. He'd never seen anything so..._perfect. _He was completely lost in watching her, that he didn't realized she was actually standing in front of him.

"_Legolas..." _She murmured gently, and smiled sweetly. "It's been too long, hasn't it?"

Legolas stood there, transfixed. Her voice, her angelic voice sent tingling all over his body. He'd never realized how truly blue her eyes were. _Have they always been that blue? _He asked himself. _I thought she was beautiful at Aragorn's coronation, but… _

"Legolas? Are you alright?" Arwen asked.

"Huh?" Legolas sputtered. "I'm sorry?"

"Maybe you should sit. You look petrified,_ mellon._" Arwen said, taking his arm, trying to lead him to a bench. He stared wide-eyed down at her smooth hands that were touching _his. _She frowned at him curiously. "Legolas? Why do you stare at me so?" She asked. "It's as if you don't know me."

"Of course I do. You're Arwen." Legolas said defensively. _Wait. WHAT? What is wrong with me? Did I really just say that? Oh, what a way to greet an old friend! She must think I'm a complete idiot! _He mentally kicked himself.

"Yes. I believe we have that established." Arwen nodded.

"_No, no, no. _That's not...I didn't mean...what I mean to say is..." Legolas stammered pitifully. Since when had he ever gotten so tongue tied? This was ridiculous! Worse, it was humiliating.

"Go and rest." Arwen assured him. She squeezed his hand. "It's good to see you again. I've missed you."

"As have I." Legolas said wistfully, finally gaining a little control back of his senses.

"Excuse me." Arwen said, and made her way to the rest of the company. Legolas smiled dizzily as he watched her flawlessly step across the room.

"Alasse..." Arwen smiled warmly. Alasse turned and her face lit up at the sight of her dear friend. The elleths embraced tightly, both shedding tears.

"I'm so glad you're here." Alasse said.

"Mmm. You look so weary." Arwen said. "I hope you'll find rest here."

"Me too. Your father and brothers miss you very much. Your father will be joining us in his own time, but he wants to be sure Aragorn is completely recovered first. By the way, Aragorn says to tell you he sends his love. As do Eowyn and the hobbits."

"I wish they could've come too." Arwen smiled. "How is Aragorn?"

"He's alive, Arwen." Alasse sighed tiredly. "He's alive, and he has his city back."

"We'll talk later. Go rest." Arwen shushed her.

"Thank you." Alasse smiled.

"Arwen? Arwen Undomiel, is that you?" Thranduil gaped, standing off to the side.

"Ai, King Thranduil. It's me." Arwen nodded, grinning.

"Thranduil to you. Let me see you, child." Thranduil said, awestruck. He had not seen Elrond's daughter for many centuries. He was absolutely dumbfounded. "You come here and give me a hug." Thranduil said, smiling widely. Everybody's jaws dropped. Even Galadriel's! Thranduil, the aloof, keep-a-safe-distance king was _cheerfully, freely _begging the she elf for a hug, which he _rarely _gave out to anyone, save his children and closest friends!

Arwen giggled and hugged the tall elf fondly. A flood of memories filled her mind. "No. Oh no!" Thranduil shook his head dramatically. "You wouldn't do that to me! This _can't _be the same little elleth who ran through the paths of Rivendell with my daughter, giggling over the silliest things, forcing poor Glorfindel to play your make believe games, and coercing each other to sweet talk Elrond into telling you _just one more_ bedtime story! Oh, dear me no. That child is back in Imladris. What happened to her? What happened to my little Evenstar?"

"She grew up." Arwen beamed.

"Indeed she has." Thranduil sighed. "Sad, isn't it? Look at you. Why, you are the very image of Luthien herself!" Arwen blushed.

Celeborn, Galadriel, and Gandalf all smiled in amusement. She wasn't the only one who had seen Legolas's reaction to the Evenstar. "It looks as if this place is having the wanted effect already." Gandalf said.

* * *

Far into the night, Thranduil talked with Celeborn, Galadriel, and Gandalf. Gandalf and he explained the true nature of their visit, and all that had led up to it. Gimli had fallen asleep as soon as his head had hit his pillow. Tatsu had tucked Alasse and Legolas into bed. Bellethiel had come to say goodnight to the royal family then joined her troops in their given quarters. Bellethiel had seemed so much happier and less burdened ever since their visit to Rohan.

Alasse was still awake. Her body was tired from the journey, but her mind was so unkindly full. She'd seen the complete change that had come over Thranduil the moment he'd seen Arwen. She had not seen him _that _happy since...she couldn't even remember when! Even in Mirkwood when he kept telling her how happy he was that his daughter was with him, he hadn't appeared _that _happy. This was different. He had seemed so _carefree. _For a few blessed moments, her father had not looked greatly burdened about anything in the world. He hadn't been tense or withdrawn. Just the opposite. What had it been? And...when would she ever see him that way again?

Alasse got up from her bed and made her way towards Legolas's bed. He was lying flat on his back with an arm cocked behind his head, gazing dreamily up at the stars. "Legolas, are you awake?" Alasse asked softly.

"Hmm?" Legolas grunted. "What?"

"Never mind."

"You can't sleep either?" Legolas glanced up at her.

"No." Alasse shook her head. She sat down on the edge of the bed. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Legolas shrugged.

"You look...entranced." Alasse pointed out.

"We're in the Golden Wood. Why shouldn't I be?"

"This is the most peaceful I have seen you in a long time."

"Ai." Legolas breathed happily, shifting his other arm behind his head.

"Did you see the way Ada just threw off all decorum and went to pieces when he saw Arwen again?" Alasse chuckled.

"Yes." Legolas said dramatically, an unconscious smile instantly widening his taut cheekbones.

"What was it, Legolas? It was the first time in many a millennia that I've seen him so..._free. _Like when we were little and he'd play games with us, or we would all get joy out of the simplest things. I guess seeing Arwen reminded him that not all life is pain and toil. I suppose he forgot how beautiful life can still be."

"Beautiful..." Legolas mumbled happily. "She is."

"_She?" _Alasse quipped, her eyes widening. So that was what this was about? How in Arda's name had she missed it? Her big brother, her hero, her biggest tease..._Legolas! _Legolas was..._in love? Well, this is certainly something! _She thought to herself. _Incredible! _She couldn't help smiling but at the same time she felt like crying.

And that dimwit brother of hers was still staring up at the stars! She playfully pinched his nose between her fingers. "Hey! What was that for?" Legolas frowned at her.

"You haven't been listening to what I was really saying." Alasse scolded him.

"Of course I was, sweet _muinthel._ I heard every word you said." Legolas smiled, trying to sweet talk her out of it.

"What did I say?"

"Uhm..." Legolas swallowed. "Something about a beautiful night?"

"Oh, go to sleep." Alasse rolled her eyes, shoving him in the shoulder as she stood up and left him alone.

"Sorry." He whimpered. His thoughts instantly went back to the luscious she-elf he'd known his whole life but only until now realized there was so much more to her than a good friend. "Of all the bright stars up there, she is the fairest of them all." Legolas whispered to himself, closing his eyes.

* * *

Thranduil decided to look in on his children before going to sleep himself. He first went to see his daughter. Alasse was sitting with her legs dangling over the edge. "Not asleep, my love?" He asked, surprised.

"No." She answered.

"I thought you would be exhausted from the journey here."

"I am. But my mind won't let me sleep. So much happening." Alasse sighed.

"Such is the life of an elf." Thranduil remarked. "Alasse, you are _not _having pain again, are you?" Thranduil asked, suddenly very, very worried.

"No, Ada. No. If that were the case, I would not be this calm. I promise you, that is not happening."

"Mmm." Thranduil grunted. "Well, I have spoken with Celeborn and Galadriel. You are to go with the healers to be examined at mid-morning. They will do several tests, see if they can do something about this bloody scar once and for all!"

"Okay. Ada, even if the scar does not completely go away, it is alright. If the hurt is gone forever, it will not be so bad."

"Not so bad for you. But it is different for me, daughter. Do you think I want to see my children live the rest of their time, with such battle wounds, as constant reminders of the pain it caused them? I don't want that kind of life for you or Legolas. I have never wanted it!"

"Ada. It will be okay." Alasse said soothingly. Thranduil stared at her. Only it wasn't her voice he heard, but his wife's. She was speaking through Alasse, letting him know not to be afraid.

"Thank you,_ iel nin. _Rest well." Thranduil whispered. He kissed her head then made his way to Legolas.

"_Please, let Ada find peace from our time here!" _Alasse prayed tearfully.

Thranduil strode to Legolas's bed to find the prince's eyes glazed over. He was casually lying in bed, arms behind his head. Thranduil chuckled to himself. Legolas looked like a little elfling again. What Thranduil couldn't understand was that silly grin on his son's face.

* * *

Legolas hardly ate breakfast-to which Gimli didn't mind in the least, it left him more of the food-. He spent the entire time staring at Arwen. Even the sunbeams illuminated her hair like a royal painting. Her smile was enchanting. And every time she spoke...her voice was absolutely bewitching.

Alasse had retreated to her guest quarters after breakfast to change her clothes. She put on a simple pair of leggings to conceal her modesty, her shift, and light bathrobe. She didn't know what the healers would be telling her family at the end of the day. For Thranduil's sake, she hoped they could magically remove her scar.

"There you are." Galadriel spoke as she stepped up to the room.

"I was just thinking." Alasse said.

"Yes. Nervous?"

"Ai. Not so much for me though." Alasse stated. Thranduil walked up behind Galadriel, with two healers following him.

"It's time, Alasse." Thranduil said solemnly. Alasse sighed and stood up.

"Alasse, this is Idhrenion (wise)," Galadriel motioned to a tall, brunette haired ellon, "and Thenidiel (truth)," and then to a blonde haired elleth. "They are Lorien's chief healers. They will be the ones conducting the examination."

"Won't you please come with us, Your Highness?" Thenidiel smiled, holding out her hand. Alasse nodded and stood up. Thranduil regarded her sadly.

"Do not be troubled, my lord Thranduil. We will take good care of her." Idhrenion assured him. "Come, Alasse." He also took her hand as they began to descend the stairs.

"I'll be waiting when you are through, iel nin." Thranduil said. Alasse nodded with a smile at him. The moment she was out of sight, he felt himself choking up.

"Don't be afraid, Thranduil. She will be alright." Galadriel said.

"Here we are, Your Highness. There's a soft bed waiting for you right here." Thenidiel said as they entered the healing ward. Alasse sat down on it and removed her slippers. "Now, if you could just lie back for us." The healer instructed. Alasse stretched out and got comfortable. "Just relax. You'll be fine." Thenidiel smiled sweetly, patting her arm.

"We will need to ask you many questions. But after that, we will have you sleep for a while, so we will try some spells to see if we can do something about this." Idhrenion told her.

"Thank you." Alasse nodded.

"There's no need to be nervous." The male healer assured her. "We aren't going to bite you. The Lady of Light would bear her wrath down upon us!" Alasse couldn't help laughing when he said that.

* * *

It had been _hours! _Thranduil had not seen Alasse since that morning, and now it was passed sunset! All day he had been pacing anxiously. He was so worried about his little girl, and it drove him crazy not being able to see her.

Even at dinner time, the healers had not brought Alasse back. Galadriel made her way to the healing halls. Alasse looked as if she hadn't recently waken from a deep sleep. "And how fares our princess?" Galadriel asked as she appeared.

"She is doing fine, my lady." Thenidiel smiled then frowned again. Alasse, embarrassed for Galadriel of all people seeing her like this, quickly pulled the sheets back up to cover her exposed middle.

"But...unfortunately...her scar...we do not know what to do for it. We have tried what we can, but nothing has changed." Idhrenion sighed.

"You may go." Galadriel dismissed them with her hand, and now she was alone with Alasse. She smiled warmly as she gracefully approached the healing bed. Alasse was not sure what she was doing here! She'd always regarded the Lady of Light with great reverence, but yet always a lingering hint of fear.

"My lady," Alasse asked timidly, "what brings you here?"

"It is no ordinary wound you bear." Galadriel stated, standing over her. "Nor is it one of the Morgal blade."

"No." Alasse sighed. "That is why we don't understand that it hasn't healed."

"Mmm. And yet it no longer causes you physical pain."

"No. But the mark is still there."

"Tell me about the visions you've had." Galadriel said.

"Where do I begin? They were horrible!" Alasse bit her lip. "My, my wound would suddenly begin to hurt, very badly. So much. And then, these mental pictures would enter my mind like a whirlwind. Visions of Aragorn, trapped, starved, beaten, and absolutely helpless! It was as if I could feel his pain, only worse because I was so afraid for him! And we did not know if he was even still alive! We didn't know if it had already happened, if it was happening in the moment, or would in the future.

'It seemed like the closer we came to Gondor, the closer we came to actually finding him, the worse it all became.'"

Galadriel listened intently, studying the scar for herself. She did not need the sheets pulled back to see the damage that had been cursing the younger elleth. "Go on." She nodded.

"Once we reached Gondor, the worst premonition took place. I saw Aragorn murdered! Not only did my wound cause unbearable pain, but this time I could not catch my breathe for anything. I...think I must have fallen unconscious, because the next time I began to wake up, Ada and Legolas...well, they were...worried." Alasse decided it best not to mention that her father and brother had been bitterly arguing over Aragorn.

"Yes." Galadriel said slowly. Alasse felt shivers run down her spine. She should've known better than to dare try to fool the Lady of Light! She counted Galadriel a friend, but it was at moments like these how electrically she was reminded that she was utterly terrified of the great lady. To have Galadriel peer into someone's very mind was never a comforting thought!

"After we found Aragorn, Legolas saved him, and we headed back...next thing I knew, Aragorn and I both were waking up in the healing halls at Gondor." Alasse continued.

"Your spirits connected, and could've remained in painless bliss had you chosen it so." Galadriel nodded in understanding.

"Ai."

"It is blessed of the Valar, dear child." Galadriel said softly as she sat down across from her.

"That is what my Naneth told me." Alasse said wistfully. "But with all that has happened, I have begun to wonder."

"You question your love for Estel?"

"Never!" Alasse shook her head. "I love that man...so much! He is my sun-rays in the light of day, and my moonbeams even on the darkest of nights. Why, even if time were to stop for us, I would not care for it, as long as we could be beside each other."

"That is how it should be." Galadriel nodded. "When you saw Aragorn murdered in your thoughts, you nearly took your leave of us."

"I...I didn't want to. But Ada, it seemed, would never receive Aragorn and me being one. And, the pain was there _all the time, _and so much worse than ever before."

"You were afraid

"Yes, I was afraid. Afraid I could not truly be happy if Ada did not bless our union. I would die for Aragorn if I had to. But if our love was to drive my family apart, how were Aragorn and I ever to help Ada accept it?" Tears filled Alasse's eyes.

"Are you in fear now?" Galadriel asked seriously.

"No. Not in that way. Now it is a different kind of fear." Alasse sniffled. "Even now, I just want to be with Aragorn, to assure myself that he's really alright. That's he's still here! I cannot bear the thought of losing him again! I am so afraid something may happen, and he will be gone before I can even bid him farewell."

"Shh. Do not be afraid, child." Galadriel squeezed Alasse's hand. "'There is no fear in love', little Alasse Thranduiliel. 'For perfect love casts out fear'." Galadriel murmured softly, tenderly stroking the elleth's hair from her face.

"I never know that more truly, than when I think of Aragorn." Alasse whispered.

"It seems that we do not yet know for sure if anything can be done about your wound. Do you wish to be healed?"

"I would, but I am learning to accept that it may not happen. As long as it does not cause any more physical grief, I feel it will be okay." Alasse said.

"That is a very brave outlook." Galadriel smiled. She leaned over and kissed Alasse's head. "And do not let your fear for your father's fea decide your fate. He _will _find his solace, and understand peace again. But it will be when he is ready."

"Will he?" Alasse cried in a pleading voice. "Will he, Lady Galadriel?"

"Yes, dear child. He will." Galadriel rubbed her wrist. Alasse breathed as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her soul. "Rest, Alasse." Galadriel said, then quietly stepped out.

Alasse cried tears of hope and relief. She prayed for Thranduil to find joy again.

* * *

"My lady, Alasse...how is she? How is my daughter?" Thranduil panted as soon as Galadriel returned to the citadel.

"She is stronger than you think, Thranduil." Galadriel smiled to him. "She is doing well."

"Well? Can they help her?" Thranduil prodded anxiously.

"We do not know for sure yet. I believe we should look into this a little longer before we have a definite answer."

Thranduil's face fell in dismay. "I just want my children to be safe and happy." He choked up. "It's all I have ever wanted for them! But Alasse has to go around like this whole thing doesn't matter."

"She is young. They both are. They have seen the ugliness of war, yet not as you and I have." Galadriel threw Thranduil a knowing look.

"Would you have wished Celebrian to endure the torment that was thrust on her? Wouldn't you do anything to have changed things if you could?"

"You know I would." Galadriel said dryly.

"If Legolas and Alasse are to go through eternity, knowing such pain and turmoil, having to carry it with them the rest of their years, then I have failed!"


	56. Chapter 56 There Is Also Life

**I feel bad for Legolas. I feel like he's being left in the dust a little by Thranduil because Thranduil is so worried about Alasse. But, "A son is a son until he takes a wife, but a daughter's your daughter the rest of her life."**

* * *

Thranduil had left Galadriel to see Alasse. She was lying in a healing bed, white sheets pulled up to her waist. She was thoughtfully gazing off into the sky. Thranduil had come half expecting her to be in pain liked he'd grown used to seeing. But there was no discomfort etched on her face. She looked, content. Alasse felt his gaze and faced him. She smiled. "Ada." She said as he approached the bed and took her hand.

"I haven't seen you all day." Thranduil said slowly.

"Ai. Idhrenion and Thenidiel have been good to me, Ada."

"I am relieved to hear that. How has it been for you,_ iel nin?" _Thranduil asked anxiously. He'd been wondering all day is the tests had caused her pain, if she'd had any more attacks like before.

"Alright. I haven't been hurting if that's what you're asking." Alasse said.

"_You're sure?" _

"Yes." Alasse nodded. "They want to try a few other things tonight before they release me."

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to sit with you for now." Thranduil suggested.

"Sure." Alasse nodded, pulling herself up so that she was sitting straight instead of flat down in the bed, which made her feel very small. "It was good to see Arwen again, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Thranduil answered, a smile pulling at his lips. "I cannot believe she's the same elf whom you used to play around with, giggling behind your brothers' backs and making flower crowns for all of us."

"I remember those days." Alasse mused. "I want to make those days happen for other children, so they can enjoy their innocence, without living in fear that it will be cruelly stripped from them."

"You and Legolas had to grow up faster than most, because of the war. But you have always been a dreamer in our family."

"Well, it helped me through some very unpleasant times." Alasse shrugged. Idhrenion returned.

"Oh, I am sorry, Your Majesty. I didn't realize..." He apologized.

"It is alright." Thranduil assured the healer.

"Well, Alasse. You are free to enjoy your evening. We shall commence again tomorrow. Perhaps we missed something."

"Thank you." Alasse smiled, and putting on her slippers and tying her bathrobe sash, stood up. "And perfect timing. I'm, very hungry!"

"I believe we can fix that." Thranduil smiled, standing too. She was hungry, that was a good sign.

* * *

As Thranduil and Alasse made their way to the dining hall, Arwen met them. "Thranduil, Alasse." She bowed. "How are you doing, Alasse?"

"I'm alright." Alasse said confidently.

"Oh, good. I think that Legolas is still overwrought from all he tried to do to save Aragorn." Arwen said sympathetically. "He gave so much, to save his friend." She remarked wistfully. "It has effected him more than I first thought. He has not been himself."

"How so?" Thranduil cocked his head very curiously.

"He has been acting odd." Arwen said innocently. "He hardly speaks to me. And when I approach him to have a conversation, he is absent or he looks like a petrified creature, as if he is ready to flee. And when we _do _speak, he stumbles over his words. That is nothing to be ashamed of, but he keeps apologizing, and even then he cannot always get the appropriate words out. I do not understand why he appears to be afraid of me. We have always been friends! I have never seen him like this before. Did he suffer a minor head trauma, or perhaps a personal life-changing crisis? Or something of that kind?"

Alasse smiled so hard her face hurt. It was she could do not to burst out laughing. Thranduil, on the other hand, was completely lost. "No, Arwen. He did not." He answered confidently. "At least, not that I am aware of. You know Legolas! He is not always directly forthright."

"I can't imagine what I have done to effect our friendship in this way." Arwen said sadly.

"Don't trouble yourself so about my brother, _mellon."_ Alasse grinned. "Believe me, you have not done anything wrong to hurt him or cause him to be afraid of you! It's just that...well, he has had a thorough shock, and I believe he is afraid of what you will think of him because of it." Alasse tried to explain without giving the exact details.

"Oh, that is terrible." Arwen nodded, completely buying it. "But why does my opinion matter? We are old friends, and I will not judge him for having personal struggles."

"Like I said, don't fret about it." Alasse said casually.

"I will try not to. But I am concerned about him." Arwen persisted.

"So am I!" Thranduil cut in. "I have heard nothing of a 'shock' of any kind. I know he is still trying to regain his wits after the bloody, mysterious kidnapping with Merlyn abducting the king of Gondor. But this is news to me."

"Well, I hope he will be alright." Arwen sighed. "Excuse me." Alasse strode forward to head to the dining room. She hadn't eaten almost all day! But Thranduil clapped her shoulder.

"What is this about a shock? Something I should know about? What are you two keeping from me?" Thranduil asked sternly.

"I believe you will see it much sooner than later, and then I won't need to explain anything." Alasse smiled sneakily and went on her way. Oh, she knew how her father hated small talk and evasive answers! But she felt satisfied to get a little revenge on him for all the years that she, Legolas, and anyone else who knew Thranduil had to endure the same treatment under him!

"Why does everyone wait til the last moment to tell _me _what is really going on?!" Thranduil called after her. Thranduil kept a sharp eye on both his children that night, Alasse to make sure she was not having stomach pains, and Legolas to see if he was acting out of the ordinary. He was. He hardly ate, and he stared endlessly at Arwen. But every time she even approached his direction though she may have intended to go somewhere else, he sprang to his feet and made up some excuse to leave the room. Why? Had Arwen offended him without realizing it? No, if that was the case, Legolas would be brooding all the time. He wasn't doing that. So...just _what _was he doing?

* * *

That night as Alasse slept, Thranduil watched over her. He wished none of this had happened! It was all so wrong! His children shouldn't suffer like they did, especially his daughter. He'd promised his wife he'd look after their children. And what had he done? He'd let them go, after Ravenhill and broken that promise. Legolas and Alasse both each had their own war wounds, figuratively and literally. Thranduil had _never _wished it for his elflings. He'd wanted them safe and happy, and by his side. He'd tried to protect them, but that only seemed to make him more miserable. No true parent enjoyed seeing their children suffer. Yet, for all their hurts, physical or emotional, they'd both become so strong. In fact, for years now, Thranduil felt that they were stronger than he was! Where had that come from? By experience.

"I only wanted you to be safe." Thranduil bit his cheek, watching Alasse sleep peacefully.

As he watched her, the scene before him changed. The walls of the Lothlorien merged into a royal bed chamber, with sunlight pouring in through the windows. Outside the windows were tall, stone buildings of white. Standing before the window was a young, beautiful elleth, garbed in a luscious lavender gown and that set off her auburn locks beautifully. The elleth turned in Thranduil's direction. It was his precious daughter. She smiled radiantly at him. His eyes fell to her hand that was lovingly hovering over her very rounded middle, which her dress gorgeously hugged around her enlarged figure. She was with child! Thranduil's breath caught in his throat.

A lean shadow of a man passed through Thranduil and marched toward her. Alasse beamed even brighter and carefully stepped towards him. He reached out and took her hands then kissed her face. It was Aragorn. She contentedly rested her head on his chest as he smiled proudly and nuzzled her nose with his. She laughed merrily. He brought his hand down to rest on her pregnant belly and his eyes danced with love and joy. He soothingly rubbed her stomach and kissed her lips passionately. He was incredibly gentle. Alasse nestled herself into his embrace, smiling like sunlight. She, they looked so happy, so very happy.

Tears filled Thranduil's eyes and his heart clenched inside of him. The scene had been deeply moving. He'd seen his baby girl, become a woman before his very eyes, about to be a _mother! _Thranduil began to cry, slowly realizing all this time what mighty blessings he might miss out on by trying so hard to control everything!

If Aragorn and Alasse married, most likely, they would bless him with grandchildren! Thranduil's heart swelled at the thought. Grand-babies were something he'd not even considered! How foolish he had been to not even acknowledge something so miraculous. His soul ached painfully at his own blindness. He smiled proudly as he mentally pictured a band of little elflings running up him, their _grandfather, _anxious for stories and sweets that they just knew he could not refuse to them. They would climb all over him but he wouldn't mind in the least! They would ask him hard questions when Aragorn and Alasse could not come up with satisfactory answers. Oh, he would dote on them more than any other grandpa in Middle Earth!

Suddenly, Thranduil's heart felt much lighter, more warm, the future suddenly much brighter than he had let himself believe. For so long, all he had focused on was the hardship, the tragedy of it all, his daughter marrying a mortal. He'd been fixated on the pain he knew it would cause her when her beloved passed without her. And all he'd thought about was the physical torment she'd endured recently. But now? He hadn't even taken time to consider all the joy he would be missing out on if she married Aragorn. Now, he wanted to be there for her, _and Aragorn, _more than anything! They would need him, his wisdom and experience, especially trying to raise kids of their own! They were both still so young. They wouldn't know the first thing about parenthood, not to mention, running a kingdom!

Thranduil had felt his life was over, that his daughter's life was over. But not anymore! Yes, hard times would come. But they would endure, because they were strong. And when they faltered, they would have each other to lean on! And he would be one of those strong shoulders for them to lean on when they felt inadequate.

Thranduil's throat gulped sharply. He wanted grandchildren, so much! The desire intensified inside him like a wildfire with each new passing moment. Oh, and Legolas would make the most lovable uncle. Thranduil chuckled to himself at that thought. He could already picture Uncle Legolas teaching his sister's kids all kinds of crazy stunts, trying to be like their 'favorite' uncle, and Alasse scolding him for being so reckless with her kids! Aragorn would laugh it off and try to smooth talk her out of it, while Alasse tried not to lose her leverage over them. Thranduil could see it all now. Perhaps this wasn't the end! Perhaps there were blessed days still ahead of them, even out of all this mess!

And both his children were alive! His son and daughter were alive, when others hadn't been so lucky, and had always come back to him. Yes, Thranduil had so much more to rejoice in from his own blessings in life than he'd begun to realize!

* * *

Three days later, Galadriel, Celeborn, and Gandalf met with Thranduil, Legolas, and Alasse. The healers had been trying more tests and more spells to heal Alasse's wound-unlike mortals, elves did not scar, except under the most severe circumstances.

"Thranduil, I am afraid you will not like what I have to hear." Galadriel began. "Our healers have done all they can. And even I, myself, chanted over Alasse one of the most powerful healing prayers I know. But," Galadriel turned to face Alasse, "I am sorry to say that there is nothing we can do to take away Alasse's scar. Even I cannot understand why. All I can tell you, is that if it heals, it will not be by our hands. But by someone who was chosen specifically for that purpose. Time might tell. Alasse, I am sorry."

"It's okay. Really." Alasse sighed. _Well, I shall have this ugly mark for my husband to look on when we are making love. Not looking forward to that part, but I know he loves me._

"Can you do _something _for her?" Legolas asked sadly. "She will not suffer those ghastly premonitions and flares of pain again, will she?"

"No, young greenleaf. No, she will not. Those days are passed." Gandalf smiled.

"Are you certain?" Legolas persisted.

"Ai. The war wound will always be a reminder of the toil endured, but the hurt will not." Galadriel smiled warmly, tilting Alasse's chin with her finger.

"We are sorry." Celeborn sighed gravely. Thranduil protectively wrapped his arm around Alasse's smaller shoulders.

"Do not despair, _Tithen iel nin."_ He said encouragingly. "We shall rejoice in the good that _is _there. I know it's hard to understand, especially after all we have been through. But we shall endure."

Alasse and Legolas gaped up at their father. Was this the same elf who had hovered over Alasse like a hawk since their reunion? The same one who had demanded Elrond come up with a magic healing spell off the top of his head, in the moment? The same father who had refused to look at the other little lessons in life because he was wrapped up in making his daughter cured?

"Ada?" Legolas sputtered. "This isn't something people just get over." He reminded Thranduil of his own lectures. "And it isn't the kind of news you get every day, or even wish to!"

"You are right, Legolas." Thranduil nodded. "But we must not forget in our pain, that there is also life."

Alasse beamed with tears and hugged her father hard around the waist.


	57. Chapter 57 Renewed Purpose

Aragorn had risen before the sun and was stealing some rare, quiet moments or reflection, hopefully before anyone else woke up.

He wanted to take a moment every morning to thank divine providence for giving him another day, that he was still alive, and for the wisdom to make himself worthy of it. After being held hostage underground for weeks, he still felt anxious to breathe in the fresh air, make sure it was still there!

Elrond quietly stepped up beside him. "Up again, I see." He said.

"Yeah." Aragorn shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "People don't seem to understand how blessed they are just to be able to see a sunrise, or feel the wind on their face."

"I think some do, after the War of the Ring, but you are right." He gazed thoughtfully at Aragorn. "You miss her." Aragorn blushed.

"Ai. I do." He sighed.

"She will come back, Aragorn." Elrond assured him. "Even the ever terrifying Thranduil couldn't keep her from you if he wanted to!" Aragorn smirked when he heard that then he looked up sadly at his father.

"Ada, thank you, for not giving up on me." Aragorn said softly, leaning his head on Elrond's shoulder as his father wrapped his arm around him. He felt so safe there, had since he was a little boy. And Elrond's fatherly touch felt just as loving and understanding as ever. "You have no idea what it felt like for me, after the rescue, when I opened my eyes and saw you there, with my brothers, watching over me like you always have! For once, I was_ grateful _for your mollycoddling."

"Indeed." Elrond grunted with a smile. "Now those are words I never thought I would hear!"

"I know." Aragorn chuckled. "I love you, Ada. So much. Thank you for coming for me."

"Likewise. You're welcome, my son." Elrond murmured.

* * *

Legolas and Alasse couldn't understand it. Ever since Galadriel had informed Thranduil on their healers' findings, he had been different, in a good but befuddling way! Why, he seemed _happier? _They could not wrap their heads around it. They had been so sure that Thranduil would wallow away in despair if the news wasn't what they'd hope. Alasse and Legolas had thought he'd drag her over all of Middle Earth til he found a healer whom he could make heal his daughter. He had been so despondent over Alasse's whole ordeal. But his new behavior...it was so different from the way he'd acted before! He seemed so _accepting _of Alasse's condition!

Legolas and Alasse found their father on one of the balconies, overlooking the heavenly forest. "It really is beautiful here, isn't it?" He murmured contentedly.

"Err...yes." Legolas exchanged a look with Alasse. "Ada, are you alright?"

"Why shouldn't I be, Legolas?" Thranduil frowned.

"You seem so...much more...cheerful since we've been here."

"And why not, my children?" Thranduil smiled. "We have much to be grateful for."

"While I will not argue with that, how do you feel, Ada?" Legolas persisted.

"Peaceful, for the first time in a year." Thranduil said wistfully.

"Are you really, Ada?" Alasse asked, gripping his arm. She'd prayed for this for so long!

"Yes, my loves." Thranduil looked down lovingly at the both of them. "Yes, I am." He nodded reassuringly.

"So, you're not angry, or upset? That they can't…."

"I would still want you to be completely healed, if it was possible." Thranduil answered her. "No parent likes to watch their child's lives result in less than perfection. But, There are more important things to remember." He threw an arm around both of his children. "I know you've both been worried about me, and I'm sorry for causing you such strain when you had other problems to deal with, saving your friend. It's my duty to look after the both of you, not the other way around.

'Alasse, my love, nothing would make me happier than for you to be fully healed. But, even if you're not, I promise I will see you through it. And, Legolas..my brave son. I'm so proud of you, _ion nin._ You are a great warrior and friend. You do proud by our people.'"

"Thank you." Legolas swallowed, unsure how to respond to the unusual verbal praise.

"I love you both dearly. I am sorry I haven't said it or shown it enough. But I hope you both know how deeply I do care for you." Thranduil said, gripping their hands.

"We know, Ada. We do." Legolas assured him. Thranduil breathed with relief. He'd messed up, more than he'd like to admit, and especially in the passed year. He'd nearly driven his family further apart instead of bringing them closer together.

"I've been trying to force things to be as they were, because...I was afraid. But that just will not solve things."

"Ada? While I can hardly wait to marry Aragorn, I wanted to thank you for bringing us here, and suggesting we wait. Things have been on my mind, and I've realized that you were right about that."

"I was '_right'?"_ Thranduil arched his eyebrows. "I cannot recall the last time I heard those words, from _either _of you! As a matter of fact, not from anyone since..."

"Aww, Ada. We're not that bad." Legolas rolled his eyes.

"It wouldn't hurt either of you to say it more often once in a while." Thranduil narrowed his eyes. "It does wonders for one when he is cursed with being a king, and required to be a father!"

"Thank you for not saying 'cursed' about that part." Legolas teased.

"Ada, we thought you would be so disappointed right now, about my wound. But you actually seem happy about it." Alasse said.

"I'm _not_ happy about it, Alasse." Thranduil said soberly. "But Lady Galadriel did say that _someone, someday, might _be able to completely relieve you of it. So, not all hope I lost, _iel_ _nin. _But, we will waste precious time if we are always trying to fix the situation. Especially when we have more _blessed_ events to look forward to." He said with an incredibly rare, cheeky smile.

"We have prayed so long and hard for you to come to terms with it." Legolas stated. "We don't like it either, but together, we'll get through it."

"You are right, Legolas." Thranduil smiled warmly. "The future may not be perfect, but it can still be good. Because we have each other to lean on." Thranduil told them.


	58. Chapter 58 The Greatest Enemy

Legolas was leaning perched in one of the trees, watching the Lorien elves go about their business and perform their duties. Nobody objected to the Woodland prince making himself at home wherever he wanted in their trees. They knew how he loved nature. Legolas was sitting back against a tree trunk, sharpening his white knives on his whetstone when he heard a melodious voice that tickled his ears and made his insides quiver. He instantly glanced down at the ground to find the voice's owner.

Ahh, there she was! He watched as Arwen spoke to Alasse, and a few other elf maidens about the new horses that had been brought to Lorien. The girls cheered in delight. Legolas hardly noticed them. They were a blur to him. He had eyes only for Arwen, and he hung onto every word she said, like a life line. Valar, out of all the elves in Middle Earth, how was it possible that she had the sweetest voice of all? When she spoke, he felt like a heavenly lyre was strumming on his heart strings. Arwen started leading the other girls to the stables. Legolas watched her go, wanting to follow her. Her long black hair shined in the daylight, with the trees' leaf shadows dancing on her waves reflectively. Her long curls bounced with each graceful step of her feet. Her dark pink gown swayed beautifully back and forth as she walked along, not even noticing him.

She had sounded so loving mentioning the horses. _How she must smile when she looks on them! _Legolas thought. _I must know! _With that, up in the trees, he trailed Arwen and her little band.

* * *

Arwen and her friends arrived at the stables and asked the elf stable master if they could see the new horses. He gladly allowed them to enter the pasture where the Elven steeds grazed. Arwen walked inside and called softly in Elvish to a gray mare. The horse's ears twitched and she slowly came to Arwen, and nuzzled the elleth's face with her large nose. The other ellyth, including Alasse, emerged to pet and croon to the other horses.

Legolas gazed bemusedly at them, especially Arwen. She gently stroked the mare only the tenderest touch, her hands looking so appealing soft. And her smile...oh! She gazed fondly at the equine, with love. _If she gushes that much over an Elven horse...ohhh, how radiant would she smile looking down into the faces of her own children? _Legolas thought again. _She is so beautiful..._he thought wistfully. But to him, Arwen was so much more than just physically appealing. She had a beautiful soul that reflected from the outside in. Every time Legolas thought on that, his stomach did flip-flops and heart thudded excitedly.

* * *

"I daresay, my friend, you look much healthier than I have seen in months." Gandalf grinned as he studied Thranduil. The Elven king was writing back to his people in Eryn Lasgalen, informing them of how he was faring and when he expected to return home. "There is more color in your face too." Gandalf added.

"Mithrandir, you flatter me." Thranduil said dryly. "It is a most unbecoming habit of yours."

"I only say what my eyes tell me. You were beginning to worry me, Thranduil." Gandalf said, taking out his pipe to smoke. "You have let yourself become extremely hard-pressed these passed months. Not that anyone would blame you. But I have been sensing an inner change with you. Something has captured your mind to the point that you actually seem to enjoy yourself again."

"Are you implying something, Gandalf? As if I am such a kill-joy that others find me boorish and unpleasant?" Thranduil retorted with a smirk.

"Your words, not mine." Gandalf said quickly, puffing on his pipe.

"There is much more to the world around us than being a warrior all the time!" Thranduil huffed.

"Oh, I knew that. I just wasn't sure if _you _knew!"

"With Aragorn being abducted, Alasse's condition...I never took the time to realize that there could possibly be more good to come out of this ugliness than only what I sought for." Thranduil sighed. "It's truly a shame, Mithrandir, how easily we can let ourselves become so lost in the shadow of the storm clouds that we more or less, entirely forget that behind or above those clouds of doom, a bright sun shines before us, ready to light up the world."

"Ai. Could not have said it better myself." Gandalf smiled warmly. "You seem to be taking th news of Alasse's prognosis very well."

Thranduil slightly frowned. "I still pray that someday, someone will take that horrible wound away completely." He moaned. "But, we shall have much to rejoice about, once she and Aragorn have wed." He smiled proudly, taking on a faraway look.

"Ahh." Gandalf nodded in understanding. "So, you have begun to understand the blessings you would definitely be missing out on if you had severed the tie." _That is the kind of smile only grandparents can give._

Thranduil glared at him. "Mind-reader." He muttered.

* * *

"You were right to have them wait." Galadriel told Thranduil later. "Alasse and Aragorn still have many questions that they must seek the answers for. Some that only their own persons can decide. But bound together as they are, they will endure."

"I see that, now." Thranduil sighed. "I still fret over Alasse and her brother."

"Ai." Galadriel smiled. "One thing stands." Thranduil turned to face her. "Our greatest enemy was not even Sauron himself. It was, and is, and always shall be fear. The fear Sauron was able to instill in the hearts of those he sought to destroy was our truest and most agonizing defeat. It crippled battles before they even started.

'And in Alasse's case, it is not much different. Elrond told you before the scar would remain. But fear played a huge part in why and how it became so painful for her. She feared for Aragorn, and in his most desperate hour of greatest need, she could feel the reality of what life would be like to lose him. His utter helplessness against Merlyn was a thorn in Alasse's side."

"I didn't help matters at all by displaying so much of my own fear." Thranduil grumbled.

"You were worried about your children, as any loving father would be. But fear in itself is a dark, poisonous, devious power. It tricks the mind so subtly that the heart is easily ensnared, and not even the elves can withstand it entirely.

'Just remember, Thranduil, for you own sake and those of your children, and the ones you love. Fear will always be your greatest enemy. But you must not let it consume you.'" Galadriel said softly. "If you heed it and yet resist its icy lies, then you will triumph. Remember that, Thranduil.'" She spoke seriously but with warm kindness.

Thranduil nodded but remained silent...until out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed a lithe warrior stumbling up the stairs, splattered with mud and dirt and he was walking awkwardly with his legs spread out toward the guest rooms.

"Legolas! _What _is the matter with you?" Thranduil bellowed.


	59. Chapter 59 Not What If, But What Is

_Aragorn blearily opened his eyes, but...to what? It was so dark, he couldn't make out where he was. He lunged forward to feel with his hands, but his arms were roughly yanked back. He hadn't realized a torch was behind him on the wall. His breath hitched when he held up his hands in front of his very eyes. He was chained and shackled! "No...no!" Aragorn shuddered. He struggled to rid himself of his cursed bonds, but it was no use. "No! Not again!" Aragorn cried. _

_He couldn't be back in Merlyn's dungeon! No! Not after his family and friends had saved him! Or...was he a prisoner in his own dungeons? Where the heck was he? Had the doubters in Gondor finally taken matters into their own hands and threw Aragorn in his own prison, to 'protect' the city from a selfish king? "Where am I?" Aragorn gasped. _

"_ARAGORN!" A strangled scream pierced through the darkness, shaking Aragorn to his very core. He frantically looked around, searching for the distressed owner._

"_Alasse..." He felt his throat go dry. "Alasse! Where are you, love? I am here!"_

"_Aragorn! Help me!" Came Alasse's helpless voice. Aragorn struggled against his chains, but they only jerked him back to the wall. More light lit up the center of the dark hole he was in. To say Aragorn was mortified was putting it mildly. _

_Merlyn was standing there, holding Alasse back against himself with her neck in a headlock. She was an elf and should've been able to way-lay this miscreant save for one thing. He held a scorching hot sword and he was holding the blade securely tearing through her middle! He'd stabbed her with a direct hit, and now she stood there in agony as hellish pain retched through her being, with a sword in the middle of her stomach. Aragorn's heart caught in his throat and he couldn't even scream! That was his sword, Anduril! _

_He wanted to scream! He wanted to shout! He wanted to give Merlyn a taste of his own medicine! He wanted to grab Alasse from the humanized devil and hold her close to himself safely in his arms. But he couldn't move, he couldn't utter a sound. He couldn't breathe!_

"_Well, well, well, look who finally decided to show up." Merlyn sneered when he saw Aragorn. "I'm afraid your too late, Aragorn. She's mine, and there's nothing you can do to save her." _

"_Alasse...I am here." Was all Aragorn could speak. She looked at him painfully. _

"_Your people hate you and you have lost their trust. I'm afraid you'll never get it back." Merlyn gloated. "They trust me, because I am here to offer them a way of life. Where were you, when their children were carried off to slavery? Where were you, Aragorn? Hmm?"_

"_Let her go!" Aragorn demanded._

"_I can do whatever I want with my queen. Besides, the people trust me and not you. No one will question or doubt my intentions. You've lost, Aragorn. Gondor is mine now! And so will many other places be before long." _

"_I said, let her go!" Aragorn seethed._

"_No." Merlyn chuckled wickedly. "You were an admirable humanitarian, Aragorn. But you always had the weakest will." He then thrust the sword all the way through Alasse's torso. She gagged as blood dribbled down her mouth. Merlyn let her corpse drop to the ground and he relished in seeing the searing pain in Aragorn's face. "Now, I shall be king." Merlyn smiled creepily, then...stabbed the sword straight into Aragorn's heart…_

* * *

"Aahh!" Aragorn yelped, whisking himself completely out of bed and landing on the floor. He ended up on his back, struggling for breath and sweating convulsively. He blinked to be sure his eyes weren't deceiving him! He was home. This was his room, his king's suite in Gondor! "It...it was a dream...just a dream..." He murmured, fighting to regain control of his rapid breathing.

"Estel? Are you alright?" Elrohir spoke as he entered through the door with a candle. He saw his human brother prostrate on the floor. "Estel! Are you okay? You're not sick, are you?" He placed his hand on Aragorn's head.

"I..."

"You're perspiring. You_ are_ sick!" Elrohir gasped.

"N-n-no. B-bad dream..." Aragorn tried to explain.

"Ohh. I am sorry. Here." Elrohir sighed and carefully helped the man to sit back in his bed.

"Air. I need air!" Aragorn pleaded, reaching out his hand for the balcony. Elrohir helped him to the doors that led outside and Aragorn inhaled sweetly of the fresh air. It was heavenly to his pounding lungs.

"There, there, little brother. Just breathe." Elrohir said kindly, rubbing Aragorn's back.

Aragorn took several gulpfuls of precious, fresh air before his shaking form began to calm. "Would you feel better if you tell me about your nightmare?" Elrohir suggested. Aragorn explained to him what he'd seen in his cruel mind dream. "Ohh. That sounds horribly dreadful. I'm sorry, little brother."

"Just felt...too real." Aragorn shuddered again, leaning his head on his brother's shoulder. Elrohir had wrapped his shoulders with a blanket. Elrohir gripped his arm.

"Shh. But it was only a dream, Estel." He said softly. "It was a figment of your recent trauma, and your deeper fears. It was painful, but it is not real."

"I can still see it." Aragorn whimpered. "My blade, my very own sword, hurting the one I love, and so cruelly! And I couldn't do anything to stop it! Elrohir, am I weak? Am I really the man this city needs me to be?"

"Estel! You know better than to ask that." Elrohir was taken aback. He knew what a humble servant to the people his brother was, but wasn't degrading himself taking it too far? "You are the best king for your line. And this city, this world needs a man like you!" Aragorn sighed wearily and shivered in the night air.

"Estel, Alasse is alright. And your people love you dearly. Do not trouble yourself over the naysayers. They merely are trying to fill the air because they are still afraid. Merlyn's abduction of you is still wearing on them. They'll come around.

'And you, shouldn't think about so many _what if's, _but what IS, what is now. We are much more blessed with the recent events of real life, no? Well, at least _this time _that is the case." Elrohir smiled.

"Ai. We are." Aragorn agreed. He was still alive, his family and friends were safe, and he could still help them by being who he was meant to be. "Thank you, brother." Estel smiled sadly.

"You're welcome, Estel."


	60. Chapter 60 Under the Trees

**Wow! 60 chapters? This is the second story that has happened to with me! I never intended this one to be _that _long! **

* * *

Legolas wandered into his guest quarters and removed his tattered clothing. He quickly found a clean outfit and threw it on. He scowled as he rubbed his sore bottom. Next, he grabbed his faithful bow and clambered up into the trees to hide.

Thranduil was just about to go after his son to find out if he was okay when several high-pitched giggles approached. Galadriel narrowed her eyes at the young elf maidens as they passed by, smirking. "What has occurred?" Galadriel asked, though she already knew. Thranduil however, did not!

"Forgive me, my lady." One of the girls curtsied. "But we could not help ourselves. Prince Legolas startled us and then he fell out of a tree. He looked so perplexed he was turning red!"

"_What?"_ Thranduil frowned.

"Poor Legolas fell out of a tree as we watched the horses." Alasse grinned widely, and Galadriel gave her a knowing look.

"I don't see how though. He's like a bird when he leaps." One of the other girls snickered. "He's been hanging around humans too long."

"I have never seen the prince look so befuddled!" Another girl squealed.

"And you think it's funny, do you?" Thranduil pinned the girls with his killer glare. "My son may be hurt, and you stand around here making sport of his dignity! For shame. I am glad that my son does not fancy any of you." With that, he marched off.

_Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that! _Alasse thought, chuckling. The other maidens, on the other hand, gawked and sputtered at the handsome king's insult. They stalked off among themselves.

"I hope Legolas isn't too badly hurt." Arwen said innocently.

"I hope so too. Somehow I get the feeling his pride was injured more than his body." Alasse said casually.

* * *

"Legolas?" Thranduil called as he entered Legolas's domain in Lorien. Legolas was not in his hammock and was not in the dressing room. "Legolas! Where are you?" Thranduil called harder. No answer.

"_That's just what I need." _Legolas huffed to himself. "First the ellyth laugh at me and my loss of decorum, then my father wants to interrogate me! I cannot tell him. He won't understand!" Legolas's heart pounded as he remembered the tender way Arwen had pet even the most skittish of the equine, and the look of pure delight and adoration in her eyes when she saw the baby foal. Legolas leaned his head against the bark of the tree, grinning like an idiot and lovingly holding his bow as he remembered that moment. "She does not even know I am alive." He sighed in resignation.

The first night that the Mirkwood royals had arrived in Lorien, and Legolas had looked upon the daughter of Elrond in a whole new light, a song had been dancing in his head:

"_**Ten minutes ago I saw you,**_

_**I looked up when you came through the door.**_

_**My head started reeling,**_

_**You gave me the feeling,**_

_**The room had no ceiling or floor.**_

_**Ten minutes ago I met you,**_

_**And we murmured our how-do-you-do's.**_

_**I wanted to ring out the bells**_

_**And fling out my arms**_

_**And to sing out the news:**_

_**I have found her!  
**_

_**She's an angel.**_

_**With the dust of the stars in her eyes."**_

The words of his heart were waltzing around in his head and breathed contentedly. Arwen was truly a daughter of the stars. She was equal with the Lady Galadriel in beauty and grace, and not only on the outside.

Suddenly, Legolas began to wonder. Would she remain in Lorien forever? What was she planning to do if she left, go back to Rivendell? Or did she have other plans? When would they see each other again? "She could become my princess, and we'll travel Middle Earth together." Legolas whispered in Elvish.

"_LEGOLAS!" _Thranduil's deep voice made the trees shudder, horribly incinerating Legolas's tranquil revelry, and painfully reminding him of his current humiliation. Legolas did not answer. He climbed up even further to get some peace and quiet.

* * *

Legolas set his bow on his back and pulled out his whetstone, then his white knives. He began sharpening his faithful companions. He all but cracked the back of his head on the tree trunk when a strong hand suddenly appeared and tightly grasped his ankle! Legolas gawked, speechless. "Did you really think you could hide from me, Legolas, you overgrown, impulsive elfling?" Thranduil smirked.

"_How..." _Legolas whined.

"I may be thousands of years old, Legolas. But I happen to remember a_ few_ things. Namely, your favorite hiding spot any time you got in trouble or were sad and wanted to be away from everyone else."

"Oh." Legolas sighed, grimacing as he looked down at his knives. Thranduil climbed onto the branch and astutely sat himself across from Legolas.

"What happened?" Thranduil asked.

"_Nothing." _Legolas huffed.

"You were walking awkwardly when you returned. I was afraid you might have been hurt."

"Not like my pride hurts." Legolas pouted. Thranduil couldn't suppress a grin at his son's childish posture when sulking.

"Come now, Legolas. You shouldn't let those silly girls get to you." Thranduil scooted closer. "And I have a feeling they won't be tormenting you again. I gave them a very stern reprimand!" Legolas looked up at his father worried.

"I hope it wasn't to the point of tears." He remarked slyly.

"What of it? Any elleth that can make my son feel humiliated is not worthy of him." Thranduil declared.

"Oh. You mean like my sister has countless times?" Legolas retorted sarcastically.

Thranduil rolled his eyes. "That is different, and you know it. Siblings are born for incrimination. You know what I refer to, Legolas."

"Yes. Believe me, it isn't that, Ada." Legolas bit his lip. "They weren't pursuing me all over Lothlorien!"

"I am relieved to hear that!"

"It's...something else. I...can't explain it." Legolas gazed off into the distance.

"I will listen." Thranduil prodded.

"Forgive me. But...I cannot tell you. I only just discovered it myself. But I cannot share it with you at this time. I am sorry." Legolas said shamefully.

Thranduil pursed his lips. Legolas sounded so...despondent. What had come over him? A thought of terror struck Thranduil's heart. Had Legolas heard the call of the sea, of the gulls, and was planning to sail? Thranduil prayed not! He was just coming to terms with Alasse's condition and the sad fact that she was marrying a mortal. Now he had to deal with this? Would the Valar _ever _show him some mercy? He supposed that no other father on Middle Earth was fated to worry so over their children as he was! Why were they always breaking his heart?

"Very well." He nodded and descended the tree.

As soon as he was out of sight, Legolas puffed a huge breath of relief. He had hoped desperately that Thranduil wouldn't prod him for answers. He...he just couldn't reveal to anyone yet that he had feelings for Arwen. He was petrified. What if she didn't feel the same way? Oh, she would be so endearingly kind about it, and try to let him down with as much grace as possible. She would always be his good friend, of that, Legolas had no doubt. But...was it possible to be more than friends? He wanted it with all his heart, but he was too much of a scaredy cat at this moment to verbally pursue it!

* * *

Alasse startled when she found Thranduil marching stiffly down the garden path. "Ada? Is Legolas alright? You look vexed." Alasse said.

"I can look vexed if I want to!" Thranduil snapped.

"What did Legolas do?" Alasse sputtered.

"Nothing. That's what. He wouldn't tell me anything." Thranduil muttered. _And now I am greatly worried for him!_

"I didn't think so." Alasse shrugged.

"What? What happened?"

"Just a little mishap. We were visiting the horses, and Arwen was crooning to the new foal. Then we heard a thump behind us and found Legolas on his side in an undignified position, and all dirty. He fled as fast as he could from us, as if we were a pack of goblins." Alasse chuckled.

"Well, any elleth than can instill that kind of fear into my brave son _has _to have goblin blood in her veins." Thranduil said snarkily.

_You have NO idea, _Alasse thought. "Well, I am glad he is not too hurt." Alasse touched his hand. "I wouldn't fret over it, Ada. Legolas will be fine."

"Fine? He loses his balance and tumbles from a tree! He struts like a stout dwarf back inside, then he keeps a painful secret from me! And you tell me he's fine?"

"What painful secret?" Alasse furrowed her brows, genuinely confused.

"I have an unpleasant feeling that Legolas may be leaving us soon."

"Why?" Alasse asked cautiously.

"He wouldn't tell me. That's how I know." Thranduil hung his head. Alasse would have burst out into giggles except that Thranduil looked so heartsick.

"Oh, Ada." She smiled. "I do not believe that is the problem, at all!"

"Why not?" Thranduil asked, his eyes wide with confusion but hope.

"Haven't you noticed him of late? He barely eats, he's distracted, and he isn't listening to our conversations half the time."

"That's what I mean."

"Ada! Didn't you ever go through something like this before, once upon a time?" Alasse asked coyly, cocking her head and narrowing her eyes.

"Many times, more than I would care to count." Thranduil said glumly.

"Oh. But, wasn't there a time that you felt that way but you didn't care, because you were so _blissfully _lost in the life of another?" Alasse asked smoothly.

"What are you getting at? You're not speaking sense."

"_Ada..._I know _everything _about Legolas." Alasse hugged her father's arm. "And if I read him correctly, his recent behavior is thanks to a dear star he has just discovered." Alasse said wistfully.

"A _star?" _Thranduil frowned, trying to understand. Alasse shook her head. She couldn't believe her wise father was not picking up on it!

"The _Evenstar." _She stood on her toes and whispered in his ear. Thranduil froze, wide-eyed. Had he heard right?

"You mean..."

"Mmm-hmm." Alasse beamed.

"Well...I don't know what to say." His blue eyes took on a whole new gleam, but this time not from fear. "Is this true, _Iel nin?"_

"I, uh...don't think I was supposed to tell you." She said sheepishly.

"Oh, naturally." Thranduil squinted.

"Very much so. You just watch him for the next few days before we leave Lothlorien. Then draw your own conclusions." Alasse giggled, clapping her father's arm. Then she trotted away.

Thranduil shook his head. _I suppose I've grown so accustomed to preparing for the worst and trying to read the signs beforehand that I was completely blind to what was really going on! Incredible! Legolas and Arwen? Can it be? Well, he is one lucky elf! Poor Legolas! Does she share his feelings? I'll have to talk to the both of them about this! And maybe Legolas could use some help from his ancient adar._

* * *

**Oh, I do enjoy sending poor Thranduil on emotional roller-coasters, don't I? And he handled those 'fangirls' with a stern lecture, didn't he? **

**The next chapter, they should be heading back to Gondor...and Aragorn! **

**I don't want to drag out this story for much longer. I want these characters to move on for what comes next!**


	61. Chapter 61 Lovers' Dance and Departure

**Don't worry, SunStar706! Legolas is _not _going to sail, I promise! He's in love. It's just that with all that has happened to their family in the passed year, Thranduil has formed a habit of assuming the worst and misreading people sometimes. **

**If you read Tolkien's books, Legolas did not sail until after Aragorn's death. They were such good friends that Legolas waited until Aragorn departed from Middle Earth. Then he and Gimli sailed to Valinor.**

**I was never intending for Legolas to fall in love in this story, except maybe at the end. I hope you don't mind me pairing him with Arwen. Since this is Fanfiction. I do believe they'll be cute together. And pairing him up with someone we all already know, and who is his friend, who could've been a thing saved a lot of pressure!**

* * *

"Am I to believe that you learned what has become of your son?" Celeborn asked curiously when Thranduil rejoined him, Galadriel, Gimli, Arwen, and Gandalf.

"Yes, indeed. It was..._most enlightening." _Thranduil answered.

"Is Legolas alright?" Arwen asked. Thranduil stood there, staring at her pensively. Arwen mistook that look for disapproval of her question. Thranduil subtly shook his head. Could it really be, that his son had given his heart already to this beautiful creature, whose grace and beauty surpassed even the most dazzling Elven gowns? "I am sorry." Arwen hung her head.

"Hmm? What? Oh, Legolas. He's alright. I believe. He was in a very sour mood though." Thranduil answered.

"Well, I believe he will sort it out," Gandalf sighed with a smile, then threw a knowing look at Arwen, "when he feels ready."

"I do hope so. The laddie's been off his rocker since we arrived!" Gimli huffed.

"Oh, yes." Thranduil agreed. He couldn't help smiling coyly when he saw that Arwen was blushing. She unconsciously started running her hands through her hair nervously.

"Excuse me." Arwen said meekly, and flowed out of the room.

Thranduil watched her go, unaware that a proud smile was creeping up his face at the thought of the beautiful young girl and Legolas being together. He heard snickering behind him and noticed that his friends were all trying to stifle their laughter.

Thranduil glared at them with his fists on his hips. "Oh, don't give me that." He scolded coldly. "You knew about this, didn't you? _All of you!" _

Gandalf looked away with a guilty little boy look as he puffed on his pipe. Gimli cleared his throat loudly, pretending he'd suddenly developed a massive cough. Galadriel giggled. Celeborn was trying his best to look serious. "Well, Thranduil, Arwen has been living here for some time, and we know her very well." Galadriel finally explained. "Did you not think we would notice the way her face flushes and her eyes light up like a sunrise every time Legolas is in the room?"

"So, you believe she shares his feelings?" Thranduil asked hopefully. He prayed so! He couldn't b ear to see Legolas dancing on air only to brutally come crashing down.

"Mmm." Galadriel nodded. Thranduil sighed with relief, then reinstated his killer glare.

"You dogs. You conspired about this, didn't you? Discuss it behind my back and let me worry myself sick like a complete idiot! Why am I _always the last _to know what is happening?" Thranduil huffed. Impish laughter echoed behind him as Alasse stood there with her arms crossed, snickering. "How long have you been standing there?" Thranduil looked down on her.

"Long enough." Alasse grinned widely. "I knew you'd figure it out, Ada. I just wasn't sure if it would be _before or after _the wedding!" She teased.

"Oh, _Iel nin,_ you are going to regret _those_ words...And for your part in this ridiculous behavior..." Thranduil narrowed his eyes, smiling wickedly. Alasse knew _that look, _and she blushed deeply. He wouldn't! Not in front of all these wise people. Determined not to give into his threats, she shook her head.

"Mmm-hmm." She smiled skeptically. "I'd like to believe that."

"_Believe it." _Thranduil said much too calmly. Alasse's eyes widened, but she tried quickly to change the subject.

"Elrond will have much to learn when he arrives." Galadriel came to the rescue.

* * *

The first thing Thranduil wanted to do was find Legolas and Arwen, pull them together, and heavily bombard the poor youngsters with a wagon load of questions. However, Galadriel and Celeborn convinced him to wait and leave the kids alone.

* * *

Legolas had avoided everybody all day. He'd refused to come down from the tree. Even Gimli and Alasse couldn't persuade him to quit sulking. "Come on, Legolas." Alasse groaned, exasperated. "The other ellyth are gone, and you can't stay up there forever."

"I think I can." Legolas retorted stubbornly.

"Leg-"

"Bah. Forget it, lassie." Gimli muttered. "It's these wood elf princes. They just mope around all day if they don't get just everything they want."

"_I know what you're doing, Gimli..."_ Legolas warned, but did not face him, pretending he didn't care.

"They throw a tantrum so someone will give into their silly whims. And when that doesn't work, the hide in the trees. 'Cause they're fraidy cats." Gimli said proudly.

"I am _not _a fraidy cat!" Legolas growled.

"Did you hear something, lassie? I could've sworn it was an elfling," Gimli rattled on, "but it sounded too much like screeching cat to have a voice that perfect."

"_Gimli..." _Legolas seethed.

"At least the female elves have sense enough to keep their heads in crisis." Gimli threw Alasse a sweet smile.

"That's because _our _heads have something in them." Alasse snickered.

_Oh, that does it! _Legolas glowered. He lept down from the tree with an exaggerated thump. "Scram, the both of you!" Legolas demanded.

"And who do you think you are, laddie? The twig king? You can't order me around." Gimli crossed his arms.

"Alasse, _muinthel nin, _would you please take this...this over-sized mole and see that he disgraces his company with someone else?" Legolas asked flatly.

"Why, Legolas? It was just getting good." Alasse smirked.

"That's my girl." Gimli approved.

"_Go away..." _Legolas gritted his teeth.

"Let's go, lass. I can find more _civil _company with the Enchantress herself." Gimli said haughtily, spinning on his heel. "By the way, if you aren't such a fraidy cat, why don't you tell the girl how you feel?" Gimli called before he scurried away, bellowing in laughter.

Legolas gaped, petrified. "How did _he_ know?" Legolas panted helplessly at his sister.

"Oh, dear _muindor...everybody _knows." Alasse whispered. Legolas literally paled.

"E-even Ada?"

"Even Ada." Alasse nodded. Legolas stared into outer space, horror on his face.

"Wait a minute. You told them, didn't you?" Legolas glared.

"Only Ada. I'm sorry, Legolas. Believe me, I _wasn't _going to! But he was so afraid for you, assuming you had heard the call of the sea and were going to leave us, that I had to put his mind at ease." Alasse said seriously.

"He thought what?" Legolas frowned. "Did he really take my silence as...Oh. Poor Ada. He's been through a lot, hasn't he?"

"Ai. Everyone else...Gandalf, the Lady Galadriel...they knew just by watching the two of you." Alasse beamed.

"Oh, Valar..." Legolas gulped. "But it still wasn't your place to tell Ada!" He turned stoic again.

"I'm sorry, Legolas."

"Not good enough." Legolas said sneakily. He stepped menacingly toward her.

"Legolas, you-what are you-oh! No..." Alasse shook her head frantically.

"_Oh, yes." _Legolas smiled darkly, fluttering his fingers. Alasse whirled around and fled for her life. She ran right into Thranduil.

"Hide me, Ada!" Alasse begged.

"Isn't that a bit childish, Alasse?" Thranduil arched his thick, bushy eyebrows.

"Please!" Alasse persisted, worriedly looking back behind her to see if Legolas was coming. He was! She hadn't felt _this kind _of adrenaline for ages! She knew what was coming.

"Ahh, Legolas. There you are." Thranduil smiled. "So, you finally decided to drop from the stars and mingle with the rest of us earthlings, eh?"

"I suppose." Legolas shrugged. "I apologize, Ada. I am deeply sorry that I nearly caused you such unnecessary heartache! That was never my intention! I didn't imagine you would take my evasiveness so...so drastically. Rest assured, I am going to remain here for a very long time." Legolas touched Thranduil's arm.

Thranduil smiled warmly. "It is alright, Legolas." He said softly. "I...I don't know what became of me, that I would sum up such a conclusion."

"You're stressed." Alasse said behind him, forgetting that she was supposed to be hiding from Legolas! "_Such is the life of a royal." _She drawled, throwing Thranduil's daily words back at him.

"So… care to explain how you ended up so messy and antisocial, Legolas?" Thranduil teased.

"No." Legolas said coyly, hoping that he could put off admitting his feelings for just a bit longer.

"There is no point in denying it now, dear _gwuindor._" Alasse declared triumphantly.

"She's right,_ Ion nin."_ Thranduil crossed his arms. "You are sorely outnumbered."

"Ugh. Why did I have to have a _girl _for a sister?" Legolas huffed.

"'Cause we're not all sourpusses, unlike you grouchy, royal wood ellyn." Alasse said smugly. Even Thranduil gaped, staring back down at her.

"Ohhh...wrong answer, _dear sister." _Legolas warned her with a smirk. "Now, you are going to get it."

"Nuh uh. If you _catch _me, then I'll get it." Alasse argued, then ran for her life.

"Oh, it's on!" Legolas growled and raced after her. Thranduil shook his head in amusement, finding himself actually chuckling heartily. Maybe coming here had been the right thing to do after all. Not a moment later, down the glen, he heard his duaghter's high-pitched squeals and Legolas's victorious laughter.

* * *

Legolas had still retreated again to hide himself after that. Even passed dinner, he remained alone in the tree. But he'd snuck some tidbits from Lady Galadriel's kitchens so he wouldn't go hungry.

The stars were sparkling brightly tonight, and an enormously full moon shone down on the earth. Legolas heard singing. Melodious_, _gentile, heavenly singing. His heart fluttered and swinging through the trees like a monkey, he followed the voice till he came to the lake. The ripples of water danced up and down, reflecting the light in the heavens.

Arwen was standing at the lake's edge. She was wearing a light, tulle, pale blue dress with flowing tresses like a waterfall. There were exquisite flowers adorning her black hair, which shone like silk with the moonbeams kissing it. She was sweetly singing one of the elves' tragic love songs, that always brought joy mingled with tears to their hearts.

Legolas had practically stopped breathing. Even though she was the fairest of the fair, still, to him she was like something out of the stories he had heard and dreamed of as an elfling. Why, he could've sworn it was not Arwen Undomiel, but the Lady Luthien herself who stood before him! His feet seemed to be floating without his knowledge of them! He didn't even realize he was approaching her, awe and adoration warming his blue orbs.

Arwen slowly, turned her head as she became silent. Their eyes met, and she smiled. Legolas did not smile. He just stared, wide-eyed. That smile, that voice…as smooth as a dove.

"Legolas?" Arwen spoke first. "Are you alright?" No response. "Are you alright?" Nothing. Arwen stepped forward and took his hands, making sure he was still there. "_Legolas?" _She frowned.

Legolas's body tingled as he gazed directly into her ocean blue eyes. He silently reached up his hand and tenderly brushed a strand of hair behind her beautiful, pointy ear. He gently caressed her cheek, shuddering at the contact. She felt as delicate as silk.

Arwen smiled, blushing brightly. "Legolas..." She murmured. Legolas blinked back, as if he'd been slapped.

"Forgive me." He panted.

"What for?" Arwen prodded.

"I...I didn't ask first." Legolas gulped.

"Did you hear me object?"

"N-no. It's just..."

"Please, don't stop." Arwen whispered, grasping his wrist. Legolas gazed at her, his heart thudding wildly. She _wanted _him to touch her? She _wanted _him to know her like this?

"You...you do not mind?" He sputtered. _Oh, very smooth, Greenleaf. _

"No." Arwen grinned. Legolas pinched one of the flowers in her hair, making sure it was set right. With his other hand, he slid hers into it and gripped it protectively. Arwen closed her eyes, breathing with a shudder but smiling brightly. "You are most gentle. For a fierce, woodland warrior." She teased.

"Anyone who would not be with you, is just asking for a death wish!" Legolas exclaimed.

"You're sweet."

"I'm _serious, _Arwen!" Legolas declared. "You are kind, and selfless. And pure. And...so...so...lovely. You deserve to be treated with only the utmost respect."

"Thank you. We've hardly seen each other since you arrived. I understand you've had much on your mind, worrying about your sister..."

"While that is true, I...I was avoiding you. It was my fault. Forgive me."

"Legolas, what has gotten into you?" Arwen asked curiously, fighting to keep the rising excitement out of her voice. "You keep apologizing for paying me compliments. Why?"

Legolas knees nearly buckled. His heart was trembling. This was it! It was time to be honest. But...what if she didn't return his feelings? What if she just thought he was being cute? Legolas couldn't bear it, if she was unable to see just how sincere he was about this! "Arwen...I...I..." He croaked.

"_Yes?" _Arwen urged him with that enchanting smile. _Is he...is he…_

"Arwen," Legolas finally found a solid hold on his voice, "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you _here...I love you." _

Arwen stared at him, stunned, unable to speak. He could not read the expression on her face save for shock. He wasn't sure if she was thrilled or disappointed. She smiled sadly and started to cry!

_Oh, Valar, no! Not that! _Legolas's heart sank. _Anything but that! _"Oh, Arwen, I am sorry!" Legolas grabbed her hands. "Forgive me. I...I didn't mean...I wasn't trying...oh, what have I done? I am sorry. I only wanted to tell you what has been in my heart since...it doesn't matter. I blundered it, and I shall regret it for many moons..."

"Of course it matters!" Arwen argued.

"Wh-what?"

"Legolas, I'm not angry at you!" Arwen wept with a bright smile on her face. "I love _you!" _

"You..." Legolas froze and his mind went blank. "What did you say?"

"Legolas Greenleaf, I love you."

"You love me?"

"Ai."

"You love me?"

"_Yes!" _

"You love me." Legolas gawked in disbelief.

"Yes. Yes, you silly wood elf." Arwen laughed, grasping his hands. "I suppose it has been for a long time. I first fell in love you at my father's council in Rivendell, when all were debating on the fate of the One Ring. You and Gimli the dwarf did _not _get along. But the two of you were willing to lay aside your differences for the greater good, and work together for what truly mattered. That was the moment I truly fell in love with you.

'Valar knows, pride runs deep in your family. But you proved it is not so deep that it is impenetrable, nor that it cannot be buried if necessary. You took on humility, though I do suspect that you and Gimli originally planned it to show each other up, you chose to help Frodo, rather than stand around and continue old squabbles. You showed honor.' And I have admired you for it ever since."

"Oh my." Legolas shuddered happily. "Arwen, we've always been good friends. And I always thought you were sweet and kind. But...when we came here, I saw you in a light I have never seen before! So pure, and full of love and beauty. Arwen, I travel to Eryn Lasgalen. But I do not reside there. And I have a tendency to travel. But, if...if we were to wed, I can work at giving it up if that is what you desire. It may take years, but I am willing to give it up if it makes you happy!"

"Oh, Legolas, you don't have to do that." Arwen chuckled. "You will make a fine leader. And Alasse has told me all about how you gathered everyone together and saved Aragorn! How you would not give up on him, even when it almost cost you your life! I want to be the one who can inspire and encourage you to be that leader."

"Do you mean that?"

"I do, with all my heart. I want to share my life with you and be a part of who you are."

"Ohh, Arwen, _melleth nin…_." Legolas murmured, kissing her hand. "Lady Arwen Undomiel, Daughter of Elrond and Celebrian Peredhl, the Evenstar, will you do me the greatest joy of becoming my wife, my one true love, my princess, my own star of the great lights?"

"Yes. Yes, Legolas." Arwen nodded eagerly. "I would be honored, I am so happy, to become your wife and the love of your life!"

Legolas grabbed her around the waist, and swooped her up in the air. He was so happy he couldn't hold it all in. He cried out cheerfully, making her laugh. He gently set her down and tenderly kissed her perfect lips. He could not believe it! She was his! She loved him!

Arwen savored every fiber of that passionate kiss. Could this really be happening? Legolas, the prince of Mirkwood, could have any elleth he wanted. And many had sought his attention! Out of all his travels, all the sights he'd seen, and ladies he'd met, he'd chosen _her _to be his other half! She wasn't just a blast from the past to him. She wasn't just someone for him to greet at reunions and celebrations. No! He wanted to join his life, his soul to hers. Arwen couldn't believe it!

"Are you really real?" Legolas whispered, nuzzling her face as they embraced. "I keep expecting to find you a legend of the past, about to evaporate from my fingers."

"Don't you dare let go of me." Arwen whispered back. "This cannot be a dream."

"I do not know." Legolas sighed as he dropped down on his knees, holding her hands. He gazed deeply into her eyes as he sang the song in his heart in Elvish. He smiled and continued to stare at her as if she were a star plucked from the heavens, that he held in his very hand. Legolas met her lips again. Arwen didn't pull back but returned it fully, warmth and love passing through their bodies. As they pulled back, they began laughing merrily.

"Everything is has changed since you came." Arwen murmured. She slightly pulled away, and began twirling in her dress under the moonlight as the trees and creatures of Lothlorien sang into the night. Her tresses flowed flawlessly around her like waves. Legolas had never seen anything so beautiful and his heart skipped a beat.

_How is she so perfect? _He thought. Arwen stepped to the water's edge and reached out her hand to him. He smiled and gently took it. She pulled him along the shore and twirled under the trees with the fireflies fluttering around them like rhinestones. They gripped hands and flew in circles. "I can't hold it in anymore. I have to tell you what I've been feeling since the night we came." Legolas laughed as he swooped her up in the air.

"Tell me, Legolas."

Legolas put her down and began waltzing her through the wood. "Ever since the night I came here with Ada and Alasse, the moment I laid eyes on you, it was as if I was meeting you for the very first time, again!"

Arwen spun again, this time taking Legolas with her. She effortlessly scrambled up one of the trees. Legolas gaped, wide-eyed, then climbed up after her. She climbed higher and ran farther, coercing him to catch her. Legolas raced through the tree limbs rapidly. She lept onto a limb above him. He leaned against the trunk and stared at her dreamily. "I felt the same way too." She said. "That night I saw you."

Legolas stood on both feet and reached up, cupping her chin. Their lips met and they kissed gently. He helped her down, grabbed her hand, and pulled her along as he led her through the trees. They ran and spun and lept together, laughing.

Legolas finally descended. Arwen slowly came down and he gripped her waist as she came down. At first, he just stood there, holding her. Then he carefully dipped her so that her hair touched the ground. He leaned close to her face, she grabbed his neck, and they kissed once more. "I do love you, Arwen." He whispered.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, unlike other mornings before, Legolas and Arwen did not give each other a wide berth. They sat together, smiling so much that they didn't eat. Everyone shared knowing looks with each other but kept quiet.

"Well?" Alasse caught Legolas alone later.

"Well what?" Legolas asked innocently.

"Well? Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Ugh, Legolas! Did you tell Arwen how you feel?"

"Of course. What did you think I was going to do?"

"You mean you actually told her?"

"Ai. I did." Legolas smiled dreamily. Alasse threw her arms around his waist.

"Oh, _muindor nin!_ I am so glad for you." Alasse cried.

"Well, we will have to ask for Elrond's blessing of course. So it's not quite official yet."

"Don't spoil this moment for me." Alasse scolded. "Do you know exactly how long I've been waiting for a sister? You certainly took your time, brother."

"Well, it took me that long to realize that I love her." Legolas said defensively.

"That is really sad." Alasse shook her head.

"Sad is putting it mildly." Thranduil boomed as he entered with his arms folded. "Even I told your mother faster than that!"

"You did not." Legolas rolled his eyes.

"I did so."

"Everyone in the Wood knows it took ages for you to gather up the courage to tell her!" Legolas teased triumphantly.

"Oh, why ramble over ancient history?" Thranduil huffed. "I take it from your ridiculous behavior at the breakfast table that she had a most pleasing response?"

"She said, yes!"

"That is so wonderful,_ Ion nin._ I am very happy for you. And you have given your heart to the most illustrious, gracious elleth in all of Arda. I will be honored to call her my daughter." Thranduil threw his arm around Legolas. "_Let's just hope Elrond will see it our way." _He teased.

"Oh, Ada. Please!" Legolas gulped.

* * *

Two days later, it was time for Thranduil, his children, and Gimli to leave. Arwen and Legolas were sad to be parted and they lingered with each other till the last possible second. "I'll write to you often." Legolas promised, kissing her hands.

"So will I. We'll see each other very soon, I'm sure." Arwen nodded with tears.

"Please don't cry." Legolas said, caressing her face.

"May the brightness of the stars light your path, Alasse." Galadriel said. "I know that you and Aragorn will do many great deeds for the free peoples. Receive my blessing."

"Thank you, my lady." Alasse nodded. "And thank you for trying to help me."

"You are welcome, dear child. I pray that you will be fully healed, with time." Celeborn said to her.

"Thranduil, I hope you can find peace about this." Galadriel said.

"I believe I have, Galadriel." Thranduil nodded. "Parts of this journey will be painful, and hard. But it will not be as great a burden if my children and I shoulder it together."

"I am relieved you finally understand that, my friend." Gandalf said. "I must tarry here, until Elrond arrives. Then I must see the hobbits safely to the Shire. Safe travels."

"Thank you, Mithrandir, for all you have done. Especially for my daughter." Thranduil said. Gandalf smiled.

"Legolas is about to embark on entirely new journey." Celeborn pointed out.

"Ai." Thranduil grinned. "I believe he is finally ready. Well, goodbye, my friends. Until we meet again. Alasse, Legolas, come! It is time to go!"

Legolas quickly kissed Arwen and stroked her cheek before hurrying to his father. Gimli had said his goodbyes. Alasse hugged Arwen. "I will see you soon, muinthel nin." Alasse beamed.

"The same to you." Arwen nodded.

* * *

**Should I make Aragorn and Alasse's wedding at the end of this story? Or should I make a one-shot of it when the story is done?**


	62. Chapter 62 Not Just Any Man

**Hopefully only a few more chapters.**

* * *

"How are you feeling, _Iel nin?" _Thranduil asked Alasse as they rode through the forests.

"Fine, Ada." Alasse smiled brightly.

"You have no ache, nothing?"

"No, I don't. It is such a relief, especially to know that Aragorn is safe!"

"Indeed. It is." Thranduil sighed. "Alasse, my daughter, I hope you understand, that the day _will _come when Aragorn must die."

Alasse's face instantly sobered. "I know." She whispered, and tears filled her eyes. Just the thought… "I do know, Ada." She sniffled.

"I do not want you to look back on your choice, your wedding day and regret your commitment." Thranduil told her seriously. "That kind of grief is insatiable. It just might destroy you. It is a killer. I do not wish that for your or Legolas." Alasse said nothing, contemplating her father's words. She knew he was looking out for her, but must he bring it up now? She'd just gotten Aragorn back! And now Thranduil was suggesting she give him up? No, well maybe. But he wouldn't say that lightly. He knew what true grief was. And even after all these centuries, his heart had never completely healed. His wife had been an immortal: she wasn't supposed to die! But she had.

Alasse continued to shed tears, saying nothing. Thranduil hated dashing her hopes, especially when she'd been so peaceful after suffering for so many days. But she must know the full scale of what she was getting into by marrying Aragorn. Even so, he'd felt like he was stabbing her with his cold words of doom and gloom. But it had to be done.

Legolas, riding up ahead, had heard the exchange but kept quiet. This was between the two of them.

"I am sorry, Alasse, for having to be so blunt." Thranduil said grimly. "But I do not want you to enter marriage blind-sided. Can you understand that?" Alasse looked away and dabbed at her eyes. "I know. I always just make everything worse for you." He grumbled.

"Ada, please! Stop." Alasse scolded him. "I cannot stand it when you speak that way."

"Sorry, but what else am I to think?"

"Ada, I have thought about this every day, ever since I had my first premonition: Aragorn's death." Alasse explained. "Do I want that kind of pain? No! It terrifies me to even think of it! But...Aragorn is the other half of my soul. I cannot give him up."

Thranduil stared at her. He could only pray that his son and daughter's marriages did not end so untimely and painfully as his had!

"I just pray and hope, that Aragorn will perish in the peace of old age, and not...not in agony, like...like Mother did." Alasse murmured dismally.

"So do I, my love." Thranduil smiled weakly, reaching across to brush away her tears. "More than you know! And...you are blessed to have Aragorn. He is a true king among kings! I have seen the ugliness of men, and their ways. At least the indecent ones. Not all of them would treat you as honorably as Aragorn has."

"That's why I love him so." Alasse said wistfully.

"Yes. Some men would be appalled at having a wife with her own battle scars to show. But Aragorn does not. You know, _Iel nin,_ he is not just _any _man."

"No. He certainly is not!" Alasse declared proudly.

"You scar makes no difference to him. He loves my precious daughter for who she truly is. That is the _only _reason I am permitting this marriage, to a mortal man. Because I know that Aragorn will always care for you."

"Thank you, Ada." Alasse beamed.

* * *

Since they were so close to home traveling through the Wood, Thranduil said he would be taking his leave of Legolas and Alasse at the gate to Eryn Lasgalen. "Will you not accompany us back, Ada?" Alasse asked in surprise.

"I have been away from my kingdom long enough. I am needed there. If I must let you go, best to learn right now." Thranduil hung his head. "Besides, I know that your brother will take good care of you."

"I will." Legolas nodded.

"Bellethiel, you are needed at the palace. Tatsu, you may accompany Alasse if you like." Thranduil instructed.

"It will feel strange without Bellethiel." Legolas smiled at his friend.

"As it will for me, Your Highness." Bellethiel agreed. "But this is my duty, and I promise to make you and your father proud while you are away."

"We shall see each other soon, no doubt." Thranduil said. Alasse dismounted her horse and hugged her father. Even though they hadn't been on the best of terms through this journey, she would miss him terribly.

"Remember the white gems, Ada." She whispered.

"I carry them with me always, now." Thranduil whispered back. "Good luck, Legolas. Be safe, my son!"

"We shall, Ada. Do not worry." Legolas said.

"I'm going to miss you, mellon nin." Alasse told Bellethiel.

"Me too." Bellethiel sniffled, hugging her princess. Legolas shook her hand then hugged her too.

"May the Valar watch over you till your return." Thranduil said, forcing down tears trying to escape his eyes.

* * *

When Elrond arrived in Lothlorien with the hobbits, they were showered with a warm welcome. Arwen was so happy to see her father. Elrond's reaction was priceless when she told him of her and Legolas's engagement. He had remained speechless for a full five minutes! Until he finally smiled and warmly embraced his daughter. "It is wonderful news that you give me, Arwen. I always knew you had your heart set on him." He grinned.

"You hardly mentioned it." Arwen teased.

"I wanted to see how it played out. Ah, Arwen. You have chosen well. Legolas is a very good elf, and a wise leader. You shall both be extremely happy." Elrond told her fondly. "I shall be honored to call him my son!" Arwen cried tears of joy, leaning on his chest.

* * *

It was sad and felt odd not having Thranduil and Bellethiel with them on their journey. Everyone missed them very much. Even Gimli said he missed Thranduil! His friends gaped at him. "What?" Gimli huffed. "Who else am I going to pick on on this trip? He kept it from getting dull and boring."

"Why, Gimli, you've always got me." Legolas teased.

"Bah. You know how to counter me. But the twig king? Ha, ha, ha! His reactions are something I would never miss!"

* * *

After weeks of travel, the day finally came that the party reached Gondor, with little danger! Aragorn had been holding councils to discuss more effective ways for Rohan, Gondor, and other countries to better protect themselves from 'leader' impostors like Merlyn. Some people were still angry with him for sparing the punk's life, and questioned their king's wisdom. Aragorn didn't blame them. They wanted justice. But Aragorn had tried to impress on them that human life is not something to just be snuffed out so callously, even if it is merited. He was still angry at Merlyn for all the crimes he'd committed against the innocent, free people. But he was determined not to be like him.

Messengers arrived for Aragorn, informing him that Prince Legolas and his party had returned. Aragorn went out immediately to meet them. The moment he locked eyes with Alasse, their hearts fluttered. She slid off her horse and ran into his arms where he spun her around in the air, the both of them laughing before she threw her arms around his neck and they kissed. "You...you came back." Aragorn stammered, as if in disbelief.

"Of course I did. I made a promise, you silly man." Alasse smiled. She didn't care what proper or improper decorum people considered their behavior as king and future queen so openly displaying their affection in public. Aragorn was not just any man. He was _her _man! And she proudly wanted the whole world to know!


	63. Chapter 63 Paying Homage to a King

Alasse remained in Gondor for three months, going over wedding plans with Aragorn and other preparations that would change in the future when she became queen. Three months hardly seemed like enough time, with all the decisions that had to be made and explained! But, Alasse was slowly getting a taste of how busy Aragorn's life would be as king when they were married, with everything he had to oversee. Of course, she was used to it with Thranduil, but this was different. Aragorn was going to be her husband!

Legolas and Gimli visited frequently from Ithilien. But, time sped by too quickly. All too soon, it was time for Alasse to depart from Gondor and return home to her father's halls. She and Aragorn were to be married in the next year. That was hardly an inconvenience to the elves, but to poor Aragorn, it felt like forever! Since she had been with him in Gondor the passed months, he had not had any nightmares of his captivity under Merlyn's hand.

"It will pass quickly, you'll see." Alasse assured him.

"Easy for you to say." Aragorn said sadly. He didn't mean to be unkind, but it was true. Alasse was an elf, and literally had all the time in the world. While he, a mortal, could easily be wiped off the face of the earth by various causes.

"I know." Alasse nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. "I wish it was already here."

"So do I." Aragorn lightly kissed her head.

* * *

When Thranduil saw his daughter ride in through the gate and dismount, his heart swelled with joy. She ran up the steps to him and he grabbed her up into his arms and swung her around, laughing with tears. It was a joyous homecoming, _this time! _

* * *

Time was flying by as Alasse returned to her healing studies, made wedding preparations, and plans for when she would leave the Woodland Realm to make Gondor her new home. Thranduil helped where he could. Alasse seemed so happy! Thranduil felt ashamed for having tried to control everything. He had done what he could to prevent the inevitable from happening, and fate had intervened, and proved to him that he couldn't control the future.

* * *

Alasse told Thranduil that she wanted to visit Dale. When King Bain had sent word that King Bard had died, right before Aragorn's friends and family had set out to find him, Thranduil had been the one to give their condolences. Alasse said that she'd never given her friend a proper goodbye. Thranduil permitted her to go, accompanied by Bellethiel and an escort, of course.

It was good to see King Bain and his family again, and see their remarkable progress since her last visit. She laid a bouquet of flowers at the foot of the bronze statue that had been erected in Bard's honor. His clothing in appearance was not that of a royal, but the humble, winter coat he had been wearing when he'd killed Smaug, and he was bearing his great bow and Black Arrow. But even though they were sculpted in bronze, the determined glaze in his eyes still burned: the face of a true leader, the face of a king!

Alasse had visited the painting again, then returned to the statue. She sat down on a bench before it. "I apologize, my friend, that I did not come before this and was thus unable to give you a proper parting the time of your passing." She murmured softly. "So much has happened!

'You were right! Aragorn has completely stolen my heart and all that goes with it! I remember when we saw each other last, you knew, just by looking at me. I was stunned when you guessed it before I had mentioned anything about it! How I wish you had lived long enough to meet Aragorn. He is a great man, like you once were. Humble, determined, selfless, courageous, resourceful, compassionate, steadfast...I could sit here all day and talk about him!'"

Aragorn's lifestyle and virtues had reminded Alasse of her old friend, the bowman. While Bard had been a simple bargeman, Aragorn had chosen exile as a despised ranger. Bard had done whatever he could to feed his family and keep them safe. Aragorn had chosen to live as a wanderer, protecting innocent people who didn't understand and even didn't appreciate the lengths he went to to make sure they could live without fear of losing their freedom or their lives! Both had been ordinary men, by appearance, leading simple lives, doing what needed to be done, but to the best of their ability! And when the time had come for them to be exalted, it had not changed them for worse, but if anything, they had taken on their royal roles as a way to help those they cared about.

Bard, like Aragorn, had had the bravery of a warrior, the heart of a father, the compassion of a healer, the loyalty of a brother, and the resolve of a leader. Just like Aragorn. Alasse had witnessed the meek leaders, take charge and be the pillar to others in hopeless circumstances, even when they themselves could not see how they were possibly going to accomplish their much needed goals!

"You and he are so much alike, you know?" Alasse spoke again, her cheeks glowing with warmth. "I am sorry that you will not be able to attend the wedding, my dear friend Bard. I How I wish you could! I would've been so honored to have you share in our joy! But your family is invited, and by the way, your grandson Skandar _just _graduated in his training, and he is now a soldier in Gondor's army!

'You and Aragorn have been more than just heroes. You have instilled inspiration and prudence in the hearts of your followers. When you didn't give up, it gave them hope! And that hope burned brighter as it was passed along! You life was not wasted, my friend. And your legacy of virtues are still living today, in your children and grandchildren and their children!

Thank you for being a beacon of hope in this dark world! You shall not be forgotten. Be at peace, Bard the bowman, dragon-slayer, humble bargeman, and loving father! Farewell, _mellon nin.'" _

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

**Guess what? Only 3 chapters left!**


	64. Chapter 64 Our Love Will Remain

The year had sped by for most, except to poor Aragorn. Him being a mortal, it felt too long. But, his duties as king helped pass the time and keep him busy. One of the most difficult things about Alasse not being near him was that his nightmares of being in captivity had returned. He fought hard to brave it out every time he'd wake up from a terrifying dream that he was again at Merlyn's mercy. But, it was on these nights that he just felt so alone. Even as he struggled to even out his breathing, picturing Alasse's beautiful face and her radiant smile helped him get through the night.

Invitations had been sent abroad all over to welcome friends to Aragorn and Alasse's wedding. King Bain of Dale and his wife were planning to attend, as well as the hobbits, citizens from Rohan including little Ruby and her family, and Gimli was even bringing a few of his kinsmen from Erebor including Bofur, who was now a very old dwarf. But Alasse had been very kind to Bofur and even found him charming when he'd been held in Thranduil's halls. The old dwarf remembered her and was happy to be invited. And Gimli had convinced his brethren that not all elves were bad.

Legolas wrote to Arwen as often as he could. They talked about their dreams and the future. Even Gimli had never seen the dazzling prince so alive and radiant.

Thranduil was so demanding in overseeing the wedding preparations that one would've thought it was _his _wedding all over again! His daughter was getting married for crying out loud! And especially after the rough few years they'd all endured, it was his duty to see that everything was absolutely perfect for the special day! At least, that was the excuse he kept barking at to everyone.

* * *

Legolas and Gimli arrived in Eryn Lasgalen to help Thranduil escort the bride and her friends. It was the night before they were to depart for Gondor. Alasse was leaning against her balcony one last time. Legolas was standing with her, wrapping his arm around her. "I know that Ada said this would always be our home, that we'll always have a place here. But it seems surreal to know that tomorrow it will never be the same to me." Alasse said.

"I have had my turn of going through that." Legolas nodded. "Would you like to take a stroll through the forest one last time?"

"I would!"

Brother and sister walked side by side under the boughs of the many trees and flowers they'd grown up with. So many memories frittered through their minds as they passed old haunts and reminisced about old times, good and bad. But mostly good. Alasse climbed up her favorite tree and Legolas came up after her. They sat together, dangling their long legs just like when they were elflings. "Well, tomorrow we head out, to make new, wonderful memories." Legolas said.

"Yes." Alasse agreed. Tears filled her eyes.

"Oh, now don't cry, sweetling." Legolas murmured. But his eyes grew misty too.

"I hope and pray that our children will have free childhoods, _better _than ours!"

"They will." Legolas said confidently. The trees kissed them with light breezes and whispered their joy and sadness at their princess leaving. When Legolas lept from the tree, Alasse descended after him, but he caught her in his arms, bridal-style.

"Legolas, what are you-" Alasse giggled.

"Oh, let me carry you around just one last time!" Legolas pouted.

"Alright. This once." Alasse sighed. Legolas carried her through the paths just like when she was very little, whether he was carrying her because she was hurt, or asleep, or sad, or frightened.

Legolas stopped when he came to the fountain in his mother's garden. He set Alasse down. "I'd like to be alone if you don't mind." Alasse told him. He nodded and quietly left. Alasse sat on the edge of the fountain with the water light spraying at her. "You were right, Nana." She whispered. "You _were _right! I was beginning to feel that it was hopeless. But what you said was true. We just had to keep pressing on, and _believing. _And Ada seems more joyful than I have seen him in...I will miss this place, Nana. So much! But it is time for me to take my new place, at Aragorn's side for however long it will last."

As Thranduil marched to his beloved's garden many hours later, he found Alasse asleep on the soft grass beside the fountain. He smiled fondly and stooping down, he removed his velvet robe and spread it over her, like a protective hug. He stroked her hair and kissed her head. Then he sat on a marble bench and gazed up at the stars. "How I wish you were here, my love, to help me through these moments." He said solemnly.

_But I am here with you, Thranduil, _a voice seemed to say softly in his ear. _Every day, in the both of our beautiful children. You have done well, my love!_

Thranduil grimaced with tears.

* * *

The next day, the Woodland king and his children left their home to bring his daughter safely to her new one. Alasse had spent all morning at her mother's statue, adorning it with fresh blossoms and her mother's favorite plants.

It had been a long journey through the mountains, but for once in many centuries, their travels had _not _been fraught with danger! And never once had they spotted an Orc!

Aragorn was overjoyed that Alasse had finally arrived! He embraced her warmly and kissed her gently.

* * *

The Lothlorien elves had contributed part of the adornments and materials for Alasse's wedding gown. Aragorn had given her only the finest fabrics as well. Alasse had been fitted for it, yet they would not let her see what the dress was truly going to look like. Thranduil had ordered them not to until the day before the wedding. So, every time the seamstresses used the real raiment's on her to see if they fit right, Alasse was blindfolded. They really wanted it to be a surprise!

It was one week before the wedding. Guests had been pouring in for two weeks! Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor, and the twins had come. Celeborn and Galadriel with Arwen and their sons. Bofur was gray-haired now, with a very long beard, all traces of his once chocolate mane gone. But the twinkle in his eyes had never gone out. And he was still wearing that funny hat! "My friend, it has been a long time!" Alasse greeted him.

"Too long, lass." Bofur bowed and kissed her hand.

"Belle!" Ruby cried when she saw Bellethiel standing with the King's Guard. She ran up to the captain excitedly. Bellethiel broke all sense of decorum and caught the little girl up in her arms, and embraced her tightly. "I'm so glad you are here too!" Ruby smiled.

"So am I, dear child." Bellethiel nodded.

Ruby's parents walked up to the pair, holding a bundle in their arms. "Captain, meet out newest treasure." Ruby's mother said, pulling back the blanket to reveal a small baby girl with dark hair and green eyes. The baby cooed sweetly.

"She's precious." Bellethiel tried to swallow her tears.

"Her name is Bella. We named her after you, Captain, to thank you for saving our little girl." Ruby's father said. Bellethiel's eyes widened and she wept joyfully.

"How have you been, my dear?" Elrond asked Alasse, taking her aside.

"I have been very well, thank you." Alasse smiled widely. "Aside from having to look at myself in the mirror a lot, I hardly notice it is there. I have felt no more pain." Elrond smiled, nodding in approval.

* * *

The next morning, Alasse and Aragorn were to wed in the Court of the Fountain, at the foot of the White Tree. Being an elf, Alasse had desired an outdoor wedding. And everyone else told Aragorn that the White Tree was the national symbol to his realm and what he stood for, so he could not agree more. Their bridal party (a human custom that Aragorn had explained about) would surround them on the sidewalk rim around the tree, along with their fathers and Gandalf. It was to be a glorious affair, of that everyone was certain.

* * *

The many, many guests had been tended to, while the bride, groom, their families and closest friends had a private feast in Aragorn's dining hall the night before the wedding. Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Sam's wife and children were there. As were Gimli and Bofur, Faramir and Eowyn, their son, King Eomer, Gandalf, and Tatsu, Alasse's nursemaid of old. Even Bellethiel was invited. Elrond, his children, Glorfindel, Erestor, and Celeborn and Galadriel were also there. And even dear old Bilbo. It was quite the gathering, of elves, men, dwarves, and hobbits. Alasse and Aragorn felt sweltered with love from all their dear ones emanating through the room.

There were many toasts and well wishes. Then they started exchanging stories with one another. Aragorn and Alasse slipped out privately. He led her to the citadel, to the White Tree. He gestured her to join him as he sat down on the grass beneath the tree, and Alasse stretched out onto her back and rested her head in his lap. She hummed contentedly, with his arm behind her head and his hand holding hers. "I hope I will be able to make you proud." Aragorn said timidly. Alasse frowned up at him.

"What kind of thing is that to say?" She sputtered.

"I'm not an elf, Alasse. It's pretty obvious. And I won't live forever." Aragorn said seriously. "And, my being is so much different from yours, and the immortal life you've known for so long."

"Are you trying to sell yourself short?"

"I'm only stating the facts. And that I know my limitations, something you may have a hard time adapting to."

"Do you really think I was _not _mindful of all of this, when I said I would be your true love?" Alasse asked sternly. "Do you think I only became lost with the stars in my eyes, going in blind? Aragorn! How long have we been friends? For ages, Legolas and I have traveled the earth at your heels, slaying enemies and trying to build a better world.

'I have seen you ill, wounded, exhausted, battered, angry, defeated, cornered up against the wall as it were. I have seen you when you believe you have reached the end of your rope. I know you are not the Valar. Nor do you have the mystical powers of my people. And you don't have to. You have something _better, _something you have always had, and part of what drew my heart to yours.'"

"_Better _than elf powers? Well, I cannot begin to imagine what that is!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"_Estel."_ Alasse murmured, reaching up to stroke his bearded chin. _"__Hope." _ Aragorn smiled warmly. "Come here, you silly man." Alasse giggled.

"I _do _love you, my Elven princess." Aragorn said softly, and leaned down to kiss her. Alasse wasn't going to argue. She arched her neck and met his lips. She ran her silky hands over his rugged, handsome face with her eyes closed. "I will do all in my power to insure tomorrow is the best day of our lives. This I promise you." Aragorn said, lightly placing his hand on her stomach. She gripped his hand and just smiled at him.

They sat there for an hour, singing Elvish songs of Nimrodel, the Lay of Luthien, and other familiar tunes. Reluctantly, they rose to their feet and rejoined their families.

"I will see in the morning, my love." Aragorn murmured to Alasse as they said goodnight.

"Yes. Goodnight, Estel." She whispered in Elvish.

* * *

After the others had retired, Tatsu grabbed Alasse excitedly. "What is it, Tatsu?" Alasse laughed.

"Come, child. It is finished!" Tatsu told her giddily, tugging her toward her chambers. "Now close your eyes."

"_Tatsu..." _

"Don't argue with me, elfling! Just do as I say." Tatsu scolded. Alasse giggled and closed her eyes as she was led to her room. "Alright, love. Now you may open them." Alasse obeyed. She was speechless.

Her bridal gown was laid out across her canopy bed. Alasse shuddered, covering her mouth with her hands. She could not believe it. It was _sooo _beautiful! An Elvish drop-waist bodice of white silk overlaid with shining, pure _mithril _sparkled in the candlelight. The collar was below the collarbone, rectangle-shaped, the border laced with pearls. The wrist-length sleeves were the same as the bodice, but with below the shoulders, band of pearls and rhinestones wrapped around each arm. Underneath each band, was a sleeve drape enveloping the arms like a water fall and ran down to the ankles. The drapery was shimmering sky blue taffeta, with silk diamond shaped patterns running all the way down with Elvish emblems and diamonds at each corner. The full-length skirt was of the same material as the top of the dress. It was white at the hips, just above the knees, it morphed into sky blue down to the hem. And about the waist was girded a pearl belt, adorned with diamonds, rhinestones, and white gems, and it ran all the way down to the floor.

Alasse was astounded. She'd known her people were talented with making beautiful clothing, but this was beyond anything even _she _had imagined! It was absolutely gorgeous, dazzling.

"Oh, don't cry, my child." Tatsu said, wrapping an arm around her.

"It's...it's so...I cannot even...it's like a dream." Alasse sniffled.

"Better than a dream." Tatsu corrected her. "Come, let's try it on."

"Oh, no! No, please. I'd rather not. I don't want to...until it is time."

"I understand." Tatsu hugged her. "I am so honored, love, that you and Aragorn have asked me to stay on, as your personal attendant. I couldn't believe it! And I shall be thrilled when you bring new little elflings into the world for me to look after."

"Yes. Me too." Alasse agreed.

* * *

Alasse wanted to find her father. She found him on his balcony overlooking the city. She stood beside him. "You should be in bed." He said without looking at her. "It is well passed midnight."

"I cannot sleep." Alasse shrugged.

"So...did you like your 'gift'?"

"Yes! Yes, I did, Ada. It is amazing! Thank you so much. It was like something out of a dream." Alasse beamed. Thranduil finally faced her and smiled sadly. He reached his hand out and stroked her small face.

"I just wanted to show you how much I want you to be happy." He said.

"Ohh, Ada..." Alasse gripped his hand. "You don't have to do that to make us feel loved."

"Well, it was the very least I could do. You and Legolas will always be my children, no matter how grown up you try to argue and prove otherwise. Your mother is so proud of both of you, I know it. And so am I."

"I know you miss her, Ada." Alasse hugged him. "I wish I could've known her longer, like Legolas did. I know it pains you to speak of her, but may I ask _one _question?"

"Yes, darling."

"Who named me? Was it Nana?"

Thranduil smiled with pride. "No. I did." He said happily. "It was your mother's idea. When you were born and I held you in my arms for the first time, your mother told me to name you. I called you _Alasse, _because it means happiness and you had added much happiness to us all. "

"I feel like I'm breaking your heart, marrying Aragorn."

"That is to be expected." Thranduil wrapped his arm around her. "I knew this day would be coming. I'm so happy for you, my love. At the same time, I am saddened because things won't be the same."

"We will still have each other though."

"Yes. Our love will remain. I love you, my sweet princess. I always will." Thranduil said with tears.

"I love you too, Ada." Alasse leaned her head on his broad breast. "Thank you for everything."

Thranduil softly kissed her hair. Tomorrow he would be giving his baby girl away in marriage.

* * *

**If you want to know the dress I imagined for Alasse, look up Olivia De Havilland in **_**The Adventures of Robin Hood 1938, **_**in which she played Maid Marion opposite Errol Flynn as Robin Hood, and find the dress she wore during the archery tournament. **

**The next chapter is the wedding!**


	65. Chapter 65 Love for Eternity

**THE WEDDING! AT LAST!  
**

* * *

The wedding morning bloomed bright and joyful. The birds sang, and the sun shone down on the White City with illuminating rays. It was going to be a joyous day indeed!

Alasse woke up and her heart fluttered excitedly. Today was the day. She sat up in bed, crossing her arms over her chest as one does when standing under a shower of water. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. _Nana, I miss you, more today than I have in so long! _Her thoughts spoke. _I wish you were here to be with me and help me get ready. But I treasure the moments I had together with you between this world and the next. If...if only I could feel your arms around me, one last time! _

_I love you, Nana, so much! We all do. And we miss you. You'll be in my heart throughout this beautiful day. You will never be forgotten, by any of us. _Tears rolled down the princess's face.

A knock at the door interrupted her meditation. "E-enter." She said in a quivering voice. Tatsu entered the room and her eyes creased with sympathy as she hurried to the bed.

"Oh, child." She shook her head, rubbing Alasse's hair. "You're thinking of your mother, aren't you?"

"Yes." Alasse nodded.

"Ohh." Tatsu leaned in closer and grabbed the younger elleth in a warm embrace that she was so fond of. Alasse inhaled more calmly. "There, there now. You're not alone, child." Alasse sat up and dabbed at her eyes. "Shall I brush out your hair?"

"Yes. I would like that." Alasse smiled sadly.

* * *

Elrond's sons had brought Aragorn breakfast in bed. He'd told them they were being silly, but they refused to let him get out of bed until he ate every bite, as they were sure he would go to his own wedding on an empty stomach. Once they were satisfied, they both smothered him in a hug. This time, he couldn't be mad at them and hugged them back. If Elladan and Elrohir had been his biological blood brothers, he could not have loved them any better. They had taken him in and been his family for as long as he could remember. They'd given him so much love, and he felt so blessed by it.

* * *

Thranduil placed his silver circlet on his head. Then he turned to Legolas. "Well, let's see how you look." He said.

Legolas was wearing a silvery blue tunic over a white undershirt, with dark blue pleats running down the skirt of his tunic down to the hem. He wore dark gray trousers and black boots. His circlet sat on his golden head.

Thranduil narrowed his eyes. "Hmm. Well, you look decent enough. I guess it will have to do." Thranduil shrugged 'sternly'.

"Oh, your flattery is most touching." Legolas retorted, rolling his eyes.

Thranduil came to stand right in front of his son. "Legolas, I...I am so proud of you. Words can't express how much." Thranduil said, tearing up. "You have become a better person than I could ever hope to, and you have surpassed my own deeds in ways that I never would have trodden. Your mother knew you were destined for great things, and right now she is smiling on you more than you could possibly know, _Ion nin." _

Legolas's eyes were misty. Even though in recent years, Thranduil had opened up about his long lost wife more than he used to, it was always still a very painful subject for him to speak on, and one he could never endure for very long. So, for him to openly speak _this _much about her… _"Thank you, Ada." _Legolas whispered. Thranduil pulled his only son to himself in a hard hug.

* * *

Alasse felt as if she was entering a new world as she slipped on her wedding dress. Her hands ran over the regal brocade belt and the rest of the flawless garment. She felt new, almost 'reborn' in it. Her long auburn hair had been cleaned and brushed to perfection. There were little waterfall braids running down her hair as her long locks and tresses flowed down her back and front. There were small pink and white flowers in her hair. A misty veil of pure silk was pinned to the back of her hair and her Elvish silver tiara was placed on her head.

"Ohh, you take my breath away!" Arwen gushed, gazing at her friend's beauty.

"You look like a dream,_ mellon._" Bellethiel added. Aragorn had told Alasse of the human wedding custom to have the bride and groom's closest friends stand up with them at the ceremony to show their support and blessing, a bridal party he called it. Alasse fell in love with the idea. So she'd chosen her ladies in waiting who would stand up with her on this special day: Arwen her childhood friend from Imladris of course; Bellethiel, the captain of her father's guard, her new arms instructor, and good friend; Eowyn, the valiant shield-maiden of Rohan; and of course Tatsu, her nanny and the closest thing she'd felt to a mother since toddler-hood.

Aragorn's band of brothers at heart were Gimli, Faramir, Eomer, the twins, and last but not least, Legolas. They had all been faithful and devoted, even to death. He could hardly remember life without any of them. They were all true gwadors (heart brothers) as the Elves put it and he was greatly humbled that they had agreed to stand with him on this special day.

Each of Alasse's ladies in waiting wore their own special dress for the occasion: Arwen was attired in the same lime green and intricate tiara she'd worn to Aragorn's coronation; Bellethiel was stunning in her royal blue gown with silver pleats, and it really complimented her black hair; Eowyn was displayed in a soft lavender dress with white and gold trimmings and brocades, which really brought out her golden hair; and Tatsu was in her favorite richly red silk dress that she'd worn for centuries to special occasions. It made her long brunette hair stand out.

"Thank you." Alasse bowed her head. Tatsu came up and hugged her. "_You are the closest to a mother I've ever known!" _Alasse whispered.

"With only pleasure, child." Tatsu whispered in her ear and kissed her face. Each of the other girls came up and embraced the princess with sweet words. Then they all filed out and left Alasse to await her father.

* * *

It was Legolas who entered first. He stood there, awestruck. Alasse grinned at him. "Forgive me." Legolas said timidly. "I don't mean to stare, but you look more beautiful than I have ever seen you." Alasse blushed.

"So do you." She grinned. Legolas cleared his throat. He stepped forward and took her hands.

"Well...I guess gone are the days of us hunting and wreaking havoc all across Middle Earth, aren't they?" He sighed.

"_Maybe."_ Alasse said with a gleam in her eyes.

"We've been through so much together. You've always been my dearest friend." Legolas said sadly.

"And you have always been my hero, from the very beginning, Legolas. I always wanted to be like you, so strong and brave, fearless. You've been my idol since I was old enough to understand what the word _mellon _meant. Always." Alasse said softly.

"My fights were not the same without you at my side. We make a pretty fierce-some team don't we?"

"Yes. And just because things will be a bit different doesn't mean we have to stop."

"You are right, of course. Oh, dear _Melui Tithen Muinthel _(sweet little sister)_," _ Legolas grasped her arms, "_Le Melin _(I love you). So much!" He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth.

"_Le Melin _too, Leggi." Alasse sniffled. "I could never ask for a better brother. Had I _ten _sons of Ada, and they all be larger built and stronger than you, you would still be the best. I am so glad you're my brother. And thank you for your blessing on me marrying Aragorn. It means so much."

Legolas rubbed her shoulder and kissed her face. "I knew all along it was meant to be, and I am very happy for you, _Muinthel nin._ I hope today is only a glimpse of what is in store for you and Aragorn."

"Thank you, Legolas. I know that you and Arwen will be exceptionally blessed as well."

Legolas blushed. "Thank you." He kissed her hands one more time then left the room.

* * *

"It is nearly time." Elrond told Aragorn as he entered his chambers.

"I know." Aragorn struggled to slow his breath as he gazed into the full length mirror. He was wearing a blue tunic, with silver brocade embellishments emblazoned all over it, white robes smoothly hanging from his shoulders with the White Tree symbol stitched into them, and a long, flowing royal blue velvet cape covered the floor behind him. All that was missing was his crown.

Elrond smiled at his human son's nervousness. It was not that Aragorn was getting cold feet. The wise elf lord knew better than that, that Aragorn's love for Alasse was sure. It was just, this was a huge step. He, a mortal was about to wed an immortal Elven princess! This did not happen every day. Aragorn was a bit overwhelmed.

"Let me help you with that." Elrond chuckled. He stood behind Aragorn and placed the crown on his head.

"You've given me so much." Aragorn said, gazing at his father's face in the mirror. "Thank you. That sounds so feeble. But it is all I know to say."

"And I ask for no more." Elrond smiled fondly, placing his hands on his son's shoulders. "This is your path, and now Alasse will be joined to you on it. You shall tread this walk together. Things will never be the same."

"I know." Aragorn nodded, turning. "Thank you for being my father, Ada. I can't imagine having any other!" He smiled, hugging Elrond.

"Thank you for being my son." Elrond murmured, holding the king to his bosom. After a few moments, they broke away. "Well, now. It is time to go and greet your good friends."

"_And my bride."_ Aragorn said wistfully.

* * *

Thranduil braced himself as he placed his hand on the knob of Alasse's door. This was it! This was the moment he would see his little baby girl grown before his eyes into a gorgeous, radiant princess bride. His breath hitched. _Calathiel, I cannot do this without you! _His heart pleaded. _Give me strength. _Taking one very slow, very deep breath, he stood tall and entered.

Alasse was standing in front of the mirror. She slowly, gracefully turned to face him. "Hello, Ada." She smiled brightly.

Thranduil lost control. The dam completely broke. His blue eyes went red with tears, yet his smile was lathered with pride and adoration. He came to her and she slipped her small hands into his. He leaned forward and lovingly kissed the top of her head. She looked _just _like her mother.

"Ada, pl-please don't cry." Alasse's own voice quivered.

"I'm...not..." Thranduil fought to regain control of his voice. "You are shining like the very stars of Arda. But, there is one thing missing. Turn around." Alasse obeyed and waited. She felt her father's strong arms come around her shoulders as he placed and then clasped the White Gems of Lasgalen around her neck. She shivered with happiness. She laughed through her tears. "Now you are perfect, _Iell nin."_ Thranduil whispered. He cupped her chin and tilted her face back to face him.

"Aragorn is more than worthy of you. I have known that for a very long time. It just took me this long to admit it." Thranduil said. "You both have my full, unadulterated blessing. The happiness you know today will pale when compared to what you will know as husband and wife."

"Ada..." Alasse smiled tearfully. "I...I don't know what to say!"

"And...one more thing...I love you, Alasse. You will always be my little princess." Thranduil said gently, stroking her face with his large hand. Alasse buried her face into his chest.

"And I love you, Ada." She breathed. Thranduil enveloped her in a loving hug. They both stood there, safe in each other's love, weeping for a few moments. Then they heard the bells chime through the city.

"Well, this is it." Thranduil smiled widely. "Are you ready, my love?" He held out his hand.

Alasse placed hers in it and nodded. "I am ready, Ada."

* * *

The streets all the way up to the Court of the Fountain was lined with guests, many of them citizens of Gondor, others people from Rohan, Lothlorien, Rivendell, the Shire, even Erebor, and the Eryn Lasgalen. The court had been lavished with ribbons, curtains, garlands, fresh flowers, the banners of Gondor, and flags. Gandalf was already standing beneath the White Tree with Elrond. Bilbo was sitting next to his old friend Bofur. Aragorn's brothers-in-heart marched up the steps to the fountain surrounding the tree. Then the elves began to sing as Aragorn ascended, looking majestic as any king. Behind him were Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo, all dressed in the finery of Gondor, fit for princes. Bilbo and Bofur looked at the halflings with deep pride.

Aragorn stopped before the fountain. He took a knee, and all present bowed on their knees as Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin took their places in front of Gandalf. After that, Aragorn walked up to the hobbits and kissed each one on top of their heads. If it wasn't for the courage of these little folk, this day would not be possible! He smiled sweetly at each of them, then bowed with his hand over his heart like the elves did. Then he turned to faced the steps.

Bellethiel, Eowyn, Tatsu, and then Arwen all gracefully walked up, dropping flower petals all across their path. They took their place at the fountain, their smiles as endearing as their stunning garments. Faramir gazed adoringly at Eowyn and returned it with her sweet smile. Legolas sighed wistfully as he soaked in Arwen's beauty. Her smile never ceased to enchant him. She looked his way and grinned happily. His stomach fluttered and he felt light-headed. Arwen coyly cocked her head at him. Legolas blushed but did not break eye contact.

Thranduil was ascending the stairs with Alasse on his arm. Everyone was captivated by her bridal beauty. Her entire being sparkled in the happy sunlight. Thranduil walked steadily and regally as ever, his face beaming with love and pride.

Arwen began singing in Elvish. Aragorn thought his heart was going to stop completely. Tears filled his eyes as he looked on his shining princess bride. He'd always known she was a beautiful elleth. But today? He almost couldn't take it in. And he nearly passed out when she flashed him a joyful smile. It sent quivers through his whole body. She was about to be his queen!

Thranduil escorted her straight to Aragorn. He kissed Alasse on both cheeks, then he placed her hand in Aragorn's. Alasse shuddered as she took Aragorn's arm. Their lives were about to be changed forever. Things would never be the same from now on.

Thranduil gave his blessing as he gave up his daughter. The hobbits smiled lovingly at the king and his new queen-to-be. Gimli sniffled loudly and hid his face in his arm.

Gandalf began the ceremony, followed by Thranduil and Elrond. They had the couple kneel. Thranduil and Elrond placed their hands on their shoulders and chanted many Elvish blessings over their union. Aragorn and Alasse's eyes hardly left each other. It was as if they were the only ones that existed in the world, save for the love they were surrounded by on all sides.

Aragorn and Alasse exchanged their vows and placed a golden ring on the other's index finger. They hadn't had the chance to give each other silver rings (as was Elvish custom) before all their troubles had started. Thranduil walked over to Aragorn and placed a white diamond gem on a chain over his head and around his neck. Aragorn bowed his head respectfully. Then Elrond came forward and placed a deep ocean blue crystal around Alasse's neck. She beamed up at him. Aragorn and Alasse began singing in Elvish. Not a single soul present was not touched deeply by the song. Their minds drifted to their turmoil during the years under Sauron's dictatorship, and other struggles, griefs, and losses each one had endured. But then their hearts were lifted with the beauty before them, reminding all that hope still existed and that life could once again be beautiful.

Gandalf was about to make the announcement when Aragorn held his hand up in a halting manner. "Just a moment, Gandalf. Please." Alasse said. The bride and groom came to the hobbits and knelt before them. Elladan and Elrohir came forward, both bearing dark purple velvet pillows. On each pillow lay two daggers, small swords. They glinted in the sunlight, forged of the strongest Elven steel, with personal Elvish inscriptions laid into the blades.

Alasse removed the first one. She bowed her head before Pippin and then placed the sword in his hands. His eyes widened, dumbfounded. It was an Elvish dagger made only for him and him alone, a small way to thank him for his part in the fight during the War of the Ring. "My lord, my lady." He bowed his head gratefully. Aragorn and Alasse smiled lovingly at him, and she lovingly stroked his small face.

Aragorn took the next sword, and handed it to Merry. It was the same as Pippin's, only with different engravings and his own personal inscription. He bowed his head. "Thank you, my lord. Thank you, my lady." He said. Aragorn gripped his shoulder.

Alasse presented Sam's to his. His eyes welled up as he received it. This was a tremendous gift of gratitude, bestowed on him by the mightiest king of men and his new queen. Sam would never forget this moment. Rosy smiled proudly at her husband. Sam bowed his head, his eyes rimmed with tears. "Th-thank you." Was all he could get out of this throat. Alasse cupped his cheek and Aragorn patted his shoulder.

Then it came to Frodo. Dear Frodo. He could barely smile, overwhelmed by this honor and remembering what he'd been through trying to destroy that bloody Ring! He almost hadn't done it, just like Isildur! To think if it hadn't fallen in the fire with Gollum like it was supposed to! His smile was so sad, it broke Aragorn and Alasse's hearts. The little hobbit had been through so much, more than anyone should. And his soul had not fully healed. They loved the sweet halfling with all that they were, yet they couldn't take his troubles away. He would have to find healing when he was ready.

Aragorn handed him the sword, then clasped Frodo's hands firmly around it to ensure that he did _not _refuse it and try to give it back to them. Alasse held his face with both her hands, staring down lovingly into his once innocent and now haunted face. She placed a tender kiss on his hair. Then Aragorn did the same. Bofur and Bilbo were both sniffling at the affection given Bilbo's nephew.

Alasse and Aragorn stepped back, bowing once again before these little heroes who had saved all of Middle Earth. Then Aragorn helped her to her feet then they stood before Gandalf again. He smiled proudly at them. With a loud voice, he declared them king and queen of Gondor. "You may kiss the bride." He said happily.

Alasse and Aragorn laughed giddily. They were husband and wife now, two souls unequal without the other. They were one. Aragorn held her face and vigorously closed the gap between them. Alasse threw her arms around his neck, and he twirled her around in the air, still kissing. This surpassed even the very first kiss they'd ever shared. That was nothing compared to this! They felt their deep love endlessly pouring into each other. The crowd cheered and applauded all over the city. When Aragorn set her down, they still hadn't broken their kiss. Then he dipped her so her long hair touched the floor and they kissed harder than ever.

Thranduil, Elrond, Gandalf, and the others chuckled at the youngsters' unabashed display of affection. Aragorn finally brought her back to her feet and slowly broke the kiss, letting them breathe again. They embraced tightly. "Now come the days of the king and his queen. May they be blessed." Gandalf said. Aragorn was about to turn to face the people when Alasse grabbed him back to herself for one more kiss, earning them several hearty laughs.

Then Aragorn took her hand as they faced their people who blessed them with smiles and cheers. Then with his bride on his arm, the king led his new queen down the court of their kingdom. Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo followed directly behind them with people bowing as they went. Arwen finished the song.

* * *

A massive feast ensued with songs, dancing, and many, many toasts and well-wishes. An awed silence fell over everyone when Aragorn led Alasse to the center of the celebration and led her in their first dance as husband and wife. It was magical. They twirled and waltzed perfectly, Alasse's dress floating behind them like a wave. But the most beautiful part was when Aragorn dipped her and then lifted her into the air as they spun. Everyone was enthralled by it. As they slowly finished, Aragorn kissed her.

Thranduil stepped up to dance with his daughter. He'd shed his tears today already, and he was intent on relishing every moment of this. He found himself happier for Alasse and Aragorn than he could've thought possible in the passed two years. He'd lost Alasse once and then nearly over and over again. But, by the grace of the Valar, she was still here! Thranduil had closed himself up in the shadows for long enough. It was time to start living again! After all, that was what Calathiel would've wanted.

Alasse contentedly let her head rest on his chest as they waltzed. It took him right back to when she was an elfling, and he would pick her up in his arms and twirl her around in circles, making her giggle, while Legolas danced with his mother and would pay her sweet compliments, ever the gentleman. Wow. Thranduil had not thought about those kinds of memories in centuries! Now here was his baby, a bride! And, not far off was his son, whose eyes never left the daughter of Elrond. Thranduil smiled wistfully to himself.

"What are you thinking of, Ada?" Alasse asked.

"How beautiful life can still be, if we just look around." Thranduil answered. Alasse's heart lifted to the sky. Her father _was_ finding peace.

* * *

"Arwen?" Legolas breathed.

"Yes, Legolas?" Arwen smiled coyly.

"Would you like to dance...with me?" Legolas asked shyly.

"I was just waiting for you to ask." Arwen laughed. Legolas offered his hand then pulled her to the dance ring. Other couples joined them. "You dance nicely, Legolas." Arwen said.

"Haven't you ever seen me dance before?"

"It's been a very long time. And it's not as if we have danced like _this _before."

"That is sad. We missed out on so much."

* * *

After Thranduil excused himself, Elrond took his place. Thranduil drank some wine as he observed the many dancers. "Thranduil?" Arwen appeared. "You would you care to dance with me?" She asked.

"I'd be happy to, Arwen." Thranduil's eyes lit up. "So...you still like him?" He teased as he led her through the steps.

"Well, what do you think?" Arwen grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes. Legolas has never loved like this before. I could not be happier to see who he gave his heart to."

"Oh, thank you." Arwen said, blushing.

"Are you happy, Alasse?" Elrond asked even though he knew he didn't have to!

"Oh, yes." Alasse nodded as she danced with her new father-in-law.

She had great respect for Elrond. He was wise and kind, and even though he'd lost his beloved wife, he'd chosen to remain behind in Middle Earth though the parting had broken his heart. He'd stayed because he knew he was still needed, and before he rejoined his dear Celebrian, he had wanted to do some more good in the world first. He'd had to be the strong one for their children. It had made him a sad old soul. But he hadn't let it break him.

When his human son's life was on the line, Elrond had looked after Alasse and done whatever was possible for her to ease the burden of her war wound. All that time his heart and fears had been with Aragorn, yet he had cared for others' needs while anxiously trying to find his son, bearing his own burden silently, never troubling his friends with his worry. Alasse had been inspired and humbled by his selfless spirit, even in the midst of fully knowing the risk of losing his child.

Even when she was little, Alasse had always considered him a second father. And now, he actually was! The very fact just warmed her heart.

"Your radiance is infectious child. I am glad that I have lingered on this earth long enough to share this day with you." Elrond said softly. "I know you will bring pure joy to my son."

"I'll do my best." Alasse said. "Thank you, Sir...for _everything." _Elrond quietly nodded.

* * *

Faramir walked over to Aragorn with Eowyn and their son. "My friends. I hope you have enjoyed this wonderful day!" Aragorn said.

"That we have." Faramir nodded. "We had something we wanted to tell you."

"Oh?"

"We are being blessed again." Eowyn said cheerfully. Aragorn's eyes widened.

"That _is _good news!" He smiled at his friends. "My congratulations to both of you."

* * *

The entire kingdom partied all through the day into the evening. At dusk, Gandalf displayed his fireworks. The hobbits felt comforted, for it reminded them of home, of the good old days back in the Shire. Bofur and Gimli had been enjoying the party's wine and ale, as did some of the elves, especially from Thranduil's realm. Gandalf even had a firework of Treebeard carrying Merry and Pippin through the forest, which earned a lot of laughs.

Alasse and Aragorn stood together beneath the White Tree, looking over their people who were simply taking pleasure in life. After the long years of grief and darkness under Sauron, hope had returned. Alasse lay her head on Aragorn's shoulder and he nuzzled her hair with his chin. Tomorrow would begin their whole new life together.

They had come a very long way since that night decades ago when Aragorn had happened upon the elf maiden in the forest, all alone with her horse fighting off Orcs, trying to get to Rivendell to bring Elrond back to Mirkwood with her to save her brother, Legolas from spider poison.

Yes, much had happened and changed for them and between them since that dark night in the Misty Mountains, when she'd met a fellow ranger and found a new friend.

* * *

**Only one chapter left, and I CANNOT wait for you all to read what it's about! **


	66. Chapter 66 My Estel

**So, we've reached the final chapter! Can't believe it! I never planned to make the story this long. I know it can be daunting, wanting to follow a fic, especially when it hasn't been read for a while and you try to catch up.**

**Thanks to you all for who begged me to pair Alasse and Aragorn together and for leaving reviews. I appreciate it.**

**I saved this for the final chapter, and you are about to find out why! I hope nobody saw this coming! ****A little warning: this chapter has a tad of mature content that I almost _never _write! But nothing heavy.**

**Enjoy and I beg you for reviews on this final installment!**

* * *

"_**For it is said in old lore: The hands of the king are the hands of a healer. And so the rightful king could ever be known." **_

Holding Alasse's hand, Aragorn called out to their guests. "Thank you, my dear friends, for sharing this joy with us!" He spoke. "May it be an indication of good things to come. But my queen and I must take leave for the night. Bless you!" The crowd clapped and bowed before the king and new queen. Just before they departed, Aragorn slipped his hands under Alasse's back and legs, and kissed her as he carried her inside.

* * *

Their families embraced them and bid them goodnight. Then Aragorn again swooped her up and carried her off to their wedding bed.

They had removed their wedding clothes and carefully set them aside as they prepared for bed. When they were ready, Aragon sat on the edge of the bed and tugged his wife to himself. She placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled down at him. His hands clasped her hips and he arched his neck toward her. She came to his level and met his lips. As their kiss deepened, Alasse placed herself on top of him and pushed him down onto the bed.

When they finally caught their breath, they smiled at each other. More kissing episodes followed. Neither of them had ever experienced this before. It was indescribable. It was so holy and pure. It was so right. It was _beautiful. _

* * *

Alasse lay back on the bed as Aragorn sat above her. He gazed down thoughtfully at her bare stomach, staring intently at her scar. The scar that had caused her so much heartache. He still could not understand that it wasn't gone. Elves didn't scar as humans did, unless very severe.

Aragorn recalled what she had told him and Legolas about her wound, how she'd gotten it. About how the hideous, huge Orc had not only stabbed her with a spear, but out of cruel sport, he had twisted it! Aragorn braced himself remembering when she'd first told him of it, and how deathly weak she had been because of it.

Now the skin where once was divots and torn muscle, had healed over, but the middle of her abdomen was still shadowed by a large, dark red mark that did mar what should've been perfectly white skin. Aragorn shook his head dismally. She had been in so much pain when she'd first been wounded. And then when he had learned of the painful visions she'd had while he was in captivity...Tears filled Aragorn's eyes as he took in all that his wife had gone through, for _him! _He gently placed both hands down on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Alasse asked softly.

Aragorn only looked at her sorrowfully but didn't reply. He shifted his posture. He slowly leaned down and rested his head on her middle, closing his eyes and tenderly running his hand over her bare skin. Alasse inhaled deeply at the blessed contact, passion running through her, but also an unearthly sense of safety. Aragorn whispered quiet healing prayers as he caressed her once slashed torso.

Alasse had _never _felt more loved and protected than she did now! How was it possible? She loved this man so, and she knew he did her. How could he possibly make her feel more special than she already had, just knowing him? There was only one answer: without him, she was nothing!

Aragorn lifted his head but did not straighten up. He nuzzled his face into her skin and then he ever so lovingly kissed her stomach. Alasse breathed hard from such pure and caring attention. Aragorn kissed her again, this time right in the middle of her scar. Then he laid his head down again and wrapped his arms around her waist. Alasse lovingly ran her hands through his hair.

They remained like that for an hour. Aragorn finally sat up, but his hand never left her abdomen. He shifted closer to her face and kissed her lips. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him to her chest. He returned the kiss then knelt right above her. "_Le Melin, melleth nin (_I love you, my love)." He whispered sweetly.

"_Le Melin, Estel _(I love you, hope)." Alasse murmured.

* * *

The morning came as bright as the day before. Alasse woke up in her husband-_husband's-_arms! It wasn't a dream! It was all real. His eyes were still closed, but he looked so peaceful as he held her to his bosom. Alasse snuggled closer into him. He stirred and opened his eyes, gazing majestically into hers. "Good morning, my love." He smiled sleepily.

"Good morning, Estel." She whispered back.

The servants served the king and queen their breakfast in bed at Aragorn's request the night before. After eating, they stayed in bed together, exploring what this new marriage entailed. Before noon, Aragorn reluctantly suggested they get dressed to meet their families. Aragorn threw on his silk bathrobe and after kissing Alasse on more time, he retreated to the bathing room.

Alasse sighed happily in the bed once more before rising to her feet. She walked across the large bedroom to the wardrobe to choose a dress for her first day as queen. She chose a soft but vibrant blue. As she stood in front of the full length mirror to put it on, she froze.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Were her eyes deceiving her? Had some spell been cast over her? Inside the mirror, it showed her bare stomach, as flawless as any other elleth! Alasse dropped her dress and ran her hands over her belly, glancing down at her perfect skin then back at the mirror, then back to her stomach. She couldn't believe it! Could it really be real?

"Aragorn! Aragorn, come here!" She yelled. Aragorn flashed out of the bathroom and to her side in an instant.

"Alasse, what is wrong?" He asked, breathless. Alasse turned to meet his gaze.

"Ara-Aragorn...l-look!" She stammered. Aragorn looked down and his eyes widened. Her scar was gone! _It...was...GONE! _No trace of any previous wound showed on her bare abdomen!

"Ohh..." Aragorn breathed, pressing his large hand on her smooth stomach. "Your scar is gone." He said.

"How?" Alasse asked, happy tears running down her face. "How could..."

"I do not know." Aragorn shook his head, but he smiled proudly. He kissed her head hard. "Alasse, darling, I am so glad for you!" Alasse rested her head on his chest.

* * *

Their families and closest friends were in the great dining hall waiting. Aragorn and Alasse regally walked inside, beaming. Everyone else stood as they came to the table. "Good morning, Your Majesties." Elrohir grinned.

"That is going to take some getting used to!" Alasse shrugged.

"We thought you were going to avoid us all day!" Elladan spoke up.

"No." Aragorn shook his head.

"Well now, how does it feel to be married?" Celeborn asked.

Alasse and Aragorn exchanged a look then Alasse walked over to Thranduil and clasped his large hands. "Ada..." She tried to speak.

"Yes, _Iell nin._ What is it?" Thranduil prodded.

"Ada...I...I am healed!" Alasse cried.

Thranduil froze. He nearly fell over. What? It couldn't be! How? What? _"What _did you just say?" He asked seriously.

"Ada, I have been healed! My scar is completely gone!" Alasse exclaimed.

"It is true, Thranduil." Aragorn assured him.

"She's healed?" Legolas bolted up from his chair.

"Ai, Legolas." Aragorn smiled. Pippin was the first one to cheer.

"But...how..." Thranduil could barely breathe.

"I do not know. But that doesn't really matter now, does it?" Alasse smiled tearfully.

"No. No it doesn't." Thranduil shook his head. He swallowed her in a huge fatherly hug.

* * *

After breakfast, Elrond moved into a private room with Aragorn, Alasse, Legolas, Thranduil, and Gandalf. Elrond carefully lifted Alasse's bodice and looked for himself. It was true! He covered her up again, smiling proudly. "I do not know how, but what they say is true. Her scar is no more." He said.

Legolas ran to his sister and hugged her tightly. After all the worry he'd endured for Aragorn and for her, she was going to be alright! His happiness was beyond description. Legolas released her.

"The king's hands." Gandalf said wistfully as they all shuffled out of the room to rejoin their party.

"What?" Legolas cocked his head.

"The hands of a king, are the hands of a healer." Gandalf smiled warmly.

Alasse looked up at Lady Galadriel who nodded in agreement with Gandalf. Then she remembered the great lady's words before they had left Lothlorien:

"_There is nothing we can do to take away Alasse's scar. Even I do not understand why. All I can tell you, is that if it heals, it will not be by our hands. But by someone who was chosen specifically for that purpose." _

Alasse's eyes widened and her gaze fell on her husband. Aragorn! Her Estel! Him! It had been _him! _It had been Aragorn and his deep love for her. _"Aragorn.._." Her breath hitched. She ran to her husband and threw herself into his arms. He hugged her back and spun her around. Then Legolas, Elrond, and Thranduil enveloped them in a loving family hug.

When they broke away, there wasn't a dry eye among them. Thranduil felt paralyzed, but not with fear this time. This time, he was struck with awe and beautiful sense of peace. His daughter was healed! She was relieved of that horrible reminder of pain. Yet, without that scar, they might never have found Aragorn! It had been a horrible mixed blessing. But now it was gone for good! Thranduil wept for joy.

"Well, welcome to the family, our new little sister!" Elrohir announced. Legolas and Alasse giggled.

"Oh, dear me no! Now I have _three _older, pesky brothers!" She exclaimed.

"You're just now getting them when they have learned to be mature-though sometimes I wonder." Arwen teased. "You're lucky."

"She does not exaggerate!" Elrond added mirthfully. Legolas threw his arm around Aragorn.

"Well, Estel? This makes it official." He grinned. "_No one _can ever again say now that we are _not real brothers!"_

"Ai." Aragorn agreed.

"And I have a feeling I will be gaining a new daughter." Thranduil said, coyly eyeing Arwen.

"What's that?" Merry piped up.

"Is it true?" Frodo asked. Legolas blushed.

"Well..." He shrugged.

"That's amazing!" Pippin and Sam clapped.

"Bless you, lassie." Gimli said, hugging Alasse.

Elrond could not stop the tears any more than Thranduil could. He had tried so hard to heal Alasse, with nothing to show for it. He had felt he'd failed the young princes, without understanding why. But now, he could rejoice with and for her and her family. And his fea burned brightly as he looked on at his human son. Aragorn, _Estel. _Hope. Yes, Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas, Gimli, the hobbits...all of them were the new hope for the future.

Thranduil stood next to his old friend, sensing his thoughts. "_Hannon le, mellon nin _(thank you, my friend)." He said to the wise healer. Galadriel sensed their thoughts and smiled her approval.

"And Faramir and Lady Eowyn say they're having another baby!" Pippin announced.

* * *

As the party ventured outside to the Court of the Fountain and the hobbits splashed around in the water, except for Frodo, Aragorn and Alasse stood happily off to the side. Alasse leaned back up against his chest with his arms tightly wound around her waist. They had so much to be thankful for!

"I always wanted to say it, and now I can." Alasse whispered.

"What is that, my love?" Aragorn asked. Alasse twisted in his arms and hung her arms around his neck.

"_My Estel." _She said softly. "You are eternally _my Estel." _

* * *

**THE END**

**I am planning for another story of when they have their first baby!**


End file.
